


My Client, My Muse, My Lover (being edited/reviewed)

by StarSpangledBucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Art, Artist Steve Rogers, Betrayal, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Bucky, Bucky Barnes Can Shake His Booty, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Car Accidents, Cheating, Clubbing, Commitment, Dark Past, Drunkenness, Emotional, Evans Boob Grab Depicted With Steve, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mental Health Issues, Modeling, Parties, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Photography, Pregnant Natasha, Romance, Sexual Content, Shawarma, Shower Sex, Sketches, Smut, Stark Tower, Steve Does A Terrible Thing, Steve Feels, Support, Swearing, Top Steve, fandom pick up lines, opera singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 124,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bright flashes and clicking shutters is all in a days work for Steve Rogers. His photography business is flourishing, as well as his business with art buyers. He lives in a life of luxury, but has never once acted big headed. With the arrival of a new year, it's time for the new models to file in. One that seems to catch everyone's eye, is James Barnes, better known as Bucky, who has modelled his entire life. Yet a freak accident changes his life forever and it seems that his career may be in the brink. However, Steve does all he can to show Bucky that he is still of great worth, as well as a muse for him. With this, it starts the journey of a budding romance. But things are never easy, and with it comes consequences. Can Steve and Bucky keep it together? Or is it simply a negative image of love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Shutterbug

**Author's Note:**

> Slight OOC moments
> 
> Cover art: http://devilishartfreak1.deviantart.com/art/My-Client-My-Muse-My-Lover-467948286
> 
> At first Bucky is post Captain America: The First Avenger and after the accident he becomes post Winter Soldier.
> 
> ~~~&~~~
> 
> "Reality leaves a lot to the imagination." - John Lennon

****

**_Upper Manhattan_**

**_7am, 6th January 2014_**  
  
Rain rattled against the window panes, signalling the beginning of an approaching thunderstorm. That appeared to be the usual weather condition every January. The wind tore through the streets, sending any objects not bolted down into alleyways or the surrounding gardens. Citizens raced down the soaked pavements, shrugging their coats around them tighter, the odd few fighting with their umbrellas. It was the only weather event that bothered one specific person in particular. Steve Rogers stood by the kitchen window, staring out at the carnage that was unfolding. He liked to imagine things and exaggerate them. It was a flaw of his, most of the time, yet other times it was a great asset. Or, it could be the fact that he had Tom Jones playing through his stereo, the tempo being rather enthusiastic and not rain weather worthy.   
  
A small smile crossed over his face as he danced down to the living room and picked up the newspaper as he gave it a quick once over, before discarding it. The kettle came to a boil as Steve practically pranced back up the stairs and swayed his hips to the beat of the music. On days like these, he was full of life. He lived in a luxury modern apartment in the upper part of Manhattan. Most people would expect him to be a snob, but Steve was the friendliest gentleman in the entire building. Steve worked full time as a photographer in his own business. He had still been working on the name, for now it remained a ridiculous pun, ‘Roger That Photography’. A majority of the staff and clients liked the name, but there were the few odd ones who would turn their noses up at it. Steve quickly poured his steaming hot coffee into a mug before stepping onto his balcony, which was luckily sheltered by an awning.  
  
“Good morning America!” he hollered loudly.  
  
His only hope of a reply was interrupted by a loud clap of thunder and large flashes of lighting which spread out across the sky. By then the music on the stereo had stopped and Steve was left listening to the pelting rain and commotion of the busy streets.  
  
“Well this is wonderful,” he scoffed jokingly.  
  
Steve turned when he heard claws on the wooden floor, his heart warming when he saw his beloved dog and best friend, Cap. He had shortened the name from Captain, which he rarely called the broad shoulder Labrador by. He was a chocolate brown bundle of energy, as well as Steve’s companion and exercise buddy. If Steve went for a jog in the park, Cap would be by his side, with Steve keeping a firm hold on his lead. Steve honestly didn’t know how dull his life would be if he hadn’t gotten Cap. The dog didn’t have a happy background story, being deaf in one ear and all, but Steve gave him a second chance at life.   
  
“Mornin’ Cap!” he chimed, kneeling down to pat his four legged friend.  
  
Cap’s tail wagged happily as he rested his head on Steve’s shoulder as Steve’s arm wrapped around him.   
  
“Aw buddy, you’re being a suck up today,” he laughed.  
  
Cap barked in response before trotting off back into the apartment to get his food and water. Steve let out a triumphant roaring yawn like a lion watching over his pride, his muscles tensing under his rather tight fitting shirt. He was a big built man with broad shoulders and a chiselled body, like a Greek God. His sandy blonde hair was messy atop his head and a few loose strands fell over his deep blue eyes which lit up in the glistening sun, when it made an appearance of course. Steve was a popular pick as date material by all the female staff at ‘Roger That Photography’, however Steve had no interest in women, he swung the other way, for males. Yet even then, his interest in romance or love was at a low. His last relationship was a huge waste of time, and not to mention full of lies and betrayal. Steve unfortunately had a clear view of his ex fiance’s high rise building. The guy’s ego was bigger than the tower itself, it had his name on it after all. Stark Tower was where all the parties were held, all the ‘great’ ones according to all of Steve’s employees who went to the events.   
  
Tony Stark was the one who owned it, hell, he built it. Now he lived in that tower with his new trophy boyfriend, not that Tony was old or anything but his other half was far younger. Steve didn’t know much about him, except that his name was Loki and that his brother Thor worked as Steve’s trusting assistant. He didn’t hate Tony, he just didn’t like that Tony was going behind his back and having casual affairs with Loki. Steve shook his head as he stepped back inside and looked at the clock above the door. He had about an hour to get to work, so he had to hop to it because he desperately needed a shower after his sweaty work out last night, and he took forever to pick clothes, because he seemed to have a knack for design, as well as photography. His phone made a god awful ringing noise as he picked it up from the table and opened the text.  
  
 _ **‘You need to be here in thirty minutes. We have an impatient client.’ - Thor**_  
  
“Crap,” Steve cursed, putting the phone down.   
  
He sprinted down to his bedroom, stripping articles of clothing off in the process as he stepped into the shower and attempted to have a quick wash. Steve had always hated the last minute clients, sometimes having to ask them to leave before he blew a fuse with them. However, he was excited about the new models that would be coming in for his new project. He had several planned, he just had to find the perfect fit. There were two males coming in this time, along with three females. He had been glad that at least it would not be all females. Not that it was a problem, but Steve wanted to explore some modelling techniques with a male model for a change. And well, maybe Steve wanted a bit of a perv at them, even if he had to keep it professional. Yet that is what Steve was happy with. Photography and art were his life, they were a part of him, they were him. 

* * *

**_Brooklyn_ **

**_10am, 6th January 2014_**  
  
“Manhattan is being hit by a wild thunderstorm and residents have been warned to be careful on the roads and the streets,”  
  
Three loud groans of disappointment filled the air as the news reporter on the television delivered the news for the morning. Bucky lay slouched like a train accident on the sofa, his short brunette hair frizzy from the pillow that his head was resting on. His blue-grey eyes were fixated on the screen, occasionally darting over to his two close friends who sat adjacent to him on the sofa. Clint Barton sat with his face in his phone, apparently it was ‘work related’ in his words. But Bucky knew full well he was either on Facebook or Tumblr. He didn’t exactly have time for social networking, even though he owned a Facebook but that was for business purposes. The only time he saw things on Tumblr was when Clint shoved his phone in his face and pictures of himself were displayed there. Some people would write captions that made them sound desperate, others would just comment on how Bucky was an amazing model and then there were those who were just there to comment something nasty and try to lower his self esteem.   
  
It took a lot for that to happen, which was rare, unless it was the photographers he worked with. There was one he spent two years with who abused him and only him. Bucky did all the things that were required, yet it never seemed to be good enough for that photographer. After Bucky had left that company he took a break for a year, taking a holiday to Florence in Italy with Clint. Natasha Romanov sat beside Clint, caressing her hand around the swell on her belly. Her and Clint got married in Florence when Natasha decided to surprise him and arrive in Italy the day after he and Bucky got there. Bucky knew about the whole plan and he had the wedding organized for them about three weeks in advance. About a month later Natasha announced she was pregnant. She was due in the next couple of days and it seemed Bucky was keeping an eye on her more than Clint was.  
  
“Trust the weather to be bad on the day I am going to Manhattan,” Bucky huffed.  
  
“Hopefully it clears up by the time you get there,” Natasha replied. “When are you leaving?” she added.  
  
“At midday,” Bucky answered.  
  
Natasha nodded as she turned her head away, a small tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
“Nat?” Bucky questioned worryingly.  
  
“Sorry,” she choked out, wiping the tears away. “I’m just going to miss you, that’s all,” she continued.  
  
Bucky was on his feet within a second as he made his way over to Natasha and sat down, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She began to sob now as she lent into Bucky’s embrace and rested her hand on his chest. Bucky was always a source of comfort for her when Clint was too busy, or didn’t exactly known how to deal with Natasha’s pregnancy hormones.  
  
“I’ll be a phone call away. I promise whenever I get the chance to answer I will. I’ll make sure Clint looks after you because if he doesn’t he has me to answer to,” Bucky soothed.  
  
“If we have a boy, can I name him James?” Natasha sniffled.  
  
Bucky chuckled as he gave Natasha a comforting squeeze.  
  
“Only if Clint is okay with that,” he replied.  
  
Natasha smiled as she pulled away from Bucky and wiped the stray tears away. By then, Clint had become aware of Natasha crying and was looking at her worriedly.  
  
“Is everything okay?” he asked.  
  
“I’m fine,” Natasha answered.  
  
Bucky stood up again as he let Clint take over his duties and made his way down the hallway to his bedroom which was all packed up and ready for him moving. He couldn’t wait, and only hoped his new employer was nice. 

* * *

By the time Bucky had arrived in Manhattan, the sun was out and shining brightly. He had never been to Manhattan, ever, and seeing it for the first time amazed him. His black and red Chevrolet Camaro roared loudly as he sped down Brooklyn Bridge with Queen blasting out of his speakers. Leaving Brooklyn was hard for him because it was where he grew up, but it was time for a fresh start and Manhattan seemed like the place to be. His appointment at his new job wasn’t until tomorrow, so he had the whole afternoon to explore the city. Only three models would be picked out from the five that went, that was including Bucky. This was his last shot, seeing as he had stopped working for a year. Bucky just had to give it all he could.  
  
“And another one gone. And another one gone. Another one bites the dust,” Bucky sang, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.  
  
Bucky lifted his sunglasses up as he looked at the towering skyscrapers and huge billboard signs that displayed advertisements or movie posters that had just been released. He carried on through the city to get to his new apartment he had organized before he left Brooklyn. All he knew about it was that it was directly adjacent from Stark Tower. He had heard a lot about the place, mostly about the man who owned it, but he found it to be a remarkable building. It wasn’t long before Stark Tower came into full view and Bucky knew he was close. He put his foot down on the accelerator as he picked up the speed, his loose strands of hair blowing in the wind. His eyes fell on the apartment building and he let out a low whistle. It looked fairly new and had a modern feel to it. A smile spread across his face as he pulled up to the curb, letting the engine die as he stepped out of the car.  
  
“Home, sweet home,” he whispered, pushing his hair back.   
  
His eyes scanned the building before he stopped suddenly when he saw a familiar face by the door to his apartment block.  
  
“No way,” he gasped.  
  
Tony Stark approached him, taking brisk strides as he slipped his sunglasses up and gave Bucky a warming smile.  
  
“Hi, my name is Tony Stark and I’d like to give you a warm welcome to Manhattan. I heard about your arrival as I do with everyone in this part of the city,” he spoke proudly.  
  
“Oh my gosh, hi. I’m um, my name is James Barnes, but I prefer Bucky,” he replied nervously, holding his hand out.  
  
Tony grinned as he took Bucky’s hand and shook it firmly.  
  
“Pleasure to meet you. I hope you enjoy your time here. I have to attend a meeting, but feel free to call me if you need anything,” Tony answered, handing Bucky a card.  
  
“Thank you. Uh, before you go, where is the best place to eat?” Bucky asked.  
  
“How about you join my partner and I for dinner tonight? There’s a great Shawarma joint in town,” Tony replied, with a smile.  
  
“Sounds great,” Bucky chuckled.  
  
Tony gave a quick nod as they said their goodbyes and parted ways. Bucky couldn’t believe his damn luck. He hoped more luck would come his way, he would surely need it here. 


	2. Chapter One - Lights, Camera, Pose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Not all those who wander are lost." - J. R. R. Tolkien

The loud roar of a motorcycle engine is sweet, especially if you have one like Steve. A sleek, black Harley Davidson was Steve’s pick and he loved the bike greatly. Whenever it needed repair, Steve would spend hours to try and fix it, getting covered in grease and god knows what else. Even if he couldn’t fix it, it was sent straight to a mechanic for repair as quickly as possible. Steve kept it sparkling like polished boots. He took care of it like it was a priceless piece of art. The bike was a special gift from Tony when they were a couple. But now, Steve pretended that he got it as a birthday present from a good friend of his that ceased to exist. He wanted to wipe clean all the memories of what Tony had gifted him with because he didn’t need it. Tony was simply a dark memory and a dull, tight arsed bastard in Steve’s world now, he was a painful reminder as to why Steve had trust issues. He had tried to stay positive in his daily life, yet the slightest trigger involving Tony would dampen his mood completely. As Steve turned down a corner, he slipped his sunglasses up and rested them in his hair as he picked up the speed slightly. He began to slow down as the building for ‘Roger That Photography’ came into view. Steve had a parking spot in the underground car park but it seemed yet again that Thor had stolen his space.  
  
He let out a laugh as he pulled up beside Thor’s red and navy blue hummer, killing the engine. He swung himself off his bike, picking up his bag from the side, swinging it over his shoulder. His camera equipment stayed in the studio at all times, as he had spare cameras at home if he needed them on his days off and during travel. He fixed his leather jacket before making his way over to the elevator and stepping inside, pressing the button to the third floor. There were eight floors all together in the building. The first three were the studios, the fourth being the prop and costume or clothing room, the fifth was the hair and makeup room, the sixth was a lounge room for the models and staff to have a break, the seventh was a meeting room and the eighth was Steve’s art studio. Only himself, Thor and art buyers were allowed in there. Not even Tony had gotten to see it, but he had no interest in Steve’s work, not once. It was all about him and only him. The doors opened on the sixth floor, revealing a glam style room, some smooth jazz playing in the background and strong smells of coffee filled the air. A few pair of eyes fell on Steve as he stepped inside and sat his bag to the side.  
  
“Good morning Steve,” a chirpy voice spoke.  
  
Steve turned his head to see one of the hair and makeup artists standing with a steaming mug of coffee for him. Her name was Alicia and she was one of the many women in the building who had a thing for Steve. Even though they all knew he never went for women, they still swooned and drooled over the poor sod. Her chocolate brown hair was swept into a messy bun, allowing her bright blue eyes to pop out, even with her thick framed glasses on.   
  
“Morning,” he replied, smiling a little.   
  
Alicia handed Steve the coffee as she gingerly pushed her glasses back up right on her nose.   
  
“Did you get new glasses?” Steve questioned.  
  
“Yes, I mean, they’re only temporary while the other ones get repaired. This was all they had,” she replied.  
  
“I like them,” Steve answered, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
“Oh...thank you,” Alicia sheepishly mumbled, her cheeks going a little rosy.  
  
Steve awkwardly tapped his hand against his thigh as he let out a sigh. He had to find an excuse to leave before Alicia got any ideas. Was it not normal to compliment a woman these days without having them swoon all the time? Steve’s eyes travelled around the room before they came to rest on Thor who was in the small office room at the other side, looking rather flustered.  
  
“I uh, I better go and see what’s wrong with Thor,” he spoke, breaking the silence.   
  
“Okay, I’ll um...see you later?” Alicia replied.  
  
“Maybe,” Steve mumbled, before retreating as quickly as possible.  
  
He let out a sigh of relief as he crossed the room and lent on the door frame. It took Thor at least five minutes before he noted Steve’s presence, his blue eyes circled by dark rings.  
  
“Thor? Are you okay?” Steve asked.   
  
“No,” Thor replied, slumping down in the desk chair.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Steve questioned.  
  
“We have an extra,” Thor sighed.  
  
Steve raised an eyebrow as the gears in his mind turned as he tried to file through everything in his brain to try and figure out what Thor meant. It dawned on him not long after that Thor meant they had received an extra model application.   
  
“From where?” Steve huffed.  
  
“A young man called James Barnes from Brooklyn. His application was lost for sometime while being put through the mailing service. It arrived this morning,” Thor explained.  
  
Steve pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat down on the end of the desk, setting his coffee to the side.  
  
“Let me see it,” he ordered, holding his hand out.  
  
Thor lifted a folder up from the desk and placed it in Steve’s hand, running his free hand through his mid length blonde hair.   
  
“Someone get Thor some coffee quick! I don’t want him passing out on me!” Steve yelled into the other room.  
  
“You don’t have to do that,” Thor replied, letting out a loud yawn.   
  
“Yes I do, it’s my job to make sure everyone is feeling well,” Steve hummed, opening the folder slowly.  
  
“The client left,” Thor muttered.  
  
Steve looked over at Thor who had his head in his hands.   
  
“I figured they would. I can’t keep putting up with these impatient clients. We all work at a certain pace, we can’t exactly get out that rhythm. It seems unprofessional, but they are coming to my business after all,” he explained.  
  
“That is true,” Thor replied, resting his head on his hand as he looked over to Steve.  
  
A small knock on the door frame turned both Steve and Thor’s attention to the person standing in the archway. Bruce Banner, the third most hard-working person in the building, stood with a mug of sweet smelling coffee, clearly drowning in sugar. His deep brown eyes were hidden a little by his glasses that he had just pushed up again. He looked as dishevelled as Thor did, his hair lazily swept to the side.  
  
“Thor needed coffee right?” he questioned.  
  
Steve turned his head back to face Thor, wiggling his eyebrows a little. Thor flushed a deep red colour, scowling at Steve as he turned back to Bruce.   
  
“Thank you Bruce,” he spoke, standing up.  
  
“No problem,” Bruce replied nervously, handing Thor the mug.   
  
Steve rolled his eyes as the situation became slightly awkward, for Thor and Bruce that is.   
  
“I-” Thor paused. “Like the cologne you are wearing,” he continued.   
  
Steve snorted, hiding his face behind the folder as he tried to contain the laughter that was threatening to seep out.   
  
“Oh...thank you,” Bruce mumbled.  
  
Silence came yet again before Thor coughed awkwardly.   
  
“I better get back to work,” he mused.  
  
“S-sure, sorry,” Bruce stammered, his footsteps disappearing quickly as he took his leave.  
  
Thor let out a heavy sigh as he sat back down in his seat, setting the coffee down.   
  
“You’re terrible,” Steve spoke, with a laugh.  
  
“I didn’t do anything wrong!” Thor protested.  
  
“No, but you’re terrible at pickup lines,” Steve scoffed.  
  
Thor raised an eyebrow, grabbing his coffee to have a sip.   
  
“Oh come on, you two practically stare at each other with big googly eyes,” Steve laughed.  
  
“Are you suggesting something?” Thor questioned.  
  
“He fancies you,” Steve mused.  
  
“He does not,” Thor laughed.  
  
“Fine, he wants in your pants,” Steve retorted.   
  
Thor went rigid, almost dropping his mug as he gasped for a breath, clearly choking on his coffee at Steve’s accusation. Steve chuckled as he turned his attention back to the folder. The application was well drafted, but was missing photos from previous model careers. Steve normally wouldn’t accept an application like that yet there was a clear explanation as to why there were none. He would probably have to do some research later and see if he could find photographs on this so called ‘James Barnes’ fellow. His name had an interesting ring to it, however, Steve wondered if he had some sort of nickname. Steve hummed quizzically, closing the folder as he set it to the side.  
  
“He seems interesting doesn’t he?” Thor interrupted.  
  
“He does, I’m going to have to see if I can find photos of him though,” he replied.  
  
“You fancy him,” Thor issued.  
  
Steve tilted his head, his brow creasing as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
“Really Thor? How childish of you,” he chuckled.  
  
“It was worth a try,” Thor replied, making his way out the room.   
  
“Hey,” Steve whispered, grabbing Thor by the arm. “Ask Bruce out for a drink one night. He only really talks to you and I. I think he would love to hear it from you,” he added, giving his arm a gentle squeeze.   
  
Thor nodded in response, giving Steve a small smile as his friend let go of his arm and he took his leave. Steve was left in silence, his eyes skimming over the folder again. He tapped his fingers on the desk, biting his lower lip in agitation. He wasn’t exactly bothered that they had an extra, but it made the choosing process a hell of a lot harder because there was always a few models who reacted badly and Steve always dealt with the blow.  
  
“Steve, we have a client,” Alicia spoke, appearing in the doorway.  
  
Steve quickly got to his feet, work mode completely overtaking him as he walked into the main room.   
  
“Okay everybody, break is over we have a client. Alicia, how many are here?” he asked.  
“Four,” she replied.  
  
“Alright, I need our hair and makeup girls downstairs pronto. Alicia, I need you to bring the clients to studio three and then get on hair and makeup as usual. I need my tripod moved from studio two up to three and I need someone to go to the meeting room and grab my Canon 5D with the 300mm lens as I left it in there after yesterday,” he ordered, looking around the room for Thor.   
  
As everyone else went about getting everything organised, Steve went in search of Thor. His brow creased when he heard a mug smashing and a chair scraping on the floor. He turned the corner into another small office which belonged to Bruce. The sight before him could not be unseen at all. Thor was practically all over Bruce, their clothing pulled from where they were tucked in and their hair messed and lips locked in a desperate kiss.  
  
“Thor!” Steve yelled, a smirk curling on his lips.  
  
Thor suddenly jumped back, his breathing ragged as he turned to face Steve.  
  
“Steve, I-” he paused.  
  
Steve shook his head as he looked between the pair.  
  
“We have a client, four actually. So, I need you there,” he spoke.  
  
“Of course, sorry,” Thor replied, fixing his jacket, shirt and hair.  
  
“Bruce, could you possibly go to the meeting room and get my camera, I’ll need your help with the laptops anyway,” Steve issued.   
  
“Sure,” Bruce answered.   
  
“Good, we will be in studio three,” Steve replied.  
  
Bruce nodded as he excused himself and quickly fled the room. Steve turned and was about to open his mouth when Thor interjected.  
  
“Do not say ‘I told you so’ or I will not help you,” he grumbled.  
  
Steve shrugged as he slipped his hands in his pockets and began walking.   
  
“Kind of knew that would happen,” he chuckled.  
  
“Not a word to anyone,” Thor threatened.  
  
“Alright big guy,” Steve laughed, nudging Thor with his shoulder.  
  
They took the elevator down to the third studio, raised voices coming from the room. Steve sighed as they left the elevator and stepped inside. Four girls stood in a line as what looked like their employer, stood yelling at the top of his lungs.   
  
“I need these girls to be ready immediately and have the photographs done as we have to be elsewhere in half an hour!” he yelled.  
  
“I’m sorry sir, but makeup takes at least ten to fifteen minutes,” Alicia replied.  
  
Steve stepped forward, taking his hands out of his pockets as he gave the four girls a small nod.  
  
“Ladies,” he greeted.  
  
The girls let out small laughs, whispering to each other and eyeing Steve up and down, as every client seems to do.  
  
“I do not have all that time!” the man yelled.  
  
“Sir,” Steve spoke loudly, earning his attention, as well as everyone else in the room. “Just don’t,” he added calmly. 

* * *

“Steve, would you like to join us for Shawarma?” Thor asked, as he appeared in Steve’s art studio on the eighth floor.  
  
“Us?” Steve questioned, running a charcoal pencil over a drawing he had been working on.   
  
“Bruce and I would like you to join,” Thor replied.  
  
“Oh, I couldn’t do that, I’m sure you would want alone time with Bruce,” Steve answered.  
  
“Please Steve, you hardly come out often during the night,” Thor mused.  
  
Steve sighed, putting the charcoal pencil down as he rubbed his fingers on a cloth. Thor was right, he hardly went out at night, you could say he was a rather anti-social person and only kept a few friends close. He guessed that maybe once in a while he should make an effort. A new year was here, maybe it was time for Steve to make a few changes and get out more.   
  
“Alright, what time?” he asked.  
  
“What time is it now?” Thor replied.  
  
“Uh,” Steve paused, looking at his watch. “4pm,” he added.  
  
“Is 7pm okay for you?” Thor questioned.   
  
“Fine by me, gives me enough time to get ready,” Steve answered.   
  
“Great, I’m leaving now, everything is cleared away. Do you need anything?” Thor asked.  
  
“No, just don’t lock me in the building,” Steve retorted.  
  
Thor let out a short laugh as he shut the door behind him and Steve was left in absolute silence. He relished in the silence most of the time, other times he enjoyed having some music on. Steve liked everything from jazz to heavy metal and usually had music playing while he worked. It also gave the studio a nice atmosphere for the models so that they felt a little more relaxed, even if their employer was being a huge pain. Steve finished up with his sketch, setting it to the side as he got up and went over to the small basin, washing the charcoal from his fingers.

He stared at his reflection for a moment, taking note of the faint dark circles under his eyes. He hardly slept last night because he was over thinking, but he was determined to sleep better tonight, he had the new models coming in tomorrow and then a meeting in the afternoon to choose the three models that he was going to keep for his new projects. If he could keep two of the males and have one female it would be an entirely new learning curve for him.  
  
“Time to head home I guess,” he hummed.  
  
He turned and picked up his jacket from the table, along with his bag and keys for his Harley as he switched the small desk light off. When he stepped out of the room the building was deathly quiet, and sometimes it freaked Steve out. But tonight it didn’t as the sun was just setting in the horizon and it put him at ease. Steve stepped inside the elevator and made the trip down to the ground floor, quickly finding his bike and making it roar to life. The wind whipped through his hair as he tilted his sunglasses down and revved the Harley. If there was one thing Steve loved, it was speed, and the wind brushing his jacket back. If anything, Steve wished he could keep riding, and never stop. 

* * *

“I’m not even kidding Bucky, an hour after you left the baby decided it was time. It happened so quick that Natasha had a home birth in the bath,” Clint explained.  
  
Bucky smiled as he held his mobile closer to his ear, fixing a few buttons on his shirt.  
  
“That’s fantastic! Would have been calmer for her,” he replied.  
  
“Well, she wasn’t screaming in agony so it must have been. The baby cried a few times and then he has been quiet ever since,” Clint chuckled.  
  
“Was about to ask what gender. What’s his name?’ Bucky asked.  
  
There was a pause and Bucky stopped midway on his tie, his brow creasing slightly.  
  
“James Robert Barton,” Clint spoke.  
  
Bucky’s heart swelled, they had actually gone with James, just like Natasha had said. He bit his lip as a tear threatened to fall, a sniffle leaving his nostrils.  
  
“Bucky? What’s wrong?” Clint asked, in a panic.  
  
“Sorry, I just...didn’t expect you both to agree on James,” he replied.  
  
“We thought that maybe a part of his godfather should be with him so we agreed on it,” Clint mused.   
  
Bucky let out a happy laugh, tears streaming down his face as he finished with his tie, wiping his palm over the tears.  
  
“I love both of you so much,” he whispered.  
  
“Alright, alright, don’t get all mushy with me,” Clint chuckled. “How’s Manhattan?” he continued.  
  
“Amazing,” Bucky answered, setting the mobile down as he put it on speaker. “The apartment is fantastic, the scenery is stunning and the people seem nice as well,” he added.  
  
“Have you met anyone cool yet?” Clint questioned.  
  
“Maybe,” Bucky laughed.  
  
“Who!” Clint exclaimed.   
  
“The one and only Tony Stark,” he replied.  
  
Clint only gasped loudly in response.  
  
“And, he invited me to dinner with himself and his partner who I have yet to meet,” Bucky explained.  
  
“You lucky bastard,” Clint sighed.   
  
Bucky laughed loudly as he grabbed jeans from his suitcase and shimmied into them, wrapping a studded belt around his waist.   
  
“You sound like you’re busy,” Clint issued.  
  
“Just getting ready, that’s all, I leave in about ten minutes,” he replied.  
  
“Oh right, well, I’ll let you go. Have a good night, Natasha and I send our love. I will text you pictures of James tomorrow,” Clint answered.  
  
“Alright, give Natasha my love,” Bucky mused.  
  
“Will do, bye Bucky,” Clint replied.  
  
“Bye Clint,” Bucky chimed, the dial tone following after.   
  
He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair as he looked at himself in the mirror, fixing the collar on his sapphire blue shirt, straightening up his black tie. He didn’t want to be too under dressed because Tony seemed to dress smart when he was out, but Bucky still kept it somewhat casual. His eyes darted to the clock on the table, he had five minutes to get to the Shawarma joint which was a few blocks down from his apartment. Bucky turned and grabbed the keys to his Camaro, giving himself yet another once over in the mirror, before grabbing his mobile and wallet also as he made his way out of his apartment. He was that busy concentrating on the time that he didn’t notice the man he suddenly collided with. Bucky fell smack bang on his arse and groaned as he looked up at the towering figure.   
  
“Oh god, are you alright? I’m sorry,” a thick voice boomed.   
  
Bucky’s eyes met a pair of glistening blue eyes as the man offered his hand to him. He took it gratefully as he was pulled to his feet and got a full view of the man. His blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he wore a red satin shirt with black suit pants and red converse sneakers, so savvy.   
  
“I’m okay, thank you, I wasn’t looking where I was going,” Bucky mumbled.  
  
“You’re new here,” the gentleman replied. “I haven’t seen you,” he added.  
  
Bucky laughed as he dusted his hands off and eyed the taller man.  
  
“Just moved here today from Brooklyn,” he mused.  
  
“Ah, Brooklyn is a fine place. What brings you here?” the stranger asked.  
  
“Work,” Bucky answered. “Anyway, I should get going or I’ll be late for dinner,” he added.  
  
“Right, my apologies. May I ask what your name is?” the man queried.   
  
“Bucky,” he replied, holding his hand out.  
  
“Thor,” his new acquaintance chuckled.  
  
“Nice to meet you Thor. I’ll see you around I guess,” Bucky issued.  
  
“Of course,” Thor answered.  
  
The pair smiled briefly before parting ways as Bucky made his way downstairs as quickly as possible and found his car. He sighed with relief as he pulled out of the park and onto the streets which weren’t as busy as the morning traffic was. He stuck some music on as he zipped down the block, keeping his eye out for the Shawarma place, trying to remember the instructions Tony had given him. It actually hadn’t taken him long and before he knew it, he was parking up near the curb and letting the engine die. The nightlife was beyond anything he had seen before. Brooklyn had its moments, but Manhattan was something else.   
  
“Wow,” he gasped, his eyes scanning over the neon signs and moving advertisement boards.   
  
He could really get used to this new lifestyle, as long as he met some new friends on the way. Bucky stepped out of the Camaro, locking it as he stepped onto the pavement and made his way over to the diner.   
  
“Bucky!” a voice called.  
  
His head turned to the right as he saw Tony approach him, a slightly taller and slender man beside him. Tony was dressed in a suit as was his partner. Bucky was kind of glad he didn’t go all out.   
  
“Bucky, this is my partner Loki,” Tony spoke. “Babe, this is James Barnes but he prefers Bucky, he’s new here,” he added.   
  
“A pleasure,” Loki replied, his thick British accent making Bucky smile widely.  
  
“Wow hi, you’re stunning. I mean-oh god. I’m sorry,” Bucky stammered, his cheeks flushing pink.   
  
Tony and Loki looked at each other briefly before out laughing, Tony clapping a hand on Bucky’s shoulder.   
  
“Don’t worry, you’re not the first person to say that to his face,” he chuckled.   
  
“I accept your compliment Bucky,” Loki mused, flashing him a smile.  
  
Bucky only nodded sheepishly as he was led into the diner, Tony’s hand still resting warmly around his shoulder. They were seated at a booth within seconds, only because it was Tony and he was given special privileges. Bucky sat across from Tony and Loki, his arm resting against the back of the booth. Tony’s arm wrapped gently around Loki, a small smile curling on his mouth.   
  
“So Bucky, what did you do in Brooklyn before coming here?” Tony asked.  
  
“Well, I started off as a bartender, but then moved into modelling and I have been doing that ever since,” he answered.  
  
“Darling, he might be able to be a bartender at some of your parties,” Loki spoke.  
  
“Don’t pressure him,” Tony chuckled.  
  
“I wouldn’t mind,” Bucky replied.  
  
“See,” Loki mused, prodding Tony’s ribs.   
  
“I’ll pay you good money,” Tony issued.  
  
“Oh no, I couldn’t,” Bucky hesitated.  
  
“I insist, speaking of which, drinks?” he questioned.  
  
“Yes please, a wine for me love,” Loki answered.  
  
“A beer is fine for me, but just one, I have to drive later,” Bucky replied.  
  
Tony nodded as he slipped out of the booth, making his way over to the bar. Bucky picked up the menu as he looked around the place. It looked well organised and seemed to be filled with customers, the food must be great. Bucky jumped slightly when he heard a loud laugh come from a table a few down from where he was. He glanced over there briefly, catching sight of two men, a third approaching them. Bucky recognised that it was Thor and he smiled a little. But his eyes trained to the man that sat across from Thor and the other man.

His eyes were the first thing that caught Bucky’s attention, blue like a clear blue sky and his smile was unbearably intoxicating. He had a strong jawline and his cheekbones looked simply divine. Bucky gawked at him, his eyes moving down his well toned body before he blushed and looked away, focusing back o the menu. The man laughed again and Bucky marvelled in how heavenly it sounded. And damn, he forgot about that lush and smooth looking sandy blonde hair. Bucky cursed to himself, he didn’t come to New York to find love, not after the last disaster he was in. Even if that man across the room was his type, he wouldn’t put him down as gay, bisexual or someone who would even be interested in him anyway.  
  
“Here you go, one beer, one wine and a scotch for me,” Tony’s voice interjected, bringing Bucky out of his thoughts.   
  
“Thanks,” he replied, taking the cold beer in his hand.   
  
Tony sat back down, his arm coming back around Loki again. Bucky put his attention back on his menu, having another quick glance at the blue eyed man that was now bent over laughing, his muscles going rigid as the laughter quaked through him. Bucky hadn’t noticed that Loki had left the booth and was now over by the jukebox, flicking through lots of songs.   
  
“Do you think he would mind if I went up and picked?” Bucky questioned, his gaze falling on Tony.  
  
“Not at all, he had trouble choosing sometimes,” Tony replied.  
  
Bucky nodded with a small smile as he scooted out of the booth and made his way over to Loki.  
  
“Hey, need a hand?” he asked.  
  
Loki looked up at him, his green eyes bright and shining.  
  
“I take forever, would you be a good help and pick something,” Loki answered.  
  
“Sure, what do you like?” Bucky questioned.  
  
“Anything really,” Loki replied.  
  
Bucky nodded as he flicked one of the pages over, pressing in the digits for song forty three which was ‘Rocky Mountain Way’ by Joe Walsh, it happened to be one of Bucky’s favourites.  
  
“My, you have great taste,” Loki chuckled, his arm comfortably coming around Bucky’s waist.  
  
“Thanks, I like a lot of rock genres,” he mused.  
  
“Care to dance?” Loki hummed softly.  
  
Bucky couldn’t even breathe a reply before Loki had his hands clasped around Bucky’s and he started to sway. Bucky laughed as a smile spread across his face and he joined in with Loki. A few wolf whistles came from the table they were at and Loki let out a small laugh as he and Bucky continued to dance. Bucky looked over at Tony who gave him a sly smile and raised his scotch. He couldn’t get over the fact that this was his first night in Manhattan and he was having the time of his life. He hadn’t exactly expected to meet two wonderful people either. All he needed now was to nail this modelling job tomorrow and hope for the best. Besides, he may need to hang around for a while, just in case. Bucky’s eyes fell on his blonde haired beauty one last time before he lost himself in the music. 

* * *

The night flew by and Bucky soon found himself back at his apartment, showered and completely relaxed as he sat outside on the balcony. He had some Pink Floyd playing softly inside, a book sitting propped on his thighs. He was reading a book based around a post-apocalyptic era, one of his favourites. Books were one thing Bucky enjoyed the most and often he found himself writing his own stories. Most of his stories were either historical, fantasy, horror, mystery, paranormal and sometimes some romantic stories came into play. His fingers played gently with the dog tags he always kept with him all the time. There was nothing engraved on them, but Bucky decided he would save them for something special, which he had yet to find. Suddenly, three loud booms of laughter sounded from the ground below. Bucky raised an eyebrow as he peered over the balcony and saw three figures stumbling up the road.   
  
“Thor, you’re in so much trouble, I had to call someone to get my bike and bring it home,” a voice slurred.  
  
Bucky caught sight of the young man he saw earlier, as well as Thor and the brunette with them also. He watched them stumble to the apartment before Thor was hugging the other blonde.  
  
“Thank you for a good night my friend,” he drunkenly mumbled.  
  
“We’ll do this again, just not on a night where I have a very important job the next day,” his friend replied, clapping his hand on Thor’s shoulder.   
  
The friends parted ways, the brunette following Thor and the other blonde stayed put, searching in his pockets for something. Bucky moved slightly, his ankle hitting the chair as he winced, his fingers uncurling around the dog tags. He let out a gasp as he got to his feet quickly, making an attempt to grab them, but they were just out of his reach.   
  
“Shit,” he cursed, leaning over the balcony.   
  
He couldn’t see where they went, and by then the man Bucky had been staring at for ages was gone. His eyes glazed over slightly as he fell back on his chair, resting his head in his hands. The one thing he kept close to him was lost and Bucky was so angry at himself. He also hated crying when it wasn’t exactly needed, but he was pretty soft when it came to emotions.   
  
“Idiot,” he spat.   
  
Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door, causing Bucky to jump, his attention now on the door. He quickly rose to his feet, wiping the stray tears away as he made his way inside. The knock came again and Bucky grabbed a shirt from his suitcase which still sat in the lounge room as he slipped it on and walked to the door. He pulled the handle down and opened it slowly, his eyes falling on a pair of familiar blue eyes.  
  
“Hi, are these yours?” he asked, holding up Bucky’s dog tags.  
  
Bucky remained silent as he gawked at his mystery man, standing well and truly outside his apartment door.   
  
“Uh, yes, they are. Thank you so much, I would be lost without them,” he issued.  
  
The blonde chuckled, placing them in Bucky’s hand, his hands slipping back into his jeans pockets.  
  
“Well, I’m glad I wasn’t wrong. I’ll let you get back inside, I’m sure you have plans,” he mused.  
  
Bucky stayed quiet, watching his blue eyed god turn and begin to walk away.  
  
“Hey wait!” he called, straightening himself up as he let go of the door.  
  
“Hmm?” the blonde hummed.  
  
“I-I didn’t catch your name,” Bucky mumbled, eyes on the man.  
  
“Steve,” he replied, a small smile on his lips. “And you?” he asked.  
  
“Bucky,” he answered, his eyes locked on Steve’s.  
  
Steve nodded as he turned again, before looking back, his eyes looked seemingly lost, or just ridden with the effects of alcohol.  
  
“Hopefully this isn’t the last time we meet, Bucky,” he mused, Bucky’s name rolling off his tongue perfectly.  
  
Bucky felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he watched Steve leave, his footsteps getting quieter as the apartment building doors shut softly behind him. He grasped the dog tags tightly in his hand as he closed the door and slipped down to the floor. Inside he was cursing himself for looking like a fool and staring, but on the outside he was smiling, Steve’s words still ringing in his head. He could only imagine what it would be like to meet Steve again, he hoped he would. There was just something about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the big day will arrive soon for Bucky to do modelling. And he'll see Steve and Steve will see him and it will surely be a big 'wtf' moment. Hope you enjoy :)


	3. Chapter Two - Difficult Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We can't command our love, but we can our actions." - Arthur Conan Doyle

Steve went for an early jog the next morning to dispose of his throbbing headache and it seemed to work an absolute treat. Unfortunately, he had to rudely awaken Thor and remind him he had to be at work in time because they were surely going to have a busy day. Steve was almost bouncing off the walls with excitement, he always felt better when he was getting into some proper business. His mind began to wander to the memories of last night, he remembers the Shawarma, the constant teasing he pulled on Thor and Bruce whenever they stared at each other, and then there was the stranger he met last night. The blue-grey eyed brunette bombshell, who had a velvety voice and the greatest smile ever. Steve remembered his name very clearly. Bucky. It wasn’t exactly a name that could be forgotten easily, nor was his face easily forgettable either.

He was that focused on Bucky and exhausted from previous night that he forgot to do some research on this ‘James Barnes’ fellow, who he was yet to meet and uncover. Steve dressed in his best today, a navy blue button up with the sleeves rolled up, a black tie, black suit pants and black Cuban heel shoes. It wasn’t his absolute best, he had expensive suits, but this specific outfit kept him professional and presentable for new clients. Steve knew that he would get gawked at, as usual, he attracted too much attention to himself no matter what he wore. But he simply had to go along and ignore it. He finished mixing his milk in with his coffee as he poured it into a travelling mug which ironically looked like a camera lens and was nearly accidentally used one time until Steve practically yelled that the lenses were in a cabinet and not on the tables.

“Cap!” Steve called. “Come on buddy, I need to go to work!” he added.

He heard the faint jingle of the dog tag on Cap’s collar and smiled when he saw his pet walk in from the balcony. Cap enjoyed a little morning sun before Steve left for work, and always obeyed Steve when he asked him to come inside.

“Good boy,” he praised, giving Cap a scratch under the chin.

Cap’s tail wagged happily before he trotted off to his bed which was in Steve’s bedroom. He never dared jump on Steve’s bed, not that Steve would mind really, he used to have him up on the bed when he was looking after him during the rough times. He wandered over to the balcony door as he shut and locked it with the key, closing the curtains over before going into the kitchen. He quickly grabbed a fruit bar from the top shelf and grabbed his coffee as he sauntered down the hallway. His phone vibrated in his pocket as he fished it out and stared at the screen.

**_“On my way to work. Will get everything set up immediately.” - Thor_ **

Steve smiled as he sent a quick reply, making his way downstairs. As much as he really wanted to stay in bed, today was an important day, a special day really. Although, today could also turn horrible depending on how the models react to not getting chosen. Steve hated to be the bearer of bad news, but it was part of his job and it simply had to be done. As he made his way down the stairs he wedged his headphones into his ears and pressed shuffle on his iPod. The first song that came on was Steve’s absolute favourite and happened to be the song playing on the night he met Thor at a bar before they became co-workers. It was ‘Don’t Fear The Reaper’ by Blue Oyster Cult, a true classic and a great song to ride to work with. Steve did his usual routine,slipping on his favourite leather jacket and attaching his bag to the side as he swung his leg over and nestled into the seat. The Harley roared to life, sounding as beautiful as always.

“Come on baby, don’t fear the reaper,” Steve sang happily, pulling out of the parking spot.

He felt like being a little reckless today and decided he’d go for a bit of a joy ride, but of course he would try his best to be careful. Steve quickly changed the song to ‘Rock Of Ages’ by Def Leppard because he remembered seeing the awesome music moment in his favourite TV show Supernatural where Dean Winchester drives down to meet his brother Sam and half brother Adam in that lush Chevrolet Impala. After turning it up a little, Steve pocketed his iPod in his jacket pocket as he quickly pulled out of the carpark and sped down the road. He cut corners like they were slices of cake and revved the engine up a notch, the wind whipping his jacket back. Steve hollered loudly as he took another sharp turn, merely missing a rubbish bin as he took a short cut to work. Today wasn’t a day to take the long way, Steve wanted to get there as fast as he could. Hell, he should be there before the models arrived, how unprofessional would it be if he was fashionably late? The ‘Roger That Photography’ building quickly came into view and up ahead Steve could see Thor’s hummer.

“Oh you are not getting my space today pal,” he chuckled, speeding up.

Steve rushed past Thor, who immediately blared his horn at him, a chuckle leaving Steve’s lips. He pulled into the car park and parked in his favourite spot, clapping his hands together as the engine growled to a stop. Thor joined shortly after, parking his Hummer into the space next to Steve.

“That was a cheeky move Steve!” he called, stepping out of the Hummer as he locked it.

“The winner takes it all,” Steve laughed.

“Did you just quote ABBA?” Thor snorted.

“Probably,” Steve replied.

Thor rolled his eyes as he grabbed his bag out the boot of his Hummer.

“Oh come on, everybody loves a bit of ABBA...when they’re too drunk to remember,” Steve chuckled.

“Twenty bucks says you will never see me dancing to ABBA while drunk, ever,” Thor threatened jokingly.

“Deal,” Steve answered, stepping off his Harley.

“You better stick to that deal Steve Rogers, or so help me,” Thor laughed.

“I will, I promise,” Steve replied, stopping beside Thor. “And seeing as we are both here right now, we may as well both help with the set up in the studio,” he added.

“Alicia messaged me on my ride here and said she has the models waiting in the lounge room and they all seem fairly relaxed,” Thor answered.

“Great, we’ll get studio two set up because it has the black and white backdrops,” Steve mused.

“Studio two has black and red actually,” Thor issued.

“Oh,” Steve hummed. “That’ll be fine, come on let’s go,” he added.

He and Thor made their way to the elevator before Thor stopped abruptly, causing Steve to run into him.

“Look at that car!” he gushed, his jaw dropping.

Steve’s eyes gazed over at a shiny black and red Camaro, a smile showing on his face.

“That is a nice car,” he issued.

“It’s beautiful,” Thor whispered.

Steve snorted as he put his arm around Thor’s shoulder and ushered him to the elevator before it got any later. He didn’t want to keep the models waiting long and going by the way that he and Thor’s phones were going off, he figured that maybe the models had been there very early in the morning.

“So how did it go with Bruce?” Steve asked, as they stepped into the elevator.

“I think there’s something there,” Thor replied, with a small grin.

“See, you should always listen to me,” Steve chuckled, shoving Thor lightly.

“Not all the time, but possibly when it comes to romantic interests I suppose I should,” Thor laughed softly.

“I guess you should,” Steve answered. “Hey, did you meet your new apartment member, Bucky I think his name was,” he added, raising an eyebrow.

“I did, we ran into each other before I came to the Shawarma place, he seemed like he was in a hurry. How did you meet him?” Thor questioned.

“His dog tags fell from his balcony and I found them, I kind of figured out they were his because his apartment was the only one with lights on,” Steve replied.

“Ah, did you talk with him?” Thor asked, sounding intrigued.

“Vaguely,” Steve murmured, the elevator coming to a sudden stop.

Steve and Thor stepped out into the hustle and bustle of studio two, the entire room filled with the sweet sound of people working hard.

“Looks like you didn’t need to come in early,” Steve hummed happily.

“It seems so,” Thor replied, setting his back down on the small table with some other bags and purses.

People chatted away while they set up the backdrops, the studio flash gear, the tripods and even the cameras. Steve was rather impressed by how smoothly it was going, because usually on days like this everything would be so frantic and unorganised.

“Steve!” a voice called.

He looked up, seeing Bruce waving him over as he stood by the laptops that were being connected to nearby cameras. Steve sauntered over, a small smile on his face as he admired the good work.

“Did you do all this?” he asked Bruce.

“Well, I asked people to help out a little and this happened. Alicia has been keeping the models occupied, I met a few, they seem really nice,” Bruce replied.

“Bruce, I’d like you to come to the meeting this afternoon and be part of the team to help choose the new models,” Steve answered, resting his hand on Bruce’s shoulder.

“Really?” Bruce asked, a confused look crossing over his face.

“Yes, really,” Steve chuckled.

Bruce could only nod in thanks as he excused himself to go and see Thor. Steve’s phone was going mental in his pocket and he pulled it out, staring at all the texts from Alicia.

**_“The models hair and make-up is done, so are their clothes. Can I bring them down now?” -Alicia_ **

Steve replied, telling her to have them wait in the small room that was outside studio two and that he would call two in at a time. Thor stood by the door conversing with Bruce, glancing over at Steve just to give him a little signal that he would be by the door to greet the models in. Steve sent him a text to say the models files were in his bag and that he was to send the models in alphabetical order by their first names. He remembered them all off the top of his head, he knew that it went two female models, a male and a female and then the last two males. Steve was practically itching to know who this ‘James Barnes’ was, he should have looked for photos, it was yet another one of his risks not knowing what this young man looked like.

“Thor! Call in Bianca and Claire thank you!” he called, from the far end.

Thor looked over at Steve and nodded, before stepping outside briefly. Steve’s nerves were beginning to eat away at him, his palms sweating excessively as he tried to cool himself down. His stomach churned uneasily as he closed his eyes and took in a few deep breaths. The sound of the door opening and loud chatter brought him back into reality as he rested his gaze on two young ladies, one with brunette hair that was put in an updo and the other was a blonde who had hers straightened to perfection.

“Good morning ladies,” Steve greeted politely.

“Good morning,” they replied in unison, with thick Irish accents.

“Let me have a guess here, you’re Claire,” he mused, pointing at the blue eyed brunette. “And you’re Bianca,” he continued, pointing to the grey eyed blonde.

“How did you know?” Bianca chuckled.

“Lucky guess,” Steve replied.

“Bianca, he saw our photos in our applications you idiot,” Claire laughed.

“Oh, sorry, I’m not the sharpest knife in the drawer,” Bianca answered.

“Trust me Bianca, we all say absent minded things, don’t worry about it,” Steve chuckled. “Shall we start?” he questioned.

“Oh yes, of course, would it be alright if Bianca and I did our photos together? We’re best friends, well, sisters really and we do everything together,” Claire explained.

“I don’t see a problem with that. Go ahead and stand where the crosses are and I’ll get behind the camera and see what I can have you do,” Steve replied, smiling widely.

Bianca and Claire nodded as they went to stand on the blue crosses, smiles plastered on their faces. Steve looked over at Thor briefly and gave him a thumbs up, receiving one back, just to give him a bit of encouragement and peace of mind. He turned back as he stepped behind the camera, switching it into manual mode as that is what he preferred when working with models.

“Now ladies, just relax and picture that you’re at a very important fashion event and you are the star models. Give me your best smile and feel free to put your arms around each other if you’d like. If you get picked as a full time model here you’ll be going in our catalogue so try and improvise with that too,” Steve instructed.

Claire and Bianca nodded as they posed for the camera, the shutter clicking briefly as flashes bounced off the backdrop. Steve smiled as he looked over at the laptop to see if it came out okay.

“Perfect, okay I’ll take another one like this and then I want a candid one, so just imagine the camera isn’t even here and you’re socialising,” Steve explained.

Again the young women nodded, stepping away from each other as they posed separately, the shutter sounding again. Steve was pleased that it was all going so smoothly. He then moved the tripod to the corner of the place mat, hoping to achieve a different effect with the candid photo. Claire and Bianca had some general conversations, laughing a couple of times as Steve caught the moment. They both seemed like absolute naturals at it and Steve honestly felt like he could settle on those two as the new models, but he would either have to sacrifice two of the males or sacrifice either Bianca or Claire, seeing as he wanted two males. All of it would be planned out later on in the meeting, so hopefully his staff would help him pick in case he made a big mistake.

“Alright Claire, Bianca, that was great, you can stay to watch the rest if you like, unless you have other plans,” Steve mused, clapping his hands together.

“Oh no, we’ll happily stay,” Bianca chirped, stepping off the place mat.

“Great, there’s seats over there,” Steve replied, pointing behind him, a slight grin on his face.

He waved over at Thor to let the next two in as he moved the tripod again, fixing up the shutter speed and aperture to fit with the lighting appropriately. His gaze fell on a male and a female, the male being rather tall with blonde hair and blue eyes, the female being tanned, black haired and brown eyed.

“Welcome,” Steve chirped. “You must be Danny and Eva, correct?” he questioned.

“Yes sir,” Danny replied.

Steve chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head.

“Sir makes me feel old,” he laughed.

“Sorry, Mr Rogers,” Danny answered.

“Please, call me Steve,” he replied. “Right this way, you two will get to do separate photos,” he added.

“Okay,” Eva replied quietly.

Steve could sense that Eva was rather reserved and that wasn’t exactly something he wanted in his company. If he could make her crack out of her shell then that would be great, but he had a few doubts with her already.

“Eva you can go first, just stand where the blue cross is and give me your best,” Steve soothed.

Eva hesitated, standing on the blue cross, practically shaking like a leaf. Steve grew worried as he stepped behind the camera and grabbed the shutter release cable, his gaze falling on Eva.

“Eva, it’s okay, relax,” he whispered.

“I-” she wavered. “I’m sorry, I can’t,” she choked out, tears welling in her eyes.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Steve replied, making his way over to her.

“I’m really sorry, this isn’t right for me. Can I please go?” she questioned.

Steve felt guilt rip through him as he rested his hands on Eva’s shoulders comfortingly.

“If you don’t feel comfortable then by all means go home. I won’t pressure you,” Steve answered.

“T-thank you,” Eva replied shakily, wiping tears from her eyes.

Bruce came up to Steve’s side as he rested a hand on his shoulder. Eva made her way over to the door, sobbing in complete embarrassment as Thor escorted her out, making sure she was alright. Steve valued his clients and always made sure they had a relationship that was somewhat friendly but also remained strictly professional, most of the time. Steve let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair, a great weight dropping on his shoulders. He went back to attend to Danny and got his images sorted out, they came out extremely well for someone who had only modelled for a year. It was now down to the last two and Steve’s nerves had picked up again because James Barnes was one of the next models. Bruce stood by the laptop, typing away at something as Steve went about fixing his camera up again.

“Steve!” Thor’s voice called, sounding rather shocked in a sense.

“Not now Thor I’m concentrating,” Steve huffed.

“But-” Thor paused.

“Thor when I say I’m busy I mean that I am b-” Steve stopped suddenly.

His eyes fell on a familiar face, the blue-grey eyes, the short brunette hair, the smile.

“Bucky,” he whispered, a little too loudly.

“Who the hell is Bucky?” Bruce questioned, in a confused tone.

Steve simply cocked his head to the side and gave Bruce a hard stare, his eyebrows knitting together. Bruce held his hands up in surrender as he went back to the laptop, his forehead slick with beads of sweat from the nervous tension. Steve’s gaze was back on Bucky as he stood practically frozen in his spot. Bucky hadn’t even noticed Steve was there at all until he heard that familiar voice.

“Gentlemen,” Steve greeted them both kindly.

Bucky’s eyes fell on Steve as he turned a light shade of pink, his heart rate escalating also.

“You must be Harrison,” Steve spoke, to the red head who stood beside Bucky. “And you, are James Barnes, the one I couldn’t get pictures of,” he added.

“Yes, that’s me,” Bucky replied, his voice wavering a little.

He wanted to slap himself right now for acting as if he never knew Steve. Well, he didn’t know him well enough, but he had met him and Steve’s words came back to him as he continued to stare at Steve and his sky blue eyes.

“Great, well, we’ll do separate shots with you two. Harrison, you first pal, you know the drill,” Steve beamed, giving him a sly wink.

Bucky frowned slightly, completely thrown off by Steve’s gesture towards Harrison. But there was no time for jealousy, Bucky had to focus on this job, he had to get it, he had another reason now. It could allow him to get closer to Steve, to get to know him, maybe then he would know if he was in with a chance or not. He stood to the side patiently as he watched Steve from afar, admiring the great look of concentration on the older man’s face. This seemed rather awkward for him now, he had no idea Steve was the owner of this business, nor did he even know Thor worked here either, it was an absolute surprise to see him, and an even bigger one to see Steve there too.

“Harrison, just tilt your head to the side a little. There we go, perfect,” Steve mused, smiling widely.

Bucky’s gut churned at the way Harrison’s name rolled off Steve’s tongue in such a manner that it made Bucky’s name seem rather plain. He scowled, he shouldn’t be getting so worked up over something so petty, this wasn’t exactly professional of him, nor was it like him in general.

“Bucky? Hey Bucky!” Steve yelled.

The young brunette snapped out of his daze as Steve stared at him, his lips pressed into a thin line.

“I don’t want to scold you on your first day but...try to focus,” Steve snapped, feeling guilty afterwards because last night he was nice as hell to Bucky.

“Sorry,” Bucky mumbled, fidgeting with the zipper on the jacket he was dressed in.

“Time for your photos, come on,” Steve encouraged, pointing to the vacant cross on the mat.

Steve watched Bucky closely, unaware that he was checking out the clothing he was wearing. Or, quite possibly ‘checking out’ some of Bucky’s other assets, as you do.

“Just follow everything that I instructed Harrison to do and relax,” Steve soothed.

Bucky smiled briefly as he stood before the camera, his mind switching into model mode, the one thing that kept him in perfect form. Naturally, it all came back to him, even after all the time spent away from it, Bucky was in his element. Steve opened his mouth to speak again but paused as he looked through the viewfinder in the camera at Bucky. It was there, a natural smile, Bucky had the A game right now and Steve felt an unruly flutter in his chest.

“Excellent,” he managed to choke out.

Bucky shrugged the jacket up more as he held onto one side of it and turned to the side, his eyes glancing back into the camera as he smirked. By then, all the attention was on Bucky, even Thor had abandoned his post and now stood close by.

“Holy shit,” Steve whispered, clicking the shutter release.

He tried his hardest to remain calm but the heat rose to his cheeks when Bucky shrugged the jacket off, leaving him in a rather tight fitting grey shirt, his hand slipping into his back pocket. Bucky was fully aware of the flustered photographer and winked at the camera with a grin, just as Steve pressed the shutter release again.

“Thank you, James,” Steve mused, stepping away from the camera.

“Oh please, call me Bucky,” the younger man soothed, patting Steve on the chest as he walked by.

Steve couldn’t compose himself any more as a bead of sweat ran down his forehead, his heart pounding in his chest. Bucky was a nasty piece of work when it came to charming people, and Steve was getting the full package deal of it.

“Steve,” Thor whispered, his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine just...let’s get these photos organised and have some lunch, then we’ll have the meeting later on,” Steve replied.

“Alright,” Thor answered, taking his leave.

Steve looked to the right as he saw Bucky talking to Claire and Bianca, hands nestled into the pockets of his jeans. Choosing people to be the new models only seemed to get harder for him now. Yet, he was fairly sure he had already found one definite, Steve could only pray that the others agreed also.

* * *

Bucky sat outside the meeting room with Claire, Bianca, Harrison and Danny as they awaited their fate. His nerves were bugging him greatly because he was desperate to get this job. Just because he slightly knew Steve, it wouldn’t exactly get him a one way ticket into this place.

“So, who do you guys think they’ll choose?” Claire asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Bucky had a brief conversation with Claire and Bianca earlier on and they seemed to click instantly. He was happy to make new friends, he was going to need them.

“I don’t know, but I wish you guys the best of luck,” Danny replied.

“He’s going to pick me for sure,” Harrison scoffed.

“Excuse me?” Bucky questioned, tilting his head up.

“What? You two have no talent. Steve had his eyes all over me like a piece of meat. Not that I mind, he’s pretty good looking,” he sneered.

“Watch your mouth pal,” Bucky threatened.

“Woah buddy, looks like you’ve got yourself a little crush,” Harrison snickered.

“Grow up, he’s a professional photographer, we’re clients, be a little reasonable,” Bucky spat.

Harrison rolled his eyes as he slumped against the wall.

“Trust me, I’ll have him wrapped around my little finger so tight he’ll be begging for mercy more than once,” he whispered coldly.

Bucky was on his feet within seconds, his hand grasped around Harrison’s throat as he stared him down.

“Don’t you dare talk about Steve like that,” he growled.

“Bucky stop!” Bianca exclaimed.

“Yeah, Bucky, do what your little pet says,” Harrison chuckled.

“You’re a disgusting, stuck up bastard,” Bucky hissed, letting go of Harrison’s throat.

“And you’re a good for nothing drop out,” Harrison replied bitterly.

A sickening crunch echoed in the room as Bucky’s fist came into contact with Harrison’s nose, blood gushing onto his shirt.

“You son of a bitch!” he screeched.

Bucky could only smirk as he stood back, clenching his bloody fist as he masked the burning pain. The door to the meeting room swung open as Steve stood there, his gaze falling on Harrison, then Bucky.

“What the hell happened!” he yelled, clearly furious.

“He punched me!” Harrison exclaimed, pointing at Bucky.

Steve narrowed his eyes at Bucky as he stepped forward and grabbed him by the arm.

“Bucky, a moment,” he growled, pulling him away from the others.

Steve took Bucky down a corridor before stopping as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared Bucky down.

“Care to explain?” he questioned.

Bucky looked down at the ground, biting his lip hard as he tried to think of the best way to explain his actions.

“He was saying some horrible things, provoking me, talking ill of you,” he mumbled.

“Is that so?” Steve asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Yes,” Bucky choked out, looking up from the ground. “He said he would wrap you around his finger so tight you’d be begging for mercy. He was saying that you wouldn’t pick Danny and I because we’re talentless. He...called me a drop out,” Bucky whispered, his emotions getting the better of him as a tear slid down his cheek.

“Hey, come on, none of that,” Steve soothed, his sentimental side kicking in suddenly.

“I’m sorry, sorry,” Bucky huffed, waving the emotions away.

“Sit down,” Steve issued, resting his hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

“Thanks,” Bucky replied.

“Now, was it just that, or was it something else?” Steve asked.

“I’m just...this is my last hope,” he answered, wiping a stray tear away.

Steve smiled a little as he gave Bucky’s shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“Well you’re in luck...because we’re keeping you on here,” he mused.

“W-what?” Bucky stammered.

He hated feeling like such a wimp in front of people, but he had always suffered from severe nervousness and anxiety. At times he was full of confidence, at other times, such as now, he was a blubbering, shaken mess.

“The rest of the staff absolutely loved you. I saw great potential in you and I think that you’d be a great asset to this company. Unfortunately, I will have to let Danny go, but I have a name of another company he can go to who are in need of models. Harrison, well, I can’t keep a person who is cocky and thinks he is the best. Congratulations Bucky,” Steve replied.

Bucky smiled widely as he wiped the rest of the stray tears away, coughing some nerves back that sat in his throat as he bit his bottom lip.

“Thank you. Really, thank you so much,” he whispered.

“Don’t disappoint me,” Steve answered, patting Bucky’s shoulder.

“I won’t, honest,” Bucky mused.

“Great, I better go and deal with the others. Will you be okay?” Steve questioned.

“Yes, fine, don’t worry about me,” Bucky chuckled.

Steve smiled as he stood up and tucked his hands into his pockets. Bucky marvelled in the way the shirt pulled tighter against Steve’s chest when he pulled his arms further apart. It was quite a nice sight, causing Bucky to awkwardly blush a deep red as he looked away. Steve couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow as he studied Bucky.

“Thank you for rescuing my dog tags by the way,” Bucky spoke.

“Oh, it’s not a problem. They seemed important,” Steve replied.

“They are,” Bucky mused, pursing his lips. “You should uh, get back to your work,” he added, with a kind smile.

“Right,” Steve replied, cringing slightly. “Sorry,” he added, making his way back to find everyone else.

Bucky breathed a sigh of relief, resting his head back against the wall, his lips pulled into a thin line. That could have ended a whole lot worse.

“Bucky,” Steve spoke, appearing by his side again.

“Jesus!” Bucky gasped, jumping as his eyes snapped open.

“Sorry,” Steve apologised. “I uh, I was wondering if you would like to go for a drink sometime?” he asked.

Bucky’s heart thudded in his chest as he stared up at Steve, capturing his gaze in Steve’s crystal blue eyes, yet again. Was it a proposal for a date? No, it couldn’t be, Bucky was being ridiculous, damn his stupid brain. But how the hell could he say no?

“I’d love to, but, shouldn’t we keep this professional?” he questioned.

“What I do outside of work is no one else’s business,” Steve replied. “Now, is that a yes or no, solider?” he teased.

“Yes sir,” Bucky retorted, a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

Steve snorted, a laugh slipping through his lips which only made Bucky’s heart pound more. His laugh was infectious, he was infectious...in a good sort of way. Bucky scolded himself mentally as he frowned, shaking his head.

“There’s a bar that’s pretty popular, not too far from your apartment. It’s called ‘Bloodbath Fever’, sounds dodgy but it’s the best place in the city,” Steve explained.

“Sounds great, is tomorrow night okay for you?” Bucky asked.

“Sure, meet me outside at seven?” Steve queried.

“Absolutely, I look forward to it,” Bucky replied.

“Me too,” Steve mused. “See you tomorrow at 10am on the dot for your first day of work,” he added.

Bucky only nodded in response as Steve disappeared again, leaving him alone to his internal screaming and shock.

“Oh my god,” he whispered, running his hand through his hair. “I have to tell Nat,” he added.

He decided it would be best if he just left and he unfortunately had to get death glares from Harrison on the way past who was sporting a broken bloody nose. Bucky smirked and cheered with joy as he quickly went over to his Camaro and got in it. Life never felt so sweet.

* * *

 

Night rolled in quickly and Bucky was ready for much needed sleep, but he had one thing to do first. He promised Natasha that he would Skype with her tonight and also to say hello to his new godson. He propped himself up on his bed, fixing the pillows as he lent against them and sat his laptop on his lap. Skype was already open on his desktop, he was just waiting for Natasha to get her ass online. Bucky tapped his fingers to the beat of some Green Day playing at a medium volume through his speakers. He was grateful that the apartment was already well furnished and he only had to bring his books, clothing and whatever else he could manage to stuff into boxes. His guitars sat against the wall in their cases, waiting to be opened and used. He owned a shiny red and black Gibson Les Paul electric guitar, which was a gift from Clint and a deep blue Ibanez Acoustic guitar, which was a very special present from his father before he tragically passed away a few years ago. Bucky bit the inside of his cheek as he looked around the room. It was beginning to feel like home already, but he missed the company. Suddenly, the familiar sound of a video call coming through sounded from his laptop. Bucky smiled as he brought the video up and waited for Natasha’s video to load.

“Bucky!” she shrieked, her face appearing on the screen.

“Nat!” Bucky exclaimed, smiling widely.

“I miss you already,” she whined.

“I miss you too, I’ll visit soon I promise,” he replied.

“Oh no you won’t, Clint, James and I will be coming to visit you,” Natasha huffed.

“Alright, sounds good to me,” Bucky chuckled.

“So? You had something to tell me,” Natasha mused.

“Yeah, I got it,” Bucky answered, smiling wider.

“You got the job!” Natasha yelled.

“I sure did,” Bucky laughed, enjoying the sight of Natasha’s wide and excited eyes.

“Clint!" she called. “Get your butt through here and bring James, his godfather is on Skype! Plus Bucky has to tell you something!” she continued loudly.

“Alright! Don’t get your pants in a twist!” Clint called back.

Bucky snorted as he saw Clint appear in the doorway with James resting against his chest.

“There he is,” Clint spoke, moving closer as he sat beside Natasha. “Hey buddy,” he added.

“Hey Clint,” Bucky replied, grinning as James was handed to Natasha who held him in her arms so Bucky could see.

“He’s gorgeous,” Bucky gushed, his eyes watering slightly.

“Don’t cry Bucky, you’ll make me cry,” Natasha whined, her eyes glassing over too.

“Sorry,” Bucky chuckled. “He’s just the most precious thing I’ve ever seen,” he added.

“He looks more like Natasha, lucky kid,” Clint replied.

“Damn right, poor kid shouldn’t have to look like you Clint,” Bucky joked.

“Hey! Watch your mouth,” Clint laughed.

Natasha snorted as she rocked James in her arms, turning her attention back to Bucky.

“Tell Clint what you told me,” she issued.

“Tell me what?” Clint asked.

Bucky grinned yet again as he folded his arms over his chest. his eyes going from Clint to Natasha and then to James.

“I got the job,” he replied.

“Oh my god that’s great!” Clint exclaimed.

“I know, isn’t it amazing,” Natasha interjected. “We’re so proud of you Bucky,” she added.

“What’s the photographer like?” Clint questioned.

“Well...” Bucky hummed.

“Oh I know that tone,” Natasha gasped. “He’s really good looking isn’t he?” she asked.

“Maybe,” Bucky mused.

“Bucky Barnes, tell me,” Natasha ordered, narrowing her eyes.

“Fine! He is and we are going out for drinks tomorrow,” he answered.

“Well that was quick,” Clint laughed.

“Shut up Clint, he’s really nice and it’s not a date. I don’t think the guy swings my way,” Bucky drawled.

“I’m going to search for photos,” Natasha replied. “What’s his name?” she asked.

“Steve,” Bucky replied, reaching to his bedside table as he grabbed a card.

It was Steve’s business card with his number and Bucky really couldn’t help but snicker at the pun in the company name.

“Steve? Last name?” Natasha questioned.

“Rogers,” Bucky answered, putting the card away.

Natasha passed James back to Clint as she typed away on the computer, her eyes squinting slightly.

“Oh my god! He’s handsome!” she squealed.

Bucky laughed as he sat back against the pillows, yawning a little.

“Bucky, I’m straight as anything but I would go gay for that guy,” Clint spoke.

Natasha and Bucky burst into fits of laughter, earning death glares from Clint as he rocked James in his arms.

“I was only stating the truth,” he hissed.

“I know buddy, but it was something I never thought I would hear you say,” Bucky replied.

His friend rolled his eyes as he stood up from the chair.

“I better put this one to bed. It was nice to see you Bucky, we’ll see you in the next couple of weeks,” he mused.

“Alright, give James a big hug from me,” Bucky answered.

“Will do,” Clint replied, as he disappeared off screen.

Natasha rested her head in her hand as she smiled softly at Bucky.

“I’m really glad you got the job and that you’ve made a couple of friends. Maybe even got yourself a new romance,” she spoke.

“I doubt Steve will be interested Nat. He’s nice and all but he seems so focused on work. I don’t think I’m ready for a new relationship anyway,” Bucky explained.

“It has been two years Bucky,” Natasha mumbled.

“Natasha, that jerk fucked me up for months. And honestly, I still haven’t gotten over most of his abuse,” Bucky snapped.

“Are you having any nightmares again, panic attacks maybe?” Natasha asked.

“None yet,” Bucky murmured.

  
“You better call me if you do. I’m here for you, always,” she soothed.

“I know,” Bucky sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I better go, I have to sleep quite a bit or I’ll be too tired to work,” he added.

“Of course. Text me tomorrow if you have a chance. Sleep well Bucky, I miss you,” Natasha replied.

“I miss you too,” Bucky answered.

The pair waved goodbye as Bucky ended the call and shut down his laptop. He let out a loud yawn as he pulled the covers up and shuffled down so that he was flat on his back. He hated when Natasha brought up his last relationship. It was an unpleasant one, full of abuse, full of unhappiness. Bucky felt like he was in a prison instead of a loving and caring relationship. His panic attacks were the worst because he would always have them when he was in public. No one would help Bucky, which is what scared and worried him the most, like no one cared, that he was simply nothing. Bucky groaned, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he turned onto his side and picked up his phone. He scrolled through the contacts until he came to Steve’s number. Would he still be awake? Should Bucky risk sending him a text? His inner demons told him to go ahead, so he did...just a quick ‘hello’ and maybe a pathetic ‘thank you for giving me this job’ just to embarrass himself. Bucky jumped when his phone rang back a minute later.

**_“You’re welcome. I’m glad you’re so keen to do this. Hopefully this is the beginning of a new friendship. Sleep well.” - Steve_ **

And that was all Bucky ever needed, a little bit of hope and a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do you think it will go tomorrow? Hope you enjoyed :)


	4. Chapter Three - Trouble Man Got Me Singin’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If music be the food of love, play on." -William Shakespeare

“I heard you and Bucky made arrangements to go out tonight?” Thor spoke fondly, walking down a long hallway with Steve by his side.

“It was mutual, yes, but I initiated it. He’s new to Manhattan, why not give him some support?” Steve replied.

“True my friend, but, taking him to a bar when you have only met for the second time...you must be desperate,” Thor mused.

“Now hold on a minute,” Steve barked, stepping in front of Thor, pressing his hand on the blonde’s chest.

“Was it something I said?” Thor asked.

“Yes. You’re making it sound like I am chasing after Bucky. Can I not help him out without being judged? Ever think that he may need some friends, regardless if you’re working together as employer and employee?” Steve lectured, raising an eyebrow.

Thor stared at Steve, his face softening to that of guilt. Sometimes he did step over the line, even if he was only joking around. However, he knew how sensitive Steve was when it came to the word ‘romance’ being mentioned, or something along those lines.

“I’m sorry Steve, I’m too quick to judge,” Thor mused.

“Damn right you are,” Steve replied, stepping back from Thor.

“If it means anything, I do it to everyone, not just you,” he issued.

Steve scoffed as he shook his head, smiling a little.

“Just, give me a break,” he chuckled.

“Alright, again I am sorry. You and Bucky are simply friends,” Thor mused.

Steve nodded as he turned around and began walking again. He got into the elevator, parting ways with Thor as he went up to the lounge room floor, sauntering to the coffee machine to get his coffee fix.

“Morning Steve,” Alicia greeted, showing up by Steve’s side.

“Alicia, morning,” Steve replied.

“How did yesterday go? I’m sorry I had to leave so early,” she mumbled.

“It’s okay, we made our decision. Bucky, Claire and Bianca are our new models,” Steve spoke happily.

“Bucky?” Alicia questioned.

“His actual name is James, but he prefers Bucky, it fits better,” Steve answered.

“Oh,” Alicia mused. “Well congratulations,” she added.

“Thank you,” Steve hummed, smiling politely.

Steve cringed at the silence that followed after, it was like Alicia was trying to find something irritating or irrelevant to say.

“Listen, would you like to go for drinks tonight?” she asked.

“I can’t,” Steve replied, sifting through the newspaper while his coffee brewed.

“You always say that,” Alicia sighed.

“Not always,” Steve grumbled. “But this time I’m being serious. I’m already going out,” he added.

“Well I hope you have a great time,” Alicia huffed, taking her leave.

The tired blonde sighed, running his hand through his hair as he grabbed his coffee from the machine. He slipped in another mixture, hoping that Bucky would be okay with it. He had grown a little soft spot for Bucky, but would try his best not to single him out from everyone else, that was unprofessionalism at its finest.

“Bucky!” a voice shrieked.

Steve raised an eyebrow as he saw Bianca getting up from her seat across the room and dashing over to Bucky. The pair embraced, Bucky laughing slightly as he swayed from side to side with Bianca.

“Hey!” he called, grabbing Bianca and Bucky’s attention. “No screeching, this is a quiet-ish place,” he added, with a smirk.

“Sorry!” Bianca called, blushing a little.

Bucky looked over at Steve, giving him a small smile as he made his way over to Steve.

“Good morning,” he spoke.

“Good morning, sleep well?” Steve asked.

“Very,” Bucky replied.

“Well, you better be in the mood for coffee because I made you some,” Steve mused, holding the mug out for Bucky.

“Desperately needed one. Thank you,” the brunette hummed, taking the mug carefully in his hands.

“Did you read through the documents I gave you last night?” Steve asked.

“Every last one of them, not that there were many, but you’re really well organised,” Bucky issued.

“Is that a compliment?” Steve questioned.

“If you want it to be,” Bucky whispered, taking a sip of his coffee.

Steve blushed briefly, looking back at the newspaper until the heat on his face decreased. He was easily flustered, no matter the situation it always seemed to happen so easily.

“So what are we doing today?” Bucky asked, tilting his head to the side.

“I was thinking of doing a leather and denim shoot. It seems like you won’t need to get dressed for it,” Steve commented, admiring Bucky’s attire.

“Wow, I must be a mind reader or something,” Bucky chuckled.

Steve snorted as he picked up some portfolios and began walking, turning back to Bucky briefly.

“Walk with me?” he asked.

“Sure,” Bucky replied, smirking a little.

“So, I noticed in your portfolio you put ‘music genius’ in your talents section. Care to pick a song for the beginning of the shoot if you’re so good.” Steve chuckled.

“I’d love to, and trust me, I will win,” Bucky retorted.

“Oh really? Well let’s make a bet,” Steve mused.

“Shoot,” Bucky replied, as they sauntered into the elevator together.

“If you pick a bad song, you have to buy the drinks tonight, if you win then I’ll buy the drinks,” Steve issued.

“Well I’d like to add something extra in,” Bucky answered. “If you win, I buy you dinner. If I win, you buy me dinner,” he added.

“That’s very sly, but it’s a deal,” Steve replied.

So much for not getting too cozy with Bucky, just being friends and not going on a date like evening with him.

“You’re going to be disappointed,” Bucky sung.

“Try me,” Steve retorted, grinning widely.

 Bucky scoffed as they left the elevator and walked into studio three where a city scene was being set up, a couple of motorbikes sitting to one side. A stereo sat across from where Bucky and Steve stood, with two big speakers sitting to the side. Alicia walked over to the pair, her eyes scanning over Bucky as she scowled slightly.

“Everything is ready,” she spoke politely.

“Great,” Steve replied. “Could you call for Bianca and Claire to come down here, we’ll get stuck straight into it,” he added.

Alicia nodded abruptly as she teetered off in her high heel boots to fetch the girls. Steve turned back to Bucky with a small smile as he sat the portfolios down on the table.

“Come over here and I’ll show you the music,” he spoke fondly.

Suddenly, a loud smash sounded from the window fairly close to them and before Bucky could even process anything, Steve was on the floor like a tonne of bricks.

“Steve!” he yelled, dropping to his knees.

Steve groaned, his eyes half closed as they rolled to the back of his head.

“Shit. I need help here!” Bucky exclaimed, his hand resting on Steve’s shoulder.

He ripped his favourite bandana from his belt as he put pressure on the wound that had opened up on Steve’s head. Glass was strewn everywhere and it was then that Bucky saw a timber block laying on the floor with a note on it. He retrieved it quickly as he came back to Steve who was now slowly coming back from his dizziness.

“Steve? Hey, stay down you’re hurt,” Bucky soothed.

“I’m fine,” Steve wavered hoarsely.

Bucky sighed as he helped Steve sit up, his hand still pressed to his head as he looked over Steve for any other injuries.

“What the hell was that?” the blonde asked wearily.

“This,” Bucky replied, holding up the timber block.

Steve took it from Bucky as he grabbed the note and unfolded it.

“Hope this hurts you prick, Harrison,” Steve spoke.

“Did he really put his name on it? Man that kid has no brains,” Bucky sighed.

“Tell me about it,” Steve huffed.

The pair chuckled slightly at the stupidity, but Steve winced as the pain throbbed on his head, making him sigh softly. 

“Steve!” a voice yelled.

The pair looked up to see Thor jogging over, his face ridden with concern.

“I’m okay Thor,” Steve assured his friend.

“Steve you’re bleeding and your eyes rolled back,” Bucky interjected.

“I’ve had worse,” Steve replied.

“Are you sure you’re alright, maybe we should cancel today,” Thor spoke.

“What? No, no...really I can manage, I just need my head fixed up,” Steve issued.

Bucky looked over at Thor, giving him a nod as he still kept his hand pressed to Steve’s head. Even though he hardly knew Steve yet, he knew the difference between someone saying they were okay and telling the truth and those who say they were okay but were lying.

“I need a first aid kit that has patches in it. I don’t know how big the wound is but as long as they are bigger than a band aid. I’ll need something to rinse the blood, maybe just water and a warm towel. And also some spray so it doesn’t get infected,” Bucky ordered, looking at Thor, then to Bruce who came over to check on the blonde.

Thor nodded as he grabbed Bruce by the arm and dragged him from the room in search of medical supplies. Bucky helped Steve up from the ground, wrapping his free arm around him as he walked him over to a chair.

“Thanks Bucky,” Steve spoke, groaning as he took hold of the bandana to let Bucky have a break.

“Are you sure you don’t need to go to the hospital?” Bucky asked.

“If I did I would have said so. Trust me, I used to get beat up as a teenager and it was worse than this,” he replied, giving the brunette an assuring smile.

“Punk,” Bucky scoffed.

“Jerk,” Steve retorted.

The pair stared at each other as they broke out into fits of laughter, Bucky trying to hide his laughs in the arm of his sleeve.

“I’m calling you that from now on,” he chuckled.

“Oh yeah? Well right back at you,” Steve replied.

Bucky smirked as he looked away, his eyes scanning around the room at the activity that has progressed again. He felt guilty that he had made a bet with Steve and now he had just been hurt, it seemed unfair to Bucky. He got up from the seat as he walked over to the stereo and skimmed through the music on the iPod that was connected to it. Bucky much preferred vinyls and CD’s but figured that having a pile of discs would be a bit of a safety risk in a joint like this. He smirked as he went into the folder with Billy Idol’s music. Steve sat at the other side of the room, tilting his head up when he heard the song playing. It was ‘Dancing With Myself’ which happened to be one of Steve’s favourites. His gaze met Bucky’s as he smiled widely, he would definitely have to buy him dinner now. Bucky danced his way back to Steve, causing the blonde to laugh as he lent back in the chair.

“I love this song,” he issued.

“So do I,” Bucky replied.

“I guess I owe you dinner,” Steve chuckled.

“No way, I feel guilty. I’ll get it,” Bucky answered.

“I’ll buy the drinks tonight then,” Steve mused.

“Wait, so is dinner for another night?” Bucky questioned, the heat rising to his face.

“Sure, why not?” Steve asked, smirking.

Bucky blushed as he looked away and let out a breath. He hated getting all flustered like this but the thought of going out twice with Steve made him feel entirely giddy.

“Sounds good,” Bucky hummed.

The door to the studio swung open suddenly as Thor and Bruce appeared, a mountain of supplies in their arms.

“I’m treating one person, not five,” Bucky laughed.

Thor cringed as he set the stuff down and grabbed the rest from Bruce. Bucky grabbed a few patches as he peeled the backing off them and grabbed the solution Thor had found.

“This might sting a little,” he mused, pulling the bandana away as he poured it on the wound.

Steve didn’t even flinch as he watched Bucky, who was fairly close to him. He felt the ultimate urge to grab him and kiss those plump lips, but that was so inappropriate in Steve’s mind. He was full of such denial lately. They were just going out for drinks then dinner another night, it wasn’t turning into anything serious. But Steve did feel an odd sensation around Bucky, one he hadn’t felt in quite a while.

“You’re staring,” Bucky spoke, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Sorry,” Steve mumbled, looking away.

Bucky smirked as he patched Steve up and rubbed the dried blood away with the towel.

“All done,” he spoke happily.

“Thank you, again,” Steve whispered, smiling fondly.

“Really it’s no trouble,” Bucky replied.

“We should get focused back into work before the day rolls in quick, we have a lot to get done,” Steve issued.

Bucky nodded as he disposed of the packets and sat his bandana to the side so that he could wash it later.

“Alright come on people! Let’s get into action, bring those Harleys over here!” Steve ordered, walking over to his camera bag.

Bucky smiled fondly as he went over to Claire and Bianca who were whispering to each other.

“Gossiping without me?” he questioned, with a small laugh.

“Oh no, not at all,” Bianca replied.

“Come on, spill,” Bucky grumbled.

“We just...you and Steve have a lot of chemistry and I think almost everyone can see it,” Claire chuckled.

“He and I only just met,” Bucky laughed.

“So? You never know, you two could be made for each other,” Bianca mused.

“I doubt he’s into me,” Bucky replied, shaking his head.

“He asked you to drinks, that’s the first step to the ‘I’m very interested in you’ act,” Claire whispered.

Bucky looked over his shoulder at Steve, who was fiddling about with his camera, before he looked up and locked eye contact with Bucky.

“Well, we’ll see how it goes,” Bucky mumbled, his gaze still fixed on Steve.

Steve turned away, a small blush crossing his cheeks as he set his camera up on the tripod. He hated staring at Bucky because he felt like a bit of a creep. But Bucky was someone you couldn’t really take your eyes off. The blue eyed blonde huffed to himself as he took the lens cap off the camera lens and sat it to the side.

“Alright, we’re all set,” he spoke. “Claire, Bianca, Bucky! Come on, time to get busy,” he added.

And yet again Steve found his eyes on Bucky, with ‘The Pina Colada Song’ suddenly playing through the speakers. Steve tried his best to hold back a laugh, but it was completely impossible, even with Bucky walking up with his leather jacket hanging loose on him all sensual and sexy like. All Steve hoped for was that tonight went well, that’s all he needed, some hope and confidence.

* * *

Coloured dots danced in front of Bucky’s eyes as he had his photo taken for about the twentieth time in just one day. The shoot went well and Steve seemed to recover better than anyone had initially thought. Bucky sat on one of the Harleys which was a sleek red colour, his leather jacket slung over his shoulder as he held the bike steady with his free hand and both feet planted on the floor. He tilted his head to the side, his eyes still looking into the camera as he smirked, another bright flash smouldering before him.

“Great, Bianca can you jump in there and lean against the edge of the Harley, maybe rest your hands on Bucky’s shoulders,” Steve spoke.

Bucky grinned as he turned to look at Bianca.

“Come on pretty lady,” he cooed, sending a wink her way.

“Stop it!” Bianca chuckled, leaning against the bike.

“I don’t bite, much,” he purred jokingly.

“Well I bite, a lot,” Bianca retorted, resting her hands gently on Bucky’s shoulders.

“Alright you two, focus,” Steve huffed, a slight spout of jealousy clear in his tone.

“He’s jealous,” Bianca whispered to Bucky.

“Let him be,” Bucky mused, smirking wickedly.

He’d gotten a bit of joy out of seeing Steve react to different situations. Earlier on one of the staff members was telling Bucky how beautiful his features were and Steve was scowling at the other end of the room. Bucky’s hope of getting closer to Steve seemed to be increasing by the hour, he just had to pull a few good moves tonight and see if that hit the mark.

“To the camera guys,” Steve instructed.

Bucky’s head turned as he ‘accidentally’ bit his lip a little as the camera clicked, the light partially blinding him yet again. When Steve looked over at the laptop, Bucky took note of how his muscles twinged and the way he slowly got rid of the prominent lump in his throat. Then of course there was the flustered mumbling and rosy shade of pink showing on his face. In other words, Bucky Barnes was a big fucking tease.

“I think that’s us done now,” Steve wavered, looking completely lost in his own thoughts, and a little ill.

“You only took one photo with Bianca added in,” Bucky issued.

“Don’t dictate me!” Steve yelled suddenly.

The entire room fell silent with all eyes on Steve, who looked just as stunned as everyone else.

“I’m sorry, god I’m really sorry,” he whispered. “Can everyone please help tidy up, I need some air,” he added.

Bucky’s face fell as he looked over at Thor who gave a small apologetic shrug, he was just as confused as Bucky. A staff member came over to take care of the Harley as Bucky shrugged his jacket back on and contemplated on whether to follow Steve or not. He decided against the latter and took off after Steve.

“Bucky! I would leave him be if I were you. He is a hard shell to crack!” Thor called.

The brunette froze when he got to the door, hand gripped tightly on the handle.

“I can try,” he replied, disappearing from the room.

As he stopped in the wide hallway there was no sign of Steve anywhere.

“Steve?” Bucky spoke, his eyes scanning his surroundings.

The ‘ping’ of the elevator turned Bucky’s attention to it as he saw the numbers glow one by one until it stopped at the eighth floor. Bucky walked over as he called the elevator back down and waited patiently. He was seriously worried about what was bothering Steve, was it maybe him? Or was it something else? Bucky sighed as he got into the elevator and pressed the button to the eighth floor, tapping his fingers to the beat of a song as he waited. It wasn’t long before the doors opened and he stepped inside the small foyer. Soft music could be heard from the room in front of him, there was no way someone could not be in there. Bucky cautiously made his way over to the door as he grabbed the handle and pushed it down. He gasped when the door swung open to reveal walls caked with sketches, tables scattered with art supplies and a bookcase filled with vinyl records and CD’s. Steve stood by the window, clearly engrossed in what was outside. Bucky knocked on the door, causing the tall blonde to flinch and turn around quickly.

“What are you doing up here!” he exclaimed, eyes widening.

“I came to see if you were okay,” Bucky replied.

“I’m fine, now please leave,” Steve snapped.

“Don’t lie Steve, no one likes a liar,” Bucky grumbled.

Steve’s shoulders slumped as he dropped down onto the chair by his desk, his head falling into his hands.

“I’m sorry. I really am. This isn’t like me,” he whispered.

“I haven’t known you long, but yeah, that wasn’t you,” Bucky murmured.

“I’m still edgy about this morning, my head is absolutely killing me. And-” Steve paused, the lump catching in his throat.

“And?” Bucky questioned.

Steve looked up as he stared at Bucky, he looked like he was on the verge of imploding, or crying.

“The bar we’re meeting at, it’s a gay bar. It never occurred to me. I completely judged you without first getting to know you and just by looking at you,” he replied.

Bucky blinked quickly as he stared back at Steve, taking note of his guilt stricken face.

“Well I am a bit disappointed and upset that you were so quick to judge. But your judgement was right anyway,” he mused.

“What?” Steve choked out.

“I’m gay,” Bucky answered, throwing his arms in the air before letting them slap against his thighs.

“Oh, thank god. I mean, that’s great. No wait...oh never mind,” Steve cursed, shaking his head.

Bucky chuckled as he lent against the desk, crossing his arms over his chest.

“It’s fine, really, everyone always picks up on it anyway,” he issued.

“So people just assume without asking first?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, but I don’t care, I don’t try to hide it,” Bucky replied.

“How long before you knew you were just into men?” Steve questioned.

“When I was in school, fell for a guy who obviously wasn’t into men and got beat up for it, all that crap. But y’know, it eased off when I got older, I talk about it proudly now. What about you?” Bucky queried.

“Adult years, when I was about twenty one. Fell in love with some rich guy who was too self absorbed, we aren’t together any more,” Steve replied.

“How old are you now?’ Bucky questioned, before regretting the question. “Sorry, that was rude,” he added.

Steve scoffed as he packed away the pencils he had sitting out on the desk.

“I’m twenty six now, you?” Steve asked, turning his attention back to Bucky.

“Twenty five,” Bucky answered.

“Bullshit,” Steve laughed.

“I’m being serious,” Bucky chuckled.

“You don’t look like it,” Steve mused.

“Is that an insult or compliment?” the brunette asked.

“Compliment because I thought you were only twenty two or twenty three,” Steve replied.

“Aw shucks Steve, you flatter me,” Bucky retorted, in a sarcastic tone.

Steve smirked as he pulled a sketchbook from the drawer and slid it over to Bucky. The younger man raised an eyebrow as he lifted it up off the desk.

“You had this look about you like you wanted to see some sketches other than the ones on the wall,” Steve issued, smiling softly.

“I guess I’m not at that stage to see some more personal works huh?” Bucky questioned.

“No, not yet,” Steve replied.

Bucky’s heart skipped at the words ‘not yet’ like there was a hidden message in there. He simply cursed to himself, thinking he was being a bit too forward because he could be getting the message wrong altogether. The paper felt soft in his fingers as he opened it to the first page of the Statue of Liberty.

“Holy hell, did you really draw this?’ he gasped.

“Sure did, took me about two hours,” Steve answered.

“This is beautiful,” Bucky whispered, looking at the next page.

He was met with a familiar sight, the Brooklyn Bridge. Bucky was absolutely stunned by all the detail and care taken into completing it.

“And this one?” he questioned.

“About three to four hours,” Steve replied.

“It’s flawless, I’m not joking here but this is better than the real thing,” Bucky gushed.

“That’s one hell of a compliment, thanks Bucky,” Steve hummed.

“You’re welcome,” Bucky replied, flicking through more pages.

Every page had a specific landmark that was in Manhattan or Brooklyn, which Bucky was pretty thrilled about. Then he came to one of Thor and smiled as he admired how alike to Thor it was.

“This is a great one of Thor,” he mused.

“That was for an advertisement for this company before we all kicked off. His business card has that picture on it,” Steve answered happily.

“Really it’s great,” Bucky chuckled.

Next he came to one of a sleeping dog, Bucky had to assume that this was Steve’s very own four legged friend.

“Is this guy yours?” he asked, turning the sketchbook Steve’s way.

“That’s Cap, he’s my best buddy. I rescued him from his previous owners who didn’t look after him, then one day they left him in the middle of nowhere to die. I just happened to be out there for some photography and I found him,” Steve explained, with some sadness in his tone.

“Wow, you’re a hero,” Bucky quipped.

“Oh please, it wasn’t that big of a deal. I just couldn’t leave him, he was a sweet little thing,” Steve replied.

Bucky nodded as he closed the book, deciding not to go any further as he handed it back to the blue eyed blonde before him.

“You’re really talented,” he spoke fondly.

“You’re the first person to say that,” Steve answered.

“Sure Steve, sure,” Bucky joked.

“Okay the second, Thor was the first,” Steve laughed.

“I knew it!” Bucky exclaimed, standing up from his place against the desk. “Hey, what time is it?” he questioned.

“Nearly 5pm, I guess we better get out of here and get ready for tonight,” Steve issued.

“I think so too, I’ll see you at seven,” Bucky replied.

Steve nodded as he waved goodbye to Bucky and put the sketchbook away. Bucky disappeared out the door as it clicked behind him. Steve was greeted with silence, the one thing he loved and hated at the same time. He sighed as he rubbed his tired eyes and stood from his chair, letting out a loud yawn. He really had to wake himself up a little, he didn’t want to be like a damp sponge while he was out tonight. But Bucky was all the more reason for him to high tail his ass out of there and go and get ready. He didn’t want to impress Bucky at all, he simply wanted to get to know him. And maybe from tonight he could spark a new friendship. Because to not even try and build one with a person like Bucky was the dumbest thing anyone could do. Steve made his way down to the elevator, seeing no sign of Bucky, he seemed to disappear fairly quick.

“If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain,” Steve hummed, before cringing as he stepped into the elevator.

The elevator zipped down to the ground floor and Steve yet again found himself being the last to leave the building. But again, that was just how Steve’s life went. Now all he had to do was get through tonight, his hopes were high and the same could be said for Bucky too.

* * *

Cold winds whipped through the air as night approached in Manhattan. The streets were busy on account of it being a Thursday and that seemed to be the one day in the week where lots of people went out at night. Bucky stood outside the bar ‘Bloodbath Fever’ with his warm jacket around him and a scarf to keep the chill off his neck. He dressed casual in a simple pair of jeans and a red button up with his converse sneakers. His hair was hidden under a black beanie which he refused to take off until he got inside where he would fix his hair properly. It was five minutes past seven now, but Bucky waited, Steve did live further away from the bar, plus he either had to walk, catch a cab or ask someone for a ride there. Bucky was patient enough, he knew Steve would come, perhaps. The music was flowing out of the open doors of the bar and Bucky smirked when he could clearly hear the band Korn playing. Cool air flowed from his lips as he let out a slow breath and rubbed his hands together before shoving them in his pockets.

“Come on Steve, I’m freezing my ass off here,” he huffed, to himself.

His hopes were granted when he heard the loud humming of a Harley. Bucky looked up and smiled when he saw Steve pull up to the curb, another person sitting behind him.

“You’re late,” he spoke, when Steve stepped off the bike.

“Sorry,” Steve apologised, shrugging his jacket tighter on him. “Couldn’t get through to my ride,” he added, pointing at his bike partner.

“Bucky!” a booming voice exclaimed.

“Thor!” Bucky laughed.

“You better look after Steve,” he warned.

“Oh I will don’t worry,” Bucky chuckled.

“Get her home safely,” Steve interjected, tapping the front of his bike.

“I will, both of you have a good night,” Thor replied.

Steve nodded as he and Bucky waved goodbye to Thor, before making their way over to the bar. As soon as they got in, warmth engulfed them, causing the pair to sigh in relief.

“Drink?” Steve questioned, shrugging his jacket off.

Bucky’s eyes gazed downward at Steve’s attire, which was casual, but, well...attractive. Although he probably couldn’t help it, Bucky wished he wouldn’t wear shirts that hugged every sweet little muscle on Steve’s torso, it was hard not to stare. And the jeans, well, they hugged that firm booty like their life depended on it.

“You’re staring Bucky,” Steve laughed.

“Shit, sorry, just...you look great,” Bucky replied, shrugging his jacket off too.

“Thanks, and uh-” Steve paused, looking Bucky up and down. “You ain’t so bad yourself,” he added, grinning a little.

Bucky simply pulled a face and shrugged as he and Steve made their way over to the bar, sitting down in some seats.

“Hello gentlemen, how can I help you?” a voice spoke, in a soft British accent.

“Hi Peggy,” Steve replied, turning around to face her.

“Steve!” she exclaimed, smiling widely. “Good to see you,” she added.

“You too, again,” Steve chuckled.

“So what can I get you?” Peggy questioned.

“A beer for me, Bucky what about you?” Steve asked.

“A beer for me too, thanks,” Bucky answered.

“Sure thing, I’m Peggy by the way,” she mused, giving Bucky a kind smile.

“Bucky,” he replied, giving her a smile back.

Peggy went off to fetch their beers as Bucky turned back to face Steve, his elbow leaning on the bar counter.

“This place is pretty great,” he issued.

“I come here from time to time, usually with Thor, or just to come and see Peggy, we’ve been friends for years,” Steve explained.

“I can tell, she seems nice,” Bucky replied.

“Well, she keeps this place running and is the best bartender ever so y’know, she has to be nice,” Steve retorted.

“Are you lads talking about me?” Peggy asked, walking back with two mid-strength beers.

“Just telling Bucky how wonderful you are,” Steve soothed, in a timid voice.

“Be careful with this one Bucky, he’s a bit of a smart arse,” Peggy scoffed, disappearing again.

Bucky laughed as he grabbed the beer and took a sip before sitting it back down. He found it relaxing that he seemed to just fit right in here. The atmosphere was great, so was the music and well, the people were quite nice to look at too. But, Bucky only really had his eyes on one person, that being Steve of course.

“So, tell me about yourself Bucky, besides all the things that I know already,” Steve spoke, taking a sip of his beer.

“And what do you know about me exactly?” Bucky replied, grinning.

“Well I know that you’re twenty five, you grew up in Brooklyn, lived with your parents until you were twenty three. You did modelling as a hobby but then decided to make it a career. You’re a Sagittarius, born in November. Your interests are reading, writing, playing guitar and also shooting apparently,” Steve answered.

“You’ve never tried shooting?” Bucky questioned.

“Never,” Steve chuckled.

“Let me take you sometime, I know a great place in Brooklyn,” Bucky mused.

“I’d love that,” Steve replied, taking a bigger sip of his beer.

“There isn’t much else to tell, you pretty much got it all,” Bucky hummed, tapping the beer bottle.

“Okay, well how about I tell you about me?” Steve asked.

Bucky smiled as he nodded, waving over to Peggy for another couple of beers as he turned his attention back to Steve.

“Well, besides the things you know already. I’m a Leo, born in August,” he spoke.

“Y’know a Leo and Sagittarius are compatible,” Bucky interjected.

“Really?” Bucky questioned.

“Yeah, sorry, that was rude, continue on,” Bucky mumbled.

“It’s fine, the more you know,” Steve chuckled, resting his arm on the bar. “Anyway, I moved to Manhattan when I was really young. I lost both of my parents so I moved here to live with family I didn’t even know. I met Peggy in middle school and her and I went on the graduate and such and went to university and we shared an apartment together, then I decided to go into the world and live on my own and start my photography business. Thor and I met in a bar one night and I asked if he was looking for work and now he’s my assistant. My interests are art, drawing, painting and reading. I guess that’s all I have to say,” he added, grabbing the next beer that was beside his empty one.

“I’m sorry about your parents, but thank you for sharing all of that with me,” Bucky replied.

“Really, it’s no trouble, you deserve to know about your new boss,” Steve retorted.

“And friend, I hope,” Bucky mused, smiling a little.

“Absolutely,” Steve answered, holding his beer up. “To new friendships,” he added.

“To new friendships,” Bucky chuckled, as they clinked their beer bottles together.

The pair drank in unison, thankfully neither noticed or it would be a little awkward for them. What Steve was unaware of was a drunk brunette guy stumbling in his direction. He was clearly fully intoxicated and seemed to be lacking his shirt but that appeared to slip his mind.

“Hey gorgeous,” he slurred, slapping his hand on Steve’s shoulder.

The blonde winced at the contact, his face screwing up slightly. No matter how many times he told this guy to back off, he always found Steve every night that he visited.

“Go away,” he threatened, his knuckles turning white upon gripping the edge of the bar.

“Don’t be like that hot stuff, come dance with me,” the guy purred, his hand slipping to Steve’s thigh.

Bucky was on his feet within seconds, his brows knitted together as he clenched his fists.

“Hey! He doesn’t want you around pal,” he barked.

“Says who?” the brunette scoffed.

“Says me,” Bucky growled.

Before Steve could interject, the guy was on the ground in a second, a red mark swelling on his jaw. Bucky’s chest was heaving as he stared down at the brunette. Other men around them stood stunned, a few yelling in the mix. Bucky approached the shaken brunette on the floor, pressing his foot firmly on his chest.

“If you ever, and I mean, ever, touch Steve again I will rip your spine from your body,” he hissed.

“And that is definitely your cue to go,” Peggy spoke to Steve, who was already contemplating that idea.

“Come on Bucky, we’re leaving,” he ordered, grabbing his jacket and putting it on.

He grabbed Bucky’s wrist as they pushed through the crowds and down the hallway. They could hear security behind them and they picked up the pace as they ran from the bar. Steve and Bucky sprinted down the street as they ducked into an alleyway and fell back against the brick wall. Their breathing grew laboured as they tried to get their breath back. Steve suddenly burst out laughing, making Bucky raise an eyebrow as he watched the blonde shudder as the laughter took hold.

“That...was great. I’ve never ran that fast in my life,” he choked out, holding his arms around his torso.

Bucky scoffed as he let out a laugh also, throwing his head back as he rested his hand on his chest.

“That guy’s jaw was really strong,” he mused, rubbing his hand.

“You really need to work on that temper. I mean, thank you for defending me. But please, someone is going to get badly hurt one day,” Steve warned, looking over at Bucky.

“Sorry,” Bucky whispered. “I just hate seeing people treat others like a piece of meat,” he added.

“I understand,” Steve replied.

They stood in utter silence for a while, taking in the sounds of the busy streets. Bucky had gained his breath back as he looked at Steve, before looking away. Then Steve looked at Bucky, before looking away also. It was like a cliché’ romantic comedy, yet maybe lacking the romance side of it.

“Do you want to go for a walk?” Steve asked suddenly, his eyes on Bucky.

“Well, seeing as we haven’t even been out long and it looks like we aren’t going to be allowed back in there. Yeah, let’s go for a walk,” Bucky replied, pushing himself off the wall.

“I don’t think I’ll be going back there any time soon,” Steve laughed, fixing his jacket so it fit comfortably.

“I’m really sorry for that,” Bucky mumbled.

Steve smiled softly as he wrapped his arm around the brunette’s shoulder and guided him out of the alleyway.

“You said sorry, so it’s fine, let’s just enjoy the rest of the night,” he issued.

Bucky nodded as they made their way away from the bar, settling themselves into a deep conversation about work. Steve did most of the talking but Bucky never seemed to mind. He loved the sound of Steve’s voice and as cheesy as it sounds, he could listen to it all day. The cold air blasted the pair of them in one quick burst, leaving Bucky a bit shaky from the brisk coolness. Steve huddled Bucky closer in a friendly gesture to keep him warm, yet Bucky already became seemingly warm from the heat that was rising from his neck to his face. They had only walked a short distance to arrive at Central Park. Bucky decided to awkwardly move away from Steve, however it fortunately went unnoticed by the blonde, who seemed to be taking in the sights around him like he had a sudden muse or something.

“Manhattan is really wonderful,” Bucky whispered.

“It is, I love it because I can always capture certain moments and I can keep them forever,” Steve replied.

“I don’t want to come across as rude or invasive, but I’d love to see some of your photos, that aren’t just people,” Bucky mused.

“How about after dinner on the night we go?” Steve asked, a hopeful look on his face.

“If you don’t mind it, I don’t want to bother you,” Bucky answered.

“Really, it would be great for someone new to see my stuff,” Steve chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets to keep them warm.

The pair had only done a small walk around Central Park before Bucky stopped in his tracks.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked, concern crossing his features.

Bucky held out his hand, a smile spreading on his face as he looked up at the sky. Steve moved a little closer as he looked at Bucky’s hand and saw icy, white speckles melting away.

“Snow,” he whispered.

His gaze went to the sky also as the snow began to descend, a few falling on his face as they seeped into his skin. Steve grinned widely as he held his hand up with Bucky’s and caught little snowflakes.

“This is amazing!” Bucky exclaimed excitedly.

“I was wondering when it was going to snow again,” Steve laughed.

Steve looked down from the sky, his eyes falling on Bucky. He snorted slightly as Bucky now looked at him, raising one of his eyebrows.

“What are you smirking at?” he questioned.

“You have a big snowflake on your cheek,” Steve replied.

Bucky shook his head with a chuckle as he wiped his hand over his cheek, completely missing the fleck of white snow.

“Here, let me,” Steve chuckled, stepping closer.

His finger came up to Bucky’s cheek as he wiped the snow away, but his hand remained. Bucky’s cheeks went rosy quickly as he and Steve locked eyes. Steve’s heartbeat was elevating a little as he gazed into the blue-grey orbs that belonged to Bucky. He had a sudden urge to do something, but decided against it as he moved away. Bucky’s face fell slightly, but he tried his hardest to mask it by smiling that of a fake thankful smile.

“Thanks,” he murmured.

“No problem,” Steve replied. “Should we go walk some more? Then I’ll walk you home,” he added.

“I’ll walk you home because I’m pretty sure I live further away from you,” Bucky answered.

“Alright,” Steve hummed. “Come on then,” he added, turning as he began walking.

Bucky stayed put for a moment, his hand coming up to his cheek as he could still fell the slight tingle from Steve’s touch. Steve had noticed his absence by then and turned back to look at Bucky. The brunette’s heart swelled at how calm and flawless Steve looked as the snow fell over him, his eyes a lighter blue than usual.

“Come on Buck!” Steve called, smiling kindly.

“Coming,” Bucky replied.

He took one last look at Central Park before following after Steve, his mind a complete mess with all his thoughts.

* * *

They stayed out longer than they should have, because the clock now struck midnight and Steve and Bucky were just on their way home. The pair had found another bar and decided to step in there for a couple more beers, which turned into four. Neither were incapable to walk, but were overridden with hysterical laughter, which they couldn’t seem to control.

“The amount of times I have pranked Thor makes me worthy of a freaking medal,” Steve tittered, lugging himself up the street.

“Tell me your favourite one,” Bucky replied, giddily, nearly tripping over his own feet.

“Well it would have to be the time he had his hair in a ponytail and I made a fake one and went up behind him and pretended to snip his real hair off. He didn’t talk to me for three whole days,” Steve explained.

Bucky hid back a laugh as his shoulders shook before he threw his head back and laughed loudly. Steve couldn’t help but do the same, clutching his sides as he buckled over. Tears were streaming down their faces as they held onto a shop barrier for support.

“Stop! It’s too much!” Bucky exclaimed, covering his face with his hands as he continued to laugh.

Steve ended up snorting loudly, which only made them cackle with laughter again. The laughter died down when someone yelled from their apartment telling them to shut up. Steve kept chuckling now and again, but it all passed when they stopped in front of a block of flash apartments.

“I guess this is me,” Steve spoke.

“I guess it is,” Bucky replied.

“I had a lot of fun, best fun in a while actually,” Steve mused, smiling slightly.

“Yeah, me too,” Bucky hummed, smiling back.

Both of them fell silent as they looked away, before glancing at each other, waiting for some sort of goodnight or something along those lines.

“Suppose you don’t want to come in for a night cap or some coffee?” Steve asked.

“I would love to, but I better get home and sleep. I trust we’ll be having another busy day tomorrow,” Bucky answered.

“We will be, right before the weekend, but it will be worth it,” Steve replied.

“Better be,” Bucky quipped, grinning smugly.

Steve nodded a little as he scuffed his shoe against the thin layer of snow.

“Wear warm clothes, if the snow keeps up we’ll probably have a photo shoot in the snow, seems like it would be fun,” he mused.

“I’ll remember that,” Bucky chuckled.

“So, dinner, Saturday night?” Steve questioned.

“Sounds great,” Bucky chimed, shrugging his jacket closer to him.

“Great, well I guess I better head inside and get some rest too,” Steve mumbled, biting his lower lip.

Bucky nodded as he slipped his hands in his pockets and turned away to leave, taking only a few steps forward.

“Bucky wait!” Steve called, walking after him.

He turned and stared at Steve who had a strange look on his face like he wanted to do something but was trying to find the courage to do so. Before Bucky could open his mouth, Steve lent forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Bucky’s cheek. Bucky felt his heart swell as Steve pulled away and smiled at him for the hundredth time tonight.

“Goodnight Bucky,” he whispered.

“Goodnight, Steve,” Bucky replied, breathlessly.

He watched the blonde make his way inside, before he to headed in the direction for home. When Steve looked back, Bucky had disappeared into the night, and he couldn’t help but smile. As Steve made his way upstairs he heard a door clicking shut and he knew damn well who it was.

“Thor! I heard that door close don’t make me kick it down!” Steve yelled, as he jogged up the stairs.

“I was only listening to what was being said my friend,” Thor laughed, appearing suddenly as he lent over the railing at the top of the stairs.

“You were eavesdropping you bastard,” Steve scoffed, reaching the floor his apartment was on. “What are you doing here anyway?” he asked.

“Uh, you text me to ask if I could pop over and feed Cap,” Thor answered.

“Oh,” Steve breathed out. “Must have slipped my mind, sorry,” he added.

“You seemed to be occupied,” Thor chuckled.

“Shut up,” Steve retorted, walking to his apartment door.

“Did you have a good time? It’s late you know,” Thor replied.

“Says you coming to feed my dog at midnight,” Steve issued.

“I was occupied,” he answered.

“I don’t want to know,” Steve laughed, screwing his face up as he stepped into the apartment. “But to answer your question, we had a great time. We’re going out for dinner on Saturday night,” he added, taking his jacket off.

“Just dinner?” Thor questioned, following Steve inside.

“Yeah, what else would happen?” Steve replied, looking over his shoulder at his friend.

“Well, Bucky is clearly interested in you, and you seem to be interested in him,” Thor answered.

“Just because I kissed his cheek doesn’t mean anything,” Steve snapped.

“You like to doubt and deny yourself Steve. When will you break out of that?” Thor huffed.

“You need to go, I need sleep,” Steve sighed.

“Fine, but do not lead that poor man on, he does not deserve that,” Thor warned, before taking his leave.

Steve let out an aggravated groan as he sorted some files out before going into the kitchen to grab some water. Thor was right, there had to be a point where Steve had to let go of his past with Tony and move onto greener pastures. He wasn’t sure if Bucky was even interested, but that could quite possibly be his brain playing about with him. Steve turned all the lights off in the main room as he sauntered down the hallway into his bedroom. Cap lay in his bed with a full stomach, wagging his tail at the sight of Steve.

“Hey buddy, miss me?” he spoke softly.

Steve stripped off his clothes, deciding that he would have a shower in the morning as he settled into bed. He called Cap up on his bed as the Labrador snuggled into Steve’s side.

“What do I do buddy? Bucky’s perfect, but I just...I don’t know,” he whispered.

Cap simply rested his head on Steve’s chest as the blonde smiled at him, before turning the light off.

“Goodnight Cap,” he hummed.

Slowly but surely Steve slipped into a deep sleep, happy and completely relaxed with thoughts of his brunette stunner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did think of having their first kiss being now. But I've decided to leave it until maybe chapter six, I have a plan. Sorry to leave you anxious. Hope you enjoy :)


	5. Chapter Four -  Road To Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Show me a hero, and I'll write you a tragedy.” - F. Scott Fitzgerald

Snow blanketed the streets of Manhattan in white sheets of beauty. It wasn’t extremely deep, yet people still had to be cautious on the roads. Most shops were either closed or had their usual outside stock moved inside so it would not get ruined. If anyone was a huge lover of the snow, they would certainly be having an absolute ball. Just outside of Central Park, Steve, his crew, Thor, Bianca and Claire were set up for the shoot. The cameras were set undercover to keep the snow off them and everyone looked like a bunch of marshmallows in their thick jackets. Steve rubbed his gloved hands together as he pulled his beanie down further. He was surprised that everyone willingly came out into the depths of the cold. It really wasn’t as bad as everyone made it out to be, Steve was eager, he liked trying new things.

“Has anyone seen Barnes!” he yelled, fiddling with a camera.

“Have we suddenly turned into a military camp?” Thor joked, causing others to laugh.

Steve simply looked up and scowled at Thor. He wasn’t really in the mood for jokes when one of his models was incognito. He pulled out his phone and text Bucky again, some getting angrier by the minute. They may have gone out for drinks ad such, but he wasn’t in the mood to fuck around.

“Steve he’s here,” Thor spoke suddenly.

The blonde tilted his head as he saw a figure trudging through the snow. He couldn’t help but notice how Bucky looked damn good for someone in winter clothes.

“How the hell is that even possible?” he whispered.

Everyone else looked like a bunch of prudes and Bucky just looked absolutely flawless. Steve swallowed the lump in his throat as he put his camera down and made his way over to Bucky.

“I’m really sorry. My fucking car wouldn’t start and I slipped on my ass on the way here,” Bucky sighed. “Sorry, I shouldn’t swear,” he added.

“Had that happen many times, I’m glad you made it,” Steve replied.

“Gee, did you miss me that much?” Bucky joked.

Steve smiled softly as he pulled Bucky into his arms and hugged him tightly. Bucky’s eyes were wide as his arms stayed at his sides, before he gingerly wrapped his arms around Steve, nestling into his chest.

“I might have missed you a little,” Steve answered, pulling away.

Bucky was blushing, but luckily it just looked like they were rosy from the cold against his skin.

“Well that hug was a little unexpected, but thanks,” he laughed.

“You’re welcome,” Steve chuckled, hands clasping together. “Are you ready to get some work done?” he asked.

“Absolutely,” Bucky replied. “Hey, are we still good for tomorrow night?” he questioned.

“Of course we are, wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Steve chimed, sauntering off to speak with Thor.

Bucky could have sworn Steve was just flirting with him then and he felt himself blush even harder. Steve just had that damn effect on him and he couldn’t make it go away. He sighed as he went over to Bianca and Claire who greeted him with a group hug.

“We saw you and Steve hugging, that was so sweet,” Claire commented.

“Shush,” Bucky hissed, blushing like a tomato.

“How did last night go?” Bianca asked.

“Great, we got thrown out a bar because I punched a guy, but he was hassling Steve,” Bucky replied.

“Aw, Steve’s hero,” Claire gushed.

“Did he kiss you?” Bianca questioned.

“What!” Bucky exclaimed. “No...okay, maybe but just on the cheek,” he added.

Bianca and Claire smiled widely as they clapped their hands together in unison.

“Do you think there’s something there?” they both asked.

“Maybe, I sure as hell like spending time with him. Heck, he’s amazing,” Bucky sighed.

“You two better keep this going because I’m positive that Steve is very interested,” Bianca explained.

Bucky shrugged as he looked over at Steve who looked a little annoyed with Thor.

“I guess, I just don’t know, we’ll see,” he mumbled.

“Don’t beat yourself down. He may be doubting himself, just have faith,” Claire mused.

“Thanks,” Bucky replied, smiling softly.

“So do you think tonight he might kiss you?” Bianca questioned.

“I don’t know, you would kind of want it to be a surprise wouldn’t you?” Bucky answered.

“It doesn’t hurt knowing sometimes,” Claire chuckled.

“You guys are getting in too deep with this. It might not even come to that,” Bucky sighed.

“Just wait until we are yelling ‘we told you so’ to you,” Bianca mused.

“If you say so,” Bucky laughed, glancing back at Steve.

Their eyes locked and Bucky’s heart skipped a beat when Steve gave him a small wink.

“Oh yes, there’s definitely nothing there,” Claire spoke sarcastically.

Bucky turned back and scowled at her as he blushed a little, lowering his head as he kicked some snow.

“Alright folks, time to get down to business!” Steve called.

Everyone gave their full attention to Steve as he began explaining things to people, except Bucky of course. No, he was far too focused on how Steve looked all rugged up in warm clothing. He was beginning to picture the most ridiculous and cliche things ever, scolding himself for being such an ass.

“Bucky? You with us?” Steve spoke.

“What? Yes, sorry,” Bucky mumbled.

“Look, I know I’m good looking and all, but focus, please,” he replied.

There were a few snickers and cat calls as Bucky sunk further into his jacket, feeling like he could just die at that very moment. He would usually get angry at being humiliated like that, but it wasn’t really that bad. Bucky just had to laugh it off with everyone else. Steve did have a bit of a point though, he was very distracting.

“Are we clear on what we need to do?” Steve questioned, hands clasping together, raising an eyebrow also.

“Yes Steve,” everyone replied in sync.

The blonde smiled as he nodded and headed over to his camera. Bucky tilted his head, grabbing a quick glance at his backside, smirking as he quickly looked away. Claire slapped him on the arm after catching him looking, earning a laugh from the brunette.

“One of you, fill me in on what Steve wants because I didn’t hear a thing,” Bucky chuckled.

“He wants you,” Claire teased, in a sing-song voice.

“Shut up!” Bucky hissed.

Suddenly, he felt something cold smack him on his cheek, icy flakes running down his neck. 

“Fuck!” Bucky shrieked, glancing to his right.

Bianca had a smug look on her face as she wiggled a perfectly shaped snowball in front of Bucky’s face.

“Really?” he laughed. “He wants us to do this?” he added.

The girls nodded as Claire had a snowball in her hand also.

“Okay, this isn’t far just let me-” Bucky paused, his words masked by snow.

He laughed hysterically as he stumbled back, being pelted by more snowballs. Bucky seized some snow in his hand as he threw it at Claire, causing her to scream in shock as the snow ran down her neck. Steve stood by his camera, a smile on his face as he took a photo. Thor stood by him, his arms crossed over his chest.

“It looks like last night went well,” he mused.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that,” Steve replied.

Thor smirked, slapping Steve on the shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze.

“You are smitten by Barnes,” he chuckled.

“What makes you say that?” Steve questioned, taking another photo of the scene before him.

“The way you are looking at him right now. If we were in a cartoon I would say you have big love heart eyes,” Thor answered.

Steve frowned at him, turning his gaze to face the blonde who had his hair tucked under a beanie.

“I wouldn’t put it like that. But, I don’t know, he’s great company. He has a sense of humour, he’s kind, he’s protective, he’s open minded. He’s...perfect,” Steve mused, mumbling the last word out of ear shot from Thor.

“He’s quite a man, he will do well here,” Thor answered.

“Of course he will,” Steve hummed.

Steve turned his attention back to Bucky, his gaze falling on his smile as he snapped the moment before him. Bucky looked over at Steve, smiling wider as he gave a small wave before pelting Bianca with more snowballs. The blonde’s heart swelled a little as he looked away, his face turning a light shade of pink. Dammit Bucky he thought.

“Steve,” Thor spoke.

“Mm?” Steve replied.

“Go on out there and I will get a photograph. Remember how we usually put some up in the lounge room of the building. We always get ones of you with the employees,” Thor explained.

“I know what you’re playing at,” Steve huffed. “But okay,” he added, handing Thor the shutter release trigger.

“Keep your hands above his waist,” Thor warned.

Steve scoffed, flipping Thor the bird before stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets and trudging over to Bucky, Claire and Bianca.

“Oh Bucky he’s coming over,” Claire teased.

Bucky looked up as he saw Steve walking over, his heart pounding a little. Was he going to come over and hug him again? Lecture him? Or something more? Bucky just scolded himself as usual for thinking too quick.

“Hey guys, Thor suggested we get a group photo of myself and you three to put up in the room back at the studio. Maybe individual ones if you want,” Steve explained.

“Sounds great!” Bianca chimed.

Steve smirked as he moved in between Bianca and Bucky, his arms going around both of them. However, his hand brushed Bucky’s hip, making the brunette blush slightly as he put his arm around Steve. Claire went on the other side of Bucky and put her arm around his shoulder, sneakily winking at him.

“Smile!” Thor called.

The group smiled casually as Thor took the photo, capturing a pristine, detailed and stunning shot.

“Perfect!” he exclaimed.

“Alright, you two now!” Claire mused, stepping away from Steve and Bucky, with Bianca following also.

“You’re ticklish, right?” Steve questioned.

“What?” Bucky asked, eyes widening.

Before he could even retreat, Steve had him by his arm as his other arm snaked around him, Steve’s fingers tickling his ribs.

“S-Steve!” Bucky yelled. “No! Stop!” he laughed.

Thor smiled from the undercover area as he captured the scene, he knew he was right. Steve was clearly smitten by Bucky and vice versa. By then, Bucky had seized Steve’s gloved hands and the pair stared at each other, laughing hysterically. He also caught that moment, grabbing every split second of it. Other workers were far too busy socialising or working to even pay attention to the obvious flirting going on.

“Is it safe to say that those two would be a great match?” Bruce spoke, from beside Thor.

“It is, but do not say it in front of them. I believe they are ‘taking it slow’ so they get used to each other’s company,” Thor explained.

“They haven’t even kissed yet?” Bruce replied.

“Not properly, per say,” Thor hummed. “Steve kissed Bucky on the cheek, that’s it,” he added.

“Wow, go Steve, very smooth,” Bruce chuckled.

“Indeed, I just hope he is not leading him on. Bucky is a kind man. Imagine how awkward things would be if such a thing happened,” Thor mused.

“They’ll be fine,” Bruce sighed, wrapping his arm around Thor.

“I thought we were keeping work and our relationship separate?” he asked.

“We are, but not today, I’m feeling a little loved up right now,” Bruce hummed.

Thor smirked, resting his arm around Bruce’s shoulder.

“You talk too much,” he chuckled. “You did not answer my question either,” he continued.

“And what was that again?” Bruce questioned.

“Will you court with me fair maiden?” Thor asked, sarcastically.

“You’re so obsessed and influenced by Medieval times it hurts. Also I’m not a fair maiden,” Bruce laughed. “But yes, I will,” he added.

The tall blonde smiled down at the brunette before putting his attention back on Steve and Bucky who were now in a snowball fight. He hoped something would become of them, Steve really needed it.

* * *

Saturday came around quickly, possibly because Bucky was so tired on Friday evening he slept through it all. He woke up bright and early, feeling refreshed after his brisk shower. It felt good to wake up and not have to get ready for work. His eyes scanned over the city before him as he sipped on a mug of coffee. The snow didn’t last very long, it was all mushy sludge now, the sun melting it like a hairdryer on wet hair. Bucky didn’t really mind, the cold was bothering him and he didn’t want to be covered in snow while going on his night out with Steve. He didn’t want to call it a date, but that’s exactly what it felt like. Yesterday before they left work, Steve kissed him on the cheek again. There was no way in hell he was just being friendly, he didn’t do it to anyone else but Bucky. Hell, Steve probably didn’t ask everyone out to dinner like he did with Bucky. He had to go shopping for new clothes, he kind of wanted to get a nice suit, because the place Steve was talking about sounded super fancy. Suddenly, he was brought away from his thoughts as a knock sounded at the door. Bucky left his coffee on the small table as he sauntered into the lounge room and down to the door. He swung the door open and smiled when he saw Thor standing there, his hair pulled back into a loose ponytail.

“Thor! Good morning,” Bucky chimed.

“Good morning Bucky,” Thor replied, smiling softly.

“You need a hand with something or did you just come to say good morning?” Bucky chuckled.

“I was wondering if you needed some clothes for tonight with Steve? I have a few places that sell suits for cheap but they are excellent quality,” Thor answered.

“I don’t really mind splurging on a new suit for Steve,” Bucky replied.

Thor simply smiled as he shook his head.

“The way you speak of him is unbelievable,” he chuckled.

“Is it too much?” Bucky questioned.

“Not at all,” Thor replied. “How are you feeling towards him anyway?” he asked.

Bucky shrugged as he stepped away from the door and let Thor inside.

“He’s different. He treats everyone like a friend no matter how much or how little you know him. He’s been really kind to me. I don’t know, he’s starting to spark something in me. He’s beautiful inside and out,” he explained.

“You like him?” Thor chimed, sitting on the sofa.

“Is it that obvious?” Bucky questioned, frowning a little.

“Your flirting is obvious. Steve seems very keen on you. I have not seen him take someone to dinner in a long time. He tells me he is only trying to help you settle in. I don’t believe that is the case, he has never done this with another. You’re special in some way Bucky,” Thor explained, proudly.

“I never really shut up about him when I Skype with my friends back in Brooklyn,” Bucky confessed, smiling.

“Steve speaks highly of you too. In the meeting while we were choosing models, a few disagreed on you,” Thor replied, watching as Bucky’s smile fell. “But, Steve spoke about you in a way that he never has before. You were like some prized possession in his eyes,” he continued.

Bucky was a bright shade of red now as he sunk down onto the seat beside the blonde.

“Bucky,” Thor hummed.

“Yeah?” he answered.

“Do not let Steve slip from your grasp. Keep all of this going. This may be your only chance,” Thor warned.

“I will, well...I’ll try,” Bucky replied.

“Good, because I would hate to see what would become of you two if it were to all fall apart,” Thor sighed.

Bucky rested his hand on Thor’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

“Thank you for caring,” he whispered.

Thor nodded as he looked over at Bucky, before pulling him in for a friendly embrace. Bucky was shocked by the gesture at first, before putting his arms around the muscly blonde in return.

“Shall we go?” Thor asked, pulling away as he stood up.

“Definitely,” Bucky answered, picking up his keys and wallet from the bowl in front of him.

“Onward and upwards my friend!” Thor exclaimed.

Bucky chuckled as he shoved Thor down to the door, picking up his jacket on the way. His excitement for this evening only grew higher as each hour ticked by. He wanted it all to go well, he wanted it all to go great with Steve, he needed him.

* * *

They tried shop, after shop, after shop...but nothing was taking Bucky’s fancy at all. He’d tried black suits with white and black suits with blue, none of them felt right on him. He and Thor sat outside a small cafe in the main shopping centre, waiting for their lunch. Shoppers passed by in flourishes, bags swinging and swaying as the lunch rush hour began. Bucky loved to people watch, it was a favourite past time of his. He saw a few interesting people, some not so interesting and some down right crazy looking people, but he loved it.

“I can’t think of where else we could go,” Thor hummed, taking a sip of his fruit smoothie.

“There has to be at least some other places,” Bucky replied.

“I’m not a big shopper really. My brother, he is, he’s very good with his fashion and picking out what’s right for other people. He’s a genius at it,” Thor explained.

“Dear brother, you give me far too much credit,” a voice spoke.

Thor spun around quickly in his chair, his eyes widening as he saw Loki standing behind him.

“Loki!” he exclaimed.

“Thor,” Loki replied, smiling softly.

Bucky stared in shock as Thor stood up, engaging in a warm embrace with Loki, pulling away shortly after.

“It has been too long,” Thor boasted.

“Far too long, how are you?” Loki questioned.

“Great, and you?” Thor asked.

“Busy, on occasion, just popped in to get lunch and shop a bit,” the younger man answered.

His gaze fell on Bucky, a wide grin crossing his face.

“Hello darling,” he mused.

“Hi,” Bucky replied, smiling back.

“You’ve met?” Thor questioned.

“Oh yes, he lives across the street from Anthony and I. We had drinks the first night he came here to Manhattan. How are you finding the place?” Loki asked.

“I’m in love with it,” Bucky answered.

“And someone,” Thor teased.

“Shut up blondey,” Bucky retorted.

“Oh Bucky, how lucky,” Loki soothed. “Going on a date at all?” he asked.

“Brother please, sit with us, I’m sure Bucky needs your help anyway. I’ll go order your food, I know what you like from here,” Thor interjected.

“You two seriously look nothing alike,” Bucky laughed.

“He’s adopted,” Thor mused casually, leaving the table.

“He’s right, I can’t complain, he’s the only one to still keep in contact with me,” Loki issued.

“Parents?” Bucky questioned.

“I have no idea where my birth parents are. My father, who is Thor’s father, despises me and my mother, who is biological Thor’s mother well...she speaks to me on a rare occasion, when I have the time,” Loki explained.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky mumbled.

Loki smiled softly, resting his hand on Bucky’s hand and giving it a small squeeze.

“Don’t be, I’m much happier with life now, with Anthony and with work,” he whispered.

Bucky nodded, smirking kindly as he gave Loki’s hand a reassuring squeeze in return.

“Hey, we haven’t spent much time together, but if you need to talk to someone or come have a coffee sometime, just call me,” he mused.

“Oh Bucky you’re a gem,” Loki gushed, smiling again, his eyes glistening a little.

“I try,” the brunette chuckled.

“Now tell me, what do you need help with?” Loki replied.

“I can’t find a nice casual suit for dinner tonight,” he sighed.

“Ah, how many have you tried?” the younger man asked.

“A lot, mostly black and white or black and blue,” Bucky answered.

“Why not try a different colour? Perhaps a nice crimson red?” Loki mused.

“Never thought of that, I always stick with black, blue or white,” Bucky hummed, biting his lip a little.

“My dear, we are going to fix that,” Loki chuckled, resting his hands under his chin, elbows planted on the table.

Bucky smiled fondly as he fiddled with the cuffs of his jacket. He could see Loki watching him from the corner of his eye, feeling a little embarrassed. Loki chuckled as he sat back in his chair, his eyes darting over to Thor who had just arrived back from the front counter.

“I put your food in with our bill Loki,” he spoke.

“I’ll pay for it don’t you worry,” Loki replied.

“I don’t mind paying,” Thor mused.

“Nonsense!” Loki chuckled.

“If you ladies are going to bicker then let me buy the lunch,” Bucky interjected.

Thor and Loki fell silent as they stared at Bucky, who had a smug look on his face.

“Sorry, you were acting like a pair of women fighting over who pays for lunch,” he mused.

“You, Bucky Barnes, are a cheeky sod,” Loki huffed, smirking afterwards.

“He is isn’t he. He should pay for lunch,” Thor replied.

“Brother! That’s so rude!” Loki exclaimed.

Bucky burst into fits of laughter as Loki and Thor began to bicker, yet again. He loved the fact that he could feel so comfortable around two people, he loved how he got along with them so easily. Bucky always used to have a hard time making friends, he was lucky enough to find Natasha and Clint. His heart sunk just at the thought of them, he missed them.

“Bucky?” Loki questioned.

“Hmm?” he answered, looking at the raven haired man.

“You’re near tears darling, what’s the matter?” Loki asked.

“Oh, sorry. I just uh...was thinking of my friends back in Brooklyn,” he replied. “I kind of miss them, y’know,” he squeaked out, his throat tightening a little.

“Oh Bucky,” Loki soothed, his hand back on Bucky’s comfortingly. “You’ll see them again,” he added.

“Yes, even if we have to join you on your endeavours,” Thor chimed.

“Thank you, both of you,” Bucky issued, wiping a stray tear from his cheek. “I’d love for you to meet them. I’m sure they would like to meet you too,” he added.

“That would be wonderful,” Loki whispered, smiling softly.

Thor’s phone ran loudly as he jumped, quickly fishing it out of his pocket as he held it to his ear.

“Hello?” he spoke. “Yes, hold on, you what?” he added.

Loki looked over at Bucky who gave him a puzzled look and a small shrug.

“I’m with Bucky. No, no I can come over. Stop yelling at me! Did you get out of the wrong side of the bed my friend?” Thor continued. “Yes, okay I’ll come over after lunch. Goodbye,” he added, hanging up.

“Who was that?” Bucky questioned.

“Your idiot of a date, asking me if I’ll go over and help him pick clothes for tonight,” Thor replied.

“Wow, poor Steve,” Bucky laughed.

“Steve?” Loki asked, puzzled.

“He’s my ‘date’ for tonight,” Bucky scoffed.

“No, he is very much your date whether you two like it or not,” Thor muttered.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say big guy,” Bucky retorted.

“Hmm, quite,” Loki hummed, a bit of suspicion in his voice.

It went unnoticed by Bucky and Thor as a waitress approached their table and placed their meals down. Loki’s tone had completely changed, he knew that name, he had heard it before, possibly from Tony. But he hardly listened half the time. Perhaps he was too quick to judge, or maybe some further investigation would answer his question.

* * *

Steve was panicking immensely, so much so he was pacing non-stop in his lounge room. He had music playing on his stereo to try and calm his nerves. But not even the upbeat, heavy sound of Metallica could sooth those nerves. Whenever Steve was stressed, heavy metal or hard rock was his genre of choice. ‘Master Of Puppets’ was a brutal masterpiece and would have anyone jamming out to it. Yet not for Steve, no, not today, today was D-Day to him. He hadn’t been on a date in a few years now. Was it even a date?  _No, no it’s not a date_  he thought. About an hour ago he called Thor, asking if he would come and help him pick clothes.

Steve was set on a crisp and suave suit, but he had so many choices, Steve hoarded suits like they were the last thing on Earth. You can never have too many suits though. As the solo came through on the song, Steve began to relax, pacing slower as he closed his eyes and took deep breaths. If there was one thing he enjoyed, it was listening deeply to music and appreciating every piece of work put into it. He looked over at the clock, it was only 2pm, giving him at least five hours to get ready, depending on how long it took him to pick out a suit, he also had to grab something before he met Bucky at the restaurant. A hard knock at the door put Steve on high alert as he made his way down the hallway.

“About frickin’ ti-” Steve paused, eyes widening a little once the door swung open.

“Hi Steve,” the ‘stranger’ replied.

Steve’s throat clenched up as he stood back from the door. His chest tightened up as his heart started pounding erratically in his chest. The one person he didn’t want to see again, just showed up at his door.

“W-what are you doing here?” Steve asked.

“It-” the man started. “I’ve been away for a long time Steve, I thought you might want to see me again,” he added.

Steve shook his head as anger boiled up inside him. Three years before he had met Tony, Steve was in full swing with a serious relationship. The relationship had flat lined once Steve had found out his then boyfriend was doing drugs and committing mild crimes.

“Richard, of all the people I have in my life right now. Why in the hell would I want to see you?” he questioned, coldly.

Richard shrugged lazily, his blue-grey eyes dark and hollow, black hair swept into a messy ponytail.

“We were in love Steve, and my time in jail, well, I realised how much I had hurt you. I just wanted to come here and apologise,” he mumbled.

“Unbelievable,” Steve whispered. “Un-fricking-believable!” he yelled. “After all this time you think you can just waltz back into my life and say you’re sorry!” he continued, standing up straighter, his arms crossed over his chest. “You knew what you were doing. You didn’t stop. You didn’t care about me, about us. You’re just another shallow, selfish low-life who I don’t want in my life. No apology will fix what you did, so please, leave,” he spat.

“Steve, you have to give me another chance,” Richard pleaded.

“Leave. Now,” Steve threatened.

“Steve,” he continued.

“LEAVE!” Steve roared, fist slamming against the door frame, eyes filled with hatred.

“I think that is your cue to leave, my friend,” a booming voice spoke.

Steve looked over Richard’s shoulder as he saw Thor, his shoulders sagging in relief. Richard didn’t say anything, he just gave Steve one last look to say ‘I’m sorry’ and then went on his way. Thor turned back from watching Richard leave, just catching Steve collapsing to the floor.

“Woah Steve, easy,” he soothed, kneeling by his friend’s side.

“Of all the times he could have come back. Why now?” Steve spoke, shakily.

Thor pulled Steve into his arms as he hugged the blonde tightly, trying to help Steve calm down.

“He’s gone now Steve. We’ll make sure he doesn’t come back,” he added.

“Thank you Thor,” Steve mused, patting him lightly on the cheek. “I can always count on you to have my back,” he added, smiling softly.

“That is why I am your best friend no?” Thor questioned, standing up as he helped Steve up also.

“You’ll always be my best friend,” he replied.

“And you too,” Thor chuckled, tapping Steve roughly on the chest. “Now let’s forget about that idiot and find you a nice suit for tonight,” he continued, leading Steve back into his apartment.

“I have three of my favourites picked out, I just can’t pick which one,” Steve mused.

Thor followed him down to Steve’s room as he pushed the door open and stood in front of the bed. Upon it lay three, well ironed, neat suits. One was a deep black with a navy blue undershirt and black tie, another a nice shade of grey with a black undershirt and red bow tie and the third was a subtle navy blue with a white undershirt and black bow tie. Thor didn’t really have to think about it, he knew which one looked the best on Steve and knew Bucky would absolutely love it.

“This one,” he spoke proudly, pointing to the navy blue one.

“You just picked that one because I wore it to Tony’s unveiling of Stark Tower,” Steve huffed.

“No, I picked it because it looks great on you. Bucky will love it,” Thor replied.

“This isn’t a date Thor,” Steve groaned, picking up the other suits and putting them away.

“There you are, doubting yourself again Steve. You don’t ask people out to fancy restaurants and say that it isn’t a date,” the blonde explained.

“I can’t help but doubt everything right now. Thor, I haven’t been with anyone since Tony. I haven’t felt attracted to anyone. But Bucky is-he’s just-” Steve paused.

“What you’re looking for?” Thor questioned.

“Maybe. I don’t know, I really don’t. What if I fuck this up?” Steve asked.

Thor approached the other blonde, resting his hands on his shoulders, shaking him gently.

“There is one thing that Steven Rogers doesn’t do, and that’s fuck things up. You will be fine. Be yourself, that’s what Bucky would want,” he issued.

“Do you really think that Bucky and I would work?” Steve questioned, sounding a little timid.

“I would not doubt it for a second,” Thor answered.

Steve nodded as he took a deep breath, turning around to grab the suit he was to wear this evening.

“Hey Thor?” he spoke, turning back.

“Yes Steve?” Thor questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Do you know anything about flowers?” Steve asked, eyes glistening.

Thor could only smile in response.

* * *

City lights illuminated the streets as the day drew to a close. People filled the streets to grab those last few groceries, some to head to bars, some to head to clubs and those to head to formal gatherings at expensive restaurants. The roar of a car engine rumbled loudly as it swiftly swerved around the corner, pulling up to the curb. Bucky was dead on 7pm, he’d been ready an hour early anyway and decided to get to the restaurant as quick as he could. He knew Steve would be here soon, he always seemed to be the late one, not that Bucky minded. The brunette climbed out of his Camaro, locking it securely, before stepping up onto the pavement.

His new suit was quite an eye catcher, mainly because it looked absolutely amazing on him, and it just seemed to be a little different to what he usually wore. The suit was a suave jet black with a red undershirt, which was then complimented with a black bow tie with red stripes. Bucky’s hair was neatly brushed, and had only a slight messy look to it, which is what he loved. People walked by him, pointing, staring. Women giggled, swooned or stopped in their tracks to get a good look at him. One woman was brave enough to approach him, clearly on her way to a club as her attire was nowhere near what would be worn to a bar or restaurant.

“Hey sugar,” she purred, her ruby red lips pulled into a smile.

“Evening,” Bucky replied, tilting his head in a kind gesture.

“My, a man with manners. You’re exactly what I need,” she whispered. “What’s a pretty boy like you doing out here by himself?” she asked, tracing two of her fingers down Bucky’s jaw.

His reaction was fast, too fast really, like a cheetah, but he had the woman’s wrist in his and as he looked down at her, her blue eyes widening a little.

“I’m not alone, I’m waiting for someone,” he spat, venomously.

“Oh, and who might that be? I don’t see anybody,” she answered, ripping her wrist from Bucky’s grasp.

“That would be me, ma’am,” a proud voice spoke.

Bucky’s gaze fell on Steve, his lips parting as a small gasp left his lips. It felt like all the air was punched out of him, he couldn’t even tear his eyes away. Steve looked sharp in the navy blue suit and the white undershirt. The bow tie was discarded, replaced by the tie as Steve had found it more fitting. His hair was parted, sitting neat and tidy unlike the usual mess he usually had. He was also sporting a set of war medals on his suit jacket, looking rather valiant. Bucky approached him, forgetting about the scantly dressed woman behind him. Others around them still stared, whispered and gossiped about the two males before them.

“You look like you stepped out of the forties,” he commented, smiling softly.

“I love the forties look sometimes, especially when I’m trying to impress a beautiful date,” Steve replied.

Bucky’s heart swelled as the heat rose to his cheeks.

“This is a date?” he asked.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Steve questioned.

“Touche,” Bucky chuckled. “And these?” he hummed, tapping the medals gently.

“My grandfather’s,” Steve replied, smiling widely.

“You look great,” Bucky commented.

“So do you, you look stunning,” Steve mused, eyes twinkling slightly.

“Sir,” Bucky whispered, grinning like a fool.

“Oh I’m sir now am I?” Steve chuckled. “Well, in that case, you might find these to your liking,” he added, pulling the flowers out from behind him. “I don’t know if you’re that big into flowers, but, a little birdy told me they’re your favourite,” he continued.

“Oh Steve,” Bucky gushed, his fingers twisting around the floral paper that held the bouquet together. “You even got the colours right,” he added.

Steve grinned as he clasped his hands behind his back, looking like a soldier standing before a loved one.

“Soft white Carnations to symbolise good luck and deep red Carnations for affection,” he mused.

“You’re like a big teddy bear around me,” Bucky chuckled, smelling the flowers. “I’ll put these in the back of my car, so they are safe,” he added.

Steve nodded as he watched Bucky leaning into his car, his suit jacket riding up a little, revealing the edge of his underwear.

“Oh,” Steve gasped, averting his gaze.

A few people who were outside smoking, snickered a little at Steve’s reaction, making the blonde blush a deep shade of red. Almost as red as he Carnations he had picked out for Bucky.

“Ready to go?” Bucky questioned, appearing in front of him again.

“Absolutely,” Steve replied.

“Oh and thanks,” Bucky mused, leaning up to press a kiss on Steve’s cheek. “You’re a gentleman,” he whispered, breath ghosting on Steve’s lips.

The blonde was blushing again as he held his arm out to Bucky, who looped his arm through Steve’s, smiling widely.

“I didn’t know I would be getting the full treatment,” he joked, squeezing Steve’s arm a little.

“What can I say? I’m a gentlemanly person,” Steve chuckled, sauntering through the restaurant doors.

Olympus Bistro was a well known and loved restaurant in Manhattan, a lot of people who could afford it every once in a while would eat there. Outside it looked fairly small, but inside, it was like a palace, a ballroom even. Chandeliers hung down from the high ceilings, which were decorated with a lot of Renaissance imagery, wooden beams adding some wow factor to it. Tables were laden with fresh cleaned table cloths in an array of different colours ranging from deep reds, light blues, greens and the odd black and whites here and there. It was a majestic piece of architecture, built only two years ago, receiving a five star rating in under two months after opening.

“Wow,” Bucky breathed, scanning his eyes everywhere, taking in the sounds of the music playing from a beautifully decorated stereo, which looked more like something from the sixties.

“They usually have a jazz band, but they only come along every second Saturday and Sunday,” Steve explained.

“That’s okay, the music at the moment is great,” Bucky replied.

Steve smiled softly as they approached the front counter where a waitress was standing.

“Good evening gentlemen, how can I help you?” she asked, smiling kindly.

“Reservation for Rogers, thank you ma’am,” Steve answered.

Bucky couldn’t help but titter at how he was speaking, but he quite liked it.

“Ah yes, we have you on table twelve, it overlooks the pier and the garden is that okay?” the waitress questioned.

“That’s perfect,” Steve replied.

“Right this way then,” she mused, picking up a few menus.

Steve’s arm slipped from Bucky’s as he laced his fingers with Bucky’s and tugged him close, grinning like an idiot.

“Stop it,” Bucky laughed, tugging his hand as they followed the waitress.

“Here we are, I’ll come back soon to take your order,” she mused, pulling both seats out, before going back to serve other customers.

“She’s nice,” Bucky chimed, sitting down in his seat.

“The staff here are all very nice, I don’t come here often, only on special occasions,” Steve replied.

“Oh? And what special occasion is this?” Bucky questioned, resting his chin on his hands.

“A very, very, special date with a handsome young man,” Steve answered, winking at the brunette.

“Okay you really need to stop that or I will spontaneously combust,” Bucky huffed.

Steve burst out laughing, slapping his hand on his knee like an old man, his face scrunching up. Bucky snorted as he shook his head, looking down at his hands, before looking back up at Steve.

“I love when you laugh,” he commented.

“Stop,” Steve chuckled.

“Hey, this is payback, you punk,” Bucky retorted.

“Jerk,” Steve huffed.

Bucky grinned as he scanned his eyes over the menu and the wine list.

“Do you want one glass of wine, seeing as we are driving, we should be okay in a couple of hours,” he mused.

“Sounds great, pick whatever one you want,” Steve replied.

“You should pick,” Bucky soothed.

“Guess my favourite, let’s have a little fun with this,” Steve issued, eyeing Bucky up and down.

The brunette blushed as he scanned over the list, there were quite a few, mostly French or Italian wine, a few being from Australia also.

“Is it an Italian wine?” he asked, looking over at Steve.

The blue eyed blonde nodded, a smile crossing his face.

“Hmm,” Bucky hummed.

“The variety?” Steve queried.

“Uh...Marsala?” Bucky answered.

“Good, you know your wine,” Steve replied. “I’m impressed,” he added.

“Is it Pellegrino?” Bucky questioned, looking a little hopeful.

Steve slowly clapped as he sat up in his seat.

“Well darn, you got me,” he chuckled.

“That’s my favourite wine,” Bucky whispered.

He watched Steve’s smile falter as his face changed into that of amazement and slight shock.

“Gee, are we more alike than we think or what?” he questioned, grinning afterwards.

“You’re an ass, I thought something was wrong going by your face,” Bucky sighed.

“Sorry,” Steve apologised, leaning forward. “If it’s any consolation, I kind of hoped that it was your favourite too,” he added.

“You’re just saying that,” Bucky replied, placing the menu down.

“I’m not,” Steve whispered, his hand finding Bucky’s as he laced his fingers through the brunette’s. “I mean it,” he soothed.

Bucky’s heart did a flip in his chest as he felt Steve’s thumb brushing gently on his knuckles. He couldn’t actually believe he was here, in a fancy restaurant, with Steve, with a beautiful man in general for that matter.

“Y’know, I came here for work, I never expected to make a friend in the process,” he issued.

“Friends...you have Thor, Bruce, Claire and Bianca too,” Steve replied.

“Yeah, I do, but I mean, a friend like you who treats me kind and everything,” Bucky mumbled.

“Maybe something more,” Steve hummed.

“What?” Bucky whispered, a little taken aback.

Steve simply shrugged as he lifted Bucky’s hand and kissed it gently, resting his lips there for a moment as he side glanced at Bucky.

“I really like you Bucky,” he mused.

“I really like you too Steve,” the brunette answered, the heat rising by his collar.

“We’ll see how it goes,” Steve spoke fondly, before letting go of Bucky’s hand.

The pair fell silent as they looked at their menus again, stealing glances at each other from across the table. Steve averted his gaze from the menu when he heard a calm and slightly romantic blues song come on, it was perfect for dancing. He looked over at Bucky and smirked as he stood from his chair.

“Steve?” Bucky asked, worriedly.

The blonde held his hand out to Bucky, smiling down at him.

“Care to dance?” he questioned.

“I don’t know how to dance,” Bucky whispered, feeling embarrassed.

“I’ll teach you,” Steve replied.

Bucky couldn’t really say no, so he took Steve’s hand, grasping it gently as he was pulled to his feet.

_I must have been through about a million girls_  
 _I'd love 'em then I'd leave 'em alone_  
 _I didn't care how much they cried, no sir_  
 _Their tears left me cold as a stone_

Steve led him down to the small dance floor where a few other people were up slow dancing. Bucky turned around to face Steve, his eyes glistening a little. Steve smiled softly, resting one hand on Bucky’s lower back, the other clasping his hand. Bucky chuckled as he slid his hand up Steve’s arm to his shoulder.

“Just listen to the music, feel it, move with me,” Steve soothed.

The pair began to move to the sound of the music, Bucky surprisingly keeping in time with Steve.

_But then I fooled around and fell in love_  
 _I fooled around and fell in love, yes I did_  
 _I fooled around and fell in love_  
 _I fooled around and fell in love_

“Oh wow, awkward song,” Bucky whispered.

“Doesn’t matter,” Steve hummed, swaying as he and Bucky moved in a circle, keeping their eyes fixed on each other.

It was a beautiful moment, so much so, it had caught some people’s attention. They watched the pairs dance, but mainly focused on Steve and Bucky. The brunette could hear a few women saying “how beautiful” or “look how happy those two young men are” to their friends. It only made Bucky smile as he looked down briefly, before looking back at Steve.

“Hold on,” the blonde whispered.

Bucky didn’t have time to register what Steve had said, before he was suddenly leaning backwards, Steve’s arm keeping him steady. His eyes were wide as Steve smirked, bringing him back up quickly. Bucky blushed because he was practically flush against Steve’s chest now.

“Sorry, did I startle you?” Steve chuckled.

“Not at all, just a little more warning next time,” Bucky replied.

“Noted,” Steve answered, giving a small nod.

“Punk,” Bucky huffed.

“Jerk,” Steve retorted.

Bucky grinned, leaning forward as he rested his head on Steve’s shoulder, feeling Steve’s head lean into the touch. He’d never felt so damn happy before, this was the greatest night Bucky had ever had, and it wasn’t even finished yet.

“You still look beautiful,” Steve whispered.

The brunette chuckled quietly, shaking his head a little.

“Sir,” he hummed.

“Quit it with the sir,” Steve laughed.

“Nah, I like it, especially when you’re dressed like that,” Bucky mused.

“Fine,” Steve sighed, with a smile.

The song slowly began to fade as Steve and Bucky pulled apart, Steve lifting Bucky’s hand again as he pressed his soft lips on the top of the brunette’s hand.

“Thank you for dancing with me,” he soothed.

“Anything for you,” Bucky whispered.

Steve smiled widely as they made their way back to their table, the waitress turning up at just the right time. She took their orders and Steve and Bucky found themselves alone again, glancing at each other now and again.

“This place is really great, I feel bad for not having to pay though. This must be a fortune,” Bucky commented.

“It’s my treat,” Steve replied.

Bucky nodded understandably, resting his hands on the table as he looked around him. He jumped slightly when he felt a touch on his hand, relaxing when he saw it was Steve again.

“Hey Buck?” he spoke, tilting his head.

“Mm?” Bucky hummed.

“I think this is the beginning of something unique,” Steve replied.

Bucky just smiled.

* * *

“Have a nice night gentlemen,” a waiter spoke, bowing to Bucky and Steve as they left.

They had spent at least two hours at the restaurant, most of the time being taken up by dancing, or being talked to by other customers. It was a pleasant night, neither of them really wanted to see it come to an end. But it didn’t have to, not yet. Bucky had his arm looped through Steve’s again as the pair stopped by Bucky’s Camaro.

“Do you want to go for a walk to the pier? It isn’t fair, then maybe you could come over to my apartment so I can show you some photos you asked about,” Steve mused.

“I’d love to,” Bucky replied.

Steve smiled as he guided Bucky down the street, passing his motorcycle on the way there.

“I haven’t had this much fun in ages,” the brunette admitted.

“Yeah?” Steve replied, glancing at Bucky.

“Yeah, I mean, sure I’ve had those fun moments, but they didn’t happen often. This though, this was great, the food, the wine, the dancing and the company. It was fantastic,” Bucky continued, squeezing Steve’s arm gently.

“I’m glad about that, because I’d love to do it again,” Steve hummed.

“I can deal with that,” Bucky chimed, smiling widely.

The pier was a beautiful sight, giving citizens a clear view of the Hudson River. The water glistened from the lights that illuminated the boardwalk which Bucky and Steve now stood upon.

“This really is gorgeous,” Bucky whispered.

“Isn’t it?” Steve replied, smiling softly, his eyes scanning the view. “This would make a great picture,” he added.

“I think so too,” Bucky answered.

“Really?” Steve questioned.

“Really,” Bucky replied.

Steve rested his cheek on Bucky’s head as he held him close to his side as the wind seemed to pick up slightly. They remained silent for a while, basking in the beauty of Manhattan, the beauty of everything.

“Bucky,” Steve spoke, breaking the silence that was starting to annoy him now.

“Steve,” Bucky replied jokingly, tilting his head as he looked at Steve.

“Y’know, I never realised how beautifully blue your eyes go when you’re happy,” the blonde commented.

“Oh,” Bucky whispered, his cheeks going a little rosy.

“You have to let me draw you sometime. Become my muse, as well as my client, and a well as my friend, or wherever this takes us,” Steve soothed.

“You say the darnedest things Steve Rogers,” Bucky chuckled, his eyes locking with Steve’s gaze.

It was at that moment that the world may have just stopped and now Bucky and Steve were the only ones not frozen in the lapse. Steve’s pupils were dilated slightly, Bucky didn’t know if he should say something or not. It was a perfect moment for a kiss, just a simple one. Bucky could hear Steve’s heart pounding erratically and felt his breath ghosting on his lips. He was ready, this had to be it, it had to be now, or maybe never. Quit doubting yourself Buck he thought. The pair were closer than they had been before, faces inching in slowly, it had to be...

“Get a goddamn room!” a voice yelled.

Steve pulled back at lightning speed, his hand moving away from Bucky as he averted his gaze. The moment had been lost and Bucky felt like it was a punch in the gut.

“I’m sorry,” Steve whispered. “I shouldn’t have been so hasty,” he added.

“It’s fine,” Bucky squeaked out, biting his lip as a tear threatened to fall.

“Are you okay?” the blonde asked, looking at Bucky worriedly.

“Yeah, just got something in my eye, I’m fine,” he lied, his jaw clenching.

“Do you want to stay here for a little longer or would you like to come and see these photos?” Steve questioned.

“Could I have a moment, by myself?” Bucky asked.

“Of course, I’ll be right over there,” Steve replied, pointing to a bench that was near the entrance to the pier.

“Thanks,” Bucky whispered.

Once Steve had taken his leave, Bucky let that small wretched tear out, wiping it away quickly as he let out a shudder. They were so close, and some jackass had to ruin it and throw both of them off their posts. Bucky choked back a sob as he looked up at the sky, admiring the few stars that were somewhat visible in the night sky.

“You’re such an idiot Bucky,” he scolded, shoving his hands in his pant pockets.

He pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed Natasha’s number, he had to talk to her, she always had a way of comforting him. On the second ring, she picked up.

“Bucky? You never call at a time like this, is something wrong? Are you okay?” she questioned, sounding panicked.

“He nearly kissed me Nat,” Bucky replied.

“Who?” she asked.

“Steve,” Bucky murmured.

“Oh honey. What happened?” Natasha replied.

“I fucked it up Nat, I was too eager. I wanted it to happen then some asshole yelled at us to get a room and we just pulled away. I should have just fucking went for it but I didn’t because I’m so damn pathetic,” he explained.

“Bucky listen to me. You’re a great person and Steve is obviously interested if he is taking you to dinner and hugging you and kissing your cheek. Be patient, the time will come, whether it be a good or bad situation, you’ll get that moment and you’ll love it, you’ll cherish it forever,” Natasha answered.

“You’re just saying that because your first kiss with Clint was when he was saving you from a burning building,” Bucky chuckled.

“Shut up, it was romantic for us,” she huffed.

Bucky snorted as he kicked his foot lightly on the wooden boardwalk, glancing over at Steve who was busy watching some birds across from him.

“He’s really somethin’ Nat,” he hummed.

“Well then keep going on dates with him. Just watch, you’ll be smitten in no time,” Natasha replied.

“You’re the best, you know that?” Bucky sighed contently.

“It’s what friends do,” Natasha issued.

“I better go, I’m keeping Steve waiting,” he replied.

“Alright, I love you, and miss you. Clint and I are coming for a visit in three weeks,” Natasha mused.

“Oh I can’t wait,” Bucky gushed. “I love you too, bye,” he added, ending the call.

He took a deep breath as he put his phone away and turned back to where Steve was. Steve looked up then and smiled a little, standing from the bench. Bucky smiled back as he made his way back over to Steve, slipping his arm around the blonde’s waist.

“Sorry, had to call a friend,” he spoke apologetically.

“That’s fine, you ready to go?” Steve questioned.

“Of course, race you?” Bucky teased.

“Absolutely not,” Steve replied, frowning slightly.

“I was joking,” Bucky chuckled.

Steve scoffed as Bucky dropped him off at his bike, before jogging up to his Camaro. He quickly slipped inside as he turned the stereo up loud, some Slash playing through the speakers. The brunette shoved the key in the ignition, the engine roaring and revving like a mighty beast. He could see Steve down the street who gave a small wave, pulling out onto the road. Bucky followed, tailing behind Steve, honking his horn as he flashed the blonde a smile. Steve laughed as he revved his Harley, zooming forward a little. However, Bucky was hot on his tail, pulling into the other lane as he came up beside Steve.

“You’re gonna’ lose punk!” Bucky jeered, putting his foot on the gas.

He flew by Steve who chuckled again, shaking his head. Steve just followed behind Bucky who was much further up than him. The lights up ahead flashed to yellow as Steve slowed a bit. But Bucky was too caught up in the adrenaline rush that his hazard perception was futile. Steve’s eyes widened when he saw another car coming down the street on the left.

“Shit,” he cursed, picking up speed again.

Suddenly, the light shone bright red, Bucky slamming on the brakes, but it was too late. The other sports car crashed into the Camaro, metal creaking and crunching as Bucky’s car spun three times. There was that high pitch screaming that echoed, as the tires on Steve’s Harley screamed, practically smelling of burnt rubber as he came to a sudden stop. Bystanders began rushing to the cars as we as Steve, who was hot on his toes, his head filled with the horrid noises of Bucky’s screams of excruciating agony.

“BUCKY!” he roared, his voice echoing through the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And commence people screaming because I left it on a cliffhanger. Now, I have to let you know I won't be updating for a bit, going on a holiday for a week, won't have my notebook with me to write, I'll be too busy anyway. I'll try get straight into it when I get back. The next chapter the first half will be a bit fast paced with the whole accident and such because with what happens it has to be fast paced, it can't go slow or it'll look weird. You will also see a different side to Steve, obviously because of Richard and because of his worries about Bucky, he'll be a very angry person. Also the part about Richard, just a little blast from Steve's past that wasn't Tony. I hope you enjoy.


	6. Chapter Five - An Unsung Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We loved with a love that was more than love." - Edgar Allan Poe

Smoke billowed up into the sky like a mini tornado, blackening out the moonlight from certain angles down below. Citizens were rushing to the aid of the occupants in the two cars that had collided. Their yells were masked by the cries of pain that came from the red Camaro. Bucky’s eyes were streaming with tears as he tried to free his arm from the crushed side of his car, yet every time he moved it, he only screamed in agony. The windscreen was shattered, a few pieces of glass had slashed cuts on Bucky’s face and neck, bruises forming there also. His airbag only softened the impact a little as his nose was bleeding terribly, the blood running down his mouth and chin.

“BUCKY!” a voice droned.

Bucky’s ears were ringing as he tried to get out of his dazed state. He knew that voice, it had to be Steve’s, even if it was all drawn out, he still knew it was Steve’s.

“STEVE!” he cried out, arm twinging again.

“Let me through! Move!” Steve yelled, pushing people aside.

He raced to Bucky’s car, pulling the door open as shards of glass fell on the road.

“Bucky? Bucky I’m here. Try to stay calm,” Steve spoke.

“Steve, I-I can’t feel the lower half of my arm. I can’t fucking feel it,” Bucky sobbed, throat choked up from the tears.

“It’s okay. You’ll be fine. Don’t panic please. Stay calm,” Steve soothed.

“I’m an idiot. I’m such an idiot,” the brunette cried, face contorting as another wave of pain hit him.

“Bucky take my hand,” Steve ordered, holding his hand out.

He did as he was told, grasping Steve’s hand tightly as he took in sharp breaths, his eyes red and puffy from all the tears.

“Don’t leave me here Steve,” he pleaded.

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise,” Steve replied.

“Promise?” Bucky asked.

“I swear Bucky, I swear,” Steve whispered, his eyes welling with salty tears.

“Steve I-ugh!” Bucky yelled, throwing his head back, teeth clenching together.

“Squeeze my hand when it hurts,” Steve issued.

“I don’t-” Bucky paused, muffling a groan with his mouth closed. “Don’t want to hurt you,” he gasped.

“I don’t care, just do it,” Steve assured him.

Bucky nodded slightly, his lips parting as he let out a shaky breath.

“What’s that smell?” he wavered, eyes widening in panic.

Steve turned his gaze to the front of the car as he saw smoke, and little flecks of orange and yellow.

“Fire,” he whispered. “Shit there’s a fire!” he yelled, jumping to his feet.

“What!” Bucky exclaimed. “Oh god no, no, no, no,” he stammered, breaking down again as new tears flowed from his eyes.

“Everybody get back!” Steve roared, his heart rate jumping as he let go of Bucky’s hand.

“Steve don’t!” Bucky yelled.

“I’m still here Bucky, it’s okay. I’m going to get you out,” he replied, voice shaky.

“You can’t, my arm is stuck,” Bucky sobbed. “One of us has to get out of here alive,” he added.

“Don’t say that,” Steve snapped, leaning into the car. “I’m going to push this as hard as I can, if it moves, get your arm out and get away from here,” he ordered.

“No! Not without you!” Bucky yelled hoarsely.

Steve’s stomach churned as the tears fell, his hands bracing the mangled metal of Bucky’s car. He pushed his full weight on it, letting out a yell as the metal creaked, his muscles tensing in his arms. Bucky cried out as the pressure was taken off his arm, looking worse than Steve had first thought.

“Go!” Steve screamed.

With the little energy that he had, Bucky practically tumbled from the car, cradling his left arm as he tried to balance himself, but he felt so damn weak. Steve scrambled from the Camaro as he rushed to Bucky, wrapping his arm around the brunette’s waist, pulling him up as they made their escape.

“It’s going to blow!” a citizen exclaimed.

Steve looked back in fear as the flames grew bigger, engulfing the car. In that split second, he dropped to the ground with Bucky, shielding him completely. The explosion rang through the streets as tiny bits of debris showered down on the road, smoke forming in a small cloud before slowly dispersing.

“Bucky,” Steve whispered, coughing slightly as he moved his arm away.

“I’m okay,” he replied, a gravely tone in his voice.

“Oh thank god,” Steve gasped out, his breathing coming out in short pants.

Sirens could be heard in the distance as Steve helped Bucky to his feet again, arm wrapped tightly around the shaking brunette. Bystanders started cheering and clapping as Steve scanned his eyes around himself and Bucky, there were people everywhere.

“Hear that Steve?” Bucky rasped. “You’re a hero,” he added, holding in the pain that still shot up the upper half of his arm.

Steve pulled Bucky into his arms, his cries uncontrollable now as he smoothed his hand through Bucky’s hair. He was relieved, so relieved that he just cried and shook violently, the fear still pumping through his veins.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” he whispered.

“Wait, what about the other car?” Bucky questioned, sounding panicked.

The blonde looked down the street, the sports car looking only damaged on the front, an ambulance blocking his view of the driver.

“I don’t know Buck,” he spoke, swallowing the lump in his throat.

He waited for a reply, but nothing came, it was then that Steve noticed the heavy weight on him. Bucky was limp against him, head lolled to the side.

“Bucky?” he choked out. “No, no...Bucky come on wake up,” he whispered.

His hands grasped Bucky’s face as he stared at the brunette’s motionless facial features.

“Bucky,” he wavered. “Bucky!” he yelled, shaking him slightly, before pulling him back into his arms.

“Steve!” a loud voice called.

Steve looked away from Bucky as Thor came racing over, panting heavily.

“Thor he’s not waking up, he won’t move,” Steve cried.

“Let the paramedics take him,” Thor issued, as two came up behind him with a stretcher.

“I can’t,” Steve whispered.

Thor came up beside Steve as he took Steve’s hands away from Bucky, the paramedics being there to get him onto the stretcher. Steve covered his mouth with his hand as he shook his head, watching Bucky being taken away.

“I should have warned him. I should have flashed my lights or something,” he choked out.

“This is not your fault Steve, it was an accident,” Thor soothed.

“No it is my fault Thor! This is all my fault and god knows if anything bad happens to Bucky I’ll never forgive myself!” he yelled, dropping onto the concrete pavement as he covered his eyes with his hands.

“Steve,” Thor whispered, his arm wrapping comfortingly around the blonde. “Let me take you to the hospital,” he offered.

“No I’ll go myself,” Steve snapped.

“You’re not fit to drive,” Thor replied.

“I’m fine,” Steve growled, getting to his feet. “But whoever ran into Bucky, he’s a fucking dead man,” he spat, eyes ridden with anger.

Thor didn’t try to stop him at all, he knew that he shouldn’t interfere when Steve got angry. He watched as Steve stormed over to his Harley, revving it as he turned down the other street, the engine roaring into the distance. Thor let out a heavy sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, the crowds starting to move away now. He had only seen Steve rescuing Bucky, knowing that it would make the news somehow. As he walked back to his car he looked to the other ambulance, his eyes bulging when he saw familiar locks of black hair and a green and gold scarf.

“Loki,” he gasped.

* * *

The hospital smelt and looked like death, it was a place that no one really liked to be in. It was eerie and cold, it really could do with renovations. Parents sat in the waiting room with their sick children in their laps as they slept. It was morbid and it didn’t help that if had started raining outside, the lights flickering from dodgy wiring. A sudden gust of wind blew into the lobby as paramedics ran in with a patient on a stretcher.

“We’ve got a twenty-three year old male, involved in a collision with another car. He’s unconscious and isn’t responding to any touch or sound, possible internal bleeding!” one exclaimed, as nurses and doctors ran to their aid.

Suddenly, the doors burst open again as Thor barged into the lobby.

“Where is my brother!” he yelled.

“Sir, he’s being taken into surgery, he might have internal bleeding. I’m going to have to ask you to sit down,” a nurse soothed.

“No I have to see him!” Thor roared.

“Sir please,” the nurse snapped, holding the tall blonde back.

“Thor,” a voice spoke.

He turned, seeing Steve standing behind him, his eyes like saucers. Thor frowned before lunging at Steve as anger and fear took over him. Steve was slammed against the wall, the wind almost knocked out of him as Thor glared at him.

“My brother is in surgery because of Bucky!” he spat.

“Thor just hold on a minute,” Steve replied, hand on Thor’s arm.

“Do not touch me! He could die because of him!” the blonde screamed.

“You don’t know that Thor! It was a fucking accident!” Steve roared.

A nurse had come along to intervene but Steve shook his head at her as a warning to stay back.

“How dare you, Loki is by all means a great man!” Thor exclaimed.

“I know Thor, I know. Calm down, please. For the sake of everybody, there’s kids in here for Christ’s sake,” Steve whispered.

Thor’s eyes softened, his grip loosening on Steve as the blonde collapsed in his friend’s arms. 

“I’m so sorry,” he wavered, body shaking as he began to weep.

“It’s okay Thor, it’ll be okay,” Steve soothed, wrapping his arms around him. “I didn’t see who was in the other car. I didn’t know it was Loki,” he added.

“You said whoever hit Bucky was a dead man,” Thor sobbed.

“I won’t hurt your brother Thor. I’m sorry I said that, I really am. I didn’t even know Loki was your brother, at least I know...that he’s the one Tony is seeing,” Steve whispered.

“I cannot lose my brother,” the blonde choked out.

“You won’t, stay positive,” Steve hummed.

A loud yell came from down the hallway and Steve lifted his head up, recognising that yell.

“Bucky,” he whispered.

“Go see him,” Thor issued, moving away from Steve as he slumped into one of the plastic chairs.

“I’ll be back I promise,” he replied.

Steve broke into a run as he went through another set of doors, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Where is he!” Bucky screamed, his voice choked up.

The blonde stopped outside the room, seeing Bucky conscious and looking extremely distressed.

“Mr Barnes you have to keep still!” a doctor yelled.

“Not until I know where Steve is!” Bucky roared, trying to wriggle free from the nurses grips.

Steve could feel tears welling up in his eyes again as he stared through the small window. A nurse whispered to Bucky who had his head hung, chest heaving, teeth gritted from the pain that he could still only feel in his shoulder area.

“Look up,” the other nurse spoke.

Bucky slowly raised his head, his eyes streaming with tears as he stared at the window. He gave out a choked cry, a small smile managing to show on his face as he gazed at Steve. The blonde sniffled a little, resting his palm on the window, a tear falling down his cheek. He really wanted to go in there and comfort Bucky, but knew he would have to wait.

“I’m right here with you,” he spoke, which only appeared as a message that Bucky had to lip read.

“I know,” Bucky replied, resting his right hand over his heart.

Steve could feel himself blushing as he looked away for a moment, before looking back. He felt so guilty not being able to be in there with him. His left arm looked pretty mangled up and Steve didn’t know what would happen because of it.

“I have to go, I’ll still be here. I’ll come in as soon as I’m allowed to,” Steve issued.

“Okay,” Bucky answered.

The blonde’s hand dropped from the window as he turned and left, wiping the tears from his eyes. Thor looked up when he saw him, standing up as he ran a hand through his hair. The roles were reversed now after a few moments ago. Steve was embraced in a comforting hug by Thor as he broke down in his best friend’s arms. He hadn’t been filled with this much emotion since he lost his parents, he’d bottled a lot up for so long.

“I’m sorry Thor. I’m sorry,” Steve wept, grip tightening on Thor’s baggy shirt.

“It’s alright my friend. I am here for you as you are for me,” he soothed.

“Thor, his arm, its-” Steve paused, coughing back tears.

“What ever happens we will find a way to work around this, everything will be okay,” Thor issued, pulling away as he held Steve at arms length. “You were a brave man tonight Steve. You saved not only Bucky’s life, but thousands of others who stood around or tried to help,” he continued.

Steve nodded as he wiped more tears away with the sleeve of his suit jacket, his eyes puffed up and bloodshot. He didn’t want to be deemed a hero, he was only doing what was right, he’d be selfish to leave someone to die. He was so mixed with emotion that he couldn’t stay on one of them for very long. Now, now he was angry, angry at himself, angry at Bucky for being somewhat reckless and he was angry at Loki too. If Bucky lost his arm, he would be devastated and Steve wouldn’t even know how to help him out.

“You know, part of this is Loki’s fault right?” he mused, jaw clenching.

“It is no ones fault. You said it was an accident,” Thor replied.

“Yes, until I just remembered how damn fast Loki must have been going,” Steve spat.

“What is wrong with you Steve!” Thor yelled.

“Everything! Everything is wrong!” the blonde screamed. “You have no idea how angry I am with all the things that have happened! Part of this is because of that bastard Richard, the other is because of all this!” he continued, waving his hand in the air. “This is me worrying about Bucky, but in an angry way because I have so much negativity in my mind right now my emotions are all over the shop!” he snapped.

“Are you even considering how others may feel!” Thor roared, pulling Steve down a narrow hallway. “Do you care how I feel? How Bucky feels? Do you!” he added, fists clenched.

“Of course I do or I wouldn’t be here!” Steve exclaimed. “I just- I just...ugh I fucked up!” he yelled, grasping the short strands of blonde hair on his head.

“You did not fuck up,” Thor answered, appearing to be calming down again.

“Thor we nearly kissed tonight, Bucky and I. Until a guy yelled at us. You have no idea how badly I wanted to kiss him. I just wanted to pull him back, cup his face and kiss those lips of his. But I felt like I was being too forward,” Steve explained, sagging against the wall.

“You are a fool Steve. All these years I have known you, and you’re still like a timid deer,” Thor issued. “Bucky spoke to me about you. He spoke so greatly of you. I think he may have wanted it too. To hell with what people think, when you get given an opportunity you grab it by the balls,” he added.

Steve suddenly snorted as he choked on air, his face going bright red as he coughed. Thor could only let out a booming laugh as he hunched over, his hands resting on his knees as tears streamed from his eyes.

“S-stop we can’t laugh at a hospital,” Steve gasped out, bracing himself against the wall.

“I’m sorry, for that was bad timing,” Thor replied, his face red from all the laughing.

The pair settled down as they lent against the wall and stared at each other. Steve hated when he and Thor got angry at each other, it was rare, yet every time it happened it broke Steve’s heart.

“I hate when we fight,” he mumbled.

“Aye,” Thor answered.

“Really Thor? Again with your medieval talk, you certainly live up to your name,” Steve chuckled.

“People really did think I was the God of Thunder back in high school. I played along with it, it is so accustom to me now,” he replied.

“Wouldn’t have you any other way pal,” Steve mused.

“Mr Odinson?” a soft voice spoke.

“Yes?” he responded, turning his attention to a nurse.

“This is Mr Laufeyson’s phone. It’s broken, we believe he may have been calling someone while driving,” she replied.

“Thank you miss,” Thor answered, taking the phone as he looked back at Steve. “How could he be so stupid?” he questioned, eyebrows knitting together.

Steve said nothing as he swallowed the lump in his throat, watching Thor’s face become rid of all emotion. It all lay in his eyes, which were burning with rage.

“And this is Mr Barnes’ phone,” the nurse continued, holding it out to Steve.

“Thank you,” Steve spoke, taking it in his hand.

“Mr Laufeyson will be out of surgery soon if you’d like to follow me,” the nurse informed.

Thor looked at Steve again as he shook his head, his face stone cold.

“I will be back later,” he muttered. “Steve, if you see Loki at all, and if he is awake, tell him how much of a fool he is,” he added, patting Steve on the shoulder as he made a quick exit out of the lobby.

The puzzled nurse left without another word, leaving Steve alone in the hallway, the light flickering above him. He turned the phone around in his hand, smoothing his thumb over the hairline crack that went diagonally across the screen. Apart from that, it was still working and Steve swiped his finger across the screen. The wallpaper was a picture of the city, one that Bucky must have quickly snapped upon arriving in Manhattan. Steve smiled softly as he flicked the screen again and an electronic post-it note came up. His heart swelled as he read it, smile growing wider.

“Big date with Steve. Can’t wait,” he whispered. “Aw Bucky,” he hummed.

Steve locked the phone, keeping it safely in his hand, until it started ringing. He held it up as the called ID read ‘Natasha’ on it, Steve figured it must be Bucky’s friend from Brooklyn.

“Hello?” he spoke, after pressing the green button.

“Bucky?” a voice replied.

“No, this is Steve,” he responded.

“Steve? Oh Steve! It’s great to finally put a voice to your name. Um, why do you have Bucky’s phone? Is he okay?” Natasha questioned.

“He was in a car accident,” Steve replied.

“What!” Natasha exclaimed. “Please tell me he’s okay!” she yelled, sounding a little choked up.

“He’s conscious, but his arm...it is pretty messed up,” Steve issued. “It’s a long story, I’ll leave it to Bucky to tell you,” he added.

“Oh my god,” Natasha sobbed, making Steve’s heart sink a little.

There was a loud thump and then a male voice as Steve heard Natasha’s cries disappearing until he could only hear them faintly.

“Hello? Steve, are you still there?” the male voice asked.

“Yeah, still here,” Steve replied, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Sorry about that, Natasha’s pretty shaken up. I’m Clint,” he answered.

“Nice to hear from you Clint,” Steve murmured, leaning back on the wall.

“How’s Bucky? Natasha couldn’t really make out anything except for his name and yours,” Clint replied.

Steve sighed as he felt like he was repeating himself yet again. But this time he gave Clint a longer version, explaining about the car exploding and so on. There was a moment of silence on the other end as Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Clint?” he spoke.

“Sorry, sorry...I’m just in shock that’s all,” Clint answered. “Have you seen him yet?” he asked.

“Only briefly, the doctors had to attend to him and such, I’ll be seeing him later,” Steve mused.

“Thank you Steve,” Clint replied. “Thank you for saving his life. You have no idea how thankful we are,” he added.

Steve relaxed a little, running his free hand through his hair.

“I couldn’t leave him there,” he choked out, eyes watering at the memories that haunted him from a few hours ago.

“We’re really glad he has you there. Whenever he calls it’s always ‘Steve this’ or ‘Steve that’ he’s taken a liking to you Steve, maybe even more than that. I hope you aren’t just toying with him,” Clint explained.

“Of course not, no...Bucky’s wonderful. He’s made a real impact on me, I’m pretty fond of him,” Steve replied.

“Good, show him that then,” Clint whispered.

“I will,” the blonde boasted, hearing Clint sigh thankfully.

“I better go and make sure Nat is okay. We might come to Manhattan in a week instead of three,” he mused.

“Don’t rush yourselves. I’ll take care of Bucky,” Steve assured Clint.

“Alright, thank you again. We’ll keep in touch,” Clint replied.

“Bye,” Steve hummed, ending the call.

His shoulders sagged as he rested his head against the wall. Steve was again stricken by overwhelming emotion, the tears pooling in his eyes as they rained down his cheeks. He slid down to the floor, burying his head in his arms and sobbed. Steve was alone in the hallway, letting every piece of emotion out as his shoulders shook violently. How could a fantastic night turn into something so tragic?

* * *

Sunlight shone brightly through the crack in the curtains in Steve’s apartment. He’d spent hours at the hospital, but found it impossible to even get to Bucky when he tried. He decided to come back home and crashed on the sofa as soon as he got there, falling into a deep sleep. Steve’s lustrous blue eyes slid open, tired and weary from all the crying he had done the night before. A groan slipped from his lips as he turned on his back, feeling a wet nose nudge his hand.

“Hey Cap,” he mumbled, sounding groggy.

The Labrador whined slightly, before resting his head on Steve’s stomach and looking at him. 

“I know pal, I know,” he whispered.

Cap huffed through his nose as Steve chuckled and scratched him behind the ear. He squinted at the clock in the room, seeing that it read 11am. Steve groaned, it wasn’t like him to sleep in so late, but then again it was Sunday. But he felt kind of bad, because Bucky was probably waiting for him.

“Hey Cap, what say we take a snap for Uncle Buck so he doesn’t feel so lonely in that grimy old hospital?” he questioned.

The canine barked approvingly, wagging his tail as he jumped on Steve and started licking his face.

“Cap no! That’s gross!” Steve laughed, pushing him away and reaching for his phone.

He unlocked it with his thumb as he opened the camera application and turned it onto the front camera. By then, Cap had settled onto the couch, head resting on Steve’s chest now.

“Bucky is going to find this so cheesy, but love it,” he chuckled, resting his head back on the cushions.

The camera clicked as the photo moved to the photo gallery, Cap’s ears perking up slightly.

“Another one?” Steve asked.

Cap barked again, louder this time as Steve winced at the noise, then choked out air when the dog decided to bound off the couch, jumping on Steve’s stomach before hand.

“Or not,” he huffed breathlessly, swinging his legs off the couch.

Steve stretched his long arms as the bones cracked, the blonde letting out a satisfying sigh. He was still a little cramped from yesterday and Bucky may have squeezed his hand just a little too hard. He sat down at his computer as he plugged his phone in and picked out the image so he could print it. As he waited, he flicked the TV on and stared at the screen.

_“Last night around 10pm, two male drivers were involved in a serious car accident. One driver was struck from the side by the other and was said to have had his arm jammed between the crushed side of his car. Shocking footage has been sent into us from a citizen who wishes to remain anonymous, displaying the heroic act of a well known and professional photographer by the name of Steven Rogers, who is said to be a past fling of billionaire Tony Stark,”_  the news reporter spoke.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Steve protested, slapping his hand on his thigh.

The video began playing as Steve lent forward, watching as he heard the sickening sound of Bucky’s screams again.

_“Everybody get back!”_

Steve’s heart dropped when he saw the flames starting at the front of the car, his voice muffled by other citizens who were speaking around the camera man or woman. The video had been cut a bit, but then flicked to the part with Steve pulling Bucky from the wreck.

_“It’s going to blow!”_

He closed his eyes just as the Camaro exploded, his gut churning at the sound, people screaming and yelling. Then there was the clapping, the cheering, the part where Steve was deemed a saviour.

_“There’s no telling where Steven Rogers is now, we can only hope he is paying a visit to the man he saved. For your brave act, we thank you,”_  the reporter added, before the news bulletin continued to another story.

Steve sighed, flicking the TV off as he turned back to the computer, seeing that the picture was finished. He smirked as he held it up, the picture shining in the sunlight.

“Better have a shower,” he spoke, shutting the computer down.

The blonde sauntered down to his bedroom, slipping his shirt and pants off and grimacing at the pain on his back. He’d unfortunately been hit by pieces of debris after the car had exploded, leaving purple and yellow bruises on his skin. Steve hoped that a shower would make it feel better. He turned the handles in the shower, feeling cold water hit him first before it went warm and he stepped inside. Steve let out a satisfied moan as the warmth already treated his bruises with care.

“God that feels good,” he hummed, leaning his hands against the shower wall.

He turned around as he lathered soap in his hands, slithering it all on his body as the suds trailed down every crevice of his taut muscles. If anyone had seen that they’d quite possibly be melting on the floor or faint. Steve was basically a big sexy beef cake.

“Cap! Can you fetch my towel!” he called, hearing the jingle of Cap’s dog tag already.

Over the years he had taught the Labrador a few tricks, that included bringing Steve things like his towel, the newspaper, the mail and the TV remote when Steve was feeling extra lazy. Cap barked once outside the bathroom door and Steve smiled softly.

“Thanks buddy!” he exclaimed, washing the soap off of him.

Steve turned the shower off as he stepped out, shaking the droplets of water from his hair as he peered around the door frame.

“Can I have it?” he asked, eyeing Cap as he sat with the towel in his mouth.

Cap wagged his tail as he trotted over to Steve and placed the towel in his hand.

“Thank you,” Steve chimed, disappearing behind the door again as he wrapped the towel around himself.

Cap barked excitedly when Steve came out, following behind him as the blonde went over to his wardrobe.

“Okay Cap, blue or red shirt?” he asked, turning to the canine.

He simply barked as Steve laughed and held his hands out.

“Left is red, right is blue,” he said, signalling each hand as he spoke. “Now which one?” he questioned.

Cap’s paw rested on his right hand, making the blonde smile yet again.

“Thank you again Cap. Now go on, I need to get dressed,” he mused.

The Labrador bounded out of the room, claws clicking on the floor as Steve heard him drinking from his water bowl. He shook his head as he slipped the blue shirt over his head and pulled it down over his torso, looking quite tight fitting on him, yet another swoon worthy moment for anyone if they ever saw it. He shimmied into a pair of denim jeans and picked out a plain black over-shirt, leaving it open to keep the blue shirt on show. His phone vibrated on the desk down the hallway as he left his room, drying his hair with the towel. Steve picked it up and saw that it was a text from Bucky.

**_“I need to see you. Now.” - Bucky_ **

Steve’s smile faltered as he stared at the screen. Something written that way couldn’t be good at all. He sat his phone down and searched for his shoes, as well as his keys for his Harley. He left his hair as it was because it would most likely get windswept on his way to the hospital anyway.

“Cap are you hiding my shoes again?” Steve asked, hands on his hips.

Cap snuck out from behind the kitchen counter, Steve’s sneakers in his mouth, a guilty look in his eyes.

“Look, I know you hate when I go away, but I have to go and see Bucky. Soon as he’s out of hospital I’ll bring him here to see you, I’m sure he’ll love that,” Steve explained.

Cap dropped the shoes, nuzzling into Steve’s leg as the blonde crouched down and patted him on the head.

“Go lie in your bed and I’ll see you later,” he soothed, giving his canine friend a small peck on his nose. “Stubborn,” he added, before standing back up.

Steve quickly put his shoes on before grabbing his keys again, making his way down to the front door.

“See ya’ Cap!” he called, before stepping outside.

Steve practically jogged down the steps as he shoved the apartment building doors open forcefully and walked out into the open world. He went around to where his Harley was chained up and pressed the key into the ignition, straddling the seat as he twisted the key and revved the engine. He pulled out of the parking spot as he grabbed his iPod from his shirt pocket, putting the headphones in his ears as he put on some Maroon 5, a band Thor had introduced him to. He slipped it back into his pocket before driving onto the road, ploughing the Harley down the road. Whatever had happened to Bucky, he hoped there was some way he could help.

_Come and rest your bones with me_   
_Driving slow on Sunday morning_   
_And I never want to leave_

_Fingers trace your every outline_   
_Paint a picture with my hands_   
_Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm_   
_Change the weather still together when it ends_

* * *

Steve made a quick stop at a flower shop to buy Bucky more Carnations, seeing as the other ones were practically fried. He also stopped at his favourite coffee shop and got Bucky’s favourite, as well as one for himself. As he wandered into the hospital lobby and up to the front desk, the nurse there looked up and smiled.

“Lucky lady,” she commented.

“Man,” Steve corrected.

“Oh...oh how sweet,” she gushed.

She was certainly a little more joyful than some of the other nurses last night.

“Are you here to see the patient that came in last night?” she asked.

“Yes, here to see James Barnes,” he replied.

“Great, well we moved him to another room, he’s two down from where we had him last night,” the nurse issued.

“Thank you,” Steve chimed, giving her a small nod as she chuckled.

He made his way down the hallway, coffee and flowers held in his hands as he looked for Bucky’s ward. The label on the door wasn’t hard to miss with Bucky’s name on it. Steve took a deep breath as he pushed the door open, poking his head around the corner. His eyes fell on the brunette who had his head rested on his right arm, the left laying awkwardly in a sling.

“Bucky?” he whispered, stepping into the room.

The younger man let out a choked gasp as he looked up, his eyes swollen and red as he stared at Steve, lips parted slightly.

“Steve,” he squeaked, sniffling loudly.

“Hey hey, what’s wrong?” Steve questioned, putting the coffee and flowers to the side as he went over to him.

“Oh Steve,” Bucky cried, eyes filling with tears, choking on the sobs that escaped.

The blonde wrapped Bucky up in his arms as Bucky lent into Steve’s chest, his right arm wrapping around him, grasping the material of Steve’s shirt. He sobbed loudly, Steve simply held him tighter, soothing him as he ran a hand through the short brunette strands, his face a mix of worry and confusion.

“Bucky tell me what’s wrong,” he issued.

“My...my a-arm,” Bucky croaked. “They have to amputate it,” he cried out.

“What?” Steve replied, eyes widening, holding Bucky at arms length.

“I’m going to lose my fucking left arm Steve. I’m going to lose it and I don’t know what to do!” Bucky exclaimed.

“Calm down, we’ll figure something out,” Steve whispered.

“This is my fault. I’m such a fucking idiot!” he yelled.

“You’re not Bucky, it was an accident,” Steve replied.

“No it wasn’t!” Bucky shrieked. “It was my fault okay! My fault! I screwed up! I was being a damn smart ass and this happened!” he choked out bitterly.

“Bucky stop,” Steve hissed, hands resting on Bucky’s shoulders.

“NO!” he roared, lashing out at the blonde.

Steve winced at the contact, resting his hand on his cheek as it started to throb. Bucky’s eyes widened, his eyes staring down at his hand, then back to Steve.

“Oh my god, Steve, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” he wailed, body trembling as he hunched over, the tears falling onto the hospital bed sheets.

Steve’s heart was literally breaking into pieces at the state Bucky was in. He hated seeing him in so much emotional pain and confusion. His hand found Bucky’s, cautiously lacing their fingers together.

“I’m right here,” he whispered. “It’s okay. You’ll be okay,” he added.

Bucky nodded as he closed his eyes, taking in sharp breaths. He heard the bed creak as Steve sat beside him, his hands now coming up to cup Bucky’s face.

“I’m sorry,” he wavered.

“Shh, I’m alright,” Steve soothed.

The blonde pressed his lips to Bucky’s forehead, a few tears running down his cheek as he tried his best to calm Bucky. Steve wasn’t fond of people lashing out at him, but Bucky was hurt, Steve could understand, because he had done it once, some time ago.

_“I can’t believe you Tony!” Steve roared._

_“I’m sorry Stevie, I know I forgot, I was caught up in a meeting,” Tony sighed._

_“No you weren’t! You were probably bending one of your co-workers over a desk and fucking his brains out!” Steve exclaimed._

_“Why would I do that Steve? I love you,” Tony replied._

_“I wish I could believe that,” Steve whispered._

_“What do you mean! I fucking mean it Steve!” Tony yelled._

_Tony touched his arm, making Steve flinch._

_“Don’t touch me!” he growled._

_“Steve, baby I’m sorry,” Tony whispered._

_“No you’re not!” Steve screamed._

_His hand came into contact with Tony’s face as the brunette yelped. And for once, Tony Stark looked genuinely frightened._

“Steve? Steve!” Bucky exclaimed.

The blonde jumped, his eyes falling on Bucky, finally coming out of his daze.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Are you okay?” Bucky soothed, tears still staining his cheeks.

“Fine, just some memories. What about you? You okay now?” he asked.

“I am now that you’re here, I needed this,” Bucky hummed, arm wrapped securely around Steve. “I’m so sorry I hit you, that was horrible of me and not needed,” he whispered.

“It’s okay Bucky, it was a mistake,” Steve soothed, lips pressed to Bucky’s forehead again. “I brought you coffee, and more flowers,” he added.

“You didn’t have to Steve, but thank you, what the hell would I do without you around?” he questioned.

“I don’t know Buck,” Steve hummed, sliding off the bed.

Bucky watched him, before reaching for his suit jacket and resting it on his lap, getting the bed sheet a little dirty. He eyed Steve up and down when he came back, coffee in one hand, flowers in the other.

“You look handsome as always,” he crooned. “Loving the messy hair,” he chuckled.

“Didn’t have time to sort it,” Steve laughed, putting the flowers and coffee on the table by Bucky’s bed.

The brunette smiled as he reached into the inside pocket of the suit jacket and pulled out a deep red Carnation, the stem shortened slightly to fit in the pocket. Steve gasped, eyes bulging as he reached up to touch it to see if he was just seeing things. But he wasn’t, the softness of the petals brushed against his nimble fingers.

“Bucky,” he whispered.

“I pulled one off when I got back to my car after our date. I tucked it into my jacket and I guess it just survived after the-” Bucky paused, eyes going dark.

“You don’t have to say it,” Steve soothed.

“Take it,” Bucky whispered. “It’s yours now,” he added, holding the flower out.

Steve smiled as he took it and slipped it through one of the button holes on his shirt.

“Very sophisticated,” Bucky chuckled.

“On occasion,” Steve hummed, thumb caressing Bucky’s cheek.

Yet again, the pair found themselves in the likely situation for a kiss. God dammit Bucky thought. Just do it thought Steve. However, they were interrupted by an angered yell down the hallway.

“I’m gonna’ kill him! I’m going to fucking kill him!” the voice yelled.

Steve was on his feet in a second as he went to the edge of Bucky’s bed and stood there defensively.

“Listen you piece of shit you’re a dead ma-” the man stopped.

Steve went pale as a ghost, his eyes staring at the man. Average height, brunette hair, chocolate brown eyes and a distinctive beard, it had to be...

“Tony,” he whispered.

“Tony!” Bucky exclaimed.

“Steve!” Tony roared.

“Bucky!” Steve yelled, gesturing his hands from Tony to Bucky. “Wha-how...how do you know each other!” he cried out.

“He lives across from me,” Tony replied. “We had drinks and Shawarma the first night he was here,” he added.

The blonde turned to Bucky who looked like a puppy being scolded.

“And you didn’t tell me?” he asked.

“I didn’t know you knew him!” the brunette snapped.

“He’s my ex-boyfriend!” Steve roared.

“Fiancé,” Tony corrected.

“Fiancé!” Bucky shrieked.

“Yeah, fiancé right Stevie?” Tony asked.

“Don’t call me that Tony,” Steve growled.

“Can someone tell me what’s going on?” Bucky whined.

“I’ll tell you what’s going on, you severely injured Loki! That’s what you did!” Tony spat.

“What?” Bucky gasped, going rigid.

“Damn right! You could have killed him! He’s lucky to be alive and you’re here all fine and dandy! You deserve to be in his state!” Tony yelled.

“That’s enough!” Steve snapped, eyes narrowing.

“Well he does! He’ll probably get discharged today! I’m going to have charges put on you, you’ll go to jail and I’ll make sure you stay there!” the older man growled.

“I SAID THAT’S ENOUGH!” Steve roared loudly, his fingers curling into the fabric of Tony’s suit as he pulled him closer. “Shut your fucking mouth...and get out,” he hissed, shoving Tony back.

Tony frowned as he patted his suit down and gave Steve a once over before leaving the room, his footsteps disappearing down the hallway. Steve heard a weak sob as he turned, seeing Bucky quivering again, tears raining down his cheeks.

“Oh Bucky,” Steve sighed, walking back over to him.

The brunette fell into Steve’s arms, clutching his shirt with his right hand as he nestled into the blonde’s chest. He was so full of emotion he couldn’t even pick one to stay on. He was either angry, upset and he felt guilt ripping through him too. His eyes had dark circles around them from lack of sleep. He couldn’t sleep, he was just flooded with nightmares whenever he closed his eyes.

“I should have told you about Tony,” Steve mumbled.

“I should have told you that I’d met him,” Bucky replied, still snivelling.

“Well we learnt the hard way huh?” Steve questioned, holding Bucky tighter.

“I guess,” Bucky whimpered.

“Here,” Steve soothed, reaching into his shirt pocket.

Bucky looked curiously at the photograph that Steve had pulled out, a small smile gracing his face.

“You’re a dork,” he whispered.

“Shut up I look good for someone who just woke up,” Steve boasted.

“Nah, Cap looks better,” Bucky chuckled.

“I’m offended,” Steve gasped.

Bucky burst out laughing, shoulders shaking as he huddled closer to Steve. He let out a small yawn and Steve rubbed small circles on his back.

“Sleepy?” he asked.

“Mm,” Bucky hummed.

“Sleep then, I’ll stay here,” the blonde soothed.

“Hmm, you’re amazing you know that?” Bucky replied.

“Try to be,” Steve whispered.

“You’re perfect to me,” Bucky drawled, eyes falling closed.

Steve only smiled as he cradled the brunette in his arms, hearing the soft snores. He was worried about Bucky so much. Would he want to come back to work? Would he be stable? Either way, Steve was going to find a way to help Bucky. There was no way he was going to give up on him so easily. No matter how much Bucky protested, Steve would get him on his feet again. Steve was smitten for sure, Bucky was his...only his.

* * *

_Rising up, back on the street_   
_Did my time, took my chances_   
_Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet_   
_Just a man and his will to survive_   
  
_So many times it happens too fast_   
_You trade your passion for glory_   
_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_   
_You must fight just to keep them alive_

The punching bag chain rattled as Steve’s fists flogged the bag with such force it could split open. ‘Eye Of The Tiger’ blared out of the stereo as Steve grunted, his forehead laden with sweat as it ran down his face. He’d left the hospital just over three hours ago after Bucky was heavily asleep and because he had to run a quick errand at ‘Roger That’ on his way home. Thoughts were racing around in his head as he tried to come up with a solution for Bucky’s situation. There had to be something, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Steve was far too caught up in his thoughts to even realise there was a tear in the bag. One final, hard punch gave it enough force to split right up the seam, the sand pouring out as Steve jumped back in surprise.

“Well shit,” he breathed out, hands resting on his hips.

His eyes scanned the mess as the last few grains were emptied out, the pile sliding a little. Steve sighed, his chest rising and falling as beads of sweat glistened on every inch of his skin.

“Thinking about me while you did that?” a voice echoed, into the room.

Steve turned, eyes falling on Tony who was lent against the door frame.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, beginning to unwrap the straps on his hands.

“I figured you’d be here. I came to talk,” Tony replied.

The blonde looked slightly taken aback by the fact that Tony somehow just knew he’d be at the gym.

“Don’t be so surprised. Didn’t think I was noticing when we were together Stevie?” the brunette questioned.

“There were a lot of things you didn’t notice...or care about,” Steve spat bitterly.

“I said I was sorry,” Tony sighed.

“That’s what everybody says and I’m sick of hearing it,” Steve huffed, shoving the hand wraps in his bag.

“If I could say it any other way I would,” Tony mused.

“Well you can’t, can you? You’ll always be the same Tony. Your ego is so big you can’t see the finer things that are standing right beside you. How long will it be before you’re breaking Loki’s heart?” Steve lectured, turning to face Tony.

“He and I are in love Steve,” Tony spat.

“That’s what you said about me, but you were sneaking around with Loki behind my back!” Steve exclaimed.

Tony stood in his spot, looking away as he shook his head.

“I was in love with you. Still am slightly,” he issued.

“Don’t say that. You sound just like Richard,” Steve growled.

“Richard? He’s out of jail?” Tony questioned.

“Yes,” Steve breathed. “And he showed up at my house and tried to win me over and I wasn’t having it. He fucked me up Tony. So did you,” Steve choked out, eyes watering slightly.

Tony stared at Steve in shock as he gawked at the blonde, trying to take in what he had just said.

“I never did drugs or committed crimes. How can you compare me to that scum!” he yelled.

“You were a drunk Tony,” Steve whispered. “And with that you were rough sometimes. Don’t you remember Christmas that year?” he asked.

“No,” Tony replied, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Steve nodded, biting his lip as he lifted the hem of his shirt, shifting his sweatpants a little as a scar came into view. Tony’s eyes widened as he stared at the wound. It went from Steve’s hipbone and just down to the top of his thigh.

“We were having a great night, just the two of us,” Steve spoke, fixing himself up. “I had these really loose hanging shorts on because we were swimming, your favourite pair. Then you decided to open the Scotch and got busy downing that until you couldn’t even see straight,” Steve explained, watching as Tony went pale. “An argument started and I don’t know how or why, but you had a damn pocket knife Tony and you attacked me. That’s how I got that scar, it’ll be there forever, because of you,” he continued.

Tony let out a shaky breath as he glanced at scar that still showed a little, then back at Steve, shaking his head in disbelief as he turned around. He ran his hands through the short brunette hairs on his head, his eyes watering slightly.

“Why didn’t you tell me,” he whispered.

“I didn’t feel like I had to. I was young, I was in love, you were everything I needed and I didn’t want to leave,” Steve answered.

“I’m so sorry,” Tony choked out, turning back. “I know, you’re sick of hearing it. But I’m so very sorry,” he added, eyes welling with tears.

Steve’s heart sunk as he gazed at the snivelling brunette, his shoulders quaking. Tony rarely cried, this was one of those rare occasions where he did.

“I just hope you don’t put that on Loki,” he spoke.

“I won’t. God I’m sorry Steve. How do you even sleep at night any more?” Tony asked, wiping his eyes.

“Because of Bucky,” Steve whispered, tears brimming in his eyes.

A smile crossed Tony’s face as he looked at Steve, looking at the way he tried to force a smile when inside he was falling apart.

“He means that much to you huh?” he questioned.

“He’s great Tony. I dunno’ the past few weeks, he’s just grown on me. He’s beautiful, inside and out. I need him Tony,” Steve explained.

“Sounds like you’re in love,” Tony chuckled.

“Not yet...I don’t even know if I can love again. But since Bucky came into my life...it seems different,” Steve replied.

“I wouldn’t waste your time wondering, I’d just let it take its course,” Tony answered.

“Is that what you do?” Steve questioned.

“Well,” Tony spoke. “Yes,” he added.

Steve watched as Tony reached into his pocket and grabbed a small box. He gasped as he recognised the familiar pattern on it.

“Tony,” he whispered.

“You remember this?” Tony asked, looking up at Steve as he sat down on a chair. “I kept it because I needed to let you have it once everything blew over. Just as a memory of us I suppose. All the good times. Or maybe...it’ll become useful sometime in a few months, years maybe,” he added.

His fingers nimbly opened the box to reveal a silver band inside that still shone brightly in the light. Steve couldn’t help but smile softly, chuckling also.

“I can’t believe you kept it,” he mused. “You big idiot,” he added.

All his anger on Tony had seemed to have disappeared, and now was replaced by slight joy, forgiveness and calm.

“It’s yours now. Well, it was yours in the first place,” Tony laughed, pulling the ring from the box. “You don’t have to wear it on your ring finger. I’m sure it’ll fit on another one,” he continued. “You don’t even have to wear it at all, it’s up to you,” he added.

“Just put it on my right ring finger. Even if that’s the one for a wedding ring. But why should it matter? We aren’t really traditional people are we,” Steve replied.

The pair snorted as Tony took Steve’s hand in his, pulling him a little closer as he slid the silver ring on the blonde’s right ring finger, smiling softly. Steve’s eyes met with Tony’s as they stared at each other, Tony’s hand still holding Steve’s gently.

“Ahem,” a voice spoke.

Steve pulled away at lightning speed as he looked over at the door, seeing Bucky standing there, dark circles still around his eyes.

“What’s going on? Did I miss something?” he questioned, jaw clenching.

“No, no...Tony was just bringing me something,” Steve replied.

Bucky tilted his head as he peered at Steve’s hand from afar and bit his lip in agitation.

“A ring huh?” he asked, looking genuinely peeved.

“It’s his old engagement ring. I figured he should keep it, just for the near future, in case it becomes of some importance,” Tony explained.

“Oh yeah? It’s nice I have to say,” Bucky replied, face rid of all emotion.

“What are you doing here anyway Buck? Shouldn’t you be in the hospital still?” Steve asked.

“I couldn’t stand being there any longer. I have to go back for my surgery early tomorrow, but I needed to get away,” he answered.

“We didn’t discuss your surgery,” Steve replied.

“I know,” Bucky issued. “But Tony and I did,” the brunette mused.

Steve turned to Tony, looking a little confused as Tony sighed heavily.

“Bucky was awake an hour after you left. I went to see him and we talked things through. Loki is awake by the way, he’s doing better. I won’t have charges put against Bucky either,” Tony explained. “But anyway, I offered to pay for his surgery,” he added.

“What!” Steve yelled.

“Steve don’t,” Bucky interjected.

“No, I can’t let you do that. This is what you always do Tony. You try to win people over with money,” Steve spat.

“Steve enough,” Bucky hissed.

“Bucky can’t afford it. And I’m sure as hell that you can’t either,” Tony barked.

“Try me,” Steve snapped.

“Fine. Do you have a spare twelve thousand grand on you?” he questioned.

Steve fell silent as he looked at Tony, then to Bucky who looked like he was beginning to become upset with the blonde’s outbursts.

“There has to be another way,” he whispered.

“There isn’t,” Bucky huffed, sauntering over to the pair.

“But there is,” Tony issued.

Bucky and Steve turned to Tony, who had a small grin on his face, his eyes lighting up.

“I know how this can be done cheaper,” he boasted.

“How?” Bucky asked.

“You let me invent you a new arm. I’ve got the equipment, we’re living in a world were technology is becoming very advanced. I can have the schematics done in two hours. And have the arm done in about eight hours. Fully functional and easy to get used to,” Tony explained, looking at the pair.

“Wow,” Bucky replied.

“Free of charge too. And I’ll just pay for the surgery to have it fitted, which will only be about seven to eight grand,” he continued.

“Are you sure that’ll work?” Steve queried.

“I’m a hundred percent positive,” the brunette answered. “Just as long as you don’t mind having a shiny metal arm Bucky,” he added.

“I don’t care, as long as I have something I can work with,” Bucky chimed. “Steve, what do you think?” he asked.

The blonde was deep in thought at that point. He wanted some contribution into it, he didn’t want to feel guilty at all.

“It’ll be a deal as long as I get to draw some designs,” he mused.

“It’s a deal then. E-mail them to me, can you manage to get it done in two hours?” Tony questioned.

“I can manage,” Steve answered.

“Great. I better go, I’m going to see Loki again, then I’ll go home and start on this for you,” Tony replied, smiling widely.

“Thank you Tony,” Bucky whispered, his eyes watering.

“Don’t start crying on me,” Tony chuckled. “I’ll see you both tomorrow morning,” he added, turning to Steve. “Look after him, remember what I said,” he continued.

Steve nodded as Tony lent up and pressed a gentle kiss on Steve’s cheek.

“See you around Stevie,” he whispered, patting the blonde’s chest, before sauntering out of the gym, giving Bucky a reassuring shoulder squeeze on the way out.

“How come I don’t get to call you Stevie?” Bucky spoke, breaking the brief silence.

“Because,” Steve started, walking over to Bucky. “I hate that name,” he added, cupping Bucky’s face in his hands.

“You’re all sweaty,” Bucky groaned.

“And?” Steve taunted.

“Punk,” Bucky huffed.

“Jerk,” Steve retorted, smirking. “You looked a little annoyed that Tony gave me my engagement ring back,” he added.

Bucky grumbled, pulling back from Steve as he looked around the gym.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know I couldn’t be jealous and pissed off when the man I like is being given an engagement ring by his ex-fiance while he smiles gleefully,” Bucky scoffed.

“Come on, you can stay at my place for the night,” the blonde issued. “You can meet Cap and I can show you those photos,” he added.

The brunette sighed, turning back to face Steve as he walked back over to him.

“Fine,” he whispered.

“Come on beautiful,” Steve teased, motioning Bucky closer.

Bucky snorted as he laced his fingers with Steve’s and squeezed his hand comfortingly.

“I thought I was all sweaty?” Steve hummed.

“It’ll wash off Stinky Pete,” Bucky replied, grinning.

Steve laughed as he shook his head and picked up his bag, tugging Bucky along as they made their way out of the gym. The blonde was happy that Bucky would be getting a new arm, but part of him felt that it would put Bucky into a dark place. He had to keep him safe from all of that...he had to.

* * *

Below the horizon, the sun began to disappear as the moon rose to take its place. It was a clear night, not one cloud was situated in the sky. Steve admired the view from his desk, the sky a deep shade of pink, orange and yellow, like a colourful cocktail. His desk was covered in pencils of all different shapes, sizes and tones, with only a few being of brighter colours. Steve’s hands worked majestically on the paper he had open in his sketchbook. He was close to the two hour mark where he would have to send the design to Tony. The ring on his finger shone against the light and Steve had to try and distract himself from it. Bucky was still rather pissed off about it, but a part of him had to understand. The brunette was standing on the balcony, with Cap right by his feet as he tapped his fingers to the song on the stereo. It was a Frank Sinatra song, very jazz like, and seemed to fit in well with Bucky right now.

“I want to be a part of it. New York, New York,” he sang, in perfect tune.

“You have a beautiful voice Buck!” Steve called.

“Yeah? Well I don’t sing much so don’t get used to it,” he chuckled.

“You better sing on my birthday,” Steve replied.

“Maybe, just for you gorgeous,” Bucky hummed.

The blonde flushed a deep shade of red as he went back to sketching, glancing at Bucky now and again. Bucky rested his hand on Cap’s head, giving him a light pat as the Labrador lent into the touch. Steve was rather surprised that they bonded so quickly, it put a smile on his face.

“Hey Steve?” Bucky spoke, turning around.

“Mm?” Steve replied, nursing a pencil between his lips.

“What if this ruins my career? I mean, who the hell wants to see a metal arm on a magazine cover?” he questioned.

“We’ll work it out. You work for me remember? So you can’t go anywhere unless I say so,” Steve mused.

“You’d do that for me? Really Steve?” Bucky asked.

“In a heartbeat,” Steve answered.

Bucky’s heart swelled as he looked back out at the sky, seeing the moon coming into view now, a star glistening just near it. He checked for more, but saw none, so he quickly made a wish. It was a bit cliche’ but Bucky always liked to make them, just in case.

“Are you wishing upon a star Bucky?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, problem?” he retorted.

“What did you wish for?” Steve queried.

“I can’t tell you, otherwise I’d have to kill you,” he replied.

“Ouch, I’m hurt,” the blonde chuckled.

The laugh that Bucky let out travelled through the room, putting a smile on Steve’s face. He dragged the pencil down twice to add shading on the drawing, before holding it up to the light.

“Bucky, come and see this, tell me what you think,” he spoke.

The brunette turned away from admiring the moon and the stars as he waltzed into the room. He fixed his left arm in the sling as it was slightly uncomfortable now, some pain showing on his face from the pressure on his shoulder. Steve’s sky blue eyes gazed at him, Bucky halting at the end of the desk.

“You’ve finished already?” he asked.

“Of course,” Steve answered.

“Hmm, let me see,” Bucky hummed, parking himself on Steve’s lap.

“Jesus Bucky you didn’t have to practically jump down on me,” Steve wheezed out.

“Sorry,” Bucky chuckled.

Steve smiled as he wrapped one arm around Bucky’s waist and picked up the sketch he had done.

“You’re lighter than I thought,” he commented.

“Yeah well, expect the unexpected,” Bucky mused.

“Alright, so here’s the sketch, look it over, tell me what you think. I’ll take criticism, so if you have any then tell me,” Steve issued.

Bucky nodded as he took the sketch from Steve and stared at it intently. It was beyond remarkable, and extremely detailed also. His eyes scanned along the shape, it looked just like a human arm. He wandered his eyes over the lines that made various patterns on the metal sheeting. Bucky’s eyes rested on the bright red, four pointed star at the stop of the arm, his head tilting slightly.

“What’s this for?” he questioned, looking at Steve.

“The star?” Steve asked.

Bucky nodded.

“Well, it’s a star because you were so damn brave that night of the accident. I was so proud of you. You had so much courage in you and no matter what I said, you did it. You’re my star. The red colour on it, people usually associate with anger, but I found out it is also associated with confidence, passion, power and courage. That’s exactly what I see in you. That’s why I have made it like this,” Steve explained thoroughly.

Bucky’s eyes filled with tears, for about the fifth time today as he put the sketch down and swung his arm around Steve, pulling him close as he nestled into the crook of Steve’s neck.

“Thank you so much Steve. You have no idea how much you have helped me. You’re wonderful. You’re becoming so important to me it’s unbelievable,” he whispered.

“Aw Bucky,” Steve soothed, holding the brunette tight, resting his chin on his shoulder. “I’ll be here every step of the way,” he added.

The brunette shook as he pulled away and pressed a gentle kiss on Steve’s cheek, just catching the corner of his lips. Steve felt the air leave his lungs as he let out a small sigh, his eyes fluttering closed.

“You have no idea how much I wanted to kiss you that night,” he purred.

“Then do it,” Bucky replied, in a hushed tone.

“Not yet...I’m waiting for the right moment,” Steve whispered.

“That’s unfair,” Bucky hissed, his hand coming up to rest on Steve’s cheek.

“I know, but I want you to not expect it,” Steve hummed, leaning into the touch, lips brushing Bucky’s palm.

“I can live with that,” Bucky replied, staring at Steve’s blue eyes. “Your eyes are stunning,” he added.

“Right back at you,” Steve retorted, smirking cheekily.

Bucky scoffed, his nose scrunching up as he nudged his nose against Steve’s, before pressing a feather light kiss between his brows.

“I need sleep, my surgery is at 7am,” he mused.

“You can have my bed. I’ll take the couch,” Steve answered.

“Mm, thanks Steve,” Bucky replied sleepily, moving off the blonde’s lap.

Steve stood up and embraced Bucky warmly, pressing a kiss to his forehead before letting Bucky go.

“Goodnight Stevie,” Bucky murmured.

“Goodnight Buck,” Steve replied, letting him away with the nickname.

He watched the brunette disappear down the hallway, before he sat back down and looked over the sketch. ‘I Will Wait For You’ began playing on the stereo, making Steve smile, eyes glassy as he lost himself in thoughts of Bucky, waiting, waiting for that kiss...waiting for Bucky.

_If it takes forever I will wait for you_   
_For a thousand summers I will wait for you_   
_Till you're back beside me, till I'm holding you_   
_Till I hear you sigh here in my arms_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this took a while to type, there's about 10,000 words, that's a long one. I used this as an excuse to write some angst, tears, fluff etc. Anyway, you're probably wondering 'What the frick frack is Stark doing giving Steve the damn ring back?'...well, it's going to play an important part sometime later in the story, but for a good reason, it's kind of like Bucky and his dog tags, if you don't remember, go back, read it all again, refresh your brain. Also, Cap's tricks, they're actually based off what I've taught my dog, just he's not a Labrador, but he's pretty intelligent. Hope you enjoy, not sure when the next chapter will be up, I've got some course work to finish first.


	7. Chapter Six - поцелуй меня (Kiss Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Love is the greatest refreshment in life.” - Pablo Picasso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter, a lot of it will be pretty dark, angsty and intense. First there’s some nice fluff stuff, then it gets crazy and emotional. You’ve basically been personally warned by me in case you end up sobbing or something I don’t know. And, I’ve based a lot of Bucky’s reactions around what he is like in the actual movie, he’s very tainted, but Steve’s obviously going to snap him out of it. Shit is intense but hopefully you will love it. But do not fret, the last half is good, it is happy, and it has something you have patiently been waiting for, for a while...you brave little soldiers.

Fear; that’s what Bucky was feeling, sheer and utter fear. He slept like a log the night before, but when he woke up, he was flooded with recollections of the accident, the hospital, Steve...everything. Today was the day he thought. The day he was going to be fitted with his new arm, and honestly he was dreading every second that ticked by. Bucky might have appeared happy about the news, yet inside his self-esteem, his happiness...it was slipping into that dark void. Once he had gotten showered, changed and stable enough to communicate, he sauntered out to the main living space in Steve’s apartment. His eyes fell on Steve who was standing lazily by the coffee machine, a pair of shorts hanging loose on his hips.

“Holy shit. No, no, no, no,” Bucky whispered, turning to walk away, face flushing red.

“Don’t bother,” Steve spoke, sleepily.

The brunette froze as he turned to look at Steve, who now gave Bucky his full attention.

“How did you even-” he paused.

“Eyes on the back of my head Bucky,” Steve replied.

“You’re so full of shit,” Bucky laughed.

“I saw you in the window you moron,” Steve chuckled.

Bucky grinned as he made his way over to Steve and gingerly wrapped his right arm around the blonde’s waist. His head rested on Steve’s shoulder blade as he peppered his skin with soft kisses.

“Is this okay?” he asked.

“Of course,” Steve whispered softly.

“Did you get these bruises on Saturday?” the brunette asked.

“Shit, Buck, you weren’t-I’m sorry I should have covered up,” Steve mumbled.

“No no, it’s okay,” Bucky soothed. “Do you have work today?” he questioned.

“No, I called work off, everyone has the day off,” the blonde replied.

“Why?” Bucky asked.

“Because, I’m going to be there at the hospital, for you,” Steve mused.

Bucky’s heart fluttered as he snuggled into Steve more, taking in his scent. He couldn’t stop smiling at how generous Steve was being. You could easily say that Bucky was starting to feel like this was the start of a new romance. There was no more doubt, no more questions. Bucky was going to enjoy every second.

“What are you smiling at?” Steve questioned.

“You,” Bucky hummed.

“Oh? Why’s that?” the blonde asked.

“Because you’ve been nothing but kind to me since I moved here. I mean, you’re letting me stand this close to you, I get to hold your hand, I get to laugh with you, you took me under your care. You’re breathtakingly beautiful inside and out. It’s comforting,” Bucky explained.

“Well y’know, pretty man like you comes along, how can I resist?” Steve teased.

“I’m being serious!” Bucky whined.

Steve laughed as he turned around and pulled Bucky into his chest, resting his chin on top of his head.

“How are you feeling about today?” he asked.

“Do I have to be honest?” Bucky mumbled, into the blonde’s chest.

“Yes,” Steve answered.

Bucky sighed heavily.

“Honestly, I’m fucking terrified,” he spoke. “I’m terrified about how I will get used to this new arm. I’m terrified of people seeing me differently. I’m terrified...of everything, every little thing,” he continued. “This is going to change me so much Steve and the very thought of it is making me feel sick to my stomach,” he added.

“Hey, it’s okay to feel like that. But I’ll be here. You can protest all you want, but I’ll be right here with you,” Steve replied.

“Thank you Steve,” Bucky sighed happily, pulling away.

The pair made eye contact as Steve smiled and ran his thumb across Bucky’s cheek.

“You’re very emotional,” he whispered.

“Sorry,” Bucky mumbled. “It just happens when I get overwhelmed,” he added.

“I wasn’t complaining. You look gorgeous when you get all teary,” the blonde hummed.

“Stop,” Bucky chuckled, cheeks flushing red.

“Hmm, nope,” Steve replied.

Bucky huffed as he moved away, smiling slightly as he made his way out to the balcony. Steve went back to making coffee as he watched Bucky closely. He marvelled in the way that the sun light lit up Bucky’s eyes, highlighted his hair and made him glow. Steve turned to the left as he saw his camera, a grin showing on his face. His fingers wrapped securely around the base of it as he turned back to face Bucky. And as quietly as he could, he snapped a quick photo, gazing at it, a smile spreading wider on his face. Bucky was completely oblivious or so Steve thought, but Steve loved capturing candid shots, they were always his strong point.

“I can hear the camera you ass,” Bucky spoke.

“Dammit,” Steve cursed.

“I wasn’t complaining,” Bucky laughed.

“Sure,” Steve scoffed, putting the camera back as he wandered over to the stereo.

It fortunately had enough space on it to hold CD’s on several shelves, unlike the one at work, so it was safe. Steve trailed his fingers over several albums before picking out a compilation album he had put together with his favourite songs. He slipped the disc into the disc slot and turned it up to about twenty five. The music started and Steve sighed blissfully at the sound of Lou Reed’s song ‘Perfect Day’ which was yet another favourite of his.

_Just a perfect day_   
_Drink sangria in the park_   
_And then later, when it gets dark_   
_We go home_

“You like Lou Reed?” Bucky questioned, appearing in the doorway.

“Of course, you?” Steve asked.

“Love him,” Bucky replied, sauntering over to Steve.

“Fancy a morning dance before we go to the hospital?” the blonde queried.

Bucky grinned.

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” he retorted.

Steve laughed as he brought Bucky into his arms, wrapping his right arm around the brunette’s waist then took Bucky’s right hand with his left hand. Bucky grumbled at how his left arm was basically useless right now.

“Don’t frown, just enjoy this,” Steve soothed.

Bucky nodded as he rested his head on Steve’s bare chest as they began to sway.

_Just a perfect day_   
_Feed animals in the zoo_   
_Then later a movie, too_   
_And then home_

He wished he didn’t have to go to the hospital, he just wanted to stay here and dance with Steve. His eyes fell closed as he took in the sounds of Steve’s beating heart over the music. They were relaxed beats, calm and slow, it made the brunette smile slightly. Bucky could hear Steve humming to the song and he chuckled as he tilted his head up.

“Oh, it's such a perfect day. I'm glad I spent it with you,” he sang.

“Oh, such a perfect day. You just keep me hanging on. You just keep me hanging on,” Steve sang back.

The brunette’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he gawked at Steve.

“Christ Steve. What the fuck was that?” he gasped.

“Singing, I think,” the blonde laughed.

“That was so angelic. Why the fuck didn’t you tell me you could sing?” Bucky asked.

“Alright, don’t get your panties in a twist!” Steve exclaimed. “My dad taught me,” he added.

“Aw, Stevie,” Bucky crooned.

Steve frowned.

“Sorry, I forgot, you hate that name,” he whispered.

“It doesn’t sound so bad coming from your mouth. I guess I can get used to it,” Steve replied.

Bucky grinned as he laced his fingers through Steve’s. The music faded as it moved onto the next song, causing Bucky’s eyes to widen again as he howled with laughter.

“The f-fucking Bee Gees! Really!” he shrieked, falling against the kitchen counter.

“Shut up! Stayin’ Alive is a classic!” Steve protested, a smile crossing his face.

He watched as Bucky absolutely lost it, hunched over and slapping his knee, his laugh echoing in the room. Steve couldn’t help but smile and laugh himself as he tried to keep Bucky up before he fell over.

“Okay Buck, breathe,” he chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Oh god, to think I couldn’t adore you anymore Steve, you’re adorable,” Bucky snorted, wiping tears away also.

“Well thanks,” Steve huffed, jokingly. “Say, we better get going, we’ll drink the coffee on the way,” he added.

Bucky just nodded as he let Steve get back to the coffee. His smile faltered at the very thought of the hospital. He was drained of all happiness and filled with fear and worry again. How would he ever overcome this?

* * *

“Mr Barnes?” a doctor called.

Bucky stood, gut churning, limbs practically like jelly. Steve was right by his side to keep him steady as they were guided down a corridor. He had gotten so overwhelmed with fear he had thrown up twice before they left for the hospital. The coffee Steve had made him had been discarded because Bucky couldn’t even stomach anything.

“It’ll be okay Bucky,” Steve whispered.

Lies, all lies Bucky thought. Because every step they took, the walls seemed to close in on them and Bucky had to close his eyes to get the vision out of his mind. It was horrible, and he was cursing Tony for the most part. They finally stopped, causing Bucky to open his eyes as he looked into the room. It was nicer than the ward he was in before, but he still felt physically sick.

“Mr Barnes if you could follow me in please we will prep you for surgery,” the doctor informed.

Bucky turned to Steve who gave him a reassuring nod.

“I’m right here,” he soothed.

His lips grazed Bucky’s cheek, his hand giving the brunette’s a gentle squeeze before he moved away. Bucky then turned back as he was taken into the room, his body rigid and trembling as the door was closed. Steve watched from the window as Bucky was led behind a curtain to undress from his heavy clothing.

“How’s he doing?” a voice spoke.

Steve turned his head as he saw Tony wandering down the hallway. He somehow felt a sense of relief, wondering if Tony was staying.

“He’s scared,” he replied.

“Poor guy,” Tony whispered.

“Are you staying?” Steve questioned.

“Of course,” Tony answered.

“Good,” Steve sighed.

“What’s wrong Steve? I’ve never seen you this edgy?” the brunette mused.

“I’m just worried about how Bucky is going to be when this is all over. What if I can’t fix him?” the blonde asked.

“Not everybody who is broken already can be fixed Steve,” Tony explained.

“What are you saying? T-that Bucky’s already broken?” Steve choked out, breath shaky.

“I can see it in his eyes, Steve. Someone has hurt him so badly he can’t shake it. And this? His arm gone, replaced by something almost robotic, it’s soul crushing. He’s going to need a lot of support Steve and only you can do that if you put in the effort and be the man he has always wanted,” Tony rambled.

“I won’t forget about him. He’s amazing Tony, broken or not. I never thought I’d meet someone like him again. Never thought I’d meet someone after you. Yes, I admit, our time together was great sometimes, but this...this is different. I’m not young, stupid and reckless. I’m taking this slow,” Steve replied.

“So you’re not in love with him yet?” Tony questioned.

“No, not yet. I won’t fall into that again, just in case it all goes to shit after this,” the blonde answered.

“He makes you happy. That’s all that matters,” Tony issued.

Steve just nodded slowly, shakily wiping away a tear. Emotions were running high, Steve couldn’t even tame them right now.

“Come on, we can go upstairs to the viewing room, this is something you’ll need to see, it’s remarkable surgery,” Tony soothed.

The pair ducked through another door and up a flight of stairs which opened up to a room with a group of chairs and viewing windows.

“They bring student doctors and nurses here for observation training. I managed to get us in here with no trouble,” Tony spoke.

“Always eloquent with your words Tony,” Steve mused.

“Basically,” the brunette chuckled.

They sat down as they stared down at the room, a few nurses coming in, followed by a tall man, who Steve could only assume was the surgeon.

“He’s the best surgeon they’ve got,” Tony issued.

“Good, good...we kind of need that to work well,” Steve replied.

Bucky appeared from behind the curtain, arm held with his right hand, the sling gone. Steve gasped in shock at how much worse it looked without the sling covering it. It was bruised from wrist to shoulder, covered in cuts from shards of glass cutting through his suit jacket.

“Jesus Christ,” he whispered, hand coming up to cover his mouth.

“It’s okay Steve,” Tony soothed.

The blonde wanted to believe that, but he couldn’t. It didn’t seem right at all to be happy at the moment, not when Bucky was in such a state. Bucky was placed on the operating table, his left arm having to be pulled out straight. The viewing room wasn’t exactly soundproof as Bucky let out a painful cry, the agony still only felt in his arm, his body jerking a little as he was held down. Tears graced his cheeks, his chest heaving erratically as his jaw clenched. Steve was on his feet, pressing himself right against the glass as he looked down at the brunette. Bucky’s eyes found Steve’s, they glistened like a sparkling blue river, but behind them he could see pain, doubt and sadness.

“I’m here,” Steve whispered, hand pressed to the glass.

He let out a choked sob, hanging his head as his shoulders shook. His eyes met Bucky’s again as he was now covered in sheets, except his arm which was still exposed. The fear was easing from him as he was given the anaesthesia, his chest slowing.

“You’re alright Bucky,” Steve sobbed, wiping his eyes. “Because I’m with you till’ the end of the line,” he added, choking back the tears.

Bucky couldn’t understand what he said, his vision was too hazy to lip read it. But he smiled, he smiled a hopeful smile and it only caused Steve to weep more tears as those sky blue-grey eyes fell closed.

“Steve? Steve come on, sit down you’re going to make yourself sick,” Tony spoke, worriedly.

It was far too late for that, Steve’s body gave out as he collapsed to the floor, his breathing shaky and heavy as he trembled violently.

“Shit Steve,” Tony cursed, rushing to the shaken blonde.

He managed to get him laying back against the window, his hands cupping the blonde’s face.

“Stevie come on. Breathe, you’ll give yourself a panic attack just like I do. Deep breaths,” Tony soothed.

Steve was dazed, out of it, completely off his rocker as he took in deep breaths.

“There we go,” Tony whispered.

The blonde’s heart rate slowed as he started to become more aware of his surroundings. His eyes fell on Tony who had his hands resting comfortingly on Steve’s knees. Steve couldn’t help but notice that Tony was practically situated between his splayed out legs.

“Uh, Tony,” he mumbled hoarsely.

“Grow up Steve. It’s not like we haven’t sat like this before, hell we’ve been more than this, now is not the time to be childish,” the brunette snapped.

Steve cowered back like a child being scolded.

“Sorry,” he whispered.

Tony sighed as he scooted closer and pulled Steve into his arms.

“You’re just a giant baby you know that?” he huffed, feeling Steve’s arms wrap around him.

“You’re just a bastard,” Steve replied.

Tony smirked, his cheek pressed on Steve’s blonde strands of hair.

“Yeah I know,” he mused.

A sickening buzzing sound cause Steve to go pale immediately.

“Oh god what is that!” he exclaimed, voice breaking.

“Uh yeah, probably best if you stay put for a while. They’re cutting into the bone,” Tony replied.

“I’m gonna’ be sick, I’m gonna’ be sick,” Steve chanted, his forehead laden with beads of sweat.

“Jesus Steve, if I knew you would be this queasy I wouldn’t have brought you up here,” Tony hissed.

“I thought I could handle it,” Steve spat.

“Alright, alright, calm down,” Tony ordered.

He sat back against a chair as he kept watch on Steve. The blonde had his eyes closed as he tried to get rid of the sounds of the saw cutting in. Suddenly, he began to hum to ‘Perfect Day’ again, Bucky’s smooth velvety singing voice finding its way into his head. It blocked out all of the noise around him as he lost himself in it. It hadn’t felt like much time had passed, but Steve felt a tap on his knee and opened his pretty little eyes.

“They’re done,” Tony mused. “They’re just placing his arm on now,” he added.

Steve blinked, before he decided to rise to his feet.

“Did you ask them to work quick or something?” he asked.

“Like I said. He’s a great surgeon,” Tony replied.

The blonde rolled his eyes as he turned and looked out of the window. There it was, the arm, it was amazing, it was...remarkable.

“Wow, Tony, you did a great job,” Steve whispered.

Tony just hummed in response. Steve watched as the surgeon began to fix Bucky’s new arm better on him, so it looked correct. He knew there would be scarring from all of this. Thank god for photoshop he thought. Not that he was much of a fan, but that would be Bucky’s choice if he wanted it left there in magazines if they ever did shirtless shoots. Every detail Steve had drawn on the sketch was exactly the same on the metal arm. It was like his artwork was coming to life.

“They’ll wake him up straight away, so we can see if the arm is going to function properly,” Tony spoke.

Steve nodded as he kept his attention on what was happening below. His hand absently grabbed Tony’s tightly, holding his breath, when he saw the arm being straightened up. He cursed at himself as he let go of the brunette’s hand.

“Sorry,” he mused.

“It’s okay,” Tony replied softly.

What felt like hours was only really half an hour as Steve saw the nurses and doctor move away, the surgeon staying put. Steve lent on the glass, Tony close by his side as Bucky was allowed to wake. The sheets were cleared and the excess blood washed off the brunette. His eyes twitched, they were weary as Bucky slowly opened his eyes, dark and lacking the shimmer. He looked around dazed, feeling a weight on his left side, Bucky’s eyes travelling to the metal arm beside him. He could feel weight, but everything else, his sense of touch was lost for good. He was silent, breathing slow as he twitched a metal finger gently. It made a whirring sound, making his stomach churn as he slowly started to lift it, like he’d already done this before. The arm twisted in ways Bucky never thought possible, whirring, clinking and fizzing at each movement.

“Come on Buck,” Steve whispered.

Bucky felt his heart rate escalating, as he suddenly let out a pained, emotional yell. It was like he’d been woken from a long sleep to find this new part on him that wasn’t human. The scream was like one heard in a movie. A scream of fear, a scream of hurt, a scream of anger...of loss. Bucky was screaming so loud it could shatter glass. Then came the sobs, the hurt sobs, the angry sobs, the shaky breathing following suit. All the emotions he was feeling from the night before had caught up on him. All he could muster was screaming, crying and yelling, it was all too much, too foreign.

“Bucky!” Steve yelled, voice echoing down the stairs.

“Steve don’t!” Tony roared.

The door slammed open as Steve rushed in, Tony managing to keep up with him. Bucky was sitting upright now, as he trembled, gazing at his hands, from human to bionic as he still sobbed hysterically.

“Bucky!” Steve exclaimed, trying to snap him out of it.

The brunette’s eyes fell on Steve who was standing next to the operating table, Tony just inches away. His anger was fuelled by Tony’s presence as he suddenly thrust his arm out, taking Tony by the throat. Tony gasped for air as he dug at the metal hand.

“You did this to me!” Bucky yelled, almost demoniacally. “You fucking did this to me!” he roared, saliva frothing in his mouth.

“Bucky let him go!” Steve screamed, his hand hitting Bucky’s bare chest.

Bucky stopped immediately, his grip loosening as Tony fell to the floor, gasping sharply. The warmth of Steve’s hand was enough to put him at ease. Steve could have sworn he felt Bucky’s heart thundering against his chest. The brunette’s eyes were still swimming with tears as he fell against Steve, sobbing quietly as he grasped Steve’s shirt with his left hand, the hand he so desperately wanted to be able to use again, to touch Steve, to feel him.

“I’m here, you’re okay. Don’t cry Bucky please,” Steve soothed.

His eyes now pooled with tears as he held Bucky tighter than he ever had before. The adrenaline was still running through him and he glanced to the side to see if Tony was okay.

“I’m fine,” he rasped, sitting awkwardly on the floor with a nurse beside him.

Steve nodded as he went back to comforting Bucky, kissing his forehead tenderly as he tried to calm him. This was what Steve was dreading, he was dreading all the hurt this would cause Bucky. And Steve just couldn’t help but feel guilty for it all.

“I’m sorry Bucky,” he choked out.

That’s when Steve broke down too.

_I’m sorry..._

* * *

A few days went by, but Bucky stayed cooped up in his apartment. He talked to Steve briefly, but kept telling him he just needed space. He’d told Natasha and Clint to hold off on their visit for a few weeks, he didn’t tell them why, but they just understood anyway. It was now Thursday and Bucky hadn’t bothered about going to work. Steve tried to understand, and work went about without Bucky being there for the time being. His apartment was dim, gloomy and reeked of strong bourbon which Bucky was just drinking straight from the bottle. He still ate, slept and showered, but other than that, he just sat and stared at the wall, or watched TV. The brunette would stare down at his metal hand and listen to the sounds that it made, he was beginning to become accustom to it. This whole experience had messed him up though, he was a loose canon. One look at his entire arm set him in a frenzy, the bottle of bourbon was smashed on the table which was then kicked over as Bucky roared in anger. Then he would break, he would weep for hours until his eyes wouldn’t stay open. Most nights he would pass out on the couch and not wake until the next morning. Green Day was playing from his speakers, the rough nasally tone of Billie Joe Armstrong’s voice put him at ease a little. The song spoke to him, cured him, but only for a while.

_But what a shame_   
_'Cause everyone's heart_   
_Doesn't beat the same_   
_It's beating out of time_

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door and Bucky was on his feet, even if he didn’t want to answer it. He took one step before crying out in pain from stepping on broken glass.

“Fuck!” he yelled, falling back on the couch.

“Bucky?” a booming voice called.

Thor stood on the other side, hearing the low whimpers from Bucky, he had also heard the crunching of glass. Bucky’s outbursts did not go unnoticed by the tall blonde and also Bruce when he stayed the night. He sighed as he reached into his pocket and grabbed out the spare key he had made in case he ever needed it, or if Bucky ever locked himself out.

“I’m coming in Bucky,” he spoke, turning the key.

The door creaked, only to be pushed back as Bucky stared at Thor out of the gap. His metal arm braced the door, his full weight on it. He honestly couldn’t get over the strength it had, because Thor was built like a brick shithouse and Bucky was holding him back.

“Go away Thor,” he warned harshly.

“My friend, are you alright? I haven’t seen you in days and all we can hear is you smashing things or sobbing,” Thor replied.

“We?” Bucky spat. “So you and Bruce both eavesdrop on me huh?” he added, a crooked smile crossing his face.

It wasn’t a kind smile, no, it was a broken and maddening smile. One would think he was losing all his sanity and was going insane.

“Bucky, it would not surprise me if the couple below you could hear you. These walls are not exactly thickly built,” Thor explained.

“Well forgive me for being in emotional pain and distress. I’ll try and be quiet,” the brunette snapped.

“You are unwell, you need to sleep better,” Thor mused.

“I sleep fine,” Bucky hissed.

_Liar._

“Shut up!” he roared, near screaming.

“Bucky!” Thor exclaimed.

Bucky slammed the door shut as he dropped to his knees, raking his fingers through his hair, the metal scratching his scalp. Every time Bucky spoke, or tried to sleep, a voice would speak to him. The voice would laugh manically, taunt Bucky, break him and scream at him. Bucky would describe it as ‘Satan living inside your mind’ because that is what it felt like, like something was stuck in there.

_You’re a freak._

“STOP IT!” he screamed, voice high pitched and rough.

“Bucky open the door!” Thor roared.

He would have tried the key again, but Bucky jammed something in the lock. Bucky’s chest was heaving as he fell back against the door and closed his eyes. He was slowly losing his damn mind, all the hurt, all the hate...he had never felt this low in his life. Bucky thought he could pull through this. But even with the whole meaning behind the star on the metal arm, Bucky just couldn’t quite grasp it yet.

_Bucky._

His eyes shot open at the voice.

“Steve?” he whispered.

Silence.

“God I’m going insane!” he yelled.

“Bucky,” Thor spoke softly.

“Thor please, just go away,” Bucky sighed.

“As you wish,” the blonde replied.

Bucky listened to his footsteps disappear, before slamming his head back on the door. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the picture of Steve and Cap, a single tear falling on it as he wiped it away. Steve was his only hope at even surviving the next few months. Bucky knew that if he didn’t seek help soon, he would completely lose it and he’d have to be carted off to a mental ward of some sort. Something kept holding him back though. He desperately wanted to see Steve, but he held back.

“I need you,” he choked out, letting his head fall in his arms. “God dammit, I need you,” he cried.

He lost himself in the song playing, drifting into a dark abyss, weeping, pleading...hoping.

_Take away the sensation inside_   
_Bittersweet migraine in my head_   
_It's like a throbbing toothache of the mind_   
_I can't take this feeling anymore_

* * *

Weeks passed by and still Bucky didn’t show for work. He still kept Natasha and Clint’s visit at bay as well. Steve was growing worried, he would have gone and seen him face to face if he wasn’t so damn busy. It seemed that whenever he made a time to go and see him, something would come up. Bucky had been speaking to Steve up until a week ago. However, Steve made it his goal to go and see Bucky tonight, no matter how drained he was. He was busily working through some files while Claire and Bianca went away for lunch, but he couldn’t even concentrate. The door opened slowly as Alicia stepped inside. It was a good thing he wasn’t up in his usual spot where he did all his art, because he would have snapped at her for going up there.

“Hey Steve,” she spoke softly.

“Hey,” the blonde sighed.

“I bought you coffee,” she replied.

“Thanks, I was kind of needing another one,” Steve hummed.

Alicia smiled as he put the coffee down on the desk and then sat down.

“Listen, I don’t want to intrude. But, why hasn’t Mr Barnes shown up in weeks?” she questioned.

“It’s a long story,” Steve answered.

“I have time,” she mused.

“Don’t you watch the news? Hear gossip? Read news bulletins online? He was in a car accident, he’s traumatized, he’s recovering and that’s all you need to know,” Steve huffed, sounding agitated at the interrogation.

“Yes I did read about that. But there’s more to it, don’t lie to me,” Alicia spat.

Steve’s brow furrowed as he looked up from the files, his face stern and eyes stone cold.

“Are you really going to talk to me like that?” he asked. “Let me put it simpler for you. Bucky’s arm got messed up and I sought out some help and he got a fully functional new one. Only thing is that it’s metal and has very well designed mechanics in it. He’s not used to it yet, I think he is just feeling a little low. He’ll be here when he wants to be,” Steve growled.

“You can’t possibly let him come back with something like that! Why would anyone want to stare at a robotic arm!” Alicia yelled.

“Who owns this business huh? I do! What I say goes. So if you have a damn problem with that then maybe you should pack up and leave!” Steve roared.

“I really can’t believe you’re defending him!” the brunette screamed, standing from her chair.

“Why? What’s the matter?” Steve snapped, standing up also. “Jealous? Well tough, because in case you didn’t realise Alicia, I’m gay and I’m going steady with Bucky. So whatever it is that you have implanted in your brain, it stops. Now,” he hissed.

“You knew I was interested!” she exclaimed. “How obvious did I have to be?” she asked.

“I’ll say it again. I’m gay...and I’m not interested,” Steve answered. “Now get out!” he yelled.

“But-” Alicia paused.

“OUT!” Steve roared loudly, eyes blazing.

Alicia was out of the door in seconds as Steve thumped back down in his seat, running his hands through his hair. His worrying about Bucky was taking its toil on him, he was stressed, anxious and exhausted. He wanted things to go back to the way they were, to when he was sitting admiring Bucky from a far, laughing at his jokes, holding him...kissing him. God, his want to kiss him was only growing bigger and stronger. Steve sighed as he lent back in his chair and closed his eyes. A knock at the door interrupted him and he grumbled.

“What!” he yelled, rubbing his tired eyes.

“Just me Steve,” Thor soothed, poking his head around the door.

The blonde sagged back in his chair, relief washing over him.

“Come in buddy,” he crooned.

“I heard yelling, is everything okay?” Thor questioned, stepping inside.

“Yeah, fine I guess. Did you know Alicia was interested in me? Because she just came in here with coffee I guess as a peace offering, and tried to tell me that Bucky shouldn’t work here anymore because of his arm,” Steve replied.

“I had no idea. Doesn’t she know you do not feel attracted to women?” the blonde asked.

“I think I made it pretty clear just before,” Steve scoffed.

“That arm of Bucky’s. It has quite a lot of strength in it,” Thor answered, sitting on the chair in front of the desk.

“What do you mean?” Steve questioned, slight panic in his voice.

“Bucky was making a lot of noise again. Screaming, yelling and throwing things about. I had to go see if he was okay. I got the spare key and I only had the door open a crack before all this weight was on it. And Bucky’s voice hoarsely replied to me, it didn’t sound like him Steve. Then he was screaming at someone, not me, someone who I think might be in his head,” Thor explained.

“Oh shit,” Steve breathed out, dropping his head in his hands. “Bucky no,” he whispered.

“You have to go and see him Steve. You’re the only one who seems to get through to him,” Thor replied.

“I know, but I have so much stuff to do,” Steve groaned.

“Bruce and I will do it. Every last drop of it, we were arranging to meet tonight anyway. I don’t think he would turn down helping you,” Thor mused.

“Seriously Thor, I’d be lost without you pal,” the blonde chuckled, sounding a little choked up.

“Don’t cry my friend, it will bring you down,” the other blonde hummed.

“I know, but I just can’t stop. I’ve never cried this much in my life. Not after my parents,” Steve shakily gasped out.

Thor was on his feet and has his arms around Steve in seconds. He tried his best to soothe his best friend as he wept and shook in his arms. This was all too much for Steve, but out of the goodness of Thor’s heart...he would get to see Bucky. Yet he was dreading what he would witness.

* * *

Dread, guilt and worry, those were the three emotions Steve was feeling as he slowly made his way up the stairs to Bucky’s apartment. He had been thankful that Thor and Bruce were going to do the paperwork, so he told them they could use his studio at the top floor of ‘Roger That’ to do it. This was just in case things got a little intense while he was speaking with Bucky. His hands were shaky, but he grabbed the spare key Thor had let him borrow as he put it in the lock. Steve was fairly skillful in keeping quiet, he didn’t make one ounce of sound as he managed to pass the ‘Hell Gates’ of Bucky’s apartment. The room was dark, cold and spine-chilling. Steve could see his breath flowing from his lips before it broke apart in the room. The stereo was on, an eerie sort of tune on it. It sounded mechanical, glitched and ghostly, it would put anyone on edge.

“Bucky?” he spoke, voice echoing, which was rather strange for him.

The ghostly sound only seemed to grow louder and Steve was starting to dread even coming in at all. His eyes had adjusted to the dark by now, only a small bit of moonlight assisting him in the kitchen. He heard a whirring noise, it didn’t come from the stereo either.

“Buck,” Steve whispered.

A red spec glowed, it was only small, but enough for Steve to know that they were the lights that had been put on Bucky’s arm, apparently they were important. Something about brain waves and an indicator for maintenance if Bucky were to ever wreck the arm on something, according to Tony. Steve was breathing heavily now, chest heaving as he stared into the darkness, at Bucky. When the light disappeared, Steve was in fear yet again. All these weeks he’d held off coming to see Bucky must have driven him mad, put him off the rails. Steve could only think the worst, what if he had to send Bucky away to get help?

“I don’t have time to play games Bucky. I’m here to see you,” he spoke softly.

The tempo in the music changed, sounding as if someone was hitting metal, the ghostly voice now sounding like a scream. Steve suddenly felt himself being battered right in the throat, body falling backwards as he hit the floor hard. He gasped and groaned at the pain that shot up him, the grip on his neck like a viper. Moonlight shone on the familiar metal arm as Steve got a closer look at how it moved. It was like a snake winding its way through cracks in a wall, efficient and effortlessly.

“Bucky,” he choked out, hands clamped around the brunette’s metal wrist.

He couldn’t see him, but he knew it was him, there was no other conclusion to it. The very life of Steve Rogers was being crushed out of him. That was until he reached up, his hand pressing against Bucky’s bare chest, his fingers splayed.

“I’m right here,” he rasped, begging to be let go.

The music had faded, but moved to another song, the ghostly voice back again, but Steve felt it ha a calm yet sad feeling to it.

“Steve,” Bucky whispered, sounding rough.

“Hey,” Steve whimpered. “Hey it’s me,” he choked out, eyes watering slightly.

Bucky’s grip loosened, hand falling onto Steve’s chest as the blonde started coughing, trying to grab every available piece of oxygen that there was.

“God Steve, I’m so sorry,” the brunette whined, his hands roaming Steve’s chest as he tried to comfort him. “You were away for so long,” he added.

“I know, I’m sorry Bucky. I’m sorry,” Steve whispered.

The brunette dropped his head down on Steve’s chest, letting out broken sobs as he gripped Steve’s shirt. For him, it was relief to see Steve, he wanted to see him so badly, and he was here. Steve flinched slightly when he felt hair brushing his chin, there was something alien about it.

“Bucky,” he spoke.

Bucky moved, sitting upright, still straddling Steve’s hips, which neither man seemed to notice anyway. The blonde reached for a light switch and thankfully found one. It was just a dim light, but Steve could see enough, letting out a gasp. Bucky stared back at him with glistening icy blue-grey eyes, which had a few strands of long brunette hair over them. That wasn’t his usual hair, it wasn’t short now, it was about mid-length and messy. His face was covered in unshaven facial hair too, it was rough to the touch. His chest heaved when Steve pressed his hand to his cheek, dragging it over the course hairs.

“What have I done to you?” Steve choked out, eyes glassy.

“This isn’t your fault Steve,” Bucky whispered softly.

Steve’s hand travelled down to the dog tags that hung around Bucky’s neck, his fingers nimbly touching them. Bucky’s hand came up, the metal one, and Steve was about to pull back before he felt the metal fingers delicately grasp his hand. It was the first time Steve had ever properly felt the cool metal against his skin.

“You’re still beautiful,” he hummed.

“You sure? Because you looked at me as if I had three heads,” Bucky sighed.

“Sorry, I just...seeing you now, the longer hair, the load of facial hair, it’s different,” the blonde mused.

“You don’t like different?” Bucky questioned.

“No no, I do. Different is good,” Steve murmured.

The brunette remained quiet as he moved off of Steve and helped him up. Steve sat on the couch, feeling it dip under his weight. His eyes scanned the room, noting all the bourbon bottles, all the smashed glass, all the broken or upturned furniture. It made his heart sink to think that Bucky was so hurt it made him want to drink excessively and destroy things.

“Are you eating?” he questioned, out of the blue.

“I haven’t tonight,” Bucky mused, appearing beside Steve with more bourbon.

Steve took it from him quickly, placing it on the coffee table.

“I think you’ve had enough of that,” he huffed.

“Why should it matter?” Bucky snapped, trying to grab the bottle.

“No,” Steve lectured. “You’re a mess Buck,” he added.

Bucky scoffed.

“You’re a mess Buck,” he mocked, in a patronizing tone.

“You can be mad at me all you want. I get it, I didn’t come and see you when I should have,” Steve replied.

“Damn right Steve. I was scared to go outside. Scared to see anybody. I was slowly losing my fricking mind, it was like I had this other half to me,” Bucky sighed.

“Is it still there? Is that what I just saw?” the blonde asked.

“Yes, for the most part, and I’m sorry, but you stepped foot in here and even though I could hear your voice, there was still another screaming at me that you were a threat,” Bucky explained.

“Are you going to be okay?” Steve questioned.

“Do I look okay? You say the dumbest things,” the brunette spat.

“Bucky enough. I came here to be civil with you,” Steve mused.

“Where were you?” he asked.

The younger man’s eyes filled with tears as he tried to hold them back by pressing his thumbs in his eyes.

“Where were you when I needed you the most?” he choked out.

“Things got crazy at work Bucky. I don’t know how many times I can say it but I’m sorry, I really am,” Steve replied, guilt ridden on his face.

_Pathetic._

“Stop,” Bucky hissed, teeth clenching.

“Bucky?” Steve spoke worriedly.

_Nobody likes a pathetic little bitch Bucky._

“Go away!” he growled, raking his fingers in his hair again.

“Bucky what’s going on!” Steve yelled.

Flashbacks, nightmares, memories...they were all so dark and unstable. They passed through in waves, blurring Bucky’s vision as he keened from the pain in his head. Old memories of his last relationship, the one who treated him like crap, used him like he was just some chew toy. Then came all the flashbacks from high school, all the beatings, the name calling...everything.

“Ah! Stop it, stop it! STOP IT!” he shrieked, getting to his feet.

“BUCKY!” Steve roared, trying to snap him out of it.

Suddenly, Bucky was finding it hard to breath, his heart rate was accelerated and beads of sweat began forming on his skin. A panic attack...he hadn’t had one in years. So why now? Bucky’s body trembled as he staggered towards the door. Steve was hot on his tail as Bucky grabbed his apartment keys.

“Where are you going!” Steve exclaimed.

“A walk or something! Somewhere away from here!” Bucky yelled breathlessly.

His metal hand gripped the door handle as he yanked the door open. Yet it was then slammed shut as Bucky was swiftly turned around and pressed roughly against the door. His arms were held above his head, the keys falling from his fingers. The brunette’s chest rose heavily as he stared directly into Steve’s beautiful blue eyes. Steve simply said nothing, his lips coming into contact with Bucky’s, eyes falling closed as he kept the brunette in place. Bucky’s eyes were wide, chest falling slowly, his eyes fluttering closed also. It had to be one of those moments where a romantic jazz song came on, which it did, how ironic. But there was no laughing, no distractions, they were lost in it. Steve pulled back only a little to let out a heavy breath, before he was capturing Bucky’s lips in his again, kissing deeply, sweetly and passionately. Their fingers entwined, Bucky’s left hand to Steve’s right as he sagged on the door now, the voice, the tears, the pain...all of it was gone. The pair pulled away eventually, Bucky’s eyelids opened only slightly as he admired Steve from under his lashes. Steve was still close, lips just brushing the brunette’s.

“Is this okay?” he asked.

“да,” Bucky purred, in a hushed tone.

Steve raised an eyebrow, trying to take in the foreign word.

“Sorry,” Bucky whispered. “I spent some time in Russian with a company once. I had to learn some of the language,” he added.

“Oh, that’s okay,” Steve hummed. “It’s kind of sexy,” he continued, thumb running along Bucky’s bottom lip.

The brunette shuddered as he closed his eyes again, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“наконец,” he sighed.

“In English would be great right now,” Steve huffed.

Bucky chuckled as he trailed his gaze down Steve’s face, taking in the way his pupils were blown.

“I said, finally,” he laughed.

“Like I said, I was waiting for the right moment. And it stopped that panic of yours,” Steve issued.

“Yeah, спасибо,” Bucky mused.

Steve frowned.

“Thank you,” Bucky spoke.

“Gotcha’,” Steve replied.

“So,” Bucky hummed.

“So?” Steve questioned.

“Where does this leave us?” the brunette asked.

“I don’t know. Do you want to make it official?” the blonde answered, a smile crossing his face.

“Are you asking?” Bucky teased.

“Oh I am asking,” Steve taunted. “So, what’ll it be? Are you interested in being my boyfriend or not?” he added, fingers tapping the metal of Bucky’s palm.

“да,” Bucky replied, poking his tongue out a little as he grinned.

Steve chuckled as he let Bucky’s arms go, his fingers dancing on Bucky’s hips.

“I know it’s getting late. But do you want to go get something to eat and go for a walk?” the blonde asked.

“Yes, I’m starving,” Bucky sighed, gratefully.

“Good, go get a shirt on and grab your jacket,” Steve issued.

“I will, but first...поцелуй меня,” Bucky whispered softly.

“What?” Steve questioned.

“Kiss me,” Bucky hissed, leaning up close as his breath ghosted on the tall blonde’s lips.

Steve could only grin, his hands coming up to cup Bucky’s face as their lips found each other’s again. Finally, it had happened, that moment, that one moment the pair would cherish forever.

* * *

They had spent hours just walking, no talking, just casual strides through the city and across the pier. Their fingers were laced together tightly, it was a sign of reassurance that neither of them were going anywhere. It was an indication that Steve was Bucky’s and Bucky was his. Bucky had managed to politely finish off his burger he had bought, it was one of the best ones he had ever tasted. The silence was beginning to bother Steve, but he didn’t want to speak, didn’t want to ruin the moment. So Bucky did that instead.

“Remember when you wiped a snowflake off my face here?” he spoke.

Steve looked up from the ground, not even realising that they had stepped foot in Central Park again.

“I remember,” he mused.

“I was convinced you were going to kiss me then. Not that I would have minded, but it definitely would have been too forward then. I’m glad you waited,” Bucky replied.

“So now you praise me,” Steve laughed.

“You deserve it. Really...thank you for coming and seeing me when you did. I’m sorry I said harsh things. I’ve just been so lost,” the brunette mumbled.

“Well I’m glad. But we’ll need to get you checked out for those panic attacks,” Steve replied.

“I know, I’m okay with that,” Bucky mused.

Steve stopped in his tracks as he pulled Bucky closer, wrapping his arms around him. The brunette lent into the embrace, arms wrapping around Steve too, metal fingers gripping his leather jacket. He was so happy right now, so content, he couldn’t even hold back the smile that graced his face. The light thumping of Steve’s heart put him at ease, put everything at ease.

“Hey Steve?” he questioned.

“Yeah Bucky,” Steve replied.

“What was it you said when you were up in that room before I was put to sleep? I couldn’t make it out I was that drowsy,” Bucky answered.

The blonde smiled as he held Bucky tighter, nuzzling his face into the brunette strands on Bucky’s head.

“Because I’m with you till’ the end of the line,” he whispered, into Bucky’s ear.

Time stopped at that moment, at least it did in Bucky’s mind. He stopped functioning, nearly stopped breathing and it felt like his heart would burst out of his chest. Tears followed next, falling on Steve’s shirt, dampening the spot as the blonde pulled away, looking worried.

“Buck?” he soothed, holding the brunette at arms length.

Bucky tried to speak, but he couldn’t as he dug the palms of his hands into his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he snivelled.

“It’s okay, shh, deep breaths,” Steve crooned.

“I just...that’s beautiful Steve. It probably wouldn’t mean much to most people. But to me, that’s somethin’, that’s a big somethin’ to me,” Bucky choked out.

“Well it’s the truth, you’re stuck with me,” Steve chuckled, reaching up to wipe Bucky’s tears.

The brunette lifted his hand, the metal one, watching to see if Steve would flinch at all. But he didn’t, he just smiled and took Bucky’s hand in his.

“Don’t worry about this okay? You’re still stunning,” he commented.

Bucky grinned, he adored it when Steve complimented him.

“Is it okay if I come back to work tomorrow?” he asked.

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” Steve retorted, grinning wickedly.

“I guess I’ll have to cut my hair and shave tonight,” Bucky issued.

“No,” Steve protested, hand coming up to cup Bucky’s cheek. “Leave it. I like it now,” he added.

“You’re a goofball Steve,” the brunette laughed.

“Would you have me any other way?” Steve questioned.

“Hmm, нет,” Bucky crooned.

“Okay I knew what you said then because I heard it once,” Steve snorted.

“What did I say then?” Bucky asked, poking Steve in the chest.

“You said no,” Steve replied.

“очень хорошо Steve, very good,” Bucky chimed.

“Stop that,” Steve huffed.

Bucky grinned as he lent up and gave Steve a chaste kiss on the lips, fingers tangled in Steve’s shirt as he pulled away slowly.

“нет,” he whispered, eyelids dipped.

Steve just grumbled as he brought Bucky back in for another kiss, their fourth kiss for the night. Neither wanted it to end, but knew they would have to part ways soon. Either way they were both happy with each other’s company. However, Steve had other plans.

“Hey,” he soothed, caressing Bucky’s cheek.

“Hmm?” Bucky hummed.

“Come back to my place. I’ll help you tidy up your apartment tomorrow after work,” Steve replied.

“I’m okay with that,” Bucky mused. “Do I get to cuddle with you in bed? By the way, I’m always the little spoon,” he added.

The blonde laughed as he laced his fingers with Bucky’s again and snuck another quick kiss to the brunette’s lips.

“да,” he answered, sounding perfectly fluent.

Bucky could only muster the biggest smile possible. This was all he needed, happiness, comfort...and Steve. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And cue screaming because they kissed. Hooray! -bows- Thanks, I'm here till' Tuesday. I hope you enjoy. Also I hope you know that I basically described the music that was playing in Bucky's apartment as that of his theme song in the movie, he's got such a badass theme song. Next chapter will just be some more photography things, a little bit of drama -cough- Alicia is a cow -cough- and then some fluffy goodness. And also, I am not fluent in Russian, I only know yes, no and thank you, so...I had to look at Youtube videos and sneakily look up words in Russian phrasebooks in libraries and such, but if anyone is fluent in Russian and notices I have something wrong, please tell me so I can fix it thank you!


	8. Chapter Seven - Bad, Bad Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies." - Aristotle

Night departed, morning arrived, and everything was pure bliss. Bucky and Steve lay cocooned in the sheets on Steve’s bed. Steve had been a little hesitant about sharing a bed, but he was a grown ass man, so was Bucky. He was thankful that neither of them even thought about kicking it up a notch and rushing it, no, this was trust and a test of how comfortable they could be around each other. Bucky had his back turned to Steve, right arm tucked under the pillow and metal arm out in front of him. He was damn right about being the little spoon, Steve didn’t protest. The blonde had his left arm loosely around Bucky’s waist, right arm tucked against his chest. His face was nestled into the crook of the brunette’s neck, his breathing shallow, yet relaxed.

Their legs lay entwined lovingly the entire night, neither of them stirred. Bucky would feel some sense of relief, as usually his sleeping pattern would be off from the recurring nightmares he kept having for the past few weeks. The sunlight dimly lit the room through the crack in the black out curtains, lighting up the bottom half of the bed. It was around 8am, luckily for the both of them, they wouldn’t be going into work until about 10am or a little bit before. Right now, they just slept peacefully, well, not until Steve stirred. He let out a low yawn, blue eyes opening tiredly as he hummed softly. Bucky’s mouth twitched up absently when he felt a light kiss on his jawline, his blue-grey eyes fluttering open like butterfly wings.

“Well good morning,” he purred, yawning deeply.

“Good morning honey,” Steve soothed.

“Honey? What are we Steve, an old married couple?” Bucky laughed.

“Well what would you prefer? Babe? Sugar? Darlin’?” Steve mused.

Bucky shuddered.

“They sound so wrong on me,” he snorted.

“Sugar,” Steve prompted, making it roll off his tongue with finesse.

“You just love a lot of slang don’t you?” the brunette chuckled.

“Of course Buck,” the blonde replied.

“I’ll accept Buck, and I guess babe and honey can grow on me,” Bucky huffed.

“What about Sergeant? That’s snazzy,” Steve hummed.

“Stevie seriously, shut up,” Bucky scoffed.

He turned in Steve’s arms to face him, a small smile growing on his face. His metal fingers ran through Steve’s tousled blonde hair and he crooned softly at the touch.

“моя звезда,” he whispered.

“Hmm, what was that?” Steve purred softly.

“My star,” Bucky replied. “You’re my shining star Stevie,” he added.

“That’s so cheesy, but I like it, it sounds better in Russian,” the blonde mused.

“да,” Bucky chuckled, thumbs brushing Steve’s cheeks. “Your eyes are stunning in the morning. красивый, handsome,” he added, grinning.

“Stop,” Steve chuckled, cheeks going slightly rosy. “This isn’t fair,” he continued.

The brunette grinned as he lent forward and pressed a soft kiss on Steve’s nose, before pulling back.

“I’m going for a shower,” he issued. “Could you grab some of my clothes and sit them at the bathroom door?” he questioned, sitting upright in bed.

“Of course,” Steve replied, brushing his fingers on Bucky’s metal hand, even though he wouldn’t be able to properly feel it.

“Thanks gorgeous,” Bucky purred, slipping out of bed.

Steve smiled as he watched Bucky wandering away, his hips swaying a little bit.

“Hey nice booty!” he called jokingly.

“Shut up goofball!” Bucky called back.

The blonde chuckled as he too unravelled himself from the sheets and made his way over to the bag Bucky had packed for staying the night. He picked through the collection of clothing and settled on a black long sleeve shirt, a grey waistcoat and a pair of jeans that looked pretty slim fitting. Steve felt that these clothes would accentuate Bucky’s features. He sauntered over to the en-suite door and paused, a smirk crossing his face as he held Bucky’s clothes in his hands. He could hear Bucky humming to himself in the shower, the water splashing on the tiles below.

“Oh Sergeant Barnes,” Steve crooned, sweetly, leaning near the doorway.

Bucky cocked an eyebrow as he peered out of the shower doors.

“Steve, what are you doing?” he asked.

“Would you like me to join you Sergeant Barnes?” the blonde replied, with a bit of an accent.

The brunette’s eyes widened when Steve coyly curled his leg around the doorway in a sensual manner. He knew Steve was fooling around, but couldn’t help letting out a low growl. Steve chuckled behind the doorway as he dumped Bucky’s clothes on the floor.

“There you go, hope I picked ones you actually like,” he mused.

Bucky just let out an expletive in Russian, earning him another chuckle from Steve as the blonde disappeared to get some clothes of his own. Bucky washed the shower gel off his body as he gave his hair a quick rinse, before stepping out.

“Shit,” he cursed, suddenly remembering he hadn’t brought a towel.

“What are you swearing at?” Steve questioned, footsteps getting closer.

“Don’t move another muscle Steve! I’m stark naked and I’m being serious! I forgot to bring a towel!” Bucky exclaimed.

“You can use the red one that’s there,” Steve laughed.

Bucky cringed at the pun he just realised he had made.

“Thanks,” Bucky huffed, grabbing it quickly as he wrapped it securely around his waist. “You can come in now,” he added.

“Wasn’t going to wait until you said so anyway,” Steve mused, appearing in the bathroom.

Bucky frowned.

“Y’know, I thought you were some shy Котенок. I said kitten. But you’re the biggest fucking flirt in existence,” he issued.

“You love it,” Steve purred.

“Geez you even sound like a Котенок,” Bucky scoffed. “I’ll need to watch myself when I shower and get dressed,” the brunette replied.

Steve grinned as he gave Bucky a cheeky wink and turned to the mirror to brush his hair. Bucky admired him for a moment, before grabbing his razor he brought as he started to shave the rough, messy bits of hair that made him look a little feral. Steve fluffed his hair up a bit, glancing sideways at Bucky as he saw him smooth his metallic fingers over his jaw.

“What are you staring at моя звезда?” the brunette questioned, grinning slightly.

“Just you, only you,” the blonde hummed.

“только ты,” Bucky crooned. “For future reference, in case you decide to get all romantic with me and want to say only you in Russian,” he added cheekily.

Steve groaned as he lent his head back, his neck exposed and ready for anyone to just pounce at it. Bucky chuckled as he put his razor down and wiped the shaving cream off as he turned to Steve, leaning against the vanity.

“What’s on your mind красивый?” he queried.

“You,” Steve whispered. “My brave soldier,” he added huskily.

Bucky was caught off guard by his cheetah like speed as the blonde’s arm wrapped around his waist, chest puffed out in a valiant stance, which would leave people swooning, He felt himself being pulled forward, turned and then dipped as Steve’s lips fell on his. The brunette’s arms and right leg flew up aimlessly, eyes widening, before he sagged at the sensation, limp in Steve’s arms, eyes closed, Steve’s free hand held firmly on his boyfriend’s hip. As he pulled Bucky back up, he felt his hands cupping his face as the brunette still kept the kiss together, before they pulled away slowly.

“Well...I sure hope I get more of those,” he hummed, hands coming to rest on the blonde’s chest.

“Oh there will be plenty,” Steve soothed, smirking a little.

“хорошо,” Bucky replied.

“Wait a minute, I know that. You said it with something last night. Did you say good?” Steve asked.

“I’m beginning to enjoy the guessing game,” the brunette chuckled. “Now get out, I need to get dressed,” he added.

“Fine,” Steve whined childishly, stepping out of the bathroom.

Bucky tittered to himself as he turned back to the mirror and stared at his reflection. He couldn’t believe how different he looked. He couldn’t comprehend how Clint and Natasha would feel when they saw him. The brunette sighed as he ran his hand up the metal arm, running his fingers along the lines as he stopped on the red star.

“I was so proud of you. You had so much courage in you and no matter what I said, you did it. You’re my star,”

His eyes watered at the memory of Steve explaining to him about the star. He was so happy, so content, so...in love? Bucky shook the thought from his head, it was a little too soon for all that. He wasn’t even sure about that yet.

“Hey Bucky, do you wanna’ go grab some breakfast and then go to work?” Steve asked, staying away from view.

“That sounds great,” Bucky choked out, wiping a stray tear from his eyes.

“Alright, now hurry up babe, or we’ll be late if we don’t get breakfast as soon as,” the blonde chimed.

“Okay, okay,” Bucky huffed, quickly grabbing his clothes as he chucked them on.

The black shirt was fitting on him, hugging his broad body and the lovely curves of his hips. He couldn’t help but grin, thinking that Steve must have been day dreaming or drooling over the thought of a tight shirt on his partner.

“You sly dog Steve,” he hummed.

He gave his hair a quick rub with the towel, before throwing it aside as he made his way out of the en-suite and out into the sunlit living area of Steve’s apartment. Cap came bounding over to him, nuzzling into his hand when Bucky held it out to the canine. His metal arm never bothered the four legged mutt, that only made Bucky all the more happier.

“I can’t believe how well he’s grown to liking you,” Steve spoke, standing by his desk as he packed his work bag.

“I guess just some love, care and trust from you allowed him to get used to people. You brought him out of the dark, you brought me out of those depths too. You’re a very special person Steve,” Bucky replied fondly.

Steve turned, a small smile growing on his face, his eyes lighting up.

“Thanks Buck,” he crooned, turning back to his bag.

He felt two arms wrap tightly around him, a small content sigh leaving Bucky’s lips.

“You’re perfect,” he mused.

“I’m not,” Steve replied. “I’m flawed. We all are, but being perfect is boring. I don’t strive for perfection. I’d rather love both imperfections and perfections,” he continued, turning to face Bucky.

“You say the wisest things,” Bucky hummed, leaning back a little.

Their lips met, tenderly pressing together as Steve’s hands rested on the nape of Bucky’s neck.

“God, you’re the best kisser ever,” Steve purred, fingers brushing through Bucky’s hair.

“I think Tony would be offended,” Bucky issued.

Steve laughed loudly, slapping his knee like a damn old man again as he tried to regain his composure.

“I think he’ll live,” he chuckled, tucking some hair behind the brunette’s ear. “Breakfast?” he questioned.

“Let’s go,” Bucky replied.

The pair gathered everything they needed as they locked up the apartment and made their way downstairs. Bucky got to the second last step when he suddenly realised something.

“Uh Steve,” he spoke.

“Yeah?” Steve replied, looking back.

“I have no car,” the brunette chuckled awkwardly.

Steve shook his head as he walked back over to Bucky and grabbed his shirt gently.

“Well you better hold on tight babe, because we’re going on a wild ride like a pair of wild child's,” he purred softly, kissing the brunette’s parted lips quickly before pulling away.

Bucky shuddered in anticipation as he followed behind Steve like a lost puppy, his heart beating harder in his chest at the thought of feeling the wind whip through his hair on Steve’s Harley. He watched as Steve pulled the protective cover off and turned around to face him.

“I know getting back in a car or anything else might worry you Buck. But don’t, I’ve got you, I’ll keep you safe,” he mused.

“My hero,” Bucky chuckled.

“I mean it Bucky,” Steve warned, stepping close to Bucky as he took his hands in his. “I won’t let anything or anyone harm you. You’re mine,” he added, lifting Bucky’s hands as he kissed them sweetly.

“I bet you get a metallic taste in your mouth from that,” the brunette huffed.

“Do I look bothered?” Steve questioned.

“No,” Bucky mumbled.

“Then come on, hop on, also, you can take my bag and keep it safe,” the blonde issued.

Bucky nodded as he took the bag and slung it over his shoulder. He approached the Harley as Steve straddled the seat, sitting comfortably before smiling at Bucky. He waited for him to get comfortable too before he brought the Harley to life. Bucky whistled appreciatively as he wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist, bag pressed in between the pair of them. Steve grinned as he clipped a Bluetooth speaker to the front of the bike and flicked through the songs on his phone. He clicked on one to play in six seconds, so he quickly slipped his sunglasses on and revved the engine as he pulled out of the park and onto the road. ‘Born To Be Wild’ by Steppenwolf began playing loudly from the speaker. It was pretty fitting.

 _Get your motor runnin'_  
_Head out on the highway_  
_Lookin' for adventure_  
_And whatever comes our way_

 _Yeah Darlin' go make it happen_  
_Take the world in a love embrace_  
_Fire all of your guns at once_  
_And explode into space_

Bucky let out a loud holler as the wind whipped his hair and waistcoat back, the breeze giving him goosebumps. The thrill of it all put a smile on his face as he twisted his fingers into Steve’s shirt. The blonde smiled at the gesture as he picked up speed. This was part of their test of trust, and so far it looked unbreakable, they...looked unbreakable.

* * *

Breakfast was short lived, yet filling. Bucky was still rambling on about how good it was when they got to ‘Roger That’ in perfect timing. Steve stepped off the Harley and grabbed his bag off Bucky, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips as they made their way to the elevator.

“I like how we’re going to work together,” Bucky mused.

“Yeah? Me too,” Steve replied, pressing the button for the sixth floor.

Bucky glanced sideways, the corner of his mouth curving up as he turned to the other console. His palm slammed the emergency stop button, the elevator shuddering to a halt. Steve raised an eyebrow as he tried to press another button.

“Bucky what the he-” he paused, seeing Bucky smiling wickedly.

Before he could even protest, the brunette had him pinned against the left wall, hands coming up around the blonde’s neck. Steve’s eyes were wide as he felt Bucky’s lips press forcefully against his, fingers curling into his blonde locks. His hands fell on Bucky’s waist as he pulled him close, kissing him back just as forcefully. Little gasps of satisfied breaths left their mouths as they kept attacking each other’s mouths, tongues dancing and fingers gripping tight. They were completely lost in it as Steve’s hand came up under Bucky’s thigh as he hoisted it up. The brunette hummed sweetly as he pulled Steve’s hair as his head fell back, his lips finding the blonde’s jawline.

“B-Bucky,” Steve stammered, grip firm on Bucky’s thigh.

He whined disapprovingly once Bucky had pulled away, his cheeks flushed, breathing ragged and pupils dilated so fully you could hardly see the blue of his iris’.

“That was for your little antic this morning,” Bucky issued.

“Jerk,” Steve huffed, fixing his jacket.

“Punk,” Bucky retorted, pressing the button to start the elevator again.

“Did you really have to be that rough? I mean, damn it was great, but there’s a time and place Buck,” the blonde issued.

“And the time and place was here and now,” the brunette replied, smirking.

“I’ll let you off with it, just this once,” Steve mumbled.

“Aw come on Stevie,” Bucky whined, reaching for his hand.

Steve rolled his eyes as he took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, before letting go as the elevator stopped.

“We keep work and our relationship separate okay? I don’t mind kisses on the cheek or a brief cuddle when we’re on break, but not when I’m working,” he spoke.

“Understood,” Bucky answered, following Steve out of the elevator.

They walked into the room together, eyes falling on them. A lot of the staff were down in the studios or up in hair and makeup, but there were a few who were chattering in various parts of the lounge. Bianca and Claire sat on a couch, their eyes falling on the man beside Steve who was unrecognizable to them at first.

“Bucky!” they screamed in unison.

“My girls!” Bucky yelled, holding his arms out.

They rushed over to him, hugging him so tightly he almost couldn’t breathe.

“You look so different,” Claire commented, tugging a strand of his hair.

“Well Steve liked it so I kept it,” Bucky replied.

Steve flushed a deep shade of red as he went off to find Thor and Bruce.

“Oh did he now, and what have you two been up to because you both walked in together and that honestly can’t be a coincidence,” Bianca issued.

“We’re um...y’know,” Bucky answered shyly.

“No, he kissed you didn’t he!” Claire hissed.

“Yes,” Bucky chuckled.

Claire and Bianca began giggling as they stood closer to Bucky, holding his arms in theirs.

“And? Anything else?” Bianca asked.

“We’re together,” he mused.

“I knew it!” Claire exclaimed, getting all giddy in her spot next to the brunette.

“Claire, what have I said about yelling? Come on, leave Bucky alone,” Steve spoke, appearing in the room again.

“Bucky,” Thor interjected, appearing behind Steve, Bruce following after.

“Hey big guy,” Bucky replied, smiling widely.

“You look fantastic,” the blonde laughed happily, approaching Bucky as he pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

“Jesus Thor, you’re gonna’ crush me pal,” he choked out.

“Apologies,” Thor chuckled, letting him go. “How are you finding your new arm?” he questioned.

“Terrible to get used to at first, but now it’s getting better, it’s really well built,” Bucky explained.

“I am glad,” Thor hummed.

Bruce wandered over, his eyes scanning Bucky’s new look intently.

“Longer hair suits you,” he commented.

“Thanks Bruce,” Bucky replied, smiling kindly.

Although, his smile faltered slightly when he could sense that something wasn’t right.

“Okay, we need to talk about the elephant in the room,” he mused.

Steve raised a questioning eyebrow. tilting his head slightly.

“I feel like someone’s eyes are burning into my skull because I’m here,” Bucky continued, eyes scanning the room.

“That would be me,” a voice spoke.

Everyone's eyes fell on Alicia who was lent against a wall, arms crossed over her chest.

“Alicia don’t,” Steve warned.

“Don’t what? Don’t tell the truth? Didn’t anything I say get through to you?” she asked.

“Steve, what’s she talking about?” Bucky questioned, looking a little upset.

“He didn’t tell you he didn’t want you anymore? Because of that!” she spat, pointing at the exposed metal hand.

Bucky’s jaw clenched as he held his flesh hand over the metal one, trying to refrain from lashing out.

“You don’t know what I went through,” he snapped.

“Steve doesn’t need you! He never did! He was going to let you go a week or so ago!” Alicia yelled, eyes cold and dark.

“That’s not true!” Steve roared, stepping forward.

Thor and Bruce looked a little taken aback by the sudden outbursts of anger that had fuelled between the three, contemplating on whether they should step in or not.

“No one is going to like seeing his metal arm Steve! I told you this! It’s disgusting!” Alicia screamed.

Bucky advanced forward, only to have Steve’s arm come over his chest as he held him back.

“You wouldn’t understand! How dare you treat me like a piece of dirt! You hardly know me!” Bucky yelled. “Are you just upset that Steve chose me over you? Because if that’s the reason then wow, you’re one whiny bitch!” he spat.

“Bucky enough!” Steve warned, pushing him back.

He walked forward as he stood in front of Alicia who had a worried look on her face now.

“I’ve had enough Alicia, I really have. This has gone too far and I’m sorry but you have to leave,” Steve spoke.

“What are you saying?” she whispered.

“I’m saying you’re fired,” Steve hissed. “Now pack your things, and go,” he added.

Everybody in the room was stunned by the scene that was unfolding, keeping quiet as possible. Alicia just stared angrily at Steve, the pair having a damn stand off during work hours. Steve was so furious he looked like he was going to punch someone or something.

“Fine, but don’t crawl back to me when you realise how much you need me here,” Alicia growled.

Steve laughed sarcastically.

“Oh I won’t need to,” he replied, turning to face the other staff members. “Andy,” he spoke.

“Yes sir,” a sandy blonde haired man replied, stepping forward.

“Do you think you can handle being manager of hair and makeup now?” Steve questioned.

Andy’s eyes lit up.

“Of course,” he answered.

“Great, that’s settled then,” Steve sighed. “Off you go Alicia,” he added.

“You’ll regret this,” she spat venomously.

“Scram!” Steve yelled, eyes blazing.

The brunette had met her match and couldn’t really go any further. So with one last look around the joint, she turned and left, the door slamming in turn. Steve’s jaw clenched immediately as he turned to face Bucky. The brunette’s eyes were filled with tears, red and puffy, hands shaking with anger.

“Everybody get back to work!” the blonde snapped, as he rushed over to Bucky. “Buck, hey, you’re okay,” he soothed.

Bucky collapsed into Steve’s arms as he tried to silence his sobs in the crook of his partner’s neck, his fingers clutched tightly to Steve’s jacket.

“It’s alright Bucky, she’s gone,” he whispered.

“I-I can’t believe you did that for me,” Bucky choked out.

“It’s because I lo-” Steve stopped immediately. “It’s because I care about you,” he added, trying to mask his slip up.

Thankfully, Bucky hadn’t heard it, but Thor and Bruce sure as hell had and the pair of them glowered at Steve. The blonde had to mouth a ‘sorry’ at them.

“Come on Bucky, no more crying,” Steve spoke, pulling him away as he cupped the brunette’s face in his hands and wiped his tears away.

His boyfriend managed a smile as he lent into the touch.

“Thank you Steve,” he whispered.

Steve grinned as he pressed a kiss to Bucky’s forehead, before pulling away. So much for ‘keeping it professional’ at work. The creak of a door cause Bucky to cock his head to the side as he saw someone step out of the room.

“Is now a bad time to visit?” a voice spoke.

Bucky saw Steve’s eyes widen as he turned. His eyes caught a pair of familiar eyes, dark hair and a kind smile. The blonde’s eyes immediately glassed over, his throat clenching slightly.

“P-Phil?” he choked out.

“Hi Steve, you’ve grown,” Phil replied.

Steve broke down into joyful tears as he met Phil halfway and they embraced in a warm hug, Steve letting out choked sobs now and again. Thor grinned as he looked over at Bucky who looked just as dumbfounded as Steve, yet confused.

“It’s so good to see you. Why didn’t you tell me you were coming here?” Steve whined, still weeping happily.

“I wanted it to be a surprise. Things were really hectic over in London, but I’m back now,” Phil explained. “Plus, I decided to come now so I don’t miss your birthday in a few weeks,” he added.

“Wait, you’re moving back here, for good?” Steve asked.

“Yes,” Phil replied bluntly.

The blonde let out a hearty laugh as he gave Phil another warming hug, his tears starting to subside a bit.

“Oh,” he crooned, pulling back. “Phil,” he continued, gesturing to Bucky. “This is James Barnes, but he prefers Bucky, he’s my boyfriend,” he added.

Bucky sheepishly stepped forward, holding his right hand out to his new acquaintance.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Phil,” he spoke.

“And you too Bucky. I hope you’re looking after Steve,” he warned.

“Phil,” Steve groaned.

“It’s early days sir, but Steve’s been nothing but kind to me. I think I’ll hang onto him if that’s okay with you,” Bucky replied.

Phil smiled as he suddenly pulled Bucky into an embrace, patting him on the back roughly.

“You can have him for as long as you like. Welcome to the family,” he issued.

“Family?” Bucky questioned, as they pulled away.

“When my parents passed away and I moved here to Manhattan, my aunt and uncle worked a lot, so they had Phil look after me every so often. He became a father figure to me, he was really the only family I had,” Steve explained.

“He’s called me Dad by accident several times,” Phil commented.

Bucky chuckled, covering his mouth with his hand as Phil started rambling on about Steve as a kid. The blonde heard his voice drone as a memory started to play in his head.

_“Come on Steve, I’m going to show you how to play football!” Phil called._

_“I don’t want to play football,” Steve sighed._

_He sat on a vintage style chair, one his father would sit in all the time as he sketched a picture of his mother._

_“Come on buddy, it’ll be great,” Phil replied, appearing in the doorway._

_“No dad I don’t want to!” Steve yelled._

_The room fell silent as Phil and Steve stared at each other in shock. Steve was such a shrimpy little kid back then and suffered a lot of health issues. They all seemed to pass when he grew up._

_“I-I’m sorry,” he squeaked out, eyes brimming with tears. “I’m sorry,” he cried._

_Phil just dropped the football in his hands and went over to Steve, pulling him into his arms._

_“It’s okay Steve. I don’t mind. You can call me dad if you want. I’ll be here, always,” he soothed._

“Steve? Steve!” a voice yelled.

The blonde flinched, snapping himself out of the memory as he stared at Phil, Bucky, Thor and Bruce who were looking at him with concerned expressions.

“Sorry,” he chuckled nervously. “I’m still in shock,” he added.

“You’re welcome,” Thor chimed.

“This was your idea!” Steve exclaimed.

“I heard he was in town, I thought it may be better to surprise you,” Thor replied.

“You big idiot!” Steve laughed. “I love you buddy,” he added, pulling Thor into his arms.

Bucky smiled softly as he looked at the doting friends before him, before his jaw clenched a little and his smile faltered, a glum look on his face. How he longed to hear those three words one day, just not in a friendly manner.

“Are you alright Bucky?” Bruce asked, his hand resting on the brunette’s shoulder.

He turned his head slightly as he smiled sadly, patting his metal hand on Bruce’s.

“I’m fine pal,” he mused.

Bruce simply nodded in understanding as he dropped his hand and admired Thor from where he stood. Steve and Thor finally parted, wiping tears from their eyes as they kept their hands on each other’s shoulders.

“Let’s get some work done huh?” Steve questioned. “Phil, are you staying?” he asked.

“I’d love to, but I have to go on errands. Perhaps we can meet for lunch, you and Bucky,” Phil answered.

“Great, we’ll see you around 2pm,” the blonde mused.

Phil nodded as he waved goodbye to everyone and took his leave, shutting the door quietly behind him.

“Right, to studio three,” Steve issued, a smile plastered on his face.

Bucky nodded in unison with others as they went into work mode, following orders from Steve. The brunette couldn’t help but feel a little disheartened, but Thor and Steve were best friend after all, friendship was a stronger bond. He walked over to Claire and Bianca who sensed his discomfort as they looped their arms through his.

“Come on honey, he can catch up,” Bianca soothed.

And so he did, he followed, turning his back on his other half. Steve sensed the lack of Bucky’s presence, just catching a glimpse of his hair as he left the room. His smile flat lined then, and he couldn’t help but think that this was something he had done, or said.

* * *

The photoshoot went exactly as Steve had planned. The entire room had a ‘glitz and glamour’ feel to it, it was one of Steve’s favourites. Formal events were a favourite of his, he loved to get dressed up to look sharp and smart. But right now, he was staring through the viewfinder of his camera at Bucky, who looked suave as hell. He was dressed in a black suit with an orange undershirt and a black bow tie. The orange really complimented his features and Steve couldn’t help but get a little distracted when Bucky raked a hand through his groomed hair.

“Steve,” Thor whispered.

“Huh?” the blonde replied.

“Perhaps you should not get so distracted, Bucky is waiting,” he mused.

“Shit, sorry,” Steve mumbled.

Bucky played with the cuff links on his suit and Steve decided that a few candids couldn’t hurt. The flash made Bucky flinch slightly, his eyes falling on Steve.

“Sorry, just wanted to get a few candids,” Steve issued.

The brunette nodded as he smiled slightly, the flash going again. Steve would honestly just love to stand for hours on end and photograph Bucky. Every picture was different, elegant and half of the time Steve didn’t need to edit them. Bucky was just naturally beautiful and it made Steve gush sometimes. He felt lucky, happy and most of all comforted.

“Bucky, could you take the suit jacket off and just have it swung over your shoulder?” he asked.

Bucky nodded, shrugging the black jacket off as he put it over his shoulder and slipped his left hand into his pocket. He tried to keep his metal arm and hand out of view for now, just until he became comfortable with actually having it on show for the public.

“Alright, Bianca and Claire, you two come in and pretend you’ve just seen Bucky for the first time. Buck, you can look back and wink at them if you want or whatever else, your choice,” Steve instructed.

“You’re really rolling out the big guns huh Stevie?” Bucky replied.

The blonde smirked at Bucky as he rested his hands on his hips, earning a little lip bite from the brunette.

“Focus,” Steve mused.

“Yes sir,” Bucky answered sassily.

Claire and Bianca chuckled behind him as Bucky sent them a sly wink, a flash following afterwards.

“Perfect, you didn’t even have to try,” Steve commented.

“Is it just me or has he got his grumpy pants on?” Bucky whispered.

The girls went into fits again as Bucky grinned smugly, yet another flash blinding him partially.

“It seems your jokes are getting us good photographs,” Steve mused.

Bucky could see the unamused look on the blonde’s face, knowing he may have overstepped the line a little. He shouldn’t really be upset about Steve and Thor’s little heart to heart. But something inside him just craved to hear those three words. It was early days though, far too early to be falling in love, yet Bucky just felt this niggling feeling in his heart that told him otherwise. Either way, Bucky would wait until the right moment, just like Steve had with the kiss.

“Bucky? You with us?” Steve questioned.

The brunette looked up to see Steve looking at him, concern on his face.

“Yeah, fine sorry,” he mumbled.

Steve smiled softly.

“Just a couple more of you, then we can take a break,” he issued.

Bucky screamed internally in relief as he turned to face sideways at the camera. His nimble fingers danced on the lapels of his suit jacket that he had put back on, keeping his face neutral, yet sexy. Steve indicated with his fingers for Bucky to move his head further to the right. Bucky obeyed, his gaze at a sideways glance now. The shutter clicked and the flash went as Bucky moved into another pose, deciding to lazily run one hand through his hair and keep his metal hand in his pocket. Steve was smirking like an idiot from behind the camera, admiring Bucky as much as he could. He was impressed now that Bucky was focused, he was a great model to work with, but he was also his now, Steve still couldn’t believe it. The final photograph had Bucky smiling, truly smiling, that smile that the blonde adored so much. It was that smile that initially had Steve interested from the very start.

“Alright, break time everybody!” Steve announced.

Everybody was relieved as they dispersed to go and get coffee and head out for lunch before they had to come back for a couple more hours to finish up work. Steve and Bucky would be meeting Phil at two, so it was good that Steve had organised to finish up work at quarter to two. The blonde let out an exhausted sigh as he plopped himself down on the leather couch, both arms stretched out over the back. Bucky sauntered over, rolling up his sleeves as the metal arm came into view and Steve smiled kindly, his eyes finding Bucky’s.

“Is this spot taken or do I need to be a VIP?” he questioned sarcastically.

Steve snorted as he grabbed Bucky’s wrist and pulled him onto his lap, his arm wrapping around him securely, other hand placed lazily on his thigh.

“You’re already a VIP, but you don’t need to be for anything babe,” he hummed.

“Hmm, хорошо,” Bucky whispered, putting his right arm behind Steve’s head as his hand brushed through the short blonde hairs.

“You really need to stop doing that. It rustles my feathers sometimes,” Steve huffed.

“Oh yeah?” Bucky crooned. “Well you need to stop using your slang pal,” he added, with a cheeky grin.

Steve rolled his eyes as he lent up for a kiss.

“Hey, no,” Bucky lectured, pushing him back. “You said we were keeping work professional, no lip kissing,” he mused.

“Forget I said that,” Steve replied.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Bucky laughed.

“Just a little one, please?” Steve begged, putting on the most pathetic set of puppy eyes ever.

Bucky’s eyes rolled as he tucked his metal fingers under Steve’s chin and tilted his head up. The blonde smirked, eyes dipped slightly as Bucky stared down at him, hair falling over his face slightly.

“You’re the most beautiful thing to look at right now,” he whispered.

“Buck,” Steve replied, cheeks going rosy.

The brunette chuckled as he lent down and slotted his lips perfectly with Steve’s, humming approvingly as his hand clasped the nape of his neck.

“You guys! PDA!” Claire yelled, chuckling slightly.

“Leave them be, it is not all bad. I believe this is PDA though,” Thor issued. “Bruce, my sweet man,” he continued.

Bucky chuckled into Steve’s shoulder as Bruce turned around with a questioning glance. Thor tugged him over by the belt on his jeans, holding him close as he crushed their lips together in a passionate but messy kiss. Claire, Bianca, Steve and Bucky let out groans in unison as they stared at the couple.

“Get a room!” Steve yelled, sending Bucky into hysterics.

The brunette almost fell off Steve’s lap, until he caught him. But the weight of him ended up sending Steve backwards, Bucky landing awkwardly on top of him.

“Hey now, we don’t need to beat them at a game Buck,” the blonde teased.

“I wasn’t- I-” Bucky stammered. “I put too much of my weight on you,” he added, cheeks flushing in embarrassment as he grumbled.

“I’m joking Bucky,” Steve laughed, pushing himself up as Bucky moved away and sat beside him.

“Yeah I bet you were,” Bucky snapped.

“Bucky, what’s wrong? You’ve been moody since this morning,” Steve replied.

“I’m fine,” Bucky mumbled.

“No you’re not,” Steve sighed.

“Well I’m not now!” Bucky exclaimed, slapping his hands on his thighs.

“Please tell me,” Steve pleaded.

“It’s stupid really,” the brunette answered.

“Did you get jealous because I told Thor I loved him?” the blonde asked.

“What? No, absolutely not. You guys are best friends,” Bucky scoffed.

“So then what’s wrong?” Steve huffed, wrapping an arm around Bucky.

“Just Alicia I guess,” he lied.

“Forget her,” Steve replied. “She’s not worth getting upset over,” he added.

Bucky just nodded as he rested his hand gently on Steve’s knee. The blonde didn’t even twitch or flinch, so Bucky knew he was completely comfortable with what he was doing.

“Hey Bucky?” Steve soothed.

“Yes Steve?” Bucky replied.

“Can I draw you tonight?” he asked.

“Seriously?” Bucky questioned.

“Please? It’ll be great. Come over to my place again, we’ll get take out, beer, candles, you name it,” the blonde issued.

Bucky chuckled.

“You don’t need to go as far as candles, you big romantic,” he answered. “But fine, let’s do that, as long as we get my apartment tidied up first,” he continued.

“Yes, anything,” Steve mused. “Come on, we’ll get this work done then go and meet Phil, everyone who went out can catch up later,” he added.

Bucky nodded as Steve shuffled off the couch and went to chase up some people who were still in the building. He lay back against couch and let out a hefty sigh. Steve wanted to draw him, Bucky was slightly thrilled. Yet a part of him felt utterly self conscious. Was he ever going to shake this feeling?

* * *

“Do you see Phil anywhere?” Steve questioned.

The both of them stood like a pair of idiots outside several cafe's, wondering which one they had to be in.

“I actually can’t. Maybe you should have asked him,” Bucky replied.

“Are you mocking me?” Steve asked, grinning a little.

“Maybe, you big meatball,” Bucky laughed.

“You and your nicknames,” the blonde huffed.

“Babe, you love it,” Bucky chuckled.

His fingers laced with Steve’s as he snuggled into his side, letting out a soft sigh.

“You two beat me here,” a voice spoke.

Bucky and Steve sighed in relief as Phil leisurely walked down towards them.

“We thought you weren’t going to show for a minute there,” Steve answered.

“I know I’m a busy person, but I’d never skip on a chance to spend some time with you Steven,” Phil replied.

Bucky snickered at the use of Steve’s full name. The blonde frowned as he gently elbowed the brunette in the ribs.

“Shut up Buchanan,” he huffed.

“How did you find out my middle name!” Bucky exclaimed.

“Your drivers license,” Steve chimed, with a smug grin.

“You son of a bitch,” the brunette grumbled.

“If it makes you feel any better, Steve’s middle name is Grant,” Phil interjected.

Bucky burst out laughing, hunching over as he tried to keep himself balanced.

“W-well it isn’t Buchanan, but oh man, Steven Grant Rogers,” he chuckled.

“Alright enough laughing,” Steve replied, shaking his head.

“Perhaps we should go in and get lunch. I need to be at my new place in an hour to move in my things,” Phil issued.

“Sounds good to me, I’m starving,” Bucky answered.

Phil nodded as he smiled and led them into a small cafe, picking a booth near the window as they sat down. They weren’t even seated properly when a waitress came over with a notepad to take orders.

“Hi, how can I help yo-oh gosh,” she gasped, a British twang in her voice.

“Ma’am, are you okay?” Steve questioned.

“You-you’re the gentleman who saved that poor man from his car. You’re a hero,” she gushed.

Steve tensed slightly as he let out a heavy sigh. Bucky sensed his discomfort and rested his metal hand on the blonde’s thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“We’d appreciate it if you didn’t say that out so loud, we’re trying to enjoy a quiet lunch,” Bucky soothed.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” the waitress replied. “It’s just we don’t get much bravery like that everyday. I just hope the ones involved are okay,” she added.

“I’m doing fine,” Bucky answered.

She looked confused, before squinting at Bucky.

“You must think I’m a proper idiot,” she sighed. “I’m very sorry,” she whispered.

“We will just have our usual. Tell the chef Phil asked for it,” Phil spoke. “Bucky, what would you like?” he continued.

“Uh, what would you recommend?” the brunette asked.

“I say you’d probably have the same as Steve. As much of a fitness buff that he is, he does enjoy a good steak and fries,” Phil replied.

Steve felt the heat rising up his cheeks as he squeezed Bucky’s hand, sinking further into his seat.

“Sounds good enough for me,” Bucky mused.

“Any drinks?” the waitress asked.

“Three coffees,” Phil answered.

“Be back in a moment,” she chimed, sauntering off to the back kitchen.

“Well that was awkward,” Bucky huffed.

“It’s fine, really,” Steve mumbled.

Phil just smiled.

“Phil! Who the hell is Phil!” a voice exclaimed. “Wait...wait a minute,” they added.

Steve and Bucky looked at each other, raising an eyebrow as Phil smirked wider.

“Wait for it,” he spoke.

“Motherfucker!” the voice yelled.

“There it is,” Phil laughed.

Bucky and Steve absolutely lost it at the shocked faces on other customers, heads in their arms as Bucky slammed his fist on the table. Their howls of laughter echoed through the cafe as more people stared. Phil just shook his head as a man poked his head out from the kitchen, an eye patch over his right eye, spatula in one hand.

“Coulson you stupid ass, you’ve got some explaining to do!” he threatened.

“Feel free to drop around tonight Nick, I’m unpacking!” Phil called.

“Yeah, yeah,” Nick huffed. “Is that your boy?” he questioned.

“Yes, this is grown up Steve,” Phil chuckled.

“Good, good. Hey Rogers!” Nick called.

“Sir,” Steve replied, immediately snapping out of the hilarity.

“You better be behavin’ and not misbehavin’, or I’ll have to whoop your ass like I did when you were little,” he warned.

“I’m behaving!” Steve exclaimed.

“Good. Alright, I’m going back to work. Phil, I’ll see you later,” Nick issued.

Steve and Phil gave Nick a small wave as he disappeared into the kitchen again. Bucky had contained himself then and had his hand resting on Steve’s, metal fingers brushing over his knuckles as he admired Steve’s pretty profile.

“Who was that? If you don’t mind me asking?” he spoke.

“Nick used to teach Steve sports when he was a kid. Steve used to play Lacrosse in his high school days so Nick was his coach,” Phil replied.

“Wow Steve, you have so many secrets,” Bucky teased.

“Shh,” Steve hissed, flushing red again.

At that point they had their coffees placed down on their table as they thanked the waitress. Bucky hummed as he enjoyed the bitter taste of his.

“He lives up to his last name though,” Steve chuckled.

“What’s that?” Bucky asked, taking another sip of coffee.

“Fury,” the blonde replied.

The brunette’s eyes widened as he spluttered into his coffee, spilling some on the table as he slammed the mug down. He coughed into his waistcoat as Steve rubbed circles on his back.

“Easy Bucky,” he soothed.

“I’m fine,” he issued, sounding strained.

Across the table, Phil was admiring the couple, a small smile still showing on his face. He could see that look in Steve’s eyes whenever he looked at Bucky. That look of adoration, that look of happiness. If Phil were completely honest, he would say it is quite possibly the happiest Steve has ever been. Steve looked over then, catching the older man looking as he gave him a kind smile.

“It has been a great pleasure to meet you Bucky,” Phil spoke.

“You too,” Bucky replied, grinning slightly. “Thank you for making Steve the man he is today,” he added.

“No, thank you for making him happy. I’ve never seen him this happy before,” Phil mused.

Bucky smiled widely as he looked at Steve who gave him a small nod and a gentle squeeze of the hand. He just knew by that small gesture that Steve was assuring him that Phil was telling the truth. That’s all Bucky wanted to do. He wanted to make Steve happy, he was going to try and make this work. If anything were to happen, he would probably just give up completely.

“So tell me. How did this all start?” Phil asked.

“Well...” Steve hummed.

* * *

Steve stayed true to his word about their plans for tonight. Thor had asked if he wanted to go out, but Steve declined, saying that he just wanted to spend some time with Bucky. The brunette was pretty pleased with the set up that Steve had done while he was away grabbing a shower. It took them about two hours to clean Bucky’s apartment and throw out broken furniture which he would have to replace. He was simply glad that they had it finished. Now, they retired to Steve’s apartment for some quality time together. Just the two of them.

“Just the two of us,” Steve crooned, popping the caps off some beers.

“Plus Cap,” Bucky commented.

“You know what I meant you sarcastic bastard,” Steve retorted.

Bucky gasped in mock offense as he slapped Steve on the thigh and grabbed the remote for the stereo to turn the music up.

“Thank you for defending me this morning. I don’t think I would have managed on my own,” he issued.

“I’d do anything for you,” Steve replied.

The brunette blushed a deep shade of red as he grinned at Steve. They had beers sitting in a cooler of ice, takeaway on the coffee table and a couple of candles sitting in the room, Steve insisted on them. Bucky popped a French fry into his mouth as he stood up and turned the music up again. ‘Take My Breath Away’ by Berlin was playing and Steve chuckled as he took a sip of his beer. He had his sketchpad resting on his knee, twirling a pencil in his fingers as he glanced at Bucky.

“Hey Steve?” he questioned.

“Mm?” Steve replied.

“Draw me like one of your French girls,” Bucky purred jokingly.

Steve snorted as he choked on his beer, hunching over as he slipped the bottle onto the table.

“I hated the Titanic,” he laughed.

“Yeah, me too,” Bucky chuckled. “So how do you want me?” he asked.

Steve started laughing again.

“You’re so immature Steve,” Bucky sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Just lounge in that chair with your beer and I’ll draw it,” Steve mused.

Bucky nodded as he picked his beer up and sauntered over to the chair, sitting down as he lent forward and rested his elbows on his knees. Steve had a clear view of his metal arm, a small smile showing on his face as he picked up his pencil. He began sculpting the outline of Bucky’s face, drawing in every curve and edge, every intricate little detail. Bucky aimlessly swung his beer in his fingers as he listened to the music on the stereo, it helped him focus better. Steve was quick with his drawing, he had already begun shaping Bucky’s eyes, adding in every detail. It was so life like and Steve felt like he was still looking at the real life Bucky. He moved to his nose and chuckled quietly before starting on his lips, the cupid bow like lips that he adored so much.

“How’s it going?” Bucky questioned.

“Great,” Steve replied happily.

“How much have you done?” he asked.

“Moving onto your torso and such now after I’ve done your hair and eyebrows,” the blonde hummed.

“Wow, you’re quick,” Bucky gushed.

“Practice helps a lot. I used to draw for hours,” Steve replied.

“I used to play guitar for hours,” Bucky crooned.

Steve looked up then, stopping on a bit of Bucky’s metal arm.

“True? Do you still play?” he queried.

“Of course,” Bucky chimed.

“I’d like to hear sometime,” Steve answered.

Bucky smirked.

“Well, if you get that drawing done soon I can,” he issued.

“But how?” Steve asked.

“Steve, I’m a stealthy person. I asked Thor to drop off my acoustic guitar while you had a shower,” Bucky chuckled.

“Oh,” Steve whispered. “I’d love to hear you play then,” he added.

“Come on then, finish your drawing,” the brunette hummed.

Steve nodded as he looked back down and continued working on Bucky’s torso. Bucky admired the way the blonde smiled contently when he drew. He admired the way Steve’s eyes glistened a lighter shade of blue.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, cringing immediately when he realised he said it out loud.

“Thanks honey,” Steve replied teasingly.

“Shut up, ублюдок,” Bucky huffed.

“Did you just swear at me in Russian?” Steve asked, not moving his eyes from the sketchpad.

“да, I called you a bastard,” Bucky chimed.

“Charming,” Steve scoffed.

Bucky chuckled as he took a sip of beer and tapped it against his leg.

“Okay, I just have to add in your dog tags and a couple more things and I’ll be done,” Steve mused.

“You really are fast,” Bucky laughed.

The blonde nodded in agreement, swiping his finger over Bucky’s metal arm on the drawing to add some shading. He gripped the pencil as he roughly shaded in parts of Bucky’s clothing and parts of his face before holding the drawing back as he looked it over.

“All done,” he crooned.

Bucky stood as he pondered over, a slight swing in his hips as he parked his butt on Steve’s lap. The blonde groaned, wrapping his arm around the brunette.

“How many times do I have to say don’t do that?” he questioned.

“Sorry,” Bucky chuckled. “You can get me back one day,” he added.

“Damn right I will,” Steve huffed. “Anyway, here’s the drawing,” he continued, turning the sketchpad around.

Bucky’s eyes widened as he stared at the still life version of himself. Everything was perfect and in proportion. The way Steve managed to add in Bucky’s dog tags as if they were swinging back and forth made him smile widely.

“Steve, this is amazing,” he whispered, turning to the blonde.

“I’m glad you like it,” Steve replied.

“Not like...love,” Bucky hummed.

Steve grinned as he felt Bucky’s fingers curl under his chin.

“You’re so talented,” he mused.

“I try my best, I mean, I wanted to make yours look as real as possible and-” Steve paused suddenly.

Their lips were locked in a passionate kiss as Bucky cupped Steve’s face in his hands. The blonde hummed appreciatively as he chucked the sketchpad gently to the side. His hands rested against Bucky’s hips as he pulled him closer, chests pressed together as Bucky deepened the kiss. His fingers curled into Steve’s hair, his tongue expertly finding Steve’s as he pressed Steve further into the cushion of the couch. Steve’s heart was pounding in his chest as he suddenly flipped Bucky around, pushing him down onto the couch. He loomed over the brunette, taking in his flushed cheeks and dilated pupils. Steve laced their fingers together, metal against flesh as he lent down and kissed Bucky again. They had breaks in between each kiss to admire and appreciate what they had. There was a profound bond there, a deep connection...one that neither of them had felt before. Bucky groaned when he felt Steve pull away for the eighth time, lips still lingering close.

“Let’s not get carried away,” Steve soothed.

“Okay,” Bucky whispered, caressing his hand down Steve’s cheek. “Hey, as much as I wanted to play guitar. I’m a bit tired now,” he added.

“Let’s just watch some TV then and eat the rest of our food, then we’ll go to bed,” Steve replied. “Maybe, just maybe,” he continued, pressing another small kiss to Bucky’s lips, making a little smacking noise. “I’ll let us have a long goodnight kiss,” he added.

Bucky crooned.

“What did you have in mind?” he questioned, tilting his head slightly to the side, hair brushing off their entwined hands.

“Supernatural?” Steve asked.

“Never seen it,” Bucky answered.

Steve gasped as he lent down again and nudged Bucky on the nose, grinning slightly.

“Well you are now,” he hummed.

Bucky laughed as Steve moved off him and turned the TV on and the stereo off as the DVD for Supernatural showed on screen. Steve grabbed two more beers, popping the caps as he picked up the bowl of fries and hamburgers too, sitting them on his lap.

“Come on babe,” he crooned.

The brunette smiled, cuddling into Steve’s side, arm resting loosely around his waist. Supernatural began and Bucky watched contently, stealing a few glances at Steve now and again. A smile cross his face when he felt Steve hold him tighter. It was at that very moment that Bucky knew something. He was falling in love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted to make this chapter a whole load of fluff, maybe some humour. And a tiny bit of angst, I really wanted to get rid of Alicia. Also sexual tension, sexual tension everywhere. And there will be plenty more in the next chapter. The next chapter will be fairly full on, Bucky's planning a super awesome birthday part for Steve. I really wanted to bring in a new character so I brought Phil in and I really loved the idea of having him as father figure for Steve (even though he's a big fanboy in The Avengers) but that's besides the point, it made me feel all sentimental. Also if anyone can guess which two TV shows I referenced in specific parts of this I will give you a damn internet hug and a cookie. Enjoy.


	9. Chapter Eight - A Glamorous Shindig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love many things, for therein lies the true strength, and whosoever loves much performs much, and can accomplish much, and what is done in love is done well." - Vincent Van Gogh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had this written up for weeks but I finally got to finish typing it. 40+ pages is a lot. But trust me it is so worth it. All I can say is, there’s a lot of angst, fluff/adorableness, sexual tension (always gotta have a little bit hehe), tears, a groovy dance routine that’s slightly based off my 19th birthday party dance that my friends did for me and a possible Evans boob grab (y’know how he does the left boob grab thing, well, why not make Steve do it :P) This will probably be the only chapter that is THIS long. Enjoy!

Two days later, Bucky got given a day off. Steve said that an art buyer was coming into Manhattan, so he would be spending most of the day with that business. Claire and Bianca met up with Bucky for breakfast and coffee, then parted ways. Bucky went for a stroll through some shops, trying to find inspiration for Steve’s birthday present. So far he wasn’t having much luck, but knew he would think of something soon. A walk through the park was next, where he hung around for a while, taking ridiculous photos of himself to send to Steve. By the time midday came, Bucky was growing bored. He wanted to do some planning for Steve’s birthday, he wanted to throw him a spectacular party. And he knew someone who would probably be the biggest help in the world...Tony. Ever since Bucky had left hospital after getting his new arm, he ever saw Tony. Probably because he had nearly choked him to death and he had been cooped up for a while. The brunette hesitantly grabbed his phone as he sent a text to the billionaire, hoping that no hard feelings were there.

_“Hey Tony, Bucky here. Haven’t seen you in weeks, I guess that’s because I stayed in my apartment and didn’t come out. Anyway, are you busy? I need a favour, for Steve’s birthday. Hope it’s okay if I drop by. Sorry for everything.” - Bucky_

It only took about three minutes before his phone beeped at him.

_“Hey buddy. You can drop by now, I’d be happy to help. No hard feelings. See you soon.” - Tony_

Bucky sighed in relief as he pocketed his phone and turned back the way he came. It wouldn’t take long to get there, he did just live across from Stark Tower after all. His phone went again and he fished it out, seeing a new message from Steve. He opened it to see a picture message as he scrolled down. The brunette burst out laughing at it because Steve had drawn a stupid moustache on his face, sending a reply back.

_“You big idiot!” - Bucky_

Seconds later another reply came through.

_“You love it. I need to get back to business. Fancy meeting for dinner later?” - Steve_

_“Sounds great, wear something sexy.” - Bucky_

He knew Steve would be laughing at that.

_“I’ll try.” - Steve_

Bucky scoffed as he slid his phone back into his pocket. He hadn’t even realized how far he walked until he saw his apartment block.

“Well that was fast,” he chuckled.

He stopped just before it and quickly made his way across the road. Stark Tower looked a lot more magnificent up close, Bucky was basically gawking at the structure. He walked around to the main entrance, walking into a lobby where he was greeted by a sort of butler by the name of Jarvis, a British twang to his tone. The elevator ride was long. Bucky couldn’t get over how many floors there were. Jarvis was a bit of a character, and very polite, the brunette grew fond of him quickly.

“Here we are Mr Barnes, Mr Stark is very eager to see you,” he spoke.

“Thank you Jarvis, it was great to meet you,” Bucky replied, giving him a polite nod.

A gasp of amazement slipped from his lips when he turned around to face the room. It was beautifully decorated, modern and had a slight whiskey and cigar room feel to it, what with the flash looking bar and all. The view was immaculate and made Bucky’s eyes bulge widely.

“Welcome to my humble abode!” a voice called.

Bucky turned his gaze to the hallway where he saw Tony, standing with a drink in his hand.

“Nice hair,” he added.

Bucky shrugged.

“It’s nothing special,” he replied.

“So is this what weeks of isolation does to you? Makes you prettier than you were already,” Tony retorted, with a smirk.

The brunette blushed, gawking at Tony.

“Darling, leave him be,” another voice spoke.

Loki came sauntering down the hallway, hair tied back, his face covered in a couple of light coloured bruises. Bucky’s stomach churned uneasily. He hadn’t seen Loki since the accident and had no clue how he was going with his recovery.

“You’re okay,” he breathed out.

“A few cracked ribs, bruises, lacerations and some internal bleeding never stopped me,” Loki replied, trying to make light of the matter.

A coy smile crossed his face, making Bucky smile also. The pair met halfway and embraced warmly, Bucky being careful of Loki’s ribs.

“I’m so glad you’re alright. I would never have forgiven myself if something were to happen to you that was serious,” he whispered.

“It’s okay Loki,” Bucky soothed.

“You look different,” Loki chimed, pulling away as he smoothed his hands through Bucky’s hair. “I love this,” he added, before stepping away.

“How’s the arm going?” Tony asked.

“Great, I’ve gotten used to it now, it’s remarkable,” Bucky mused.

“Good, this will give me a good name,” Tony answered.

Loki rolled his eyes.

“You and your ego darling,” he hummed.

Tony chuckled.

“So what can I do for you Bucky? You said you needed a favour?” he questioned.

“It’s about Steve’s birthday next week,” Bucky issued.

“Oh?” Tony crooned. “Oh right, yeah, you said it in the text,” he added.

“I want to throw him a party, but, make it something special. And since you’re apparently the ‘Party King’ I wanted to get your thoughts on it,” Bucky explained.

“I have this very nice boat we could use. People could stay there the night if they wanted to. It’s smaller than a cruise ship, but very spacious. Kind of looks like a big olden day boat, wooden and vintage. I’m guessing you’ll want a forties theme for it?” Tony replied.

“That’s exactly what I had in mind and I was going to sing and play a couple of songs, and do some stupid dance routine with a couple of the girls,” Bucky chuckled.

“I think Steve is going to love that,” Tony chimed. “Listen, you can handle the guest list and music. I’ll handle the boat, catering, the decorations, maybe some fireworks if you want?” he added.

“You’re the best. You have no idea how grateful I am for your help,” Bucky replied.

“Oh please, don’t boost his ego anymore,” Loki groaned, jokingly.

“He’s a little bit stubborn today,” Tony whispered, making a face.

“I heard that,” Loki mused.

“Damn your hearing,” Tony grumbled.

Loki chuckled.

“So, is there any song that’s really special to Steve? One that’s very close to his heart?” Bucky questioned.

Tony thought for a moment, eyebrows twitching in thought.

“Actually there is one, one he listens to every once in a while. He listened to it when we were together,” Tony answered.

“And what was the song?” the brunette asked.

Tony motioned him over and whispered something in his ear, making Loki raise an eyebrow. Bucky pulled back and stared at Tony.

“Are you sure he won’t mind me singing that?” he issued.

“As far as I’m concerned, no he won’t,” Tony replied. “It’ll be a good thing, it’ll be heartwarming,” he added.

Bucky nodded as he smiled softly and looked over at Loki, who had a book placed in his lap.

“What are you reading?” he queried.

“Oh some absolute drivel. Fifty Shades of Grey,” Loki answered.

Bucky groaned, scrunching up his face.

“The movie looks just as bad,” he laughed.

“The song is pretty great though, very sexy,” Tony commented.

Bucky snorted, covering his mouth with his hand as Loki rolled his eyes.

“You’ve never heard the song?” Tony questioned.

“Why would I when every time the trailer comes on I turn the TV off?” Bucky scoffed.

“Okay, okay, hold on a minute, trust me you’ll be using this sometime in the future,” Tony huffed, earning an eye roll from Bucky this time.

He sauntered over to his huge docking station, flicking through files on an iPod. Loki rolled his eyes again as he went back to reading, Bucky leaning against the kitchen counter.

“It’s a Beyonce cover,” Loki mumbled.

“Hey! No spoilers!” Tony exclaimed.

Bucky raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. The intro was a quick little jazz number, then a voice came in. It was velvety and sensual, it was basically an acoustic version really. Bucky was listening to it deeply, blocking out any other noise. There were trumpets and such building up the tempo, like an orchestra.

_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,_   
_How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame._   
_'Cuz I know I don't understand,_   
_Just how your love can do what no one else can._

The song exploded into another section, bringing in more singing voices. Bucky’s mind was going elsewhere, and he could feel the heat rising to his face.

_“Bucky,” Steve spoke, voice rough._

The brunette gasped slightly at the image flashing before him.

_Steve approached Bucky, slow and catlike. Bucky was making some coffee before bed, swirling the spoon in the mug. He didn’t even have a clue that Steve was there. The blonde soon hummed against the nape of his neck._

_“Steve,” he whispered._

_“Bucky,” Steve growled._

_The brunette was snatched by the waist and turned as Steve smashed their lips together. Steve hoisted Bucky up onto the counter, hands roaming his lover’s thighs. His lips trailed down Bucky’s jawline to his neck as he-_

“Bucky!” Tony yelled, shaking him slightly.

He snapped out of his daze, feeling the cold marble floor on his right hand as he looked around the room. Tony was crouched before him, Loki to his side with a glass of water in his hand.

“Are you alright love? You just collapsed to the floor,” he issued.

“I-I’m fine. It’s just really stuffy in here,” he lied.

“Darling open a window or something,” Loki ordered.

Tony disappeared as Loki handed Bucky the water, resting his hand on the brunette’s shoulder. Bucky was too engrossed in the song to even feel that he had fallen. He couldn’t believe he had a thought in his head like that. Well, at some point it was bound to happen, but he felt a little embarrassed about it. What the hell would Steve think if he knew? Bucky couldn’t even imagine it.

“Come on pet, up you get,” Loki soothed, tugging on his arm.

Bucky obliged, pushing himself up as Loki kept him steady, putting him down on one of the couches.

“Thanks,” he mumbled.

“There, how are you feeling now?” Loki questioned.

“Better,” Bucky replied.

Tony came back inside, a smug grin plastered on his face.

“What?” Loki asked. “What are you smiling at you idiot?” he continued.

“Bucky, I think you might want to head back home now,” Tony spoke.

“What?” Bucky answered, standing up as he went over to the balcony. “Wh-oh,” he whispered, eyes widening.

He glanced down at his apartment block, seeing a car pull in, but not just any car. It was a very identical looking 1967 Chevy Impala, just like the one on Supernatural, the one Bucky wouldn’t stop talking about that he’d love to own someday. The next thing he saw was Steve stepping out of it, sunglasses propped on his face. Bucky couldn’t help but case his eyes down his attire either, a crimson red button up and black pants that hugged that firm ass of his pretty well.  _Damn_  Bucky thought.

“Go on, lover boy probably thinks you’re at home right now,” Tony laughed.

“Shit, okay. I’ll text you about more details for Steve’s party, thank you again!” he exclaimed, turning around.

So much for meeting for dinner he thought. Tony grabbed him quickly, turning the brunette back around.

“You forgot my hug,” he huffed.

Bucky laughed as he gave Tony a quick hug, before going to Loki who gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

“See you soon,” he crooned.

The brunette nodded as he jogged to the elevator, his dreary state leaving him completely. He was curious as to why Steve had shown up in that Impala, curious as to why he came straight to his place. The elevator went down quick and Bucky waved a short goodbye to Jarvis before running out into the open air. He spied Steve across the road, a smile growing on his face.

“Steve!” he called.

The blonde stopped in his tracks, turning his gaze to the right as he saw Bucky crossing over the road.

“Hey you!” he called back, smiling widely.

“Well ain’t you a sight for sore eyes. How was the art dealer?” Bucky asked.

“Great, actually...that’s why I’m here, got out early. He lives here in Manhattan and sells classic cars and all sorts. Tony bought my Harley from him. You kept rambling on about the car that Dean drove in Supernatural. So, I asked if he had anything like it, I mean if it was red I would have gotten it a paint job. And he said he had an exact replica of it. We made a good deal, so here I am, presenting to you, your new car,” Steve explained.

Bucky’s eyes widened, jaw going slack.

“You’re joking!” he exclaimed.

“Nope, I’m being very truthful. It’s all yours babe,” Steve chimed, swinging a set of keys on his index finger.

“You’re amazing,” Bucky whispered.

He stepped forward, practically throwing himself at Steve who caught the brunette in his arms, spinning him around gently. It was utterly cheesy.

“You don’t need to tell me ten times everyday,” he replied, sarcastically.

“Shut up and kiss me you asshole,” Bucky chuckled.

Steve laughed, pulling Bucky close as he pressed their lips together in a tender kiss. Bucky smirked into the kiss, before pulling away.

“What’s next, the friggin’ Queen?” Bucky joked.

The blonde snorted as he shook his head.

“No, not the Queen,” he mused.

“Damn,” Bucky huffed.

“So, how about we go for a jog along the pier?” Steve asked. “Think you can keep up?” he added, cheekily.

“Okay big guy, you’re on,” Bucky scoffed, poking him on the chest. “But first,” he continued, picking the keys from Steve’s hand. “We’re going to go for a ride in Baby,” he added.

“We’ve got work to do,” Steve replied, grinning smugly.

* * *

The pier was quiet at midday, most people would be heading away for lunch. It was a good thing for Steve and Bucky because they didn’t really want to try and avoid passersby like obstacles. Steve was jogging at a fast yet steady pace, keeping his breathing stable so he didn’t run out of breath so quick. His hair was slick with sweat though, swishing about in the force of the wind. The muscles on his arms tensed at every step he took, his legs also but they were masked by the navy blue sweatpants. Unfortunately, his pecs did jiggle a little, but Bucky didn’t seem to protest, calling it his 'booby jiggle’ when they were jogging together at the start. Steve couldn’t help but laugh. He lost Bucky somewhere on their fourth lap, grinning proudly, thinking he had won. How wrong he was. Bucky came jogging around the corner, keeping as quiet as he could. He’d borrowed a black tank top from Steve, it fit better on him, it was too tight for Steve. Then again, everything on Steve was tight. The brunette didn’t seem to mind having his full arm on show, however he did have fingerless gloves on, god knows why, probably showing off. His grey sweatpants clung to him a bit, but that was the least of his worries. As he caught up with Steve, a smile crossed his face. He was going to try and prove Steve wrong. Bucky came up to the left of Steve, arms and legs pumping with heavy friction as he started to pass Steve.

“On your left!” he called.

Steve frowned as he charged forward, only to be overtaken by the younger man again.

“On your left!” he cackled.

“Son of a bitch!” Steve yelled.

Bucky howled with laughter, throwing his head back as he continued on. He contained himself, looking straight ahead, before his eyes bulged. Steve stood up ahead, arms crossed over his chest as he raised an eyebrow, smirking coyly.

“How the-” Bucky paused.

“Come to daddy!” he called, jokingly.

Bucky tried to stop as fast as he could, but Steve grabbed him, pulling him into his arms.

“Gotcha’!” he cheered.

“Stevie!” Bucky grumbled, trying to move away. “You’re all sweaty and gross!” he exclaimed.

“And so are you,” Steve answered.

“Not as much as you, you pickled onion,” Bucky huffed.

“Y’know, I could just throw you into the water,” Steve hummed.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Bucky protested.

“Wouldn’t I honey?” Steve challenged.

The brunette shrieked when he was thrown over Steve’s shoulder, smacking the blonde’s rear in protest, only causing him to laugh.

“Steve! This isn’t funny!” he screamed.

“It will be,” Steve chuckled.

Bucky cursed at Steve in a jumble of Russian, flailing his legs as he tried to get some form of control over the situation. But Steve’s grip was far too tight on him. The next thing he felt was the cold water as he came fully submerged in it, pushing himself back up.

“сукин сын!”  _Son of a bitch_  he yelled. “That’s cold!” he roared, flicking his hair from his face.

Steve cackled with laughter, slapping his hands on his knees as he hunched over. Bucky rolled his eyes, treading water as he listened to the blonde laughing. He stood up straighter, still letting out laughs, his hand hitting his left pec, shoulders shaking. Bucky snorted.

“Did you just grab your left boob?” he chuckled.

The blonde stopped then, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at his hand.

“Oh,” he whispered. “Hey! Wait I don’t have boobs!” he protested.

“That’s it! I am calling that ‘the left boob grab’ now,” Bucky laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Dammit,” Steve cursed.

The brunette smirked as he swam to the edge and clung onto the edge of the pier.

“Stevie, can you give me a hand?” he asked, giving the blonde a good pair of puppy eyes.

“Don’t do that, you’re adorable enough as it is,” he chuckled, reaching for Bucky’s and.

“You should never trust someone as adorable as me around water моя звезда,” Bucky crooned.

Steve didn’t have time to reply, before he too was pulled into the cold depths, shrieking loudly. Bucky laughed as he swam the short distance between himself and Steve, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s neck.

“You look nice all wet,” he purred.

“Bucky!” Steve hissed, cheeks flushing crimson red.

“Shut up you shy little сукин сын,” he replied, smoothing his hands through Steve’s drenched hair.

“You really need to teach me some Russian so I can understand,” he huffed.

“I said shut up you shy little son of a bitch,” Bucky answered.

“Well that’s just rude,” Steve mused, smirking.

“Hmm, I know красотка,” Bucky hummed.

“What?” Steve replied.

“Babe,” the brunette chuckled.

Steve nodded with a smirk, pecking a quick kiss on Bucky’s lips before swimming to the edge.

“We better get out of here before people start asking questions,” he issued.

The brunette rolled his eyes dramatically as he followed behind Steve who had pushed himself up on the pier. His sweat pants and moved down a little and Bucky could see the waistband of his underwear.

“Yeah, and you better pull your pants up,” he mused, flicking the elastic against the blonde’s skin.

“Buck!” Steve yelled, sounding like a scolding mother as he frowned slightly.

Bucky snickered as he grasped the edge and pulled himself up. They were absolutely drenched, clothes heavy on them and shoes soaked.

“Guess we’ve got a lot of drying to do tonight,” he mused.

“Looks like it,” Steve replied.

The pair sat on the edge, arms out behind them as they lent back. Steve’s fingers found Bucky’s curling around them gently, making Bucky jump slightly. He turned and looked at their entwined hands, smiling softly. His gaze fell on Steve, admiring the sharpness of his jaw and those long eyelashes from when he closed his eyes. Bucky’s eyes trailed down his chest and the rest of his torso, his grey shirt sticking to him as the water marks outlined every fine muscle on Steve. The heat rose in his cheeks and he hadn’t even noticed Steve opening his eyes again.

“See something you like?” he spoke.

Bucky flinched, averting his gaze.

“I-sorry,” he whispered.

“Bucky, it’s okay, you’re my boyfriend. You’re allowed to look,” Steve chuckled, giving his hand a squeeze. “Don’t feel uncomfortable about it. I always check you out when I get the chance,” he added, winking cheekily.

“Sorry, just been a while since I’ve been close with someone,” Bucky sighed.

“Hey, me too, we’ll ease into it soon enough. So far you’re doing good. You’re beautiful,” Steve soothed.

Bucky blushed furiously.

“That’s the spirit,” the blonde crooned.

He lent over and pressed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek, letting his lips linger for a minute. Bucky’s heart swelled at the small gesture as he turned his head. His blue-grey eyes fell on Steve’s blue eyes, a small smile twitching on his lips. Steve lent closer, lips ghosting over Bucky’s before he closed the gap between them. Bucky’s eyes fell closed as his grip on Steve’s hand tightened. Moments like this were his favourite, just the two of them, embracing every chance they got to spend with each other. When they pulled away, Bucky let out a shallow breath, eyes opening slowly as he shuffled closer and wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist. His head then came to rest on the blonde’s shoulder comfortingly.

“Thank you for everything Steve,” he whispered.

Steve smiled, resting his cheek on Bucky’s damp hair, arm around his shoulder as he held him close.

“Anything for you Bucky,” he replied.

He could have sat there forever until the sun went down, but he had to go somewhere at 4pm. Of course, he couldn’t tell Bucky, because it was another surprise for him. He wasn’t really sure if it was the right thing to do, but a part of him knew Bucky would be thrilled. For now, he just lost himself in the sounds of the city and the soft breathing from Bucky, his Bucky.

* * *

It was extremely busy at the train station, surprising Steve slightly. Usually around 4pm it wasn’t so packed, but then he remembered the weekend was close, people would be traveling places. He’d managed to tell Bucky that they would meet at Bucky’s apartment later for dinner, he just had a few ‘errands’ to deal with first. The surprise he had for Bucky was arriving very soon, and the blonde was pretty nervous. He was nervous about the arrival, nervous about Bucky’s reaction. Steve was amazed at how he kept it secret for over a week. Bucky was completely oblivious, but Steve was doing this for his happiness, all of it was for him. As he checked the time on the trains, he saw that the one he was waiting on was running a little bit late. Its arrival time changed to 4:15pm, he didn’t need to wait long because it was 4:13pm by the time he found a place to stand in plain sight for his visitors.

 _“Train six five one has arrived on platform one with the scheduled arrival time of 4:15pm,”_  a voice informed through various speakers in the terminal.

Steve’s nerves niggled away at him, palms sweating as he rubbed them on his jeans. He wasn’t an overly nervous guy, but meeting new people who would either love or hate him made his stomach churn. His eyes scanned the groups of people, keeping his eyes out for anyone who looked like the correct couple he was looking for.

“Steve?” a soft voice spoke.

The blonde turned, eyes falling on a woman a little shorter than him, red hair, blue-green eyes and cherry red lips. And a man behind her with light brunette hair, blue eyes and a sleeping baby cradled in his arms.

“Natasha?” Steve asked.

She smiled widely, eyes lighting up as she stepped forward.

“It’s so good to finally meet you,” she soothed.

Before Steve could respond, Natasha’s arms were around his neck in a friendly hug, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for looking after Bucky,” she added.

Steve chuckled as he returned the hug before they parted.

“Oh,” Natasha gasped. “Steve, this is my husband Clint, but you probably know that already,” she chuckled.

“We talked on the phone,” Steve replied.

“I’d shake your hand man if I wasn’t holding this little rascal,” Clint spoke.

Natasha rolled her eyes as she took the infant from Clint’s arms and held him close.

“You can now,” she chimed.

“Thanks honey,” he scoffed.

The brunette held his hand out and he and Steve shook hands firmly.

“Ah what the hell man you’re basically family now!” he exclaimed, pulling Steve in for a hug.

Steve smiled widely, patting Clint on the back gently.

“You two can be ‘bros’ now,” Natasha teased.

“We aren’t twelve Nat,” Clint huffed.

Natasha chuckled.

“So, is that your little fella’? Congrats by the way,” Steve issued.

“Thank you,” Natasha crooned. “This is our little mischief maker, James,” she added.

“Bucky told me all about him,” the blonde answered.

“Hear that James, Uncle Steve knows all about you now,” Natasha whispered.

Steve’s heart swelled in his chest at the new title, he felt so relieved that Natasha and Clint were so inviting.

“Shit Nat, I forgot to bring James’ car seat,” Clint groaned.

Natasha frowned, staring at her husband.

“Are you kidding me!” she yelled.

“Hey-uh, I didn’t know if you were going to bring one or not so I bought one for you,” Steve interjected.

The couple looked at Steve, a small smile growing on Natasha’s face as she rested her free hand on Steve’s arm.

“Can we keep him?” she pleaded jokingly, looking at Clint.

“Sure, he can sleep in the basement,” Clint answered.

“Clint!” Natasha hissed.

“I was joking!” he exclaimed.

Steve couldn’t help but laugh at the bickering couple.

“I suppose we better go before Bucky gets suspicious,” he spoke.

“Of course, lead the way,” Natasha chimed, reaching to pick up her suitcase and bag.

“Let me,” Steve offered, picking them up.

“And he’s a gentleman too!” she squealed in a hushed tone. “I can carry my bag though, I don’t want people to question you about it,” she added.

“Darling, it looks fabulous on me anyway,” Steve replied, in a high pitch voice as he swung the bag over his shoulder, swaying his hips a little.

Natasha and Clint burst out laughing as they followed Steve through the terminal to the exit, the sky a beautiful array of orange, purple and yellow.

“Oh wow, so beautiful,” Natasha whispered.

Steve led them down the street where Thor’s Hummer was parked, fishing the keys out his pocket.

“Sweet ride,” Clint whistled.

“Not mine actually, it’s my friend’s who lives next door to Bucky. I don’t think all four of us would fit on my ride and Bucky was away in his car so I couldn’t borrow it,” the blonde replied.

“Oh, what do you ride?” Clint asked.

“A Harley,” Steve answered.

“Natasha he has a Harley!” Clint yelled.

“I can hear him doofus!” Natasha called, as she crossed the street.

“What?” Clint replied.

The red head shook her head, stepping closer.

“I said I can hear him,” she answered.

Steve raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Clint needs hearing aids, it’s hereditary. He’s fine if you’re up close to him, but if you call from a distance, sometimes he doesn’t catch what you say and you need to scream your lungs out,” Natasha explained.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Steve replied.

“Steve, I’ve put up with it since I was a kid. Natasha usually signs things to me from far away or I read her lips,” Clint answered, smiling kindly.

“Remind me to ask her to teach me some,” Steve mused.

“Will do,” Clint chuckled.

“Come on boys, I want to see my baby!” Natasha complained.

“He’s twenty five Nat,” Clint scoffed.

“Still my baby,” she whispered.

The pair rolled their eyes in unison as Steve helped Natasha with James while Clint put their luggage in the back of the Hummer. Steve’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to see a message from Bucky.

_“Hurry up and get here, I’m bored!” - Bucky_

Steve snorted, sending a quick reply, earning a raised eyebrow from Natasha.

“He’s getting impatient,” he issued.

“Typical Bucky,” she sighed, dramatically.

“We won’t have to drive far,” Steve replied.

“Thank you for coming here to get us, I think we would have been a bit lost,” Natasha hummed.

“No problem, anything for Bucky’s friends,” Steve chuckled.

“How’s he been? I mean, after the accident. Has he been sleeping right and eating?” Natasha questioned.

“Yes, he wasn’t for a while. Let’s just say he’s a little different to when you last saw him. He’s still trying to get used to it,” Steve explained, turning away.

“Get used to what?” Natasha asked, grabbing Steve’s sleeve.

“You’ll see,” he soothed.

Natasha nodded in understanding, letting go of Steve as she got into the back seat with James. Clint hopped into the passenger seat, calling dibs on ‘shotgun’ earning a laugh from his wife.

“So Steve, you’ll need to show us around Manhattan while we’re here,” Clint spoke.

“I could take you on the weekend if you want? We’ll plan a day trip, a picnic and all,” Steve chimed.

“Sounds great,” Natasha interjected.

Steve grinned as he pulled out of the parking spot and into the road, making sure to keep at a slower speed because of James. His phone vibrated in the cup holder and he rolled his eyes.

“Clint, would you mind getting that? If it’s Bucky just reply to him,” he mused.

“Sure thing,” Clint replied, grabbing the phone and unlocking it. “Aw, Nat look at the wallpaper!” he chuckled, holding it over his shoulder.

Natasha let out a low chuckle as Steve blushed bright red.

“That was actually taken just a few hours ago at the pier. I threw Bucky into the water, he pulled me in. That’s why we look all drenched,” he spoke.

“Every kissing photo Nat and I take ends up looking like a high school couple one. Yours and Bucky’s are genuine and romantic,” Clint huffed.

Natasha couldn’t hold back her laughter in the back seat.

“Being a photographer and all, you learn a few tricks,” Steve chuckled.

“Teach me your ways oh wise mentor!” the brunette begged.

“I’d be happy to,” Steve laughed.

The trio continued on talking for the entire ride. But Steve zoned out at some point, because all he could think about was Bucky. He hoped that his wouldn’t anger him, he couldn’t afford that.

* * *

They got back later than they had intended. Natasha insisted that they grab a few things before going to Bucky’s apartment. Clint tried to talk her around but Steve said that it would be fine. The couple were extremely grateful. As Steve pulled into the apartment block, he saw Bucky’s Impala parked beside the spot where Thor’s Hummer went.

“Home, sweet home,” Steve sighed. “Well, Bucky’s home,” he added.

“I’m sure his home is yours to some extent,” Natasha answered.

“Bucky spends more time at my apartment,” Steve replied.

“Don’t need to know about what goes down there,” Clint mused.

“Clint!” Natasha barked, slapping him on the arm.

“Not even at that stage yet I’m afraid Clint,” Steve replied, proudly.

“No that’s good! That’s great! Clint’s just being a jerk,” the red head huffed.

Steve chuckled, closing the car door behind him as Clint got James out the back and Steve grabbed their suitcases while Natasha grabbed her and Clint’s bags.

“Alright, so we’ll drop these things off in the hallway when we get in and then I’ll go ahead and tell Bucky I’m home and you follow close behind,” Steve instructed.

Natasha nodded, an excited grin crossing her face, her eyes lighting up a little.The three of them walked inside and climbed up the stairs as quietly as they could. Steve dropped Thor’s keys off next door, introducing Natasha, Clint and James really quick and thank him for looking after Cap for the night. Then, they put their plan into action, tip toeing into Bucky’s apartment as the luggage was dumped to the side. Steve walked forward, a smile showing on his face as Natasha and Clint followed.

“Bucky! I’m home!” he called.

“Geez, about friggin’ time babe. I’ve been waiting for ages so I thought a quick shower would pass the-” Bucky paused, appearing in the lounge, a towel resting on his hair to dry it.

He was frozen in his spot, the towel sliding from his hair as he pulled it down. A lump formed in his throat as he saw his two best friends standing before him. Natasha’s hands were covering her mouth as she stared at him. His eyes glassed over as he glanced at Steve with slight anger, chest tightening.

“Bucky?” Natasha spoke.

His blue-grey eyes found hers as he dumped the towel on the floor. He turned to face her, his metal arm on full show now. The scarring was clear and visible on his shoulder where it met the metal arm, he’d stepped out shirtless. Steve could feel his heart pounding, thinking this was a bad idea.

“Hey,” Bucky choked out.

Natasha burst into tears as she ran forward, throwing her arms around the brunette. Bucky felt relief wash over him as he held her close, tears cascading down his cheeks, never wanting to let go.

“Oh Bucky, you look so different,” Natasha whispered.

“I know,” he sighed shakily.

They pulled away and Natasha’s eyes fell on his arm, her tears staining her cheeks.

“What happened?” she asked.

“My arm got pretty banged up in the accident. It wasn’t worth saving. Steve’s ex built this arm for me, Steve designed it, Tony built it,” Bucky explained.

“Hold on, Tony? As in-” Natasha paused.

“Stark?” Clint spoke up.

“Tony Stark,” Bucky replied.

“Well holy crap Bucky, you certainly meet interesting people,” Natasha laughed.

“You aren’t angry?” Bucky questioned.

“I’m disappointed you didn’t tell me. I’m just glad you’re okay,” she soothed.

“Could have been a lot worse buddy,” Clint interjected.

Bucky looked over at him, smiling as he went over to him. His eyes fell down to the infant bundled in his arms.

“He’s grown already,” he spoke.

“They grow up fast,” Clint replied.

“He’s beautiful,” Bucky whispered, more tears welling up in his eyes.

“Uncle Steve here thinks so too,” Natasha chuckled, wrapping her arm around the blonde’s waist.

Steve relaxed slightly, amazed at how comfortable Bucky’s friends were around him already.

“Uncle Steve?” Bucky snorted. “Please tell me they haven’t traumatized you,” he added.

“No, they were actually really welcoming,” Steve issued, grinning softly.

Bucky smirked.

“Can you guys just excuse us for a second?” he asked.

“Sure, we’ll just made ourselves at home,” Natasha chuckled, sneaking a wink at Steve as if she knew what was about to happen.

The blonde raised an eyebrow before he felt cold metal around his wrist. Bucky tugged him forward as he marched him down to his bedroom, slamming the door shut. Steve stood close to the door, his face that of shock and confusion. Bucky stepped forward and slapped him hard across the face.

“Ow,” Steve groaned, rubbing his cheek.

The brunette slapped him again across the other cheek, making Steve wince slightly.

“God you’re an idiot. But you’re my idiot,” Bucky huffed.

His hands came up to Steve’s stinging cheeks before pulling the blonde forward, lips slotting together perfectly. He kissed all the breath out of Steve, body flush against him. When he pulled away, Steve was flushed a light rosy colour, but still confused.

“Those slaps were for springing that surprise on me,” Bucky breathed out. “But the kiss was for bringing them here anyway,” he added.

Steve sighed in relief, confusion leaving him as he smirked at the brunette.

“Well I’m glad you liked it,” he huffed.

Bucky chuckled as he pressed a chaste kiss to Steve’s lips, before lacing their fingers together.

“Come on, we better go back to them or they’ll start asking questions,” he mused, opening the door.

Steve slammed it shut again, pulling Bucky into his arms, lips crashing together again, his fingers curling into the belt loops on Bucky’s jeans. Bucky groaned, gripping Steve’s shirt, then grumbled when Steve pulled away.

“Now we can go,” he chimed, opening the door.

Bucky frowned, slapping him on the rear on their way out, earning a chuckle from the blonde.

“Well you both look a little flustered,” Natasha stated.

The pair turned deep shades of red as Steve sorted his shirt, coughing awkwardly.

“Looks like Steve got slapped too,” Clint laughed, still cradling James in his arms.

“He deserved it,” Bucky retorted, sauntering away.

“That’s mean Bucky,” Natasha giggled, shaking her head.

Bucky shrugged, smirking cheekily.

“So,” Clint spoke. “We really don’t want to be a pair of annoyances, but could you keep an eye on James while Nat and I go out and get dinner?” he asked.

“He’ll probably just sleep, we brought the portable crib with us,” Natasha mused.

“Well, you can set it up in the guest room and I’ll check on him every once in a while,” Bucky replied.

“You’re a treasure Bucky,” the red head sighed happily. “Come on Clint,” she added.

The couple went to grab their belongings, disappearing down the hallway where Bucky’s room was, but took a left turn.

“I didn’t know you had a guest room,” Steve spoke.

“I bought a two bedroom apartment, just in case. Good job I did,” Bucky scoffed.

“Well, while Natasha and Clint are getting food and all sorts, I’m going to play Assassin’s Creed Two on your PS3,” Steve mused, grinning widely and waving a game case in Bucky’s face after pulling it from his jacket.

“Is that the game with Ezio Auditore Da Firenze of Roma, I will seduce you with my pelvic sorcery and charming good looks signora?” Bucky replied, in an Italian accent, rotating his hips in a circle with his hands on his hips, winking at Steve.

The blonde burst out laughing as he shrugged his jacket off and threw it to the side.

“Yes it is, is amore mio jealous?” Steve replied, poking his tongue out.

“Oh you speak Italian, сексуален,” Bucky crooned, biting his lip teasingly.

“Stop that,” Steve laughed. “What did you say?” he questioned.

“I said...sexy,” the brunette replied.

“Well thank you,” Steve chuckled. “I was asking if ‘my love’ was jealous,” he added coyly.

Bucky blushed.

“Ezio ain’t got nothing on me pal,” he scoffed.

“Hmm, yeah, you’re better,” the blonde hummed.

“Oh Stevie,” Bucky sighed dramatically, fanning himself.

“Seriously Buck?” Steve cackled, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Had to be done,” the brunette answered.

Steve smiled as he placed his hand on Bucky’s lower back, their lips finding each other’s again. They were both extremely affectionate tonight, neither knew why.

“Oh god Clint quick, run while you still can!” Natasha’s voice echoed through the room.

Bucky smirked, flipping Natasha off as the couple left the apartment in hysterical laughter. He pulled away, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist, head resting on his chest. Steve held him close, nuzzling his face into the freshly shampooed hair on Bucky’s head. His heart was thrumming quietly in his chest, eyes falling closed as the pair stood there in each others comfort. That was until Bucky interrupted the peace.

“Let’s play multiplayer,” he commented, sounding competitive.

“You’re on,” Steve growled playfully, with a wide grin.

* * *

Days and nights flew by in a hurry. Before Bucky knew it, it was the day before Steve’s big birthday shindig. The blonde still had no clue that a party was being held for him. Bucky’s days were spent sneakily planning it all, using Natasha and Clint as decoys also. He still went to work, but would sneak off at lunch to meet up with Tony to discuss things. The guest list stood at twenty seven and Bucky was happy with that, he’d contacted a few people he’d never met, they were friendly enough and gladly accepted the invites. It seemed like everything was going to plan, yet Bucky was still stressing about it all. Tony and Loki were busy preparing the boat, keeping Bucky updated on their progress. It was going swimmingly. He really couldn’t wait, but was dreading the final song he would sing for Steve after the whole fireworks business.

Bucky hadn’t really taken into account that because he was working so hard on Steve’s birthday, the pair were hardly spending any time together. Steve was noticing it and was starting to become agitated and worried. He trusted Bucky, so much, but a part in him was itching inside him telling him otherwise. The pair were at Steve’s apartment to give Natasha and Clint a little space, that was when Steve acted on what was happening. The blonde was sitting at his desk, working on some images from a previous photoshoot, Cap laying at his feet comfortably. When Bucky walked by, Steve quickly grabbed his wrist, not daring to let go.

“Hey,” he spoke.

The brunette pulled the headphones from his ears, pausing his music as he looked at Steve.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Well I figured that you could answer it for me. Because we haven’t spent much time together and I’ve been missing you. You sneak off at lunch, you stay up really late, you text on your phone a lot lately,” Steve replied, closing his eyes briefly. “Please don’t let this be what I think it might be,” he added, his voice a little pained.

Bucky was confused for a moment, frowning, before his eyes widened, jaw dropping.

“Oh no, Steve it’s not that at all,” he soothed, grabbing the blonde’s hands. “I’m sorry I just-I can’t say,” he added.

Steve looked at him with a sad expression, thumbs brushing Bucky’s fingers.

“That doesn’t make it any better,” he whispered.

“Hey, Steve no, look at me,” Bucky lectured, kneeling down as he cupped the blonde’s face in his hands.

His eyes were brimming with tears, staring into Bucky’s, his breathing a little shaky.

“Don’t cry моя звезда,” the brunette hummed. “I can’t say because it’s a surprise,” he added, caressing Steve’s cheek.

“W-what?” Steve stammered.

“I’m planning a surprise for you and it’s a really big one. It’s taking a lot of time, you’ll get to see it tomorrow in the evening,” Bucky explained.

Steve managed a smile, a single tear sliding down his cheek as he let out a choked laugh.

“I’m sorry. Shit Buck I’m so sorry,” he whispered.

“It’s okay,” Bucky crooned. “I would have probably thought the same,” he continued. “You’ve got nothing to worry about,” he soothed.

“But just for future reference,” Steve started. “If you want to leave, please tell me,” he added, hand coming up to rest on Bucky’s.

The brunette scoffed as he took Steve’s lips in his, kissing him with all the passion he could muster up. Steve sighed into the kiss, teeth lightly grazing Bucky’s lip when they parted.

“You’re a big goofball. I’m not going anywhere,” he mused, smiling widely.

“Hmm, damn I’m stuck with you,” Steve joked, wiping stray tears away.

“I am hurt!” Bucky gasped.

The blonde laughed as he lent down again, yet another kiss being initiated by the couple. Bucky’s hands landed on Steve’s thighs as he pushed himself up, gaining better access to the kiss, heart racing in his chest. Steve’s fingers brushed the bare skin of his back where his shirt rode up. Bucky blushed slightly, kissing Steve deeper. It was always frustrating for him when Steve pulled away, stopping the kiss when he just wanted it to go on and on. The blonde grinned, leaning forward as his lips brushed Bucky’s jaw, making their way down to his collarbone. Steve nestled his face into the crook of Bucky’s neck, humming softly.

“I wish you’d stop doing that,” Bucky whispered.

“Stop what?” Steve asked.

His hands cupped Bucky’s face, tilting his head back as he stared down at the brunette.

“I wish you’d stop moving away from the kiss when I don’t want it to stop,” he hissed.

Steve’s eyelids dipped, lips parting as he let out a low hush, breath tickling Bucky’s lips. The brunette’s hands were still on his thighs, grasping the material of Steve’s jeans. His eyes found Steve’s, hypnotized by the lust in the room. He couldn’t tell what Steve wanted, he didn’t know what he wanted yet. They didn’t know when the right moment was.

“I could use a coffee,” Steve spoke.

Bucky closed his eyes, feeling his moment of anticipation burst as he pushed away from Steve.

“Same as always?” he asked.

“Same as always,” Steve replied, noting the hurt on Bucky’s face.

The brunette nodded, making his way over to the kitchen as he started on the coffee. He didn’t understand how Steve could switch between emotions so quickly, how he could dampen a moment just by the look in his eyes, or the silence. A tear escaped Bucky’s eye as he concentrated on making the coffee. He felt stupid for feeling like this, but it was just his stupid human emotions trying to make him feel bad.

“God dammit,” Steve whispered.

Bucky didn’t even flinch. Steve was off his seat as he walked over to the kitchen, palm of his hand running over the counter. The brunette could feel his presence, but ignored it. However, the sudden grasp on his wrist caught his attention. He was spun around, pushed back against the counter and held there. Steve’s hands were on the counter on either side of Bucky, his face inches away.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

His chance to reply was cut off with Steve’s lips on his yet again, rough, tender, passionate...Bucky didn’t know. Bucky’s hands rested on the blonde’s chest to shove him away. But Steve wasn’t stopping, he woudn’t stop. And with that, Bucky gave in and lost himself, lost all other emotion but his love for Steve. The gesture, the apology, it told him everything was okay.

* * *

Birthday; an anniversary of the day of one’s birth, a joyous day, a day of spending time with the ones you love. Steve was now twenty-seven, even though he didn’t feel it at all. The morning started out with a huge amount of birthday kisses from Bucky, present giving and then breakfast. He got a new camera bag from Bucky and a new jacket, along with a few shirts, a few movies he was eager to buy and also the ninth season of Supernatural. Bucky was showered with kisses for his generous gifts, even if Steve didn’t think he deserved them. Lunch was spent with Natasha, Clint and James at the park, where Steve accidentally hit Bucky in the face with a ball. It was laughed off of course, even if Bucky did end up with a red and numb face. All in all Steve was ready to settle down for the night and watch some movies with Bucky. But then he remembered that there was a surprise still waiting for him, and it had him all hyped up. He and Bucky had parted ways two hours ago after Bucky showed him something waiting on his bed. Steve recalled the moment as if it only happened a just minutes ago.

_“Come on Stevie,” Bucky mused, tugging his arm._

_Steve groaned as he moved away from the TV as the day was drawing to a close. When he walked into his bedroom he saw a suit, but it wasn’t your regular black and white one. No, this was a forties styled one, one the soldiers would wear on a regular basis when not out protecting the country. His grandfather’s medals were on there also._

_“Buck, what’s going on?” Steve asked._

_“You’ll see. I have to go, but Natasha’s going to bring you to your destination. Get that hair parted and everything. I’ll see you soon,” Bucky replied._

_The blonde simply nodded as he kissed Bucky goodbye and looked back at the suit._

Now, he stood two hours later, dressed in the suit with his hair combed and parted, the same way it was on his first date with Bucky. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, his hands smoothing over the material of the uniform. Natasha walked in earlier and gave a little wolf whistle, causing Steve to laugh. He was still so confused as to what was happening, he missed Bucky too.

“Hey there Captain, you ready to go?” Natasha asked, poking her head in the door.

Steve turned and took note of the forties Hollywood hair and makeup that Natasha had, his eyebrow raising.

“You look gorgeous,” he commented.

Natasha chuckled.

“Well you aren’t so bad yourself,” she replied. “Now come on, we’ve got somewhere to be,” she added.

The door swung open and Natasha stood there in a glamorous black dress with jewelled straps, and a split up the side that stopped near her thigh.

“Jesus, has Clint seen you yet?” he chuckled.

“No, why?” Natasha replied.

Steve shrugged.

“I think he’s going to drool,” he mused.

“Stop it!” Natasha laughed.

The blonde grinned as he moved away from the mirror, holding his arm out to Natasha.

“Ma’am,” he spoke, nodding politely.

“Oh Captain,” Natasha gasped, fanning her face.

Steve snorted as she looped her arm through his and they walked back down the hallway to the main lounge. Cap and James had been taken to Tony’s good friend Pepper who insisted on looking after them both for the night. Steve was still utterly confused. The pair made their way down to the lobby where a red 1940‘s Cadillac was parked outside.

“No way,” Steve gasped.

“Yes way,” Natasha answered, opening the door as they left the apartment building.

“Mr Rogers, Mrs Barton,” the chauffeur spoke.

“You didn’t keep your last name?” Steve asked.

“Nah, I liked the way Barton sounded against my name,” she hummed.

Steve smiled as the door was opened for them and they got inside, settling themselves into the plush seats.

“This is amazing,” Steve crooned.

“Steve honey, this is only half of the amount of amazing that is still to come,” Natasha soothed.

“This really isn’t fair, I never really liked surprises,” he laughed.

“Well, you’ll love this one,” Natasha assured him.

The car started moving as Steve looked out of the window, casting his eyes on the last flicker of sunlight that was disappearing over the horizon. Steve couldn’t wait to see where all of this was going. He could already tell there was some sort of forties theme to it all. But he couldn’t exactly put his finger on what it was.

“How far are we?” Natasha asked the chauffeur.

“Not long now Mrs Barton, about five minutes,” he replied.

“Great. Here Steve, I need you to put this on,” she ordered, holding up a blindfold.

“Are you serious?” Steve groaned.

“Oh sugar, I’m serious,” the red head chimed, smiling coyly.

Steve rolled his eyes as he took the blind fold and put it over his eyes, tying it at the back. Natasha burst out laughing, covering her mouth with her hands.

“Charming,” she scoffed.

Steve pouted.

“Not funny,” he huffed, jokingly.

“It is for me,” Natasha replied, tapping away on her phone.

The Cadillac pulled up by the pier, Steve couldn’t see that of course.

“We’re here,” Natasha spoke, taking Steve’s hand as she guided him out.

She thanked the chauffeur as she guided Steve down the steps to the pier, her gaze falling on Tony’s boat. It was a magnificent boat, and true to Bucky’s description when he had told her.

“Why are we at the pier?” Steve questioned.

“You’re so impatient, just wait,” Natasha grumbled.

“Fine,” Steve sighed.

As they walked to the ramp to get onto the boat, Natasha saw Clint standing at the very top where the whole party would go down. His eyes widened when he saw Natasha and she smiled when he blew her a kiss. He was dressed in a long sleeved shirt and black formal pants with braces holding them up, a sleek looking Fedora sitting at an angle on his head.

“I’ve got the birthday boy!” she called.

Clint nodded as he ran off to let the guests know that Steve was arriving. They carefully walked onto the boat, greeted by a few waiters and waitresses as Natasha took Steve up a flight of stairs. When they reached the top, Steve could hear forties jazz playing loudly, a smile growing on his face. His blindfold was pulled off and he was met by two red curtains blocking off his view from the other side. Natasha pressed a quick kiss on his cheek, wiping the lipstick off before standing in front of him.

“Happy birthday Steve. Bucky did a lot of work to get this set up. I hope you thank him for it for days after this. I’m going to go through there first, then you count to five and come through.

“Gotcha’,” Steve chimed.

She grinned as she slipped through the curtains, leaving Steve there by himself. He took in a deep breath as he puffed it out and started to count.

“Okay Steve,” he spoke. “Five, four, three, two...one,” he continued, stepping forward. “Go,” he whispered.

He pushed through the curtains proudly, his eyes widening in surprise. It was a breathtaking sight, every last bit of it. Duke Ellington’s ‘Jeeps Blues’ was playing through a jukebox at the far end. Groups of guests were scattered around the boat, dressed in glitz and glamour styled clothing. The women were in elegant dresses, some in pencil skirts, blouses, stockings and heels. Men wore vintage styled suits, some simply wearing button up shirts with bracers attached to suit pants, some even had Fedoras. Steve was god-smacked. Tables were lined with cocktails such as the Martini and the Manhattan some snacks sitting around them also.

Any wall surfaces displayed popular movie posters from the forties, Casablanca, Dr Jekyll and Dr Hyde, Pinocchio, The Wizard Of Oz, you name it. There were also posters of Frank Sinatra, Glenn Miller and some Big Bands from the forties era. Old newspaper clippings from the end of World War II were displayed along the tables and the walls. They were also adorned with vintage Fourth Of July decorations and American flags crisscrossed above everyone’s heads. Lastly, there were a few balloons, which would probably throw it all off, but it didn’t. A stage was at the end of the boat before the railing, a piano and acoustic guitar placed on it along with a microphone and stand.

“Oh my god,” Steve gasped, turning around in a circle to admire everything.

“Steve! Happy birthday man!” a voice exclaimed.

The blonde whipped around to see the familiar face of an old friend he hadn’t seen in years, Sam Wilson.

“Sam!” he yelled.

“How you doin’ man?” he asked.

They embraced in a brotherly hug, Steve clapping Sam on the back before pulling away.

“I’m good, more than good actually. This is-god I can’t even say,” Steve breathed out.

“Take it easy old man,” Sam teased.

“Watch it pal,” Steve chuckled, shoving him.

“That’s a fine man you got there. Bucky’s the best host I’ve seen yet,” he replied.

“Yeah, well he’s going to get the biggest kiss from me in a minute,” the blonde crooned.

Sam laughed.

“I’ll let you go and find him. Enjoy your party,” he chimed.

Steve scanned his eyes through the groups trying to locate Bucky as he walked around.

“Well hey there Cap,” Tony’s voice hummed.

“Tony,” Steve answered, turning to his left.

The brunette was dressed in a fashionable suit, a Scotch in his hand and a tall raven haired man by his side.

“You’re looking great. Happy birthday,” he mused.

“Thank you,” Steve sighed happily, giving Tony a quick hug.

His eyes fell on the tall man, who had a kind grin on his face.

“You must be Loki,” Steve commented.

“That I am. Happy birthday love,” Loki replied.

“Thanks,” Steve soothed.

Loki stepped forward and hugged him with his free arm, lips brushing his cheek lightly. Maybe he wasn’t so bad Steve thought.

“So what do you think?” Tony asked.

“Tony I-” Steve paused. “It’s stunning,” he added.

“Bucky did all the planning. Loki and I here got all this boat stuff done, didn’t we honey?” Tony crooned, arm wrapping around Loki.

“Bucky deserves all the credit. He thought of the idea in the first place. You are one lucky man Steve,” Loki answered.

“I guess I am,” Steve chimed, grinning.

“Well we’re going to go and mingle some more, go and find that lover of yours before he panics,” Tony chuckled.

Steve scoffed as he waved the couple off and continued walking around in search of Bucky. He was greeted by almost every guest that was there, even some of Tony’s friends. Claire and Bianca nearly knocked him over when they came running at him in their dresses and heels, attacking him with birthday hugs and kisses on the cheek. Phil had tears in his eyes when he saw Steve and it nearly made the blonde start crying also, but he held it back. Peggy and Natasha greeted him, giving him more kisses and Clint wandered along and gave Steve a squeezing hug. Even Nick Fury gave him a hug and he wasn’t big on hugs, the same could be said for Bruce.

“Steve!” Thor’s booming voice yelled.

By then Steve really was close to tears, he was amazed at the turn out, even getting hugs from people who had been invited from work.

“You are looking handsome my friend,” Thor commented.

“Speak for yourself!” Steve laughed, waving his hand over Thor’s vintage suit.

“It is quite a set up,” the blonde mused.

“It is, it’s out of this world,” Steve replied.

He’d completely forgotten his main mission, to find Bucky, but he had no idea where he was. However, Bucky was just a few metres across from him.

“There he is! The man of the hour!” Bucky sang.

Steve’s heart fluttered as he looked away from Thor, eyes locking with Bucky’s. The brunette had his hair slicked back and he was dressed in something similar to Steve’s uniform, looking very sharp, an Army Captain’s hat placed on his head. His hands were placed behind his back, a smile crossing his face. Steve felt the air in his lungs being kicked out of his body, his heart now pounding.

“You look beautiful,” he whispered.

Bucky blushed, averting his gaze for a moment.

“It’s all for you. Happy birthday, Captain,” he replied.

Steve was in front of Bucky in quick strides, flicking his hat off as he caught it, before dipping Bucky back.

“And this is for you, Sergeant,” he purred.

His lips pressed against Bucky’s as the brunette grasped Steve’s sleeves, eyes widening in surprise as they always did, before falling closed. They could hear a few whistles and Bucky smirked into the kiss, hearing the shutter of cameras, capturing the tender moment between the couple. Steve pulled Bucky back up as they parted, putting Bucky’s hat back on for him.

“Thank you so much Bucky,” he crooned, hand still resting on the brunette’s lower back.

“You’re welcome Steve, I wanted to throw you the best party ever,” Bucky issued.

“I think you win,” Steve chuckled.

“Told you not to worry,” Bucky soothed.

“I worried for all the wrong reasons. This is amazing and I can’t believe you went all out just for me,” Steve replied.

“I’d do anything for you honey,” the brunette chuckled. “Let’s get this show on the road huh? We’ve got lots to do,” he added.

Steve watched as Bucky got up on the stage, grabbing the microphone in his metal hand as he sat his hat down to the side.

“Everybody gather ‘round,” he spoke, earning the party guests attention.

Peggy came up beside Steve and looped her arm through his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I knew that you two were a perfect match,” she whispered.

Steve grinned, his cheeks going slightly pink.

“Welcome everybody to Steve’s big twenty seventh birthday party. Now, I don’t know about all of you, but I’d say he’s looking pretty swell for an old geezer,” Bucky chimed, sending Steve a wink.

Everybody began laughing as Steve shook his head with a laugh.

“I’m not that old!” he yelled.

Bucky smirked.

“Y’know, I didn’t expect to move from Brooklyn and meet such a fantastic guy. My best friends Natasha and Clint didn’t really like the idea of me moving at first. That all changed when I met Steve. Yes, we met at work, but the first time he spoke to me, I was sold. He was kind, but shy, I loved that about him. Who knew that a couple of weeks later I’d be calling him mine. I was smitten by the time we had our first date. He saved my life for Christ’s sake. No amount of bravery can amount to how much Steve has shown,” Bucky paused, eyes watering slightly. “And I just wanted to say thank you, for everything. For all your care, your loyalty...your affection,” he choked out. “Because I don’t think I’d be standing here today if it weren’t for you Steve. I don’t think I’d even exist anymore and that’s the gods honest truth. You’ve changed my life and this is my way of showing you how grateful I am. Happy birthday babe, and here’s to many more,” he added, grabbing the drink he brought up with him. “To Steve!” he exclaimed.

“To Steve!” everyone cheered.

Steve sauntered over to Bucky, pulling him into a hug as tears stung at his eyes. Everything Bucky said was like a sweet melody to his ears. He cupped the brunette’s face in his hands and kissed him with everything he had.

“That was sweet Buck,” he whispered.

“It’s all true Steve,” Bucky replied, smiling softly. “Your turn now,” he soothed.

“I didn’t even prepare a speech,” Steve groaned.

“And you think I prepared what I said? Get up there Captain,” Bucky ordered, slapping his ass playfully.

Steve grumbled, blushing like an idiot as he stepped up on stage.

“Well, this was a surprise,” he started. “I didn’t expect to be coming out here to a big fancy party. Really it’s great, thank you for coming to it. By this I can see who my true friends are and I’m so grateful,” he continued. “And Bucky, to think that you went to all this trouble just for me, makes me smile more than I ever have in my life,” he added.

A few awes were emitted then.

“To have someone do this for me makes me so happy. I can’t express in words how much I love this. To be surrounded b all of you is something I’m going to treasure for months, years even,” Steve mused, eyes falling on Bucky. “Buck, to have you in my life right now has made me complete. I hid behind a wall for too long, I was alone, I was afraid. Hell, I don’t think I would have kept myself together if you hadn’t come along,” he choked out.

The blonde hung his head as a few tears fell from his eyes, his breathing shaky. A sob left his lips as he covered his mouth with his hand. Bucky was in tears again, nearly everyone was. Steve contained himself after a minute as he looked back up, eyes still watery as he took a deep breath.

“Without you, I wouldn’t have been able to hold myself up. The day I saved you I-I was so scared. I was so scared that I might lose a man who I could see a future with,” Steve sobbed.

Bucky gasped, heart pounding as Natasha squeezed his arm.

“Without you, there would be no light to guide me to where I need to be. To call you mine is the greatest thing. And you’ve won my heart, truly you have,” he whispered, holding his hand over his heart.

Steve’s eyes fell on Tony who looked like he was going to flood the place with his own tears, Loki trying to sooth him.

“Relax Tony, I’m not dying,” he teased.

The guests were laughing again as Tony waved him off and Steve grinned widely.

“Anyway, I think that’s me. Enjoy your night everyone, and thank you again,” he chimed.

Everyone clapped as Steve stepped off the stage, being smothered by a kiss from Bucky for god knows how many times this evening, the guests cheering and whooping.

“That was beautiful,” Bucky crooned.

“You made me cry you jerk,” Steve laughed.

“Punk,” Bucky chuckled.

“Sergeant,” Steve retorted.

Bucky grinned as he pulled the lapel on Steve’s uniform, lips inches apart, eyelids dipped.

Captain,” he whispered, with a purr.

* * *

Steve’s party was in full swing after all the dinner shenanigans were finished. Bucky and Steve were burning up the dance floor with their dancing to some forties tunes like ‘In The Mood’ and ‘Sing, Sing, Sing’, to name a few. The pair couldn’t help but laugh at Phil’s lack of coordination as he danced with Peggy, but she soon got him doing the basics perfectly. Natasha and Clint were in at a close second with their dancing, but it seemed that Steve and Bucky beat them fair and square. They were just too good. Tony and Loki came in third and Steve was actually surprised at how well Tony was keeping up.

“I learnt a few things from Loki!” he yelled, as they jived by the blonde and brunette.

Steve snorted as he put his attention back on Bucky, grasping his hands tight as they spun around. Bucky got back at Steve for the kiss earlier, dipping him back and kissing him quickly before they were back to grooving it out. The song soon reached its end and a slower song came on. Steve smiled as he held his hand out to Bucky, putting his other hand behind his back.

“Oh Captain,” Bucky chuckled, taking his hand.

His metal hand ran up Steve’s arm and rested on his shoulder as Steve rested his right hand on Bucky’s back, pulling him close.

“You knew I loved this song,” he hummed.

“Of course, It’s Been A Long, Long Time by Harry James and his Orchestra,” Bucky chimed.

_Kiss me once, then kiss me twice_   
_Then kiss me once again_   
_It's been a long, long time_   
_Haven't felt like this, my dear_   
_Since I can't remember when_   
_It's been a long, long time_

The blonde smiled as his hands trailed down to Bucky’s lower back, the pair of them now close together.

“Well this is nice,” the brunette mused.

“I could do better,” Steve purred.

“Oh?” Bucky whispered, grinning.

Steve smirked, hands dropping lower, resting on Bucky’s backside.

“Hey now pal, watch where your hands are goin’ there,” Bucky gasped.

“You tempted me,” Steve crooned, giving his firm, curved cheeks a squeeze.

Bucky let out a surprised shriek as Steve burst out laughing, Bucky’s head falling against his chest as he chuckled.

_You'll never know how many dreams_   
_I've dreamed about you_   
_Or just how empty they all seemed without you_   
_So kiss me once, then kiss me twice_   
_Then kiss me once again_   
_It's been a long, long time_

Natasha and Clint were dancing a few metres away, the red head’s arms wrapped around her husband’s neck, his arms around her waist.

“I don’t think I told you how gorgeous you look tonight,” Clint spoke.

“You don’t look so bad either,” Natasha replied.

“I mean it Nat. I knew from the moment I saw you that I had to have you. Now here we are, married, and we have a beautiful son,” Clint mused.

“Aw honey, getting all sentimental are we?” she asked.

“Actually, I was wanting to ask you something,” the brunette hummed.

“Go on,” Natasha answered.

“Will you marry me, again I mean?” Clint questioned.

“Clint,” Natasha whispered.

“Come on,” he pleaded. “I love you enough to marry you time and time again just to show you how much I love you,” he added.

Natasha grinned as she lent up and kissed him sweetly.

“Fine, we’ll get married again,” she soothed.

Clint grinned widely as he picked Natasha up and spun her around, earning a laugh from her.

“We’re getting married again!” he yelled.

Pretty much everyone heard it and there were claps and cheers. Bucky and Steve looked over and smiled, clapping for the happy couple. The dancing continued and Natasha looked over at her best friend, her heart warming at the smile on his face.

“They’re so great together,” she spoke, sounding a little choked up.

“Nat,” Clint crooned.

“My baby is all grown up,” she joked.

The vocals on the song drowned out as the instrumental took over, sounding loud on the speakers. It was drawing to a close and Bucky took Steve’s hand again as they swayed more. Steve spun Bucky out, then brought him back in, back to his chest as he pressed a kiss to his jawline. Bucky blushed as he was spun back around, Steve’s lips finding his as the song faded. They pulled apart and more cheering happened, that was the highlight of the night. Bucky was back on stage again as Steve called everyone over.

“Well since we’ve all been fed and nearly tired ourselves out with dancing. I thought I’d sing for a bit, just like I promised Stevie,” he spoke. “First one will just be singing, next one I’ll play the guitar. Then myself and some of the girls have a surprise, then we have another surprise courtesy of Tony. Finally I’ll end the entertainment with another song on the piano especially for Steve,” he added.

Natasha cheered.

“Thanks Nat,” Bucky chuckled. “Anyway, let’s get this goin’, Tony, my backing track please buddy!” he called, taking the microphone off the stand.

Steve watched with amazement as the song started and Bucky sent a sly wink to him.

“Out of the tree of life I just picked me a plum. You came along and everything's startin' to hum. Still, it's a real good bet, the best is yet to come,” Bucky sang, striding down the stage.

“Holy cow,” Tony whispered.

Steve was starstruck as usual with Bucky’s singing, he was no Frank Sinatra, but he wasn’t far off it.

“Wait till the warm-up's underway. Wait till our lips have met. And wait till you see that sunshine day. You ain't seen nothin' yet,” he continued, grinning at Steve.

“He’s so amazing,” Natasha crooned, jabbing Steve in the ribs.

“Tell me about it, his voice is angelic,” Steve replied.

The brunette sauntered off the stage as he grabbed Steve’s hand in a sauve manner.

“The best is yet to come and babe, won't it be fine? Best is yet to come, come the day you're mine,” he sang sweetly, kissing Steve’s hand before jumping back on stage.

A few whistles came from the crowd, as well as Steve as Bucky marvelled in the attention. If he hadn’t been a model, he definitely would have been a singer of some sort. It could be a future thing, if he decided to stop modelling, but that really depended on where things went with Steve. He could see the way the blonde looked at him, it was that of adoration. Bucky loved it, he loved Steve, and he really wanted to tell him. With everything that has happened, he didn’t want to doubt himself anymore. He was in love with Steve Rogers and that was final.

“Come the day you're mine. And you're gonna be mine,” Bucky finished, on a high note, his finger pointed at Steve as he grinned.

Steve was blushing as he clapped, the other guests joining in as Bucky took a bow. He grabbed his guitar from the side as Tony brought him a chair.

“I feel awkward sitting down with all of you standing up. Take a seat,” he chuckled.

As everyone went to fetch a chair, Bucky made sure his guitar was in tune, resting it comfortably in his lap. He didn’t really know what song he was going to play, but figured he’d pick whatever he wanted and make it for Steve. By the time he was finished, everyone was sitting down waiting.

“Okay, I’m just picking a song off the top of my head. Steve, this is for you babe,” Bucky soothed.

People awed again as Bucky started to strum a few notes.

“Wise men say only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you,” he sang.

Steve’s heart thudded against his chest as he lent forward, feeling Natasha’s hand rest on his back.

“Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you,” Bucky continued, his eyes meeting Steve’s.

The blonde smiled behind his hands that sat clasped up at his mouth, his cheeks flushing red. Bucky’s voice was elegant and clear, a warm touch to it. Steve was lost in it, so lost he felt like he was the only one there.

“Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling so it goes. Some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you,” the brunette hummed, his fingers working on the strings.

“Is there anything you can’t do,” Steve whispered.

Bucky made eye contact with Steve again, blowing him a kiss as he closed his eyes and went back to playing his guitar.

“Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling so it goes. Some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you. For I can't help falling in love with you,” he serenaded, finishing the last few notes, his eyes opening again.

Steve was speechless while everyone applauded Bucky, he was completely taken aback by everything that had happened. It was honestly his best birthday yet.

“Now, without further ado, I need my girls up here!” Bucky called.

“You’re going to love this,” Natasha whispered to Steve, standing up from her seat.

“Everybody can stand up again, except for Steve, try make a row on either side of him,” Bucky instructed.

Natasha, Peggy, Claire and Bianca got up on stage, two standing on Bucky’s left, the other two on his right.

“We composed this at the last minute, we picked a couple of songs to mash together. So enjoy,” the brunette chimed. “Jarvis, music please maestro,” he added.

“Certainly Mr Barnes,” Jarvis replied, pressing a button on an iPod dock.

The music started and Steve turned crimson, hearing ‘Pony’ playing which he had heard on a movie ‘Magic Mike’ when he was with Tony at the time. The girls started swaying their hips and Bucky rocked his hips from side to side as he approached Steve, popping his Captain’s hat on the blonde as he did a cheeky little number in front of him. Wolf whistles sounded and it only made Steve blush harder. Bucky tipped the hat up, pecking Steve on the lips before dancing back to his spot. The group turned their backs to the crowd, hands on their hips as new music started. Steve nearly fell off his chair laughing as Natasha, Peggy, Claire, Bianca and Bucky swung their hips from side to side, doing ‘spirit fingers’ with one hand.

‘Crazy In Love’ was playing now and after the intro passed, Bucky started shaking his hips harder, making his ass shake too. People whooped and laughed as the girls gasped in mock shock, Steve was slapping his knee and doing his new ‘left boob grab’ gesture, eyes watering. He was kind of enjoying the booty shaking. A few more dance moves were thrown in before the group were stopping again. Natasha had grabbed the microphone and got up on stage as Bucky, Peggy, Claire and Bianca got off it and stood side on. ‘Hot Stuff’ began, the four at the front putting their hand on each other’s shoulder as they moved back and forth with their feet, a smile crossing Natasha’s face.

“Sittin' here eatin' my heart out waitin'. Waitin' for some lover to call,” she sang perfectly.

Steve’s eyes widened.

“That’s my girl!” Clint cheered.

Bucky glanced at Steve and winked at him as they shimmed back, hips jutting out to the side as they clapped their hands once. It got others involved as Natasha sang a few more lines before putting the microphone back. She swapped places with Bucky who was back in the middle of the ladies, a Fedora being placed on his head.

_Ladies and gentlemen. This is Mambo No.5!_   
_One, two, three, four, five_   
_Everybody in the car, so come on let's ride_   
_To the liquor store around the corner_   
_The boys say they want some gin and juice_   
_But I really don't wanna_

Again, the group were doing dance moves in sync, Bucky doing a couple of different ones to the others.

_A little bit of Monica in my life_

Bucky held his hand out to Peggy as she took it, being spun into his arms.

_A little bit of Erica by my side_

Natasha was in his other arm, a shocked look on Bucky’s face as he acted out being surprised. Steve was cackling with laughter as well as Thor, Tony and Phil howling with laughter in the back.

_A little bit of Rita is all I need_

Claire was next to hang on to Bucky, kissing his cheek, Bucky faking a swoon.

_A little bit of Tina is what I see_

Finally Bianca approached him as she grabbed the lapels of his uniform and tugged him forward.

_A little bit of Sandra in the sun_   
_A little bit of Mary all night long_   
_A little bit of Jessica here I am_

“A little bit of you makes me your man!” Bucky sang, pointing at Steve.

The blonde chuckled, winking at the brunette. As if on cue, a song started quicker than it should have. Bucky was in the middle yet again, their left arms out in front of them as they shook their hips and turned their bodies in the direction of their arms.

_Young man, there's no need to feel down._   
_I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground._   
_I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town_   
_There's no need to be unhappy._

_Young man, there's a place you can go._   
_I said, young man, when you're short on your dough._   
_You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find_   
_Many ways to have a good time._

‘YMCA’ was Steve’s favourite party song and every other guest decided to join in as the chorus came up.

“It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A!” they sang in unison, clapping their hands.

Bucky and the girls repeated their first dance move, the chorus coming up again as they spelled out the letters, the other guests doing the clapping.

_Young man, are you listening to me?_   
_I said, young man, what do you want to be?_   
_I said, young man, you can make real your dreams_   
_But you got to know this one thing!_

_No man does it all by himself_   
_I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf,_   
_And just go there, to the Y.M.C.A._   
_I'm sure they can help you today_

“It’s fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A!” everyone yelled, hands up in the air as they kept clapping.

They joined to form a super group as the song started to come to its end. Bucky grabbed Steve’s sleeve as he pulled him up onto the stage.

“Get ready to be blown away!” he exclaimed, pointing out to a row of boats that were a good few miles away from the party, a couple of spotlights flashing up in the sky.

Trumpets sounded as well as drums from loud speakers on the boats as fireworks shot into the sky. Steve gasped, hand covering his mouth as everyone else crowded around, chattering away. Bucky smiled proudly as he looped his arm through Steve’s. The song had a rock meets orchestra feel to it and Steve knew that Tony had to have had some input. Bursts of colour lit up the sky, blue, red, white, orange, green, gold and multicoloured ones. They were going in sync with the music, loud bangs and crackles echoing through the air. Bucky glanced at Steve whose face was lighting up from the glow of the fireworks.

He looked like a kid seeing fireworks for the first time, it made the brunette’s heart warm in his chest. Steve noticed him looking, a smirk curving up in the corner of his mouth as he turned, grasping Bucky’s face as he kissed him with a fiery passion, bodies flush together. Bucky had lost count of how many times they’d kissed that night, not that he was complaining. They pulled apart just as the last firework went off with an extremely loud bang. Steve’s eyes fell on the message that was fizzing in the sky.

“Happy Birthday Steven Grant Rogers,” he spoke. “Buck,” he crooned, glancing at his boyfriend.

“Like I said. All for you. Happy birthday моя звезда,” he chuckled. “It’s not over yet though,” he whispered.

They gave everyone a chance to settle down from the hype, before Bucky found himself sitting at the piano.

“Steve, I hope you’ve been enjoying your birthday. This last song is for you too. A little birdy told me it was special to you,” he mused.

Steve raised an eyebrow, standing in the middle of his group of friends, Tony on his left and Thor on his right, staying close to him. As Bucky began to play the tune, the blonde went rigid, his heart nearly stopping. Tony had his hand on Steve’s arm giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Autumn leaves under frozen souls. Hungry hands turning soft and old,” Bucky sang, soothingly.

“No,” Steve whispered, eyes pooling with tears, squeezing them shut.

That song played at his parents funeral, and yes it was special to Steve. But he never told anyone besides Phil as to why it meant so much to him. Even Phil’s eyes widened in panic as he stepped forward, hand on Steve’s back.

“My hero cried as we stood out there in the cold. Like these autumn leaves I don't have nothing to hold,” the brunette continued.

Steve was trembling as a sob escaped his throat. Memories were flashing in his mind of his parents. He remembered the way his dad held his mom's hand as they passed, Steve holding them also. It was the worst day of his life and he never really stopped thinking about it. He was only eleven.

“Handsome smile, wearing handsome shoes. Too young to say, though I swear he knew. And I hear him singing while he sits there in his chair. While these autumn leaves float around everywhere. And I look at you, and I see me. Making love so restlessly. But now it's quiet and I can hear you saying. 'My little fish don't cry, my little fish don't cry’,” Bucky hummed, eyes focused on the keys.

“It’s okay Steve,” Tony soothed.

“No it isn’t,” Steve choked out, anger in his tone.

Tony looked at Steve, face showing anger, but eyes showing hurt. He couldn’t help but feel responsible for this, he did tell Bucky about the song after all.

“Autumn leaves have faded now. That smile I lost, well I've found somehow. Because you still live on in my father's eyes. These autumn leaves, all these autumn leaves, all these autumn leaves are yours tonight,” the brunette chorused, playing the last few notes.

Steve pulled himself from Tony’s grasp as he pushed by everyone, who were too busy clapping. Sobs emitted from his lips as he disappeared through the curtains. None of it went unnoticed by Bucky as he went after him, finding Steve slumped against the wall.

“Steve?” he spoke, stepping forward.

“How could you do that to me!” the blonde yelled. “How could you sit there and play that song and not tell me you were going to!” he exclaimed.

“I didn’t know it was going to upset you Steve. I just-” he paused.

“Just what? Heard from Tony? Because he knows I don’t like to talk about it! He fucking knows!” Steve roared.

“Alright Steve, calm down, Bucky soothed.

“No!” Steve spat, fingers gripping Bucky’s uniform as he shook him roughly. “I can’t believe you would do that to me! You have no idea what that song means to me! You just don’t!” he screamed, tears raining down his cheeks.

Sheer fear was ridden on Bucky’s face, tears welling in his eyes as he rested his hands on the blonde’s arms.

“I’m sorry Steve. I’m so sorry,” he cried.

“Sorry doesn’t do anything!” Steve snapped, shoving Bucky away. “I’m going to go back out there and finish my birthday off with a bang,” he hissed. “Don’t speak to me for the rest of the night or so help me we are finished!” he added.

“Steve wait,” Bucky pleaded.

“Leave me alone Bucky,” Steve whispered.

“Don’t leave,” the brunette choked out.

Nothing changed his mind, nothing could fix the damage already done. Steve looked back at Bucky, the anger gone, now replaced by sadness, guilt even. But he didn’t stay, he left, the curtain falling closed behind him. Bucky broke down as he sunk to the floor, hugging his knees to his chest. He let out loud cries, hands trembling as he shook his head.

“Bucky?” a voice spoke.

Loki knelt down as he rested his hand on the brunette’s knee.

“Darling, you’re alright, it’s okay,” he soothed.

Bucky suddenly moved forward, arms wrapping around Loki as he sobbed. Loki held him tightly, trying his best to calm him as he shook violently.

“Oh Bucky...” he whispered.

* * *

Celebrations continued on for hours as people got a tad drunk on the unlimited supply of alcohol. But Steve had avoided Bucky like the plague the entire time. Bucky had sat in the same spot at the far end of the boat, Loki by his side. He didn’t move from Bucky’s side, not even to talk to Tony. Steve was seen talking to Tony half the time, putting on a fake smile, Bucky could see through it all. Steve’s words had hurt him to the very core, he didn’t want this to be the end already. His eyes never really did dry up. Every now and again they would catch each other’s eye, Steve looking away immediately.

_“Don’t speak to me for the rest of the night or so help me we are finished!”_

Now, Bucky lay on the bed in what would have been his and Steve’s room for the night on the boat. His face was buried into the pillow, shoulders shaking as he cried, eyes stinging. He wanted this to be the best night ever for Steve. Yet while it was at the start, he felt like he completely messed up right at the end. The very thought of losing Steve already drove him over the edge. Only someone who was in love would react this way, that’s exactly what Bucky was. He wanted to tell Steve tonight, now that all seemed lost. He’d gotten rid of the uniform he had on, replacing it with a simple pair of comfortable shorts, leaving his chest bare. The brunette choked out a cough as he sat up on the bed, wiping the tears from his stained cheeks. His hair was all over the place, not that he would give a damn anyway.

“As if you couldn’t screw up anymore in life Bucky,” he whispered.

A knock echoed in the room, drawing him away from the bed. He didn’t want to answer it, he didn’t feel like being a burden on anyone else. The knock came again, clearly whoever it was needed to see Bucky. His body moved to the door, hand ghosting over the handle as he took a deep breath. When he opened it, he didn’t expect to see the man he had torn apart by one single song.

“Hey,” Steve spoke, leaning against the door frame, hands in his pockets.

Bucky saw that he still had the uniform pants on, but his top half was replaced by a long sleeve navy blue shirt.

“Hi,” Bucky squeaked out, voice giving out a little, hanging his head.

Steve stepped forward, pushing Bucky back with his palm, door slamming behind him. His arms wrapped around Bucky, pulling him close as he nestled his face into Bucky’s neck. Bucky nearly started crying again, fingers digging into Steve’s shirt.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“No, I’m sorry,” Steve replied, pulling away.

The blonde’s hands smoothed through Bucky’s hair, resting on his jaw. Their eyes met and Bucky couldn’t help but feel a sense of relief wash over him.

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you, I shouldn’t have been so rough with you either, you must have been so scared,” Steve mused.

“I’ve had worse,” Bucky answered.

“It was actually really beautiful what you did. All the things you did tonight were perfect. I don’t think I will ever have a birthday like that again,” Steve soothed.

“I just wanted to make it special,” Bucky sighed, eyes falling closed.

He was overwhelmed with emotion again, choking on a sob as a tear slid down his cheek. Steve lent down and closed his lips tenderly on the brunette’s. This kiss was different, slow and gentle like Steve wanted to show him how sorry he was, how much Bucky meant to him. Bucky’s hands were resting on Steve’s waist, tears still falling as Steve tilted Bucky’s head and kissed him deeper. It made the brunette’s heart pound rapidly, becoming increasingly loud in his ear.

“Steve,” he whispered, into the kiss.

“Don’t speak,” Steve murmured, bringing him back in for another passionate kiss.

Bucky accepted the silence, the splash of water against the boat sounding through the open door to a small balcony. Steve had the faint taste of alcohol on his tongue, making Bucky smirk a little. They finally pulled away and Steve rested his forehead against Bucky’s, catching his breath.

“I have something to show you,” he hummed.

“Oh?” Bucky replied.

Steve nodded as he went over to the balcony door, holding his hand out to Bucky.

“Take my hand,” he mused.

The brunette smiled as he walked over and took Steve’s hand, feeling it warm on his skin. Steve pulled him over to the railing, leaning against it, his hand resting on Bucky’s hip.

“Remember on our first date and we were dancing to a song. Do you remember that song?” Steve asked.

“Vaguely,” Bucky answered.

Steve nodded with a small smile. He pulled Bucky closer and wrapped his arm around him. Bucky heard the familiar tune starting, memories of their date flooding his mind. He had no idea where the music was coming from, but didn’t care, he was focused on Steve.

“Care to dance?” the blonde asked.

Bucky blushed, taking Steve’s hand in his, placing the other on his shoulder. Steve grinned as they started to sway, his eyes locked on Bucky.

_I fooled around and fell in love_   
_Since I met you baby_   
_I fooled around and fell in love_   
_I fooled around and fell in love_

The dance was sweet, and Bucky found some sort of reassurance from it. Maybe he hadn’t lost Steve, maybe there was something more to this. Steve lent down and pressed his lips to Bucky’s ear.

“You’ll hear a loud noise soon. Don’t look until I say so, okay?” he questioned.

Bucky nodded.

“Good,” Steve soothed.

Sure enough, the loud noise of a helicopter could be heard over the music. It sounded so close, but Bucky didn’t even flinch to look at the source. There was something about the look on Steve’s face though, it looked mischievous but nervous.

“Alright,” he spoke. “Look,” he whispered.

They stopped dancing, but Steve still held onto Bucky, fingers brushing his lower back. Bucky looked to his right and saw the door of the helicopter open. His eye caught a familiar logo on the tail of the helicopter, a giant ‘S’ in gold and red. It had to be Tony’s. And there he was, in the front of it, Loki by his side as they waved to him.

“Steve, what’s going on?” Bucky asked.

“You’ll see,” the blonde crooned.

Bucky’s eyes fell on someone sitting at the edge of the open door, glowing signs in her hands.

“Natasha,” Bucky whispered.

Steve squeezed his hip gently as Natasha turned the signs around.

“Bucky, I thought I would do this to show you that I forgive you. I should talk to you more, tell you how I’m feeling. You are my boyfriend of course,” he read, the next sign coming into view. “I wanted to say this a while ago. But I felt like it was too early. Now, now I think I should say it,” Steve continued.

Bucky’s heart raced erratically.

“I think I said in my speech at how grateful I was to have you. This is something else. I saw the way you looked at me that week when I said three certain words to Thor. Didn’t think I noticed huh?” the blonde added.

Bucky chuckled and blushed a little.

“Basically what I’m trying to say is...” he whispered, a smile crossing his face.

The last sign turned and Bucky gasped loudly, eyes widening. His hand clapped across his mouth, eyes watering slightly.

“Я тебя люблю, James Buchanan Barnes,”  _I love you_  Steve confessed, gaze falling on Bucky.

The brunette laughed happily, throwing his head back as tears rained down his face. He looked back at Steve, bringing him into a rough kiss, pulling away shortly after.

“I love you too Steve,” he whispered.

“Sorry I didn’t catch that,” Steve hummed.

“I said I love you too,” he huffed.

“Come again?” the blonde questioned.

“I SAID I LOVE YOU TOO!” Bucky yelled.

Natasha started whistling and clapping from the helicopter, causing Steve to laugh as he held Bucky close to him. As Natasha held onto the side, the helicopter started to move and Bucky suddenly heard ‘Careless Whisper’ playing in the helicopter. The pair laughed loudly, waving goodbye to their friends. Bucky turned back to Steve, arms wrapping loosely around his neck.

“Last minute request to Tony huh?” he asked.

“It was worth it,” Steve crooned.

“Oh it was,” Bucky purred, leaning up to steal another kiss from him. “Now come on, I think we need sleep, maybe we can go for another jog in the morning,” he added.

Steve nodded approvingly.

“Я тебя люблю,” Bucky crooned.

“I love you too,” Steve whispered.

Three little words can mean so much, but emotion can tell so much more.

_Fooled around, fooled around, fooled around_   
_I fell in love, yes I did_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pairing is taking over my life. Not a dry eye was had while typing this up. I will say though, something terrible is brewing. If you remember from the previous chapters, Steve's last relationship Richard...he's plotting...plotting something on Steve. Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter Nine - Forwards Or Backwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love.” - Albert Einstein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may seem irrelevant or very mashed together. But there is actually vital subject matter in here that you need to be wary of for future reference. Keep those beady eyes peeled. Also I added in translations for the Russian words that have been used previously, just in case you need to have your memory jogged with what they mean.

Rays of sunlight littered into the rooms, climbing up the walls as the shadows disappeared in a hurry. The boat was quiet, that was expected, as most of the party goers would be far too hungover to move. Natasha and Clint were in the middle room, sleeping soundly, Thor and Bruce slept in the room opposite with Thor snoring like a train, Loki and Tony wee in the second last one, awake yet preoccupied with an ‘urgent’ matter in Loki’s sense. And finally, Steve and Bucky were in the last room, the best one, the one that Tony let them have because it was Steve’s birthday and all. Steve lay sprawled out under the sheets that just rested over his rear, his legs, back and arms all exposed. Bucky was in the shower, trying to be quiet as he sang to himself. He wasn’t exactly quiet enough because Steve stirred, his eyes opening a little. His muscles tensed as he stretched, letting out a loud yawn, turning his head to the side.

A smile crossed his face when he heard Bucky singing, he loved that voice. Last night was the best night he had ever had. Despite his and Bucky’s argument later on in the night, it all ended on a good note with Steve telling Bucky that he loved him. It took him so much guts to confess it, but he was falling in love with Bucky now, day by day. There was a different kind of connection he felt with his brunette beauty, one he never felt with Tony or Richard. The blonde sighed happily as he heard the shower water stop running, as well as Bucky’s singing. The door to the bathroom opened as Bucky stepped out, a pair of loose shorts resting below his hips, towel resting on his head as he dried his hair. Steve wolf whistled, making the brunette jump as he turned to look at Steve.

“Morning,” he spoke.

“Mornin’ sexy,” Steve teased.

“Oh shut up,” Bucky chuckled.

“Come on,” Steve huffed. “You look great,” he added.

“Damn right I do,” Bucky replied, posing like a runway model.

Steve laughed, turning on his side as he patted the empty space beside him.

“C’mere you sexy thing,” he crooned.

Bucky rolled his eyes as he threw the towel away carelessly and wandered over to the bed. Steve raised an eyebrow as the brunette knelt on the edge of the bed and crawled over like a prowling cheetah.

“Well I didn’t ask you to be that sexy, but I can live with that,” he hummed.

“Punk,” Bucky laughed, stretching out beside Steve.

He lent up on his metal arm, smiling when he saw the slight glint in Steve’s eyes.

“Hey,” Steve whispered.

“Hey Captain,” Bucky crooned.

Steve grinned, running his hand over Bucky’s hip before resting it on the small of his back.

“Last night was the best,” he mused.

“You think so?” Bucky questioned.

“Absolutely, I mean I’m sorry for yelling, but we sorted that out, like any couple would, like adults, right?” Steve answered.

“We’ll work everything out together. I was just surprised by what you said before we went to bed,” Bucky issued.

“What? That I love you?” Steve purred.

Bucky smiled widely.

“How that rolls of your tongue is beautiful,” he hummed.

Steve blushed slightly.

“Only wanted to tell you the truth,” the blonde soothed.

“Well I love you too, really,” Bucky replied.

Steve grinned as he lent forward, his lips finding Bucky’s quickly. Bucky’s hand came up to the nape of Steve’s neck as he pulled him closer. Steve hummed softly, circling his hand on Bucky’s lower back, before moving it down a little.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Bucky gasped, a sly smirk showing on his face.

“A little wander,” Steve crooned, lips grazing Bucky’s bottom lip.

Bucky couldn’t help but let out a soft purr.

“I can see that,” he chuckled. “But...I think I’ll wander too,” he added.

Steve raised an eyebrow as Bucky pulled away completely. His hands came to rest on Steve’s chest as he was pushed back.

“Buck,” he whispered.

The brunette pressed a cool metal finger to the blonde’s lips to silence him. He smiled widely as he slid one leg over Steve’s waist and sat on his lap. Steve swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked up at Bucky. He pulled the sheets up so that they rested over Bucky’s waist, shielding the scene in case someone decided to barge in. Either that or Steve was still shy as anything.

“You’re seriously a shy котенок,”  _Kitten_  Bucky breathed out.

“Am I?” Steve taunted, sliding his hands up Bucky’s thighs.

“Maybe I was wrong,” Bucky murmured lowly.

“да,” Steve teased, biting his lip gently.

Bucky groaned.

“Don’t do that котенок,” he purred.

“I do what I want,” Steve hissed, grinning cheekily.

As Bucky lent down to kiss Steve, a loud bang sounded in the room. The brunette jumped in fright, landing beside Steve as he covered himself with the sheet. They were in shorts but Bucky didn’t really want to expose his half naked self to others.

“Good morning friends!” Thor boomed.

“Thor! What the-can’t you knock!” Bucky roared.

“I do not knock,” Thor replied.

“We could have been naked!” Bucky yelled, making it sound like a joke.

“I have seen Steve’s bare naked butt before it’s nothing new,” the blonde laughed.

Bucky’s eyes widened in horror as he stared at Steve, who looked only a little embarrassed.

“It was a New Years Eve party,” he admitted.

“Oh right, no I get it,” Bucky laughed sarcastically.

“Buck,” Steve sighed.

The blonde waved Thor off as Bucky got out of bed and grabbed a shirt and jeans as he put them on.

“It seems that everybody wants to ruin everything when I want just one intimate, reasonable and undisturbed moment with you. That’s clearly too much to fucking ask for!” Bucky exclaimed.

“Bucky come on,” Steve replied.

The brunette ignored him as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

“Bucky!” Steve yelled.

Nothing.

“Fuck,” Steve growled, falling back into the plush pillows.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a heavy sigh. His mind couldn’t quite grasp on how Bucky could get so sensitive over something that was a bit of a joke. The blonde sat up as he rubbed his eyes and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He knew Bucky wouldn’t have gone far, he hoped, but he hated watching him walk away.

_“I’m walking out of your life Steve,”_

Tears pricked at his eyes, remembering the countless times Tony walked out. He always came back, and Steve was so young and stupid to keep letting him back in, to run straight back into those waiting arms. The very thought of Bucky ever leaving him entirely made the tears rain down his cheeks. Steve never used to get so attached so quickly. But Bucky was different, Bucky was somehow going to be more than just some relationship. He was something extremely special. Steve stood up and wandered over to his bag as he quickly grabbed some clothes, pulling them on before he grabbed his shoes. It was just natural instinct that he grabbed them, in case Bucky had decided to walk off the boat.

“Steve what’s happening?” Thor asked, appearing in the room again.

“Not now Thor,” Steve sighed.

“Was it something I said?” he questioned.

“Of course it was Thor!” Steve snapped. “He had a rough night last night and he just wants some peace and quiet with me now and again!” he yelled.

Thor looked away, guilt showing on his face.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Steve sighed as he stood up after tying his laces as he walked over to Thor.

“I’m sorry buddy. Its been a tough few days,” he mused.

“I’ll watch what I say now,” Thor mumbled.

The blonde pulled his friend into an embrace as Thor patted his back roughly.

“You’re still my best buddy you know that,” he issued.

Thor smiled.

“I know Steve,” he replied. “Go and find Bucky,” he added, standing back out the door.

“Did you see where he went?” Steve asked.

“It looked like he was heading to the ramp,” Thor answered.

“Crap,” Steve hissed, pushing by Thor. “If anyone is looking for me tell them I went after Bucky!” he exclaimed.

The blonde jogged down the hallway of the rooms, keeping as quiet as possible for those who were still sleeping. His footsteps were loud on the metal ramp as he scanned his eyes across the pier.

“Bucky!” he called.

The pier was quiet this early in the morning, so Steve didn’t look like a complete idiot calling out to him.

“God dammit,” he huffed, breaking out into a jog again.

He’d only jogged a few metres and rounded a corner when he saw someone on their hands and knees. Steve could see the sun shining over the silver metal arm and his eyes bulged in panic.

“Buck!” he yelled, racing forward.

The brunette brought his hand up to his face, pulling it back as crimson blood stained his metal hand. His eyes were watering excessively as he trembled from the stinging, throbbing pain. Someone had knocked him over, causing him to trip and smack his face right onto the concrete. Blood had dripped onto his shirt and he wasn’t exactly sure what was bleeding. But the bitter, bloody taste on his tongue told him that some of it came from his lip.

“Hey, hey Bucky what the hell happened?” Steve soothed, hand grasping his shoulder.

“Someone shoved me and I tripped,” he replied, sounding choked up.

“Babe it’s okay,” Steve whispered. “Let me see,” he added.

Bucky winced as he turned and sat down on the concrete, lifting his head to look at Steve. The look on his face told Bucky that it was more than just a busted lip.

“Your nose and lip are bleeding!” he yelled, cupping the brunette’s face in his hands.

“I’m fine,” Bucky murmured, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“You didn’t see who did it?” the blonde asked.

Bucky shook his head.

“They ran away before I could even process what happened. But it was like...they knew who I was, that I was their target,” Bucky sighed.

“Why did you run away from me?” Steve questioned.

“I just-” Bucky paused, tears sliding down his cheeks. “I’m still a little overwhelmed from last night. I just wanted me and you time,” he added, wiping a tear away as blood smeared his cheek.

Steve pulled Bucky into his arms, holding him tight, not caring if some blood got on his shirt.

“It’s okay Bucky. I’m with you till the end of the line, remember,” he soothed.

Bucky sobbed as he gripped Steve’s shirt, burying his face into his shoulder, the pain throbbing in his nose and lip. He felt embarrassed sitting there in public crying his little heart out. But when Bucky was so overcome with emotion, he really couldn’t stop the tears.

“I love you,” he choked out.

“I love you too,” Steve replied. “Let’s go get you cleaned up,” he added.

Bucky protested.

“Just five more minutes,” Bucky pleaded, grip tightening on Steve.

So Steve stayed right by him.

* * *

It was exactly two months since Steve’s party when Bucky dumped yet another surprise on him on a lazy Sunday evening.

“Pack your bags babe, we’re going to Brooklyn!” he chimed.

Steve raised an eyebrow and stared at Bucky from over his glasses propped on his face.

“You’re joking?” he laughed.

“No, I’m being serious. We’re leaving tomorrow morning,” Bucky answered.

Steve gave him that ‘don’t fuck with me’ look, an un-amused expression on his face.

“Bucky, no more surprises,” he sighed.

“Steve, it’s Halloween season. Come on!” Bucky begged. “We can hit this club that’s there, we can dress up, I can take you anywhere you want. We’ll stay in a hotel, I’ll pay for it all!” he exclaimed.

“We just got started up at work again and you want to take another vacation type thing,” Steve huffed.

“Steve, nothing would make me happier than going back there and taking you with me,” the brunette mused.

Steve slid his glasses off his face and sat the newspaper down as he rested his gaze on Bucky.

“No,” he answered bluntly.

“No?” Bucky laughed sarcastically. “What the hell is wrong with you Steve? You’re being really weird and I don’t like it,” he added.

“It’s nothing,” Steve muttered.

“Bullshit Steve!” Bucky snapped. “I haven’t seen you smile at all today! You’ve just sat around looking like a grumpy old man reading the newspaper and sitting out on the balcony. If I did something wrong just tell me!” he yelled.

Steve’s jaw clenched as he stood up and slammed the newspaper down on the kitchen counter. He carelessly threw his glasses to the side and shook his head.

“It’s not you! It’s me okay!” he roared. “Today-” he paused, looking away as he closed his eyes. “Today is the anniversary of my parents death and I’m not in the best of moods,” he wavered. “Are you happy now? I fucking told you!” he spat.

“Steve,” Bucky sighed, feeling guilty.

“Don’t,” Steve spat.

He stormed out of the kitchen and retreated to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him harshly. Bucky groaned as he lent back on the counter and dug the palms of his hands into his closed eyes. He let out an irritated sigh, bringing his hands back down as they rested on the counter.

“I should have known,” he whispered.

Trying to get Steve to open up was like being a CIA agent trying to break a suspect. It was exhausting and near impossible. Bucky still hadn’t forgotten about when Steve said they should talk more, talk more openly. And right now that wasn’t happening at all and Bucky was getting a bit pissed off. He pushed himself off the counter and sat down on the couch, opening his laptop up. As soon as he opened it, a video call came up with Natasha’s name. Bucky sighed and answered it, watching the camera boxes come up as they loaded.

“Hey you,” Natasha spoke, smiling softly.

“I wish you and Clint stayed longer,” Bucky replied.

“Bucky? What’s wrong?” Natasha questioned.

“Steve and I are arguing so much it’s not even funny,” the brunette answered.

“How long?” Natasha asked.

“About a week,” he mused.

“That’s normal honey,” she replied. “Every relationship has its ups and downs. You just need to remind Steve that you’re there as his comfort pillow, as well as his lover. I mean, Steve needs to let it all out or he’s going to turn this all on its head. You two are meant to be together and I’m serious about this,” she added.

“You’re my friggin’ rock you know that,” Bucky crooned.

“That’s what best friends are for. Did you talk to him about Brooklyn?” Natasha queried.

“Yeah, and he’s being a grumpy мудак,” he grumbled.

Natasha chuckled.

“Calling him an asshole won’t put you in his good books,” she soothed. “Look, I only wanted to say a quick hello, I need to be at work soon. But, talk to him calmly, reassure him, give him affection. He’ll come around,” she continued, smiling slightly.

“Thanks Nat, I’ll try,” Bucky replied.

“Good, see you soon if you can convince Steve to come to Brooklyn,” Natasha hummed.

“I’ll let you know, love you,” Bucky issued.

“Love you too sweetie,” she crooned, ending the call after they waved goodbye.

The brunette sighed as he sat back against the couch and closed his eyes. Cap whined from beside him, nudging his metal hand gently. Bucky opened his eyes and looked at the canine, smiling a little as he scratched behind his ear.

“Maybe she’s right huh? Maybe I do need to go and talk to him,” he mused.

Cap barked once, wagging his tail as he trotted off to his bed, letting out a small grumble. Bucky chuckled as he stood up and turned the TV off as well as his laptop. He sauntered down the hallway and pressed his hand to the door, pushing it a little before he stopped.The sound of muffled crying could be heard and Bucky’s heart ached immediately.

“Mom,” Steve spoke, sniffling a little. “If you can hear me, wherever you are. I miss you. I miss you and dad,” he continued.

Bucky stayed behind the door as he listened to the blonde pour out his feelings.

“I’ve met someone, a guy believe it or not,” Steve chuckled quietly. “He’s perfect mom. God dammit he’s so perfect. If anything, he’s too perfect for me. I don’t deserve him, but for some reason he picked me and honestly...it’s the best feeling in the world,” he added.

Bucky covered his mouth with his hand to stop noise escaping as a tear fell down his face.

“He’s beautiful, smart, funny and he makes me feel safe. I love him, really love him,” Steve whispered. “Gosh mom, if you and dad were here you’d love him, he’s just so sweet. And he’s mine,” Steve laughed, choking back some tears. “I love you both so much and I wish you were here,” he sobbed.

A familiar tune filled the room and Bucky recognised it as the song he sang at Steve’s party. The one that ended badly when Steve got so angry and upset with him.

_Autumn leaves under frozen souls,_   
_Hungry hands turning soft and old,_   
_My hero cried as we stood out there in the cold,_   
_Like these autumn leaves I don't have nothing to hold._

“Bucky, I need you,” Steve cried, whining slightly.

The brunette pushed the door open fully as he walked in. He took slow, gentle steps as he walked around the edge of the bed to the side Steve slept on. When the bed dipped, Steve’s head tilted up as he stared at Bucky. His eyes were puffy and red as he bit his lip to stop himself. Bucky didn’t say anything, he let the sounds of the song fill the room. His hand rested on Steve’s cheek as he gave it a soft caress. Steve managed a weak smile as he turned his head and pressed a light kiss to the metal. Bucky hated having no sensation in that hand, but to feel the weight was enough for him. The silence and tenderness of the moment spoke better than words. Steve took Bucky’s hand and held it to his chest, fingers running across the grooves of the metal. Bucky could hear, sense and feel the gentle pounding of Steve’s heart, his eyes brimming with tears again.

“I could stare at you forever,” Steve spoke.

“I heard what you said,” Bucky replied.

“I meant it,” Steve answered.

“I know,” Bucky whispered.

Steve smiled, wiping away a few tears as the song came to a close. Another one came on and Bucky’s breath hitched in his throat. It was strange how the atmosphere in the room could go to that of emotional to lustful in an instant. He hadn’t even felt Steve’s hands resting on the nape of his neck. Before he could react he was pulled forward and their lips met. Bucky let out a muffled huff, hands finding their favourite place on the blonde’s thighs.

“You’re friggin’ beautiful y’know,” Steve whispered, breath hot on Bucky’s lips.

Bucky’s eyes fell closed as he bit his lip and took in a deep breath.

“You always say that,” he replied.

When he opened his eyes he was greeted by Steve’s crystal blue eyes, with a hefty set of dilated pupils. The brunette let out a shaky breath as his fingers trailed up Steve’s hip.

“Because it’s true,” Steve hummed.

Bucky flushed pink as Steve pushed his chest, sending him back, his hands sitting behind him. Steve slipped between Bucky’s legs and instead of going straight for Bucky’s lips, his tender lips pressed feather light kisses on his jaw, working up to his ear.

“You’re so irresistible too,” he purred.

“Steve,” Bucky growled, voice shaky.

The blonde smirked as he lent up a little, breath ghosting on Bucky’s ear. Without warning, he let out a hushed, gasping moan, the hairs on Bucky’s arm prickling as his eyes widened. Steve let out a low laugh as his eyes met Bucky’s again and he bit his lip with a cheeky look on his face.

“How was that?” he questioned.

“ты сводишь меня с ума,” Bucky whispered weakly.

“Hmm, tell me what you said babe,” Steve murmured, kissing Bucky once, twice, three times with a gentle lip bite in between.

“You drive me crazy,” the brunette hissed.

Steve grinned, his lips parting slightly as his hands squeezed Bucky’s thighs gently.

“Steve, god,” he shuddered.

“I know what you’ve been thinking about lately,” the blonde soothed, massaging Bucky’s thighs.

“W-what?” Bucky stammered, turning crimson red.

“You really don’t think I notice things do you?” Steve questioned.

Bucky shook his head slowly.

“How about the other night while I was working. You were sitting writing in your notebook, listening to music on your iPod. Whatever song you were listening to, it made you grip that notebook pretty tight, your lips parted and I could see you lose concentration on your writing,” Steve explained.

“You’re joking,” Bucky laughed, nervously.

“Fuck sake Bucky, you were trembling,” Steve whispered, eyelids dipping slightly.

“Stop it,” Bucky hissed.

Steve’s tongue carelessly licked his bottom lip as he laughed again, deep and huskily. Bucky’s heart beat was pounding in his ears as Steve’s lips found his again, attacking him like an animal for its prey. The brunette was trembling, just like Steve had said, a whimper leaving his lips when Steve squeezed his hip.

“Steve I-” he groaned, lacing his metal fingers through the blonde’s hair.

They kissed like it was their last night on Earth, like they were the only two left. Hands wandered, tongues danced, teeth bit and Bucky was enjoying every bit of it. Until a sound echoed through the apartment that screwed that moment up completely.

“Fuck,” Steve cursed.

His head fell against Bucky’s chest as he grumbled. The sound of the knock at the door tore him away from what was happening. He mentally cursed himself as he stood from the bed.

“I’m so sorry...wait here,” he whispered.

Bucky nodded, sighing irritably.

“Not that I’m counting on anything,” he huffed.

Steve’s footsteps were loud on the wooden floor and Bucky tried his best to drown out the other sounds and find out who was at the door. He closed his eyes and focused on Steve.

“What the hell are you doing here? I told you not to come back here,” Steve hissed.

The brunette’s eyes shot open as Cap growled threateningly in the other room.

“Steve, I’m not giving up on you yet,” another male voice spoke.

“Oh fuck off Richard!” Steve yelled. “You need to leave me alone and let go! I have a good life now!” he exclaimed.

Bucky rose to his feet.

“I’ve changed Steve!” Richard barked.

“Bullshit! You’ll never change!” Steve screamed.

Out in the hallway, Bucky turned the corner, some of his hair falling over his face as he looked down at the doorway.

“Hey pal,” he spoke venomously, metal hand balling into a fist.

Steve turned as his eyes fell on Bucky, his eyes glossy with tears that hadn’t yet spilled.

“Who the fuck are you?” Richard asked.

Bucky smirked.

“I could ask you the same thing, Richard,” he spat.

“Bucky,” Steve whispered.

“Bucky?” Richard laughed. “Is this your new friend Steve?” he questioned, smirking coyly.

“He’s my boyfriend,” the blonde growled.

Richard laughed again, yet sarcastically.

“Boyfriend? So what, you’re strictly into guys who look like they left a mental hospital a day ago?” he replied.

“Hey! Watch your goddamn mouth pal!” Bucky roared, stepping forward a few steps.

“And clearly guys who look like the Terminator because that arm is some freaky shit. Does he even have human emotion?” Richard taunted.

“Richard stop!” Steve snapped.

“Замолчи!”  _Shut up!_  Bucky yelled, sounding like a wild animal.

“Jeez Steve, you really hit an all time low this time,” Richard whispered.

Steve’s eyes were brimming with tears as he bit his lip, trying to stop the tears from falling. Richard always had a way of getting into his head. Bucky saw one single tear, making him pounce. In a whirlwind of expletives, Bucky had Richard pinned by the throat against the apartment door.

“Bucky don’t!” Steve choked out.

Bucky’s eyes were ravenous, raging...blood thirsty.

“If you ever and I mean EVER! Step foot in front of this door again...I will kick your sorry little ass until you can’t stand for weeks. Do you understand!” he spat.

Richard tried to pull Bucky’s metal hand away, which only made his squeeze tighter.

“Understand!” Bucky roared, voice echoing in the foyer.

Richard could only nod. Bucky scoffed as he let go of him, pushing him to the edge of the stairs.

“ублюдок,”  _Bastard_  he hissed.

He grabbed Steve’s hand and guided him back into the apartment, slamming the door and locking it. Steve collapsed into a sea of emotions, letting out shaky and frightened sobs. Bucky knelt down and bundled him up into his arms.

“He’s gone моя звезда,”  _My star_  he soothed. “He’s gone,” he added.

Steve buried his head into Bucky’s chest, hands trembling as they sat loosely on Bucky’s waist.

“Whataya say we pack for Brooklyn and leave early in the morning. Get away from here for a few days?” Bucky questioned.

The blonde simply nodded slowly. And that was enough for Bucky.

* * *

The roar off the Impala echoed through the air as it sped across the Brooklyn Bridge, as well as AC/DC’s ‘Shook Me All Night Long’ blaring from the speakers. It overpowered the growls of the Harley that was close beside him. Bucky grinned as he gripped the steering wheel tighter, tapping his fingers to the music as he glanced at Steve briefly, winking at him.

_She was a fast machine she kept her motor clean_   
_She was the best damn woman that I ever seen_   
_She had the sightless eyes telling me no lies_   
_Knocking me out with those American thighs_   
_Taking more than her share_   
_Had me fighting for air_

Bucky mouthed the words to Steve, changing the words to ‘he’ and ‘his’ as he did so. Steve chuckled as he revved his engine and sped forward, pulling in front of Bucky, his new jacket Bucky bought him flying against the pounding wind. As soon as the pair had woken up in the morning, they threw their bags into the Impala and set off for Brooklyn. Steve didn’t want to leave his Harley and decided to bring it with him. He had Thor apartment sitting for him and to look after Cap. After the whole situation with Richard, Steve didn’t want to leave his apartment empty, with Thor there he would protect it like a wolf with its pack. Brooklyn was on the horizon and a smile grew on the blonde’s face, he was glad to get away from Manhattan for a while. Bucky soon pulled up to his side and saluted at him as he grinned.

“Follow me and we’ll find the hotel easily!” he yelled.

Steve nodded as he slowed a little to let Bucky go in front, some of his hair blowing over his face. They both reached the end of the bridge as Bucky slowed down and took a right. Steve glanced at buildings as he drove by, a few people waving at him to welcome the newcomers. Steve smiled as he continued to follow Bucky, surprisingly keeping up with him. When he saw Bucky pull into the curb, he did also, letting the engine die. Bucky stepped out of his car as he stretched, shirt riding up a little as Steve gawked at him.

“My eyes are up here,” he joked, sauntering to the trunk of the Impala.

“I can look wherever I want,” Steve teased.

“Oh can you now?” Bucky laughed.

The brunette reached into the trunk, purposely wiggling his ass from side to side slowly. Steve frowned and got off his Harley as he wandered over.

“You asshole,” he huffed, giving Bucky a swift slap on the ass.

“Hey!” Bucky exclaimed, standing up straight.

“You started it,” Steve grumbled.

Bucky chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck and pulled him close.

“I know I did babe,” he purred, giving Steve a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Buck, not in front of the people,” Steve joked.

“Screw what they think,” Bucky laughed, moving away as he grabbed his bag. “Come on,” he added.

Steve rolled his eyes as he grabbed his bag and closed the trunk. Bucky wrapped his arm loosely around Steve’s waist as they wandered into the hotel, sunglasses propped on their heads.

“Bucky!” a voice exclaimed.

“Nat!” Bucky yelled, holding his arms out.

“What the-” Steve paused.

He watched the pair embrace, raising an eyebrow as they pulled apart.

“Hey Steve!” Natasha chimed.

“Hey,” Steve replied, still seeming confused.

She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek twice, before moving away.

“I work here, don’t act so shocked,” she laughed.

“Oh,” Steve whispered, feeling like an idiot.

“She’s the best manager ever and she got us the best room,” Bucky crooned.

“Seriously?” Steve questioned.

“You bet your sweet ass I did,” Natasha replied, smiling proudly.

“So what’s happened since you came back?” Bucky asked.

“Well...” Natasha hummed, resting a hand on her stomach, grinning slightly.

Steve’s eyes widened immediately, for Bucky it seemed to take him a bit longer to process the gesture.

“Another one! Already!” Steve exclaimed.

“Yes!” Natasha squeaked out, grinning wider.

“I’m still not following!” Bucky whined.

“There’s another Barton on the way, another bun in the oven you idiot!” Steve cheered, excitedly hugging the red head as they swayed gently.

“Holy shit!” Bucky gasped.

“Took your time,” Natasha laughed.

“I can’t believe it,” Bucky mused, eyes welling up with tears. “I’m gonna’ be a godfather again,” he choked out.

“Aw Bucky!” Natasha crooned, embracing him warmly. “You always get so happy,” she soothed.

“Sorry, sorry,” the brunette apologised, hugging his friend tight.

“Come on, let’s get you up to your room,” Natasha issued, waving them over to the reception desk.

“This place is huge,” Steve mused.

“Thirty-seven floors and you’re on the thirty-seventh,” Natasha chimed.

“You’re the best,” Bucky hummed.

“I know honey,” she chuckled. “Okay, so you just wave this card over the sensor and press your floor number and your room is the one at the end of the hallway,” she added. “If you need anything, call me. The pool is open all night, so is the hot tub and-” Natasha paused, pulling something out of a drawer. “There’s a Halloween party at the club tomorrow night if you want to go,” she continued, placing a flyer on the desk.

“Sounds great. Thank you,” Bucky crooned.

“You’re welcome jellyfish, anytime,” Natasha hummed.

“Nat,” Bucky groaned. “Not the nicknames,” he huffed.

Steve stifled a laugh, hand covering his mouth as his shoulders shook.

“Sorry...bunbuns,” Natasha whispered, smirking.

“Nat!” Bucky hissed.

Steve shrieked as he buckled over, laughing hysterically, body shaking. It was one of those laughs were no sound was emitted so all Steve could do was slap his knee and snort out his nose. Bucky glared at Natasha with a pout as she tittered to herself.

“I-I am n-never living that d-down,” Steve cackled, slapping his hand on the desk as he stabled himself.

“Are you finished?” Bucky questioned, trying to stop himself from cracking up at Steve.

If he could pick one amazing sound in the world, it would be the sound of Steve’s laughter.

“Okay, we can go now,” Steve breathed out, wiping tears away as he still let out a chuckle here and there.

Bucky let out a huff as he picked his bag up again and held his hand out to Steve. The blonde smiled and took his hand, blessed by a strange warmth, considering it was Bucky’s metal hand he had taken.

“Enjoy your stay I love you both!” Natasha called.

“Love you too!” Bucky called back.

The couple made their way over to the elevator, calling it down from the tenth floor as Bucky’s arm wrapped around Steve’s waist tightly. Steve smirked and slyly slid his hand into Bucky’s back jean pocket, earning a raised eyebrow from the brunette.

“Save it for the honeymoon babe,” he joked.

_Honeymoon?_  Steve thought to himself. The thought of marriage sent his heart into a frenzy. Of course it was way too early to be thinking of such a thing...but something gave Steve a bit of a dull ache as they stepped into the confined elevator.

“Shit,” Bucky whispered.

“What’s wrong bunbuns?” Steve asked, teasing slightly.

“God Steve please don’t,” Bucky groaned.

Steve chuckled.

“I’m a little anxious in tight spaces, this elevator is stupidly small,” he breathed out.

“I can take your mind off it if you’d like,” Steve purred.

Bucky shuddered.

“Don’t you dare do what I think you’ll do,” he hissed, smiling coyly.

“Remember the last time we were in an elevator alone?” Steve asked, running his hand up Bucky’s arm.

“Oh do I ever,” Bucky hummed.

The blonde smirked as he snagged Bucky by the waist, lips clashing together. His surprised boyfriend let out a muffled noise of approval, hands finding Steve’s waist as he pulled him close by his belt loops. They hadn’t even realised that the elevator practically zoomed up to the thirty-seventh floor, coming to a stop as the doors opened. Someone gasped loudly and it sounded like an exaggerated one.

“In front of your godson!” a voice exclaimed.

The pair pulled apart quickly as they stared at Clint, who stood outside the elevator, smirking.

“Clint! we-uh-” Bucky stammered.

Clint snorted.

“I know what you were doing,” he mused.

“Wait, what are you doing here?” Steve questioned, stepping out with his bag.

“Natasha needed me to go make sure that your room was okay, since the cleaner doesn’t come in this early, trust me it’s looking great,” he replied.

“I swear you two make the best team,” Bucky chuckled. “And we need to congratulate you too,” he added.

Clint grinned widely.

“She told you?” he quiered.

“She sure did,” Bucky chimed.

“We’re really excited,” the brunette issued.

“I’ll bet,” Steve replied.

“Anyway, I’ll let you two get to your room. Do you want to meet up for dinner later in the hotel’s restaurant?” Clint questioned.

“Sure, sounds good, let Nat know,” Bucky answered.

Clint nodded as he stepped into the elevator, while Bucky stepped out. They waved goodbye and made the journey down the hallway to their room. When Bucky swiped the key card over the door handle, the door opened automatically, opening up to the small foyer.

“Jesus, the place advanced a little since I was last here,” the brunette laughed.

Steve chuckled.

“It’s outrageously lush Buck,” he commented.

They walked inside, watching the door close behind them as they left their bags in the foyer so they could explore the room. It had a small kitchen in it which joined to a lounge and dining space, a TV, DVD player and CD player sitting on the swish looking unit. The couch was leather and plump, bright red and blue fluffy cushions decorating it.

“Wow,” Bucky whispered.

Steve had wandered off on his own, inspecting the bathroom, which had a huge bath in it and two sinks. It was luxurious and the blonde wondered why Bucky went all out for him. The view on the balcony was spectacular, looking out at most of Brooklyn. Bucky was pleased with it all. A smaller second balcony also joined onto the bedroom, where Steve ended up in next. The bed was king size with black and red satin sheets and pillows, a tiger stripe throw blanket hanging over the edge.

“Fucking hell,” Steve cussed, eyes widening.

The curtains were closed, giving the room a very intimate feeling. Candles sat on the beside tables, unlit, but a box of matches sat beside them. Steve could just picture something happening here, Bucky spread sexily on that bed and-

“Steve!” Bucky called.

Steve’s face was as scarlet red as the sheets, heart rate escalating rapidly. There was just that aura about that room, an emotional aura of passion and love.

“There you are котенок,” Bucky hummed, appearing in the room. “Oh,” he gasped.

“Yeah...” Steve breathed out shakily.

“Well this-” Bucky paused. “This is beautiful,” he added.

“Mhm,” Steve murmured.

Bucky laughed.

“You are as red as those sheets. Were you having some naughty thoughts huh Stevie?” he tittered, doing is ‘stupid sexy lip bite’ that Steve liked to call it.

“Not my fault this looks like a romantic place for secret liaisons,” Steve huffed.

_I sound like an idiot_  he thought.

“Oh look they left us something!” the brunette exclaimed.

Steve eyed him as Bucky opened up the box, pulling some paper away.

“Oo, it’s lemon scented!” he crooned.

Steve blanched.  _You filthy bastards_  he thought, knowing he’d have to kick Natasha and Clint’s butts next time he saw them.

“Hey,” Bucky spoke, snapping his fingers in front of Steve. “Have a chocolate,” he added, holding up a square.

“Were they in there?” the blonde asked.

“Among other things,” Bucky replied, casually, not seeming phased by the other items that could be in there.

“I swear to god I will kick Clint’s ass into next year,” Steve huffed.

Bucky smiled softly as Steve took the chocolate from his fingers and chewed it slowly.

“Don’t worry honey. What happens, happens, and when the right time comes...we’ll know,” he soothed, pressing a quick kiss to Steve’s lips.

“I love you,” Steve sighed happily.

“I love you too, котенок,” Bucky hummed.

“Hey Buck?” Steve questioned.

“Mm?” the brunette replied.

“What’s puppy in Russian?” he asked.

“щенок, why?” Bucky mused.

“Well, in that case, I love you, щенок,” Steve teased.

“Really Steve! Really!” Bucky yelled, a laugh following after.

Steve chuckled as he brought Bucky into his arms and held him close. Bucky hummed peacefully as he swayed gently, relishing in Steve’s warmth.

“Everyday is magic with you,” he whispered quietly.

* * *

Bucky and Steve decided to sight-see and shop for the rest of the day before going to dinner with Natasha and Clint. Most double dates would be extremely awkward, but because they all got on so well it was more like a get together with friends. Clint wouldn’t stop talking about how he wanted their next baby to be a girl so she could be his little princess and everything. Bucky was crooning like a mother hen while Natasha and Steve rolled their eyes and laughed at the pair. Before too long, it was time for them to say goodbye as Clint and Natasha went back to their house, and Bucky and Steve back to their hotel room. Steve took a couple of minutes out of his time to call Thor and check up on what was happening. Bucky knew he was a little paranoid still after Richard showed. His name was bitter on Bucky’s tongue and the very thought of him made him angry. Now the pair were wandering down the hallway to the pool and hot tub, dressed in robes that were in their bathroom.

“We look like a pair of old fashioned British fellas right now y’know,” Bucky commented.

“Oh why yes we do James, care to go for a dip and have some good old banter?” Steve questioned, putting on his best British accent.

“Don’t mind if I do old chap what a splendid offer!” Bucky chimed, in a much poorer accent to Steve’s.

The couple began laughing hysterically as they opened the door to the pool area and stepped inside. It looked out onto the busy streets of Brooklyn, the city lights bright and magical. Bucky whistled and put his towel down by one of the tables. It was nearly midnight, so no one was at the pool, Bucky was kind of grateful.

“So what will we do first?” Steve asked. “Hot tub then a swim?” he added.

“Whatever you want babe,” the brunette crooned.

Steve smiled as he pulled the tie on his robe and let it fall down his shoulders. Bucky turned his gaze away from the view of Brooklyn, letting it fall on Steve. His mouth went dry at the sight, hairs prickling on his skin. Steve was sculpted like those statues in museums and Bucky was salivating.

“God bless that American ass,” he spoke, tilting his head slightly.

Steve grinned.

“Are you checking me out?” he chuckled.

“Always,” Bucky hummed. “I like these,” he purred, gently tugging the material of Steve’s swimming shorts that hugged his ass tightly.

“Thought you might,” the blonde whispered, as he wandered over to the hot tub.

“Punk,” Bucky huffed.

“Jerk,” Steve retorted.

The brunette slipped his robe off too, earning a wolf whistle from Steve. He flicked through songs on his iPod and plugged it into a portable speaker. By then, Steve was sitting down in the tub, humming at the warmth as he lent back against the seat.

“Is that Led Zeppelin?” he questioned.

“Sure is,” Bucky replied.

Steve grinned.

“Gosh babe you’ve got such great taste in music,” he crooned.

_Working from seven to eleven every night,_   
_It really makes life a drag, I don't think that's right._   
_I've really been the best, the best of fools, I did what I could. Yeah._   
_'Cause I love you, baby. How I love you, darling. How I love you, baby._

“Why thank you,” Bucky chuckled, sauntering over to the tub.

He had a slight sway in his hips, as if they were moving to the music. Steve admired Bucky as he rested his arms up on the side.

_Everybody trying to tell me that you didn't mean me no good._   
_I've been trying, Lord, let me tell you, Let me tell you I really did the best I could._   
_I've been working from seven to eleven every night, I said It kinda makes my life a drag_   
_Lord, that ain't right..._   
_Since I've been loving you, I'm about to lose my worried mind. Watch out!_

“Hey Captain,” Bucky purred.

“Hey yourself, Sergeant,” Steve hummed.

Bucky smirked as he sunk into the water, sliding over to Steve’s left as he lent back. Steve’s arm came to rest around his shoulder as he pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

“This is wonderful,” the blonde mused.

“It is, I’m glad we came back for a visit,” Bucky replied.

“Y’know what makes it better?” Steve spoke.

“What?” Bucky questioned.

“You,” Steve whispered.

“Замолчи,” Bucky chuckled.

“I’m serious!” Steve exclaimed.

“I know babe, I know,” Bucky answered.

_I've been working from seven, seven, seven, to eleven every night._   
_It kinda makes my life a drag..._   
_Baby, since I've been loving you, I'm about to lose._   
_I'm about to lose, lose my worried mind._

Steve smiled as he pressed another kiss on Bucky’s cheek.

“You also look super sexy in your swimwear,” he soothed, eyelids dipping slightly.

“Stevie boy, enough,” Bucky whined.

The blonde’s lips littered kisses on Bucky’s neck as he huffed and bit his lip slightly. Steve grinned because he knew Bucky just loved being teased.

“You’re so fucking easy to tease you know that,” he laughed.

“Maybe it’s because you’re an irresistible jerk,” Bucky retorted.

“Ouch,” Steve gasped jokingly, hand resting on Bucky’s thigh.

Bucky laughed as he laced his fingers through Steve’s hair and pulled him in for a kiss. He was sweet with it, until he bit Steve’s lip and earned a groan from the blonde.

“I hate you,” Steve grumbled.

“You love me,” Bucky chimed.

“I guess,” Steve sighed, smirking playfully.

The brunette moved away from Steve’s lips as he looked around. He looked for any sign of other people. Thankfully he saw none and grinned as an idea popped in his head.

“Hey красотка,”  _Babe_  Bucky spoke.

“Yes?” Steve replied.

“Have you ever done something daring in a public place before?” he questioned.

“Never,” Steve answered.

“Well, you’re about to,” Bucky mused, stepping out of the hot tub.

The blonde watched his boyfriend, hearing the music change. ‘Fever’ by Elvis Presley was playing now and Steve raised a quizzical eyebrow. Bucky turned to look back at Steve and smirked as he swayed his hips to the beat. Steve’s breath hitched in his throat as Bucky’s fingers lingered around his shorts waistband.

_Never know how much I love you_   
_Never know how much I care_   
_When you put your arms around me_   
_I get a fever that's so hard to bear_

_You give me fever when you kiss me_   
_Fever when you hold me tight_   
_Fever in the morning_   
_Fever all through the night._

“Buck...” he whispered.

Before he could process what was happening, Bucky had his shorts kicked to the side. Steve blushed furiously as Bucky looked back at him, a sly grin on his face.

“You only live once Steve,” he commented, before diving into the water.

“Bucky!” Steve yelled, sounding a little nervous.

The brunette cheered as he came back up, flicking his hair from his face.

“Come on Steve!” he called.

“Bucky we’re in public. I’m not skinny dipping!” the blonde hissed.

Steve it’s midnight, I doubt anyone will be down here until at least 7am,” Bucky protested.

_Ev'rybody's got the fever_   
_that is something you all know_   
_Fever isn't such a new thing_   
_Fever started long ago_

_Sun lights up the daytime_   
_Moon lights up the night_   
_I light up when you call my name_   
_And you know I'm gonna treat you right._

Steve hesitated for a moment, earning a ‘puppy eyes’ look from Bucky in return. He grumbled as he climbed out and walked to the edge of the pool.

“Don’t worry, I won’t look, I’ll just look at your fine booty,” Bucky teased, turning around.

“Fuck I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Steve sighed.

In a split second his shorts were discarded and he plunged into the waiting water. It was surprisingly cold and Steve let out a shocked gasp when he rose to the surface.

“Oh you bad boy Steve,” Bucky crooned, chuckling as he turned around.

“Shut up jerk,” Steve huffed.

“Punk,” Bucky laughed.

Steve smiled coyly as he wrapped his arm around Bucky’s waist.

“Don’t push your luck,” he whispered, gently biting Bucky’s ear.

“Fuck,” Bucky moaned out.

He found himself being pushed over to one side of the pool, Steve’s gracious lips finding his neck again. Bucky groaned, feeling his bare ass press against the cold wall, water lapping over his shoulders. Steve’s kisses turned into little bites as he pushed Bucky’s head back and bit harder.

“Shit Steve,” he gasped, hands grasping the edge, eyes falling closed.

The sound of a door stopped Steve dead in his tracks. He looked over as he saw two people wander into the gym.

“God dammit people are always trying to sexy time block you!” Bucky grumbled.

Steve snorted, looking back at Bucky.

“They went to the gym,” he replied.

“Oh well in that case,” Bucky purred, winking at Steve.

The blonde chuckled as his lips found Bucky’s, tongue pushing past his teeth to explore a little. Bucky hummed loudly, his arms wrapping around Steve’s neck as the kiss deepened. Steve was a little rougher this time, but still as sweet with his kisses as he always was. Bucky just marvelled in all the attention, fire burning in his core.

“Buck,” Steve whispered.

“What?” Bucky whined, frowning.

“Let’s go back to the room, I really want to friggin’ lay you on those sheets and kiss you until the sun rises,” he breathed out.

“Christ,” Bucky whimpered, heart racing. “Okay,” he added.

Steve stayed true to his word, showing Bucky all the love he had. By the end, they both fell asleep peacefully in each other’s arms.

* * *

_“I’ll meet up with you at the other side of the road,” Steve spoke, kissing Bucky’s cheek._

_“Alright Stevie,” Bucky replied._

_Steve left the shop he and Bucky were shopping in while Bucky stayed back to pay for some things. He was standing at the counter, tapping his fingers on the glass as he waited for the cashier to come back._

_“Dude look out!” a voice yelled._

_An almighty screech of tires and a loud, sickening thud echoed into the shop as people gasped, some screaming in shock. Bucky’s head flew up as he stared outside and saw a crowd forming. The uneasy feeling in his stomach had him fleeing from the counter._

_“Steve!” he called, rushing through the doors._

_He pushed people gently out of the way as he came to the crossing. Blonde hair caught his eye and his heart stuttered in his chest._

_“STEVE!” he roared, racing forward, dropping to Steve’s side. “Please no,” he begged,_

_Sirens could be heard in the distance, and there was no sign of the car that hit him as Bucky looked around frantically. Steve’s face was bloody and his whole body felt limp and lifeless. Bucky shakily pressed his fingers to Steve’s pulse point on his neck. There was none._

_“Steve...” he choked out, tears spilling down his cheeks._

Bucky woke with a terrified scream leaving his lips as his body twisted, arms flailing a little. It woke Steve too, the screaming not stopping at all.

“Buck? Bucky!” Steve yelled, reaching for him.

Tears blurred the brunette’s vision as he trembled viciously, sobs coming out in gasps. Steve’s arms were around him immediately as he held him close, the brunette’s back to Steve’s. He soothed him with quiet whispers and a warm embrace.

“Bucky, it’s okay, I’m here,” the blonde whispered.

“Steve,” Bucky cried. grip strong on Steve’s hands.

“It was just a dream Buck...just a dream,” Steve soothed.

“I saw you die Steve...I saw you-” Bucky paused, breaking down into sobs again.

“Shh,” Steve crooned, smoothing a hand through Bucky’s hair.

Bucky’s heart rate slowed as he closed his eyes and took in the warmth from Steve. They were safe in their hotel room, even if the sheets were now hanging off the bed from Bucky’s thrashing around and the pair were wide awake so early.

“I’m so sorry I woke you up,” the brunette whispered, opening his eyes.

“It’s okay Bucky,” Steve replied, resting his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck.

Bucky sighed, eyes falling closed again as he tried to wipe the nightmare away.

“It felt so real. Like it is going to happen. Someone hit you with a car and then took off. You were dead when I got to you,” he spoke.

“I won’t let anything happen Bucky,” Steve answered.

The blonde shifted as he got out of bed and went over to his bag. Bucky could feel the anxiety growing back already, like someone was gripping his heart and squeezing tight.

“I’m still here щенок,”  _Puppy_  Steve mused.

“котенок...” Bucky whispered.

When the bed dipped under Steve’s weight, Bucky relaxed, knowing that everything was okay.

“Hey, sit up,” Steve instructed, rubbing the brunette’s arm gently.

Bucky huffed as he turned on his back and sat up, bones cracking as he stretched. He looked over at Steve who had a small folder in his hand.

“What’s that?” Bucky questioned.

“A new project I want to do. Only if you want to as well though,” Steve replied.

“Go on,” Bucky mused.

Steve opened the folder to reveal drawings and print outs of lists that he had made.

“It’s called The Winter Soldier Project and I’ve wanted to do this my whole life. I just never got around to it, or found the right ideas, or the right person. I’ve wanted to either do a superhero or a villain type photoshoot. The Winter Soldier has to be a villain, it just fits with the name. I mean, he could be a troubled one, one with a troubled past, a broken life...a sad story, y’know?” Steve explained.

“And you want me to be-” Bucky paused.

“The Winter Soldier,” Steve answered. “I have all these ideas drawn out for outfits for you, I have all these traits he has that you can easily pull off, if not have already,” he added.

“But why this exactly?” Bucky asked.

“I need to appeal to more audiences. Usually it’s young adults, adults, people who love fashion. I want this to be something for kids or teenagers to enjoy reading about and looking at. Growing up I always wanted to be a superhero, even though I knew they didn’t exist. I ran around with a mask and a shit little cardboard shield because I felt comfort in that. But, if they can’t exist, why not make it a reality in a creative way, it’s all pretend but I can convey it to look realistic,” Steve replied.

Bucky smiled at the thought of Steve running around in mask with a shield as a kid.

“I think it’s a great idea,” he soothed.

“Really?” Steve queried.

“Would I lie to you Steve?” Bucky answered.

“I don’t know, I don’t think I can trust that pretty face of yours,” Steve teased.

“Steve, I’m serious,” Bucky muttered.

Steve grinned as he lent forward and kissed Bucky tenderly.

“I love you,” he hummed.

“I love you too,” Bucky crooned.

His eyes fell back on the folder, something grabbing his attention in the corner of the folder.

“What’s that Stevie?” he asked, pointing a metal finger at it.

“Oh that,” Steve spoke, pulling out four sheets of paper. “My client, my muse, my lover. It’s about you, about what you became to me. I have a picture drawn of you when we first met, when I drew you after I asked if I could and I’m working on the third, now that you’re basically the man I love,” Steve explained, smiling sweetly.

“Christ, you’re so good at explaining things,” Bucky hummed.

“I know,” Steve chuckled, grinning widely.

Bucky cupped his face in his hands as he peppered him with kisses, stopping at his jaw to give it a little nip.

“Do you want to go to that Halloween party at the club tonight?” he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Steve shrugged.

“Sure, sounds like fun,” he answered.

“Okay, let’s get showered and go costume hunting,” Bucky chimed, scooting off the bed.

The brunette sauntered to the bathroom door, turning back as he smirked at Steve.

“What?” the blonde huffed.

“You comin’ or what?” Bucky purred.

Steve blushed.

“You don’t have to ask twice,” he replied, stumbling off the bed to get to Bucky.

The brunette laughed as he held out his hand to Steve.

“Come on you clumsy punk,” he issued.

“Jerk,” Steve grumbled.

Even though Bucky was smiling on the outside, on the inside he still felt sick to his stomach. He knew there had to be some reason behind what he dreamt, he wouldn’t just dream it up out of nowhere. It made him feel like he had to protect Steve more than ever now. But that would only made him seem overprotective and ridiculous. A storm was brewing close, one that would surely leave destruction in its path. And Steve was the target.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love waiting this out! All the sexy tension! Don't worry, I kind of plan for things to happen in the next chapter, sweet sexy lovin' -wink wink-...I was watching The Winter Soldier again while I was typing this up and I had to stop because this fan fiction is all sweet and everything and right there on the TV my Stucky feels were getting ripped apart and I needed a moment to have a little cry. Also when I wrote Bucky's nightmare, the part on the movie with Steve falling from the Hellicarrier happened and the song 'End Of The Line' from the soundtrack was playing, I was sobbing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The lemon scented bit had me laughing, I don't know what made me write it. There's a lot of hidden things in here, bad things are going to start happening. Be prepared. Also...name drop ;D


	11. Chapter Ten - End Of The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A loving heart is the truest wisdom.” - Charles Dickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a prior warning, there is smut/nookie/hanky-panky whatever you want to call it, so you can skip it if you like, it’s directly after the club scene. I didn’t really keep it tame, I haven’t written smut in a while though, it’s probably pretty horrible and I turn into an immature child when I write it, took me ages to write it all down. But I use explicit words. But that's why this is rated explicit. Also you may need tissues because I went through about a box and a half from crying because of the scenes afterwards. You have been warned.

“Stevie! Are you ready? We don’t want to miss all the fun!” Bucky called.

He stood in their hotel bedroom staring into the mirror as he smudged the eyeliner around his eyes, the eyeliner he borrowed from Natasha. Bucky decided to go as rockstar to the club, clad in leather and studs, with a few pieces of plaid stitched to his vest. It was a simple idea, but Bucky didn’t mind it because he was sure most other people would turn up with no costumes at all. His dog tags clinked against the glass mirror when he lent forward, making it ring in his ears.

“Just a minute!” Steve answered, finally.

“You said that ten minutes ago!” Bucky teased.

“Don’t be a smart ass or I might just have you arrested,” Steve retorted.

“Oh please, arrest me Officer Rogers, I’ve been a very naughty boy,” Bucky joked.

Steve’s laugh echoed out of the bathroom, the sweet sound making Bucky smile. His eyes caught a glimpse of the box in the mirror, the one Natasha and Clint had left them. He felt the heat rising up his neck as he looked away.  _Stop it Bucky, it’s not happening, not now_  he thought.

“Well I might just have to arrest you because you’ve got fine all over you,” Steve purred.

The brunette’s gaze fell on Steve, his police uniform hugging him in all the right places.

“I-” Bucky paused, feeling the lump form in his throat.

“Cat got your tongue?” Steve taunted, smirking as he lent on the wall.

“Shut up,” Bucky huffed. “You look...well, you look hot,” Bucky mused.

“Speak for yourself,” Steve hummed. “My leather clad rockstar, those leather pants hug you nicely,” he crooned, eyes trailing down Bucky’s attire.

Bucky blushed furiously.

“Fuck you,” he grumbled.

“Oh you would,” Steve replied.

Bucky’s face was scarlet now as he finished the last of the smoky eye look and threw the eyeliner pencil to the side. Steve approached him, sliding his arm loosely around Bucky’s waist as he kissed his temple.

“You look great Buck,” he whispered.

“You’re still a punk,” Bucky replied.

“I can be,” Steve chuckled. “You ready?” he asked.

“Ready,” Bucky chimed.

Steve held his hand out to the brunette who took it gently in his. They grabbed the keycard as they made their way out of their room and walked over to the elevator.

“Hey Stevie,” Bucky purred.

“Yes honey?” Steve replied, smirking.

“If there’s people in the elevator, do you wanna’ make them uncomfortable? It’s Halloween and all, trick or treat,” he answered.

The blonde grinned and wrapped his arm around Bucky’s waist.

“Let’s do it,” he whispered.

Sure enough, there was another couple, older than Steve and Bucky in the compact elevator. Bucky smirked coyly as he and Steve stepped inside and closed the doors. Steve rested his back against the wall, hands on the railing as he glanced at Bucky. The brunette moved into the blonde’s personal space, kicking his legs apart a little as he lent against his chest. Steve looked from under his lashes at the older couple, seeing their looks of disgust on their faces.  _This’ll be fun_  he thought.

“Bucky, I don’t think I told you how great your ass looks in those pants,” he hummed, winking at his boyfriend.

“And you were looking were you?” Bucky questioned, running his fingers across Steve’s chest.

“I always look at every inch of you,” Steve teased.

Bucky bit his lip and lent closer.

“Stop that,” he whispered.

“No,” Steve purred. “I’m dressed as the police officer remember,” he added.

“Jerk,” Bucky huffed.

“Punk,” Steve retorted, resting his hands on Bucky’s waist.

The brunette grinned and slid his hands up to rest on Steve’s chest as the blonde’s hands slipped down lower. He gave Bucky’s rear a cheeky squeeze, earning a yelp from the brunette and an innocent chuckle.

“Steven Rogers!” he gasped, in an exaggerated tone.

“Bucky Barnes,” the blonde teased, leaning down close to his lips.

Their lips met and by then the elevator had stopped at the couple’s floor, their quick retreat not going unnoticed by the energetic younger couple. Bucky and Steve erupted into fits of laughter, collapsing against each other when the doors closed.

“That was perfect!” Bucky exclaimed, dabbing tears away with his hand.

“Their faces were priceless,” Steve snorted, eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Did you mean what you said though?” Bucky questioned.

Steve scoffed.

“I mean every word babe,” he mused.

“You’re adorable,” Bucky crooned.

“Get out,” Steve chuckled.

Bucky grinned as the elevator stopped again and they stepped out. The lobby was quiet, except for Natasha and another employee at the reception desk.

“Well look at you two!” Natasha gushed. “Sexy outfits guys,” she giggled.

“Steve’s the sexy one,” Bucky replied.

“Shut up, you’re just as sexy,” Steve protested, jabbing the brunette in the ribs.

“Ladies, please, you’re both the prettiest princesses in the village, now go attend to your kingdom,” Natasha joked.

Bucky and Steve rolled their eyes in unison.

“Typical Nat,” the brunette mused.

“Asshole,” Natasha huffed jokingly.

“Bitch,” Bucky retorted.

“Ouch,” Natasha whined, faking an arrow going through her heart.

Steve laughed as he grabbed Bucky’s arm and pulled him close.

“C’mon, let’s go before we waste more time,” he issued.

Bucky nodded as they said goodnight to Natasha and entered the cool atmosphere of Brooklyn. The club was only a short walk down the street, the music could be heard from where they stood. Steve hadn’t been to a club in ages, he was a little excited about going to one now, especially with Bucky. Although, as they made their way down, Steve’s mind went back to the late night phone call with Tony last night. He knew it was risky, but he needed a little advice, it was probably the worst thing he could have done.

_“Buck, I’m going to give Tony a call, I need to ask him a few things,” Steve spoke._

_Bucky looked away from the TV and stared at Steve._

_“Alright, tell him I say hi,” he replied._

_Steve nodded as he walked out onto the balcony, the door closing behind him. He fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed Tony’s number. It rang as Steve lent against the railing of the balcony. Tony answered on the fourth ring._

_“Steve?” he spoke._

_“Hey Tony,” Steve replied._

_“What are you doing calling me so late? Aren’t you in Brooklyn with Bucky?” he asked._

_“I am,” Steve muttered. “I just-I need to talk to you,” he added._

_“What’s wrong? Has Bucky done something? If he has so help me-” Tony paused._

_“No, no...nothing bad,” Steve soothed. “I need to ask you something a little...personal,” he continued._

_“Oh?” Tony questioned._

_“Are you alone?” Steve asked._

_The sound of choking and coughing could be heard on the other line and Steve cringed a little._

_“Steve you can’t say things like that when I’m mid-drink,” Tony rasped._

_“Sorry,” Steve sighed._

_“But to answer your question, I am, Loki’s out with Thor,” Tony replied._

_Steve bit his lip and took in a deep breath._

_“Y’know, the first night that we-” he paused. “The first night we got intimate...what was it that set the mood for you?” the blonde asked._

_“You’re asking me for bedroom advice? You’re thinking of stepping it up with Bucky?” the brunette answered._

_“I guess so, it’s been a while Tony, the opportunity is there and I feel ready and I think Bucky is too,” Steve murmured._

_Tony sighed._

_“Well...music always sets the mood, candles, rose petals. Y’know, all that romantic crap. I made exception for you, to make it special,” he explained._

_“What was it that you liked?” Steve questioned._

_Taking a risk there Steve he thought._

_“I suppose that look in your eyes, you always had that smouldering look, your gentle touch, your soft whispers and-” Tony stopped._

_Steve heard a shallow shudder on the other line and he raised an eyebrow._

_“Tony are you okay?” he queried._

_“Yeah, I just-I have to go. I’m sorry. Try to improvise, be affectionate. Just go with it,” Tony replied._

_“Alright...” Steve answered._

_The line went dead, there were no goodbyes or thanks exchanged. Steve knew he’d probably just stepped onto thin ice._

“Stevie?” Bucky spoke.

The blonde came back to reality, seeing that they had stopped, loud music ringing in Steve’s ears.

“You alright babe? You zoned out,” Bucky asked.

“Fine, sorry, just got lost in how gorgeous you are,” he lied.

Bucky chuckled.

“Aw,” he crooned. “Come on let’s go in,” he added.

They passed by security and paid their entry fee as the music grew louder and louder. The vibrations rumbled through the pairs bodies like their hearts were going to lurch from their chests. Bucky’s metal hand was securely holding Steve’s as they weaved through people, hips shaking arms flailing and hair flying with the movements. Fog machines and strobes made it look like everyone was dancing in slow motion, it was a sensational effect. Lights in a series of colours danced off every surface and person, the stage packed with a couple of dancers. Bucky remembered coming to this club as he grew up in Brooklyn, meeting a wide range of people. The bar came into view and Steve sighed with relief, he really needed a drink. Bucky grinned as he lent against the bar and waved the bartender over.

“What do you want babe!” he yelled, over the music.

“Surprise me!” Steve exclaimed.

Bucky turned back to the bartender.

“Two whiskeys!” he spoke.

The bartender nodded and went to fetch some glasses.

“Bucky!” a voice screamed.

The brunette turned around, seeing a figure step out of the fog, glow sticks wrapped around her thin frame.

“Kelly!” he exclaimed, eyes lighting up.

“My boy!” she shrieked, rushing forward.

The pair embraced as Steve stood back and raised an eyebrow at the sudden intrusion of someone new.

“Where have you been, it’s been years!” she whined.

“I got so busy with work then I moved to Manhattan about a few months ago!” Bucky replied.

“Really! My god we’ve missed you here!” Kelly shouted.

“I’ve missed you guys too!” Bucky roared.

Kelly’s eyes fell on Steve, a small smile showing on her face.

“And who is this gorgeous man?” she asked, nudging Bucky.

“Steve, my boyfriend!” Bucky answered.

Kelly squealed and clapped her hands, bounding over to Steve.

“Hi! I’m Kelly! I own the club!” she spoke loudly.

“Hi I’m Steve!” the blonde yelled.

“Bucky he’s cute as a button!” she crooned, patting Steve on the chest.

Steve blushed crimson red while Bucky cracked up laughing.

“Hey Buck? Come dance?” Kelly questioned.

The brunette looked at Steve, who nodded at him, nursing his whiskey in his hand. Bucky grinned and sculled his, giving Steve a quick peck on the lips before he grabbed Kelly’s hand. Steve watched the pair disappear into the fog as he lent back and kept his eye out for his boyfriend reappearing. It wasn’t long before he saw his mop of brunette hair and the metal arm glinting from the strobes. He was up on the stage with Kelly who had a microphone in her hand.

“Alright everybody I’d like you to welcome back an old friend, he used to burn the floor up in this place!” she called. “Bucky’s back! And he’s going to put on a show for you again, so get dancing! And happy Halloween!” she added.

Suddenly, the lights in the entire club blacked out, a few people gasping. Steve nearly dropped the whiskey in his hand but managed to keep it grasped between his fingers. A remix of Rob Zombie’s ‘More Human Than Human’ started to play and as each beat happened, lights flickered to the stage. It was like the air got punched out of Steve. Because when each light flickered he could see Bucky, swaying his hips to the beat. It was sexy and enticing, a few wolf whistles emitting from the crowd. When more lights came on, they stayed and Bucky was in the spotlight, hips gyrating, arms moving like snakes and hair swinging from side to side.

“Jesus Christ,” Steve whispered.

Bucky threw his head up, a smirk showing on his face, his eyes almost ravenous. Steve was near drooling really, his heart thudding in his chest. The brunette did a full circle, still swinging his hips, arms running up his sides to his neck and up to the air again.

“Wow he’s great!” a voice yelled.

Steve turned his head, seeing someone dressed as a vampire, his eyes glowing red from contact lenses.

“Yeah, he is!” Steve replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“I’d love to have some of him!” the man commented.

Steve scoffed, throwing the rest of his whiskey down his throat as he straightened up.

“Well you can’t have him!” he exclaimed.

“Why’s that?” the party goer laughed.

The blonde’s eyes left the younger man, his lips settling into a thin line. He was starting to get pissed off and knew there was only one thing to do. His gaze fell on Bucky, a smirk growing on Steve’s face.

“Cause he ain’t yours pal!” Steve quipped.

He sauntered away from the bar, leaving the confused man at the bar, his eyes still set on the brunette on stage. Steve weaved through the crowds of dancing bodies, getting to the stage quicker than he thought. Kelly spotted the blonde and grinned, waving him over to some steps by the stage.

“Go get him boy!” she ordered, pushing him up the steps.

Steve saw fog twirling around him as he saw Bucky’s silhouette. The music changed to something with a slightly faster beat, but Bucky still remained in slow motion from the fog and strobe lights. He reached the brunette and grabbed him by the waist, bringing him in close. Bucky looked over his shoulder, relaxing when he saw that it was Steve, a smile gracing his lips. Steve grinned, his hands resting on Bucky’s hips as they both started to sway in time with each other. Bucky’s fingers laced through Steve’s, his back pressed to Steve’s hard, muscular chest. Steve’s eyes fell back on the bar where he saw the younger man from before. He looked embarrassed as all hell, trying to tear his gaze away from Steve. The blonde laughed as he looked away, closing his eyes as he lent down and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s jaw. The brunette shuddered, his grip tightening on Steve’s hands, eyes falling shut. Steve’s lips trailed down to his neck, giving him a playful bite. Bucky near whimpered, feeling Steve’s smirk against his sensitive skin. He decided to turn himself around and rest his hands on Steve’s chest. Bucky had a look in his eyes that had lust written all over, the smirk growing on Steve’s lips.

“I love you,” Bucky whispered.

Steve read his lips carefully.

“I love you too,” he replied.

Bucky smiled, his arms wrapping around Steve’s neck as he drew himself closer, gaze making contact with Steve. Fog passed over them both and Steve couldn’t help but marvel in the sight he saw. Bucky’s eyelids were dipped, his lips parted slightly, looking extremely kissable. The brunette saw the look on Steve’s face and pulled him to his waiting lips. Steve’s hands gripped Bucky’s hips, their hips still rolling to the beat. Their hips brushed and Bucky choked out a gasp as he pulled away quickly. Steve’s heart was pounding harder now, pupils blown until there was hardly any blue left.

“Fuck,” Bucky groaned, his grasp tight in his boyfriend’s hair.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and bit his lip as he looked around the club. Other people were too busy dancing to see what was happening on stage, and Bucky was sure Kelly was too. His fingers gripped Steve’s button up shirt as he pushed him back firmly, further and further until they fell through the stage curtains. They came into a narrow hallway, around the corner from the bathrooms as the music grew quieter.

“Buck,” Steve whispered.

“Shut up,” Bucky hissed.

Their lips met again and Bucky had Steve against a wall, fingers scraping on his scalp. Steve winced, his hands tugging on Bucky’s leather pants, their bodies pressed flush together. Bucky’s tongue was hot on Steve’s as he deepened the kiss more. If Steve could speak right now he’d say that this was their first extremely intense and needy make out session that they have had. But he couldn’t, he could only groan into the kiss when Bucky teasingly nipped his bottom lip. Steve took control and switched with Bucky, slamming him against the wall, hands running under his ass. Bucky had a coy grin on his face he was hoisted up, his legs wrapping around the blonde’s waist. Their lips crashed together once more, fierce and lustful, Bucky’s chest rising and falling quickly. It reminded Steve of the night in the pool, his lips moving from Bucky’s to meet his neck again. Bucky let out a breathless laugh, throwing his head back as Steve marked him.

“Christ Steve,” he gasped.

“You started it,” Steve hissed. “Dancing all sexy up on stage, how dare you,” he purred, nipping Bucky’s skin hard.

Bucky laughed again.

“You absolute punk,” he whispered.

Steve gazed at Bucky, kissing his lips one last time before resting his forehead on Bucky’s.

“I need another drink,” he panted.

Bucky grinned widely.

“да, мне тоже,”  _Yes, me too_  he replied breathlessly.

* * *

By 11pm Bucky and Steve were all partied out. They had one more dance with Kelly and a couple of shots before deciding to go back to the hotel. Bucky parted ways with Steve halfway, saying he was going to go buy food for breakfast and maybe get some more alcohol. The night was still young according to the pair of them. As Bucky wandered back to the hotel after finding what he needed, he thought about some things. He wanted to tell Steve he was ready, to tell him that the past few days were torture for him. It was hard for him to restrain himself, and even now he was a little shaky on his feet. The business in the pool, the elevator, the club...it led him to believe that there had to be something else on its way. The brunette sighed as he fished the keycard out of his pocket and wandered into the hotel lobby. Natasha was still there, doing the graveyard shift, not finishing until about midnight. She looked up from the folders she had and smiled at Bucky.

“Hey sweetie,” she crooned.

“Hey Nat,” Bucky replied.

“Something wrong? You look a little unhappy,” she soothed.

“I’m fine, I just-well, I guess I’m confused,” the brunette mused..

“Go on?” Natasha questioned.

“The past few days, Steve and I have gotten pretty intense and passionate. But it hasn’t come to anything. It’s like Steve’s too shy or after Tony he just can’t do it. He’s pretty reserved,” Bucky explained.

Natasha grinned.

“Give it time honey. But...I think you should go up and talk to him,” she issued.

Bucky nodded.

“I will,” he mumbled.

Natasha lent over and hugged the brunette, kissing his cheek softly.

“Go on then,” she whispered.

Bucky couldn’t help but notice the knowing grin on her face as he raised an eyebrow. Natasha chuckled and tried her best not to look suspicious as she went back to work. The brunette walked to the elevator which just opened after a few teenagers stepped out, his eyes staying to the ground. He’d wiped off all the black around his eyes before he went shopping, it had spread down his face after dancing in the club that go a bit warm. The ride up was quick and Bucky sighed with relief, making his way to the room. When the door opened he could hear music playing, and saw what looked like rose petals scattered in the foyer.

“Steve!” he called. “I’m back!” he added.

His eyes followed the trail as he put the cold food away in the fridge, before following the trail to the bedroom. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, hearing a familiar voice on the song playing. It was Steve’s, singing the slow version of ‘Crazy In Love’, one that he had listened to before.

_The way that you know what I thought I knew,_   
_It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you,_   
_But I still don't understand,_   
_Just how your love can do what no one else can._

“Stevie?” he spoke, pushing the door open lightly. “Oh...” he breathed out.

Candles were burning by either side of the bed, smelling of roses and sandalwood, more rose petals strewn across the bed. The curtains were only open a little, letting some moonlight in. It was dimly lit and Bucky could only make out a few of the objects in the room. Bucky swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled his gloves off as he tossed them to the side. Steve’s soft, sultry voice still flowed through the room and Bucky was lost in it all. Gentle fingers suddenly touched his wrist, his heart rate quickening.

“Bucky,” Steve spoke roughly.

_Fuck_  Bucky thought. It sounded exactly like the little daydream he had. And as if on cue, the actual song Tony had him listen to, began to play. Bucky felt like his legs were going to give out and he was going to fall. But Steve’s hand moved, smoothing over his hip, his arm now encircling the brunette’s waist. The blonde moved Bucky’s hair away to expose his neck as he tenderly kissed the marks he had left a few hours ago.

“Steve,” Bucky whispered.

“тихо, щенок,”  _Quiet, puppy_  Steve purred.

“котенок,”  _Kitten_  Bucky hissed.

Steve smirked as he pressed kisses to Bucky’s collarbone, his fingers slipping under the fabric of his vest. Bucky turned to face Steve, his eyes falling on the blonde’s eyes that were swallowed by an abyss of black. His eyes moved down as he saw that Steve’s chest was bare and he had only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

“сукин сын,”  _Son of a bitch_  he huffed.

The brunette felt his vest slide from his shoulders, his eyes meeting Steve’s again. Steve lent down, lips brushing against Bucky’s before he took them tenderly. Bucky groaned, his eyes falling closed as he pushed himself against Steve. It was at that moment that Bucky immediately regretted wearing leather pants. His groin was on fire as his cock pressed tightly to the leather. Bucky winced, his teeth grazing Steve’s bottom lip. Steve couldn’t help but let out a husky chuckle as his fingers worked on Bucky’s shirt. The pair kissed with a fiery passion, hands roaming each other bravely in places they never dared touch. Bucky turned Steve around, having him face the bed as his shirt was peeled off and thrown away carelessly. Steve had a good hard look at Bucky’s rippling muscles, his eyes filled with want.

“This needs to go,” the brunette purred, metal fingers running along the edge of Steve’s towel.

Steve grinned wickedly, tilting his head slightly as he bit his lip.

“Really?” I dare you,” he hummed.

Bucky smirked, pushing Steve back on the bed, the towel being whipped from his waist in the process. Steve had a slight look of surprise on his face, his cheeks flushed red as he stared up at Bucky. The brunette crawled over him, hands at either side of his head as he looked down.

“You look so beautiful,” he whispered.

“Bucky...” Steve moaned out, making Bucky bit his lip unintentionally.

“Steve...just tell me when it’s too much,” he soothed.

“No,” Steve protested. “I want this. I love you Bucky and I want to show you just how much in a completely different way than I do daily,” he added, hand coming up to caress the brunette’s cheek.

He was speaking the truth, Bucky could see it in his eyes and if he weren’t so damn aroused right now he’d probably be in tears, like an absolute sap.

“Okay,” he crooned, smiling softly.

Steve smiled back at him as Bucky looked down and grinned slyly. The blonde watched as Bucky peppered kisses from his chest to his stomach, then to his hips. Steve hummed, his eyes closing as he relaxed into the satin sheets. Bucky slowly slid from the bed, like a snake, his hands running slowly up Steve’s legs and thighs. And his lips kissing and biting his inner thighs delicately.

“Oh god,” Steve gasped, his eyes openig slightly.

Bucky hummed as he pressed a kiss right to the tip of Steve’s cock, making his toes curl, fingers grasping the sheets.

“Fuck,” he moaned, eyes finding Bucky’s.

The brunette grinned and moved back down, his tongue resting flat at the base as he licked one straight strip up, squeezing the blonde’s thighs. Steve groaned, his grip tighter on the sheets, his chest rising and falling raggedly.

“I love the sounds you make,” Bucky whispered.

“Shut up,” Steve mewled.

Bucky chuckled, doing exactly the same as before, but this time his breath ghosted on Steve’s cock, before he took him all in one swift go. Steve cried out, his hips jerking a little as one hand gripped tightly to Bucky’s soft hair. The brunette hummed, sending the vibrations rumbling on Steve’s length.

“Jesus Bucky,” he hissed, leaning up on his elbow.

Bucky started to swirl his tongue around, putting pressure onto the skin as he gently bobbed his head. Steve was a mess of expletives, his head falling back, savouring the pleasure that ripped through him. It had certainly been a while and Steve was revelling in it. Bucky’s gaze met his for a few seconds, pupils dilated and Steve just knew right then that this was the moment, they were ready.

“Bucky...fuck,” he groaned, fisting his boyfriend’s hair tighter.

Bucky moaned, hands massaging and squeezing Steve’s tender, trembling thighs, his pace quickening. Steve yelped when Bucky lightly grazed his teeth on his cock, his Adam’s apple bobbing quickly as he choked out a deep throaty moan. The brunette knew how to please, the noises Steve made were a reward for him.

“Buck, please...let me,” Steve whispered.

Steve’s legs were quaking as he tugged Bucky’s hair, pulling his head back slightly. Bucky smirked as Steve’s cock left his mouth with an obscene ‘pop’ his cheeks flushed, hungry eyes landing on Steve’s. The blonde sat up as he pulled Bucky up from the floor and worked on the zip of his leather pants. His lips pressed soft kisses to his stomach, a grin crossing his face when Bucky moaned in relief at the discomfort leaving him.

“Not wearing any underwear huh? Naughty,” Steve purred, hands slipping inside the opening of the pants.

“I-” Bucky choked. “They would have been uncomfortable if I wore any,” he gasped, feeling Steve’s warm hands on his ass.

Steve hummed and pulled the annoying leather down to Bucky’s ankles as he stepped out of them. The blonde grinned as he brushed his fingers over Bucky’s cock that looked in need of attention.

“Steve,” Bucky groaned.

“Come and lie down,” Steve soothed, taking Bucky’s hand in his.

The brunette crawled onto the bed, moving all the way up to the plush pillows as he lent against them. Steve smiled and lent over him, placing himself between Bucky’s legs.

“Weren’t expecting this were you?” he asked, smirking.

“Not really,” Bucky crooned.

Steve reached over to the drawer, grabbing a bottle of scented lube and a foil packet, both being from inside the box of ‘surprises’ that Natasha and Clint left them. The blonde still had to lecture them for that.

“You raided that box didn’t you?” Bucky questioned, raising an eyebrow as he tilted his head. “Extra large, hm,” he hummed, pulling a face as he looked down Steve’s body and smirked.

“Stop it,” Steve laughed, slapping his arm. “Maybe I did,” he soothed. “Hope you like the smell of vanilla,” he teased.

Bucky whined, biting his lip again. Steve grinned and pressed lips to Bucky’s again as his hands trailed down Bucky’s thighs. He grabbed the bottle carefully and felt the cold gel on his fingers when he popped the lid, the sweet smell of vanilla beans hitting their noses. Bucky shifted, letting his legs spread apart with ease, his fingers curling into Steve’s still damp hair. Steve deepened the kiss, his knees knocking Bucky’s legs wider as he ran his cool fingers under the brunette. Bucky hissed, rolling his hips up as their groins met and Steve bit Bucky’s lip a little harder than he should have.

“Stevie,” Bucky mewled, hands grasping the blonde’s shoulders.

“Sorry,” Steve soothed, leaning his head against Bucky’s shoulder.

A moment of silence drew out, their breathless pleads falling on deaf ears. Steve pushed Bucky down and wrapped one of Bucky’s legs around his waist. The brunette called out in surprise as he slid into a more comfortable position, his eyes wide. Steve’s smile graced his face and Bucky couldn’t help but stare, everything about this show of love made his heart swell.

“I love you. You’re beautiful,” Steve whispered.

A kiss.

“And smart,” he continued.

Another kiss.

“You make me so happy,” he added.

Another...

“I love you too,” Bucky breathed out.

When he went to speak again, all he could do was cry out in pleasure, feeling Steve’s fingers breach him gently and attentively. It had been a while. Too long if anything. Bucky’s eyes fell closed as he let his hands fall to Steve’s arms, his breathing shallow. When he opened his eyes, blue sparkling eyes stared back at him, before the spot of black expanded again.

“Please...” he begged.

Steve couldn’t help the emotion he was feeling. One tear fell down his cheek and Bucky reached up, wiping it away. He loved Bucky, he truly did, and if time served him right, Bucky would become more than just his boyfriend. He had his heart set on it, there was that feeling deep down that he couldn’t shake.

“котенок,” Bucky crooned.

Steve’s heart pounded as a second digit joined the first, Bucky’s hands gripping his shoulders again. The noise he made sent Steve into overdrive, he thought this would be unfamiliar to him after so long without it. But it was naturally coming back to him. The blonde’s lips smacked against Bucky’s roughly as he lent closer, which only made his fingers push deeper and Bucky moaned loudly, muffled by Steve’s feverish lips. He teased and taunted Bucky with lust, curling his fingers now and again, relishing in the sweet sounds the brunette was making from under him. His other hand caressed his hip, before wrapping around Bucky’s cock, thumb running over the tip.

“пожалуйста,”  _Please_  Bucky groaned.

They both shifted again as Steve removed his fingers and cleaned the excess lube with a small towel. Bucky took the bottle from Steve’s hand and grabbed the foil packet, as he ripped it open with his teeth. Steve groaned and sat back as Bucky prepped Steve, even if he hated condoms so much.

“Just until we get checked Buck, then I’ll fuck you onto every surface bareback,” Steve hissed out.

Bucky cursed, getting distracted a little as he wiping the gel from his palm,

“Stop it,” he purred, kissing Steve tenderly, before moving back.

Steve’s hands rested on Bucky’s hips as he rested between his legs again and lifted the brunette’s legs up, so that the backs of his knees sat where Steve’s elbows where. The brunette lay his hands above his head, metal fingers curling around his wrist, his brunette hair spread on the pillow. Steve was savouring the sight.

“Stevie,” he moaned, teasingly.

Steve grunted, moving forward as he lent close to Bucky’s lips.

“I want to hear more than a moan by the time I’m finished,” he growled.

“Oh,” Bucky whispered. “Well come on in Captain,” he purred, grinning widely.

His movements were slow, but eager as Bucky’s head fell back into the soft pillows. He keened and gasped when Steve bottomed out his cock nonchantly brushing his prostate. Steve rutted forward, causing Bucky’s legs to flex up as he moaned out a plea. The flushed skin on his neck was exposed for Steve who took the chance, and started marking him again, rocking his hips at a leisurely pace, teasing Bucky, showing him the love that he needed.

“да, так хорошо,”  _Yes, so good_  Bucky uttered huskily.

“Ugh,” Steve groaned, lips pressed under Bucky’s ear. “I love when you speak in Russian,” he purred.

“Faster,” Bucky panted.

Steve shuddered out a moan, his hands tightening on Bucky’s hips as he picked up his slow pace to a faster one. Bucky was losing it then, his legs shaking, fingers scrabbling for purchase on Steve’s red lined skin as he felt his core burn in his abdomen.

“да, да, да!”  _Yes, yes, yes!_  the brunette yelled.

They didn’t care if the walls were wafer thin and some poor bastard next door was hearing the endeavours. That was the last thing on their mind, it was just about them.

“Bucky,” Steve grunted. “I can’t for much longer,” he added.

“Fuck Steve, just give me all you’ve got we aren’t first timers!” Bucky growled, his hands greedily grasping Steve’s ass as he stared up at him.

“Gonna' play like that huh?” Steve purred.

Bucky didn’t anticipate much, which he should have. Because Steve was definitely giving him all he had, his hips would surely be bruised, they both would have bruised hips. The brunette was near screaming, his arms wrapping around Steve’s back.

“Come on Buck,” Steve hissed, leaning down to bite at Bucky’s jaw.

Moans, groans, mewls and grunts filled the room as Bucky’s head fell against Steve’s shoulder, his breathing quick and sharp. Steve’s breathing was heavy, hips hurting as he gave out broken moans. Then it hit like a raging fire in a forest. Bucky cried out a loud shout of ecstasy, his eyes welling with tears. Steve followed, the peak of his climax making him jolt, one of his hands banging against the headboard as he gripped it, throwing his head back.

“Nngh! Fuck!” he roared, head dropping to the pillows.

Bucky was sobbing, quietly and uncontrollably, happy whines leaving his lips as he let go of Steve. The blonde moved from between Bucky’s shaking legs, his hand finding Bucky’s as he gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Hey,” he soothed breathlessly, kissing Bucky’s knuckles.

The sobs turned into laughter as Bucky’s face screwed up, eyes crinkling at the edges. Steve could only raise a quizzical eyebrow.

“I just heard the guy next door calling reception to complain about ‘inappropriate behaviour and loud noises’ in the room next to him.

Steve spluttered out a laugh, covering his mouth with his hand. He fell to Bucky’s side as they both laughed hysterically, Steve wrapping his arm around Bucky’s waist. Bucky slapped his hand on Steve’s left pec, making them laugh even more as they lay on the sweat clad bed.

“That was amazing,” Bucky mused.

“We’ll need to do more of that,” Steve taunted.

“You just enjoyed being top,” Bucky scoffed.

“You fucking loved it,” Steve hummed, slapping Bucky’s rear.

“Hey! Watch it buddy!” he laughed.

“So...what did you buy at the shops?” the blonde questioned.

“Wine, red,” Bucky issued.

“Fancy a little nightcap?” Steve asked.

“Don’t ask stupid questions Stevie, how many times,” Bucky huffed.

The blonde chuckled and grabbed his towel, getting a hard slap on the rear from Bucky as he turned onto his stomach.

“I’ll be back,” Steve mused.

Bucky nodded and buried his head in his arms, hearing Steve leave the room, humming down the hallway to a song. And Bucky cried again. Why? Because he loved Steve and he just had the best night of his life.

* * *

_It was late afternoon when Steve got the call from Thor. The day the pin dropped, the day Steve’s life turned on its head. He and Bucky were taking a walk over in the park a few blocks from the hotel, when his phone rang. He answered it with a smile on his face. Only then did it fade when Thor spoke in a solemn tone._

_“It’s Cap,” he spoke. “It’d be best if you come back,” he added._

_Steve froze in his spot, his phone falling from his hand when Thor told him what happened. The blonde couldn’t even stand, he fell to his knees, Bucky close by his side._

_“Steve what’s wrong?” Bucky questioned, worriedly._

_“We have to go home,” Steve replied, shakily._

_“Why?” Bucky asked._

_“Cap’s been baited,” he wavered._

Now, the doors to the veterinary clinic swung open with a heavy force as Steve barged in. They got home as soon as they could, Bucky deciding to stay at Steve’s apartment and unpack. Thor had to leave the veterinary a few hours ago to attend a meeting, he thought it would be best if Steve saw Cap alone.

“Are you Steve Rogers?” the women at the desk asked.

“Yes,” Steve replied, wearily.

His hands ached from the grip he had on his handles, his chest hurt too because he had to sprint from the top of the road, because of all the parked cars near the veterinary. The woman looked at him sympathetically as she stood up and made her way over.

“Follow me,” she soothed.

Steve nodded, his hands anxiously grasping the other. He didn’t know what was going to happen, didn’t know what he was going to see. His heart sunk when he heard a pained yelp.

“I need help in here!” a voice yelled.

The blonde haired woman rushed in, Steve staggering in behind her as they came into one of the rooms. Steve had to avert his eyes because all he saw was his lovable canine friend seizing up, frothing at the mouth and whining.

“Oh god,” he whispered, covering his mouth with his hand.

“It’s alright Cap, you’re okay. Look who’s here,” the vet soothed.

Steve found it in him to look, his eyes meeting Cap’s as he began to sob.

“Cap,” he whimpered, dropping down on the seat by the table.

Cap’s tail wagged weakily and Steve broke down, burying his face into the scruff of the Labrador’s neck.

“I’m here pal, I’m here,” he cried, running his hand down Cap’s side.

Cap whined, his wet nose pressing against the brunette’s.  _This isn’t happening_  Steve thought.

“Mr Rogers,” the vet spoke, her chocolate brown eyes searching for his.

“Steve, please...call me Steve,” he choked out.

“Steve...my name is Heather,” she replied. “I think we have to discuss something,” she added.

“How bad is he?” the blonde asked.

“Well-” she paused.

“How bad is he! Tell me!” Steve roared.

Tears were streaming down his face as he held his best friend close. Cap was his company when he felt lonely. Cap was his only sense of happiness before Bucky appeared.

“He’s very sick, the poison has weakened half of his vital organs. I think it would be best if we had him put to sleep,” Heather explained.

“No, no, no,” Steve wavered, his head falling onto Cap again.

“I’m very sorry. But it would put him out of his misery. The seizures are causing him a lot of pain,” she answered.

Steve heart ached as tears dampened Cap’s fur, choked gasps leaving his lips as his shoulder shook. He couldn’t believe this was happening, coudln’t believe that he was going to lose someone else he considered family. Cap may just be an animal, but he was a friend to Steve, his comfort when Steve felt sad, when Steve couldn’t handle it alone, he had Cap. Now he was losing him.

“Okay,” he mewled. “Anything to stop him suffering. Can I stay with him?” the blonde asked.

“Of course you can,” Heather whispered.

Cap nuzzled Steve’s hand, he looked tired, exhausted even.

“Hey buddy,” Steve soothed. “I’ll be right here. They’re going to stop the pain. You can rest peacefully now alright? You’ve been such a good boy,” he continued, rubbing the top of Cap’s head and down to his neck. “I love you pal. Okay? I love you so much...you’ve been the greatest friend I could ever ask for,” he added.

Heather came along and took Cap’s left paw, pressing the needle to his skin. The Labrador didn’t even flinch, he was too comforted by Steve, too weak now.

“I’ll miss waking up and seeing that wagging tail of yours. Thor will miss you. Uncle Bucky will miss you. God, we’ll all m-miss you C-Cap,” Steve stammered, his face stained with the river of tears, his nose becoming blocked up. “Look at me, getting all emotional cause of you. My best friend, my partner in crime...my Cap,” he chuckled softly.

Slowly as they could, Cap’s eyes began to close and reality hit Steve again as he felt his pet go completely still. Steve felt his heart breaking into pieces.

“Cap...” he whispered. “Oh Cap,” he cried.

Emotions took over again as he sobbed, loudly enough for his cries to echo into the waiting room. Other people waiting looked at one another, sharing sympathetic glances.

“That poor young man,” an elderly lady sighed.

Steve had lost it, he was so torn that he wouldn’t let go of Cap. He was shaking like a leaf in strong winds. Their journey had ended.

“Cap!” wailed hysterically.

The end of the line had come.

* * *

Bucky couldn’t settle at all. It was around about 7pm now and Steve still wasn’t home. He paced outside to the balcony, then back inside, before going back out to the balcony again. His mind was hoping he was okay, hoping that Cap was okay. He couldn’t imagine what was going through Steve’s mind. But something in him kept niggling away at him. These weren’t things that happened randomly. Bucky being knocked over at the pier, Bucky’s nightmares, now Cap getting baited. It was all happening too fast, Bucky sensed that it was only leading to something worse. Either it would happen to him, or happen to Steve...or someone else.

“This is insane,” he whispered, playing with the material on his shirt. “Someone is doing this,” he added.

The loud rumble of a motorcycle brought him out of his thoughts. He lent on the balcony and saw Steve drive in. His worry only grew as he walked back inside and waited in the lounge room, before walking to the door. Steve’s footsteps were loud on the concrete steps and Bucky let out a soft sigh as he went to open the door. Steve knocked on his own apartment door, bless him, and Bucky yanked it open, letting it swing to the side.

“Steve,” he spoke.

The blonde looked up, his eyes still puffy and red, a distant look in them. Bucky’s eyes fell on the collar that Steve had grasped in his hand. The brunette’s heart sunk.

“Oh no,” he gasped. “Steve...” he added, reaching out to him.

Steve’s hand gripped Bucky’s metal wrist as he looked at him wearily. He pushed Bucky back as they moved into the apartment, the door closing behind him.

“Stevie...talk to me,” Bucky soothed.

He couldn’t, Steve couldn’t find it in him to speak. It was like someone had taken his voice. Bucky looked worried, his hands resting on Steve’s wrists. Finally, Steve found it, found his voice.

“He’s gone Buck,” he squeaked. “My buddy is gone,” he added.

The blonde’s lips trembled as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears. He didn’t want to do this now. But he wasn’t as strong as he thought he was.

“Oh Steve,” Bucky replied.

Steve fell into the comfort of Bucky’s embrace, burying his head in his neck. He wept shakily, his breathing coming out in small doses, he was an absolute wreck.

“It’s okay babe, I’m here,” the brunette crooned, rubbing Steve’s back.

Steve’s grip tightened on Bucky’s shirt, his throat filled with all the tears he swallowed back.

“I miss him already,” he choked out.

“I miss him too,” Bucky answered.

“My poor Cap,” Steve sobbed, his shoulders shaking afterwards.

“Oh Stevie...shh, моя звезда,”  _My star_  Bucky soothed.

“Why does it hurt so much?” Steve wavered.

“Because you loved him as your pet, your friend, your companion. He was there for you before I showed up. It was real. A true friendship between man and canine,” the brunette answered.

“He was having seizures and everything,” Steve whimpered.

“Don’t talk about it beautiful, it’ll only hurt more,” Bucky replied.

Steve nodded as he pulled away, wiping a few tears away. Bucky cupped his face in his hands and kissed Steve lovingly, feeling a few tears fall on his arms. He pulled away, rubbing a few tears with his thumb.

“He won’t be in pain anymore,” he spoke.

“I know,” Steve sniffled, walking down to the lounge, with Bucky in tow. “I just don’t understand how this happened. He was fine the night before,” he added.

“Steve,” Bucky mumbled, biting his lip.

“What?” the blonde answered.

“I’m starting to think someone is doing this. Doing this to ruin your life, to get revenge,” Bucky replied.

Steve’s gaze fell on Bucky, his eyebrows knitting together as he glared at the brunette.

“What are you talking about?” he asked. “Please don’t tell me it’s these nightmares again,” he huffed.

“Part of it yes,” Bucky replied.

“Just stop right there Bucky, they’re not real!” Steve snapped.

“How do you know one won’t become real!” Bucky yelled.

“Because I can look after myself!” Steve exclaimed.

“I’m not saying you can’t! For fucks sake Steve I’m just worried! This can’t be normal! Me getting knocked over by some random person who didn’t help me up, my nightmares of you dying, and Cap! None of this happens in a small space of time! Someone is plotting this!” the brunette spat.

Steve was fuming.

“Y’know what! You sound exactly like Tony right now! Overprotective! And I’ve had enough of that in my life. It’s safe to say I hate it!” the blonde screamed, jabbing his finger in the air at Bucky.

“нет!”  _No!_  Bucky yelled. “Don’t you dare compare me to Tony! Don’t you ever!” he exclaimed.

“Get out,” Steve hissed.

Bucky froze.

“What?” he choked out.

“GET. OUT!” Steve roared, slamming his fist on the table.

Bucky jumped, eyes widening in shock at the force of Steve’s yell and the anger that showed on his face.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Just leave Bucky! It’s probably best we stay away from each other tonight. I need time alone,” Steve replied harshly.

“мудак!,”  _Asshole!_  Bucky growled, grabbing his jacket.

“Fuck you!” Steve shouted, storming down the hallway.

The bedroom door slammed shut and Bucky growled as he picked up his car keys and slipped his shoes on. He wasted no time in leaving the apartment, clambering down the stairs. Tears pricked at his eyes as he darted out into the cool night in Manhattan, letting out an angered yell as he kicked a bin over. His temper was just as bad as it had ever been. Bucky walked around to the side of the apartment block where his Impala was. He remembered that Steve’s bags were still in the back, so he grabbed them out and dumped them by Steve’s Harley. Steve’s bedroom light was still on when he looked up and he scoffed.

“I left your fucking bags by your Harley! Jerk!” he bellowed, before getting in his car.

Bucky was beyond furious, he couldn’t even pick what emotion he wanted to feel. He was overridden with hurt now as the tears fell, his hand quickly wiping them away. The brunette started the car, revving the engine as he backed out into the quiet streets. As soon as he left, speeding down the road, Steve’s light went out.

* * *

Another nightmare tortured Bucky at two in the morning, his body was laden with sweat as he tossed and turned.

“No,” he whispered. “NO!” he yelled.

_He and Steve got invited to a party at Tony’s and there caterers, bartenders and all. There were so many guests there that anyone could have snuck in. Steve had his arm wrapped loosely around Bucky’s waist as they chatted to Loki and Tony about future plans and other rubbish. It was when rounds of drinks came around that Steve picked the one at the front, the one that had a dissolving pill sitting on the bottom._

“Stop,” Bucky whined.

What hurt the most was not seeing who the culprit was in this.

_“So Steve, what are you planning for future shoots?” Loki questioned._

_Steve pulled the drink away from his lips._

_“Well...I’m thinking of weddings maybe, a lot of people have been getting married lately and I’ll maybe do a wedding collection with Bucky and the other two models, it’d be fun I guess,” Steve chuckled._

_“I love it,” Loki soothed._

_Steve smiled widely as Bucky squeezed his hip gently. But the look on Tony’s face made him uneasy._

_“Steve?” Tony spoke. “You okay, you look a little pale,” he added._

_“I’m fine,” Steve answered._

_But he wasn’t, because his drink crashed to the ground and Steve hit the ground like a brick. His body convulsed, eyes rolling to the back of his head, coughing up blood also._

_“Someone call an ambulance!” Loki yelled._

He was screaming in terror again, only louder, and more terrifying. It was enough to wake Thor next door as he scrambled out of bed, leaving Bruce curled in the sheets beside him. He threw on a shirt and ran into the hallway as he grabbed the spare key for Bucky’s apartment. Bucky’s screams were followed by the smashing of glass and a loud thud. The apartment fell silent and Thor panicked.

“Bucky!” he yelled, unlocking the door.

He hurried down to the bedroom, pushing the door open as it slammed back on the wall. Bucky was cowered on the floor by his bed, nursing his hand as blood dripped on the wooden floor.

“Bucky,” Thor gasped, dropping to his side.

“Steve’s in trouble, he’s in trouble,” he sobbed, body quaking.

“It’s okay my friend, you’re safe,” Thor soothed.

“Steve he’s-he needs my help,” Bucky wavered.

“Bucky, Steve is fine. You were dreaming,” Thor issued.

Bucky shook his head as he closed his eyes, tears falling down his cheeks. Thor took his hand and took a closer look at it as he searched for glass.

“You smashed your lamp,” Thor commented.

“I know...” the brunette replied.

The blonde stood up as he fetched a towel and wrapped it around Bucky’s hand.

“Come on, I’m taking you next door. Bruce can fix this,” he soothed.

Bucky just obeyed as he stood and followed Thor out to his apartment. Bruce was awake then, looking annoyed at Thor. But he drew his attention away from that and to Bucky’s bleeding hand.

“What happened!” he exclaimed.

Bucky shrugged.

“He had a nightmare and smashed his lamp,” Thor stated.

Bruce sighed.

“Sit down. I’ll get my kit,” he mused.

“Kit?” Bucky questioned.

“Aye,” Thor boomed. “Bruce used to be a doctor,” he continued. “But it was too stressful for him, so he joined Steve and I instead,” he added.

“Oh,” Bucky muttered.

“Is everything alright with you and Steve?” the blonde asked.

Bucky looked up at the blonde, his blue-grey eyes tired with sleep as Thor’s deep blue eyes stared back at him. They kind of reminded him of Steve.

“Steve...” he whispered, shakily.

“Bucky?” Thor spoke.

“We-” he paused. “We had an argument after he came back from the vet. Well, I comforted him first, then I told him about how I felt so insecure about what was happening. I feel like someone is trying to tear Steve and I apart,” he explained.

“I see,” Thor mused. “Give him time, tomorrow he should feel all better,” he chimed.

“I hope so,” Bucky sighed.

“Alright, let’s see how many stitches you’ll need. Thor you can go back to bed,” Bruce ordered, appearing in the room.

Thor squeezed Bucky’s shoulder gently, before moving away as he gave Bruce a kiss on the cheek. Bucky simply tore his gaze away.

“Goodnight,” Bruce soothed.

Thor disappeared and Bruce got comfortable in the seat across from Bucky. He gently took the brunette’s hand in his and lay it on some sheets on the table.

“Does it feel like anything is moving in your skin?” he asked.

“No,” Bucky murmured.

“Good, that’s good,” Bruce answered, trying to calm the younger man.

Silence fell in the room and Bucky looked everywhere bar Bruce, tears threatening to envelope him in sadness and fear again.

“Tell me about them,” Bruce whispered.

“My nightmares?” Bucky questioned.

Bruce nodded.

“They’re all just of Steve dying. First he was hit by a car, then he was drowning or being drowned, after that it was an explosion while he worked on his Harley. Then the last one, the one I had a few minutes ago, he was drugged,” Bucky explained, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I can’t do this anymore,” he choked out.

“I used to be like that once. I hated it, but one thing I found out was that if one certain nightmare doesn’t happen in my head, it would become reality,” Bruce mused.

Bucky paled.

“I’m not saying it will happen to you. Just keep an extra eye on Steve, just in case,” he added.

“I’ll try,” Bucky mumbled.

“This might sting,” Bruce warned, dousing a cloth in antiseptic alcohol.

The brunette groaned, eyes closing as he tried to stop himself from flinching away. Luckily the cut wasn’t too serious and only needed one little stitch before it was cleaned up properly and bandaged.

“See me in a few days and I’ll take the stitch out,” Bruce chimed. “You should be alright now,” he added.

“Thank you Bruce,” Bucky answered, looking down at his hand.

Bruce smiled, a very gentle smile as he lent forward and pulled Bucky into a hug. Bucky was shocked by the gesture, it was never really in Bruce’s nature to do something like this. He wrapped his metal arm around the brunette and hugged him back, giving him a gentle squeeze.

“I better get back to bed, we have a busy day at work today,” Bruce spoke.

“Yeah, not sure how my hand will go down in this,” Bucky laughed.

“We’ll figure something out,” Bruce chuckled.

They pulled apart and Bucky stood from the chair, picking up the bloody towel in his metal hand.

“Thanks again,” he hummed.

“You’re welcome,” Bruce replied.

Bucky smiled softly before he wandered back down the hallway and sauntered back into the warmth of his apartment. He hated the silence, so he went to the stereo and picked a random compilation disk, dropping it into the CD slot and pressing play. It filled him with relief when he heard the music start, his hand tapping to the beat.

_Slip into the warm of a touch_   
_When the photograph of so much_   
_Once you're gone_   
_I came home, put my key in like a door._

_Took a million for everyone_   
_Time should have overcome_   
_With your luck and my word_   
_But I didn't have one._

_“But one thing I found out was that if one certain nightmare doesn’t happen in my head, it would become reality,”_

Bruce’s words were still festering in his mind like an infection. He missed Steve, missed his warmth, his smile, his laugh...everything. They had a great night after the club, more than great actually. It was ‘out of this world’ as Bucky had put it when they sat down later on and had some wine.

_So I'll be on my own_   
_You're more than I can lose_   
_I love you for the time that you give_   
_My sugar pill_

_Seven stories they'll have to climb_   
_To find out what we've done_   
_To let them all be gone_   
_But can't you read the sign?_

The room was enveloping him into a whirlpool of thoughts and emotions. He was feeling too much at once and he wanted to block it all off. His thoughts went to Steve, he should apologize. Yet even as he took his phone out of his pocket, he held back. Bucky typed something into the text box, but didn’t send it. He wandered out to the balcony and sat down, playing with the tags around his neck. The sky was getting a little lighter now, Bucky knew he’d be awake until sunrise. He missed Steve so much, so he sent the message, hoping, praying, for a reply.

_**“Will you still love me in the morning?” - Bucky** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I did this to myself. So many feelings. R.I.P Cap <3...I hope you enjoy. Things still aren't going to get better, there's still trouble afoot. And I wanted to leave it with some angst, do you think Steve's going to apologise the next morning or no? And spoilers, I've decided there will be a sequel for this, even though it's no where near finished yet.


	12. Chapter Eleven - Stained With Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win." - Stephen King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must confess this chapter is a heart breaker. I’m cruel like that by adding in tender moments, then crushing all of that. Forgive me. I still have tears in my eyes as I post this.

_And I've been saving_  
 _These last words for_  
 _One last miracle_  
 _But now I'm not sure_

Morning bloomed through Bucky’s apartment, the sun falling onto his cold skin. He lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling as music from the radio played loudly. Steve didn’t reply to him in the morning, Bucky knew he had probably screwed it all up. Tears fell down his cheeks as he as he held one of his pillows to his chest. He didn’t care if someone walked in and saw him crying like an absolute baby. His eyes had dark circles around them as he only managed to get two hours sleep after he left Thor’s apartment. The brunette didn’t know how today would be, didn’t know whether Steve would ignore him or bark orders at him. Bucky had considered not showing, but if he didn’t he would ruin Steve’s new project and that would make him angrier.

_And I can't save you if_  
 _You don't let me_  
 _You just get me_  
 _Like I never been gotten before_

His body ached as he turned to look at the time on his phone. The picture of himself and Steve was a bit hurtful to look at. He knew arguments happened in relationships, but he and Steve had far too many.

“I miss you,” Bucky whispered.

He didn’t realize it, but he typed it out into a message box as he said it.

“Shit,” he cursed.

Bucky didn’t want to send that, how desperate would he sound if he did that.

“Why?” he huffed.

The sounds of Manhattan started to grow louder, Bucky forgot to close the balcony doors last night. It was around 8am now and Bucky had wasted time lying in bed. He pushed himself off the bed and wandered into the bathroom. Condensation covered the entire mirror and Bucky pressed his metal hand to the glass as he wiped some away. He was slightly shocked at the sight, black baggy eyes, untidy stubble and messy hair. He was a train wreck.

“Christ,” he spat out, leaning his palms on the counter as he looked down at the sink.

The brunette couldn’t even look at himself, he felt nauseous. There was no need to blame Steve, because he knew it was his fault, he could only blame himself. His injured hand from smashing the lamp would tremble and Bucky knew he was putting too much pressure on it.

“Shower,” he whispered.

Thoughts of a shower settled his emotions, he missed his shower sometimes when he was staying over at Steve’s. A strange thing to miss, but Bucky thought the water pressure was better at his apartment. He quickly stripped all of his clothes off and stepped into the spacious shower, turning the water on, the cold hitting him before it began to warm up. His fingers scraped through his hair, water droplets falling down his face and neck. Bucky still had a few marks on his collarbones from Steve, they were turning a sickly purple and yellow colour now. Bucky was expecting this to all be a dream, that he would wake up from and he’d be in Steve’s arms. But no, it felt all too real already. He began humming to ‘It Was Always You’ by Maroon 5 as it now played on the radio. The brunette rubbed mint shower gel over his aching body before letting it get washed off from the spray.

“But now I realize, it was always you,” Bucky sang, massaging shampoo into his hair.

Bucky’s shower was disturbed by a knock at the front door.

“God dammit,” he grumbled, reaching for the taps.

He nearly slipped getting out of the shower from trying to be too quick. His eyes stung from a bit of shampoo that ran into his eyes, but he managed to wipe it away with the corner of his towel. There was no time to change into some clothes, so whoever it was should probably be prepared for a confronting sight. Bucky quickly dried his hair roughly, leaving it a little damp as he walked out into the hallway. Another knock had Bucky rolling his eyes.  _Impatient much_  he thought.

“Whoever it is you better shield your eyes beca-” Bucky stopped abruptly.

Steve stood before him, dressed in a dark brown button up, black tie and black pants. He looked incredibly smart, even with his ‘geeky’ glasses sitting propped on his face. The blonde help up his phone, showing Bucky the message that he had sent. Bucky had kind of forgotten what he had said.

**_“Will you still love me in the morning?” - Bucky_ **

Steve smiled softly.

“Always,” he crooned.

Bucky laughed softly, looking down at the floor, before looking back up as he bit his lip. Steve’s smile grew wider as he held up the things in his hands.

“Coffee, freshly made sandwiches, oh and I bought you a little red rose too,” Steve mused.

“Food and coffee, always the way to my heart,” Bucky soothed.

“Well...do I get to come in or not?” Steve asked.

The brunette stood to the side as Steve walked in, closing the door behind him. Steve wandered up to the kitchen and sat the coffee, sandwiches and rose down, turning back to face Bucky.

“I’m sorry,” they said in unison.

Steve laughed.

“Thinking the same thing huh?” he questioned.

“I guess,” Bucky chuckled.

Steve smiled softly and opened his arms.

“C’mere gorgeous,” he crooned.

Bucky didn’t have to be asked twice, he was in Steve’s embrace within a heartbeat, nestling comfortably into his chest.

“I missed you,” he whispered.

“I missed you too,” Steve replied.

“How are you feeling?” Bucky answered.

“Average. We’re going to take a break at lunch and have a burial for Cap. Thor, Bruce, Loki and Tony are coming too,” the blonde mused.

“What about Pepper?” Bucky asked.

“Oh yeah...Pepper and Jarvis are coming,” Steve mumbled.

“That’ll be nice babe, you’ll feel better having other people there,” the brunette soothed.

“I will,” Steve answered.

Silence surrounded them except for the radio, Steve’s arms holding Bucky tighter. Bucky sighed contently, closing his eyes as he moved closer. Steve’s eyes opened as he looked down, a snicker leaving his lips.

“Uh, Bucky,” he whispered, close to the brunette’s ear.

“Hm?” Bucky hummed.

“Your towel fell on the floor,” he purred.

Bucky’s eyes shot open as he pulled away and grabbed his towel. Steve cracked up laughing, falling against the counter as Bucky blushed furiously.

“Punk,” he grumbled.

“Jerk,” Steve laughed.

The brunette hurried back to his room to get dressed while Steve waited. His eyes scanned the room, until they landed on a bloody towel sitting by other dirty laundry. The blonde walked over to it, picking it up in his hand as he stared at it in confusion.

“Buck!” he called.

“Yeah babe?” Bucky questioned, appearing back in the room.

“What’s this?” Steve asked.

Bucky stopped buttoning his shirt as he stared at the towel then Steve.

“I smashed my lamp last night and cut my hand,” he issued.

Steve blanched.

“Christ, are you okay?” he wavered.

“Bruce stitched it for me, just one thankfully,” Bucky mused.

“What made you do it?” Steve questioned.

“Another nightmare,” Bucky sighed.

Steve simply nodded.

“You aren’t going to yell at me again are you?” Bucky asked, looking slightly tense.

“No Bucky...of course not. That was stupid of me to yell, I’m so sorry,” Steve replied.

Bucky relaxed.

“I believe you,” he whispered.

“Luckily you’ll be wearing gloves for your Winter Soldier get up, you won’t be able to see it,” Steve mused.

“I’m really excited to do this,” the brunette chimed.

“About that,” Steve spoke, pushing himself off the counter. “How do you feel about making some videos too? For extra advertising. Bruce is really handy with video editing and Claire and Bianca will be involved and I’ll maybe get involved too, Thor also. We’ll see how it goes,” he added.

“So can you be The Winter Soldier’s blonde bombshell of a boyfriend or love interest?” Bucky teased.

The blonde laughed.

“Not such a bad idea really,” Steve purred.

“Oh you,” Bucky chuckled.

“Ready to go?” Steve questioned.

“Of course,” Bucky replied.

“Mind if I drive?” Steve asked.

“What?” Bucky queried.

“I uh, I walked here,” Steve chuckled.

“You just wanted to get a chance at driving the Impala,” the brunette huffed.

“Please! Puppy please!” Steve begged.

“Alright kitten,” Bucky laughed, throwing the keys to Steve.

Steve cheered and raced down to the front door, Bucky close behind him with the coffee and food. He was so glad they’d sorted this all out.

* * *

“Она моя! Найди его!”  _She is mine! Find him!_ Bucky barked, pointing down the street.

They’d all met at ‘Roger That’ for a debriefing on what was happening with the videos. Bucky was taken away early so that he could get suited up and be ready to act as The Winter Soldier. Cameras were set up in several streets where they were given permission to film. It brought in a huge crowd as they watched the drama unfold. Bucky was dressed exactly like Steve had drawn it up: a black leather vest with straps and buckles, black combat pants, combat boots, gloves and a mask over his mouth and nose. His eyes were smudged with black, making his eyes pop which would go well on the photographs taken later on.

His hair blew freely in the cool wind as he marched down the street with gun replica which still had some amount of weight in it. The brunette’s arm was in full view, the red star bright and visible, the red dotted lights on his arms blinking as his arm twitched. They had to change the meaning to that of the Soviet Union, to show he was under their hands now, under Hydra’s roof. Bucky was enjoying it thoroughly, he played the villain well...at least, he would appear as a villain, but his back story was a troubled one.

“зима!”  _Winter!_  Bianca yelled, nailing the accent fluently and discreetly.

Bucky turned, staring directly at her with his piercing blue-grey eyes.

“ _что?_ ” What? he replied.

“We found him,” she answered.

The back story to The Winter Soldier was mostly of how he became the brainwashed assassin that he is. He was captured, tortured and used for experiments like a lab rat. Not long after, the serum used was working on him to create a super soldier. Hydra ordered him to massacre millions, like he was a machine. The employees also agreed on a mild love story to be added in with a male love interest, one that would show up now and again. Steve was the main star behind that.

“где!”  _Where!_  Bucky yelled.

The cameras followed him as he discarded the gun, and started sprinting down another street with Bianca up in front. He did it with such finesse and kept his eyes focused forward. Bucky had to keep reminding himself of what was real and what wasn’t. The story behind this scene was that Steve, or rather his character name, Curtis, had been kidnapped and was being held hostage by Claire, who was playing a character by the name of Alexandra Du Casse, a French woman working for a division called S.H.I.E.L.D. She was threatening to kill Curtis if her needs weren’t met, which was for Hydra to stand down and stop creating super soldiers. Bucky had rounded another corner, before halting, some strands of his hair falling over his eyes.

“Bonjour monsieur,”  _Hello sir_  a soft voice purred.

Luckily for them all, Claire took French classes in high-school.

“Or should I say...hiver,”  _Winter_  she crooned.

Bucky pulled the mask from his face, his mouth twitched into a smirk.

“Du Casse, I should have known,” he hissed, a Russian accent dominant in his voice.

“Your captain has been a very good boy. He keeps very quiet,” Claire mused, turning her head to look around the corner. “Dorian! Bring him!” she ordered.

On cue, Thor stepped into the scene, Steve wriggling as he tried to get free of Thor’s grip. A strip of tape was over his mouth as he screamed, the sound muffled by it. Bucky couldn’t help but praise Steve in his mind for how well he acted.

“капитан...”  _Captain..._  Bucky whispered.

Steve was forced to his knees as he winced, eyes falling on Bucky’s.

“I warned you Winter, call of the experiments, kill your main leader and your beloved captain will go free,” Claire snarled.

“You do not control me!” Bucky snapped. Let him go!” he yelled, stepping forward.

Claire whipped a knife from her hand and held it to Steve’s throat. Steve’s eyes widened in fear, looking at Bucky, pleading desperately.

“I would stay there,” she threatened.

Bucky pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Claire, then to Thor.

“If you hurt him, I’ll kill your henchman, сука,”  _Bitch_  he growled.

“Do it...” Claire replied.

And Bucky did, the gunshot ringing as Thor cried out, falling backwards in a pool of fake blood. His timing and flawlessness made it seem so real.

“I don’t hesitate,” Bucky issued.

“Certainly not,” Claire chuckled wickedly. “Say au revoir Captain,” she whispered, raising the knife.

“нет!” Bucky roared.

“Cut!” Bruce called.

Bucky’s shoulders sagged as he put the gun back in the holster and jogged over to Steve.

“Bucky that was amazing,” Claire soothed, a smile on her face.

“Hey, you were great too,” the brunette replied.

He knelt down in front of Steve and started laughing as the blonde rolled his eyes. Steve didn’t think the tape was necessary, or the damn handcuffs, but Thor put them on anyway. Bucky gently peeled it from his mouth, before leaning in and giving Steve a quick kiss on the lips, hands reaching around to undo the cuffs.

“You did fantastic,” he crooned.

“Speak for yourself,” Steve breathed out, rubbing his wrists gently.

“Hey Thor! Good job man!” the brunette called.

“Thank you Bucky, I spent some time in drama school, I know everything there is to portraying a death,” the blonde replied.

Bucky grinned as he helped Steve up onto his feet. Steve looked exhausted, but Bucky knew why, they were having a break for lunch now and Steve and Bucky were going to the pet cemetery for Cap’s burial. Well, he’d been buried, early in the morning, but they had flowers to lay at the grave and words to share.

“Alright everybody lunch break! We’ll see you back at ‘Roger That’ in half an hour, remember and take some gear!” Steve exclaimed.

Thor walked by Steve and gave his shoulder a soft squeeze, a sad smile on his face. Steve smiled back sadly, patting is hand on his friend’s, letting out a heavy sigh.

“I’ll go quickly get dressed in the van then we can go,” Bucky soothed.

Steve nodded as the brunette jogged off to get ride of his costume and change back into his clothes he put on in the morning. Claire and Bianca were talking to some co-workers as they packed up some gear. It was looking a little cloudy and Steve thought it would be better to have all the gear back at ‘Roger That’, so they could just do some photoshoots for the new project. Thor was ushering Bruce along because Bucky, Steve, Brice and himself were walking to the cemetery. The blonde looked around at all the excitement that the employees were feeling. It made his day worthwhile seeing their smiling faces.

“Stevie?” Bucky crooned.

The blonde moved his gaze to Bucky, seeing him dressed casually, hair tied back in a loose ponytail. He didn’t say anything, not a word, he simply wrapped his arms around Bucky and pulled him close. Steve rested his head on top of Bucky’s as he sighed contently. Bucky never made a sound either, his hands gently rubbing Steve’s back. He could hear the faint thudding of Steve’s heart, a calm  _‘da dum, da dum’_  it let Bucky know he was okay. Steve pulled away slightly and tilted his head down as he took Bucky’s lips in his, slowly, lovingly. Bucky’s heart swelled, he loved when Steve pulled him in for a kiss so slowly, it was a treat for him.

“Alright love birds break it up!” Bianca yelled.

The pair laughed as they pulled away, Bucky threading his fingers through Steve’s hair.

“Я тебя люблю,”  _I love you_  he hummed.

“Hold on...what’s too in Russian?” Steve asked.

“тоже,” Bucky chuckled.

“Я тоже тебя люблю,”  _I love you too_  Steve replied. “Is that it?” he whispered.

“да,” Bucky crooned, tilting his head a little as he bit his lip.

“I thought I told you to stop that,” Steve grumbled.

Bucky whined.

“But I can’t help it,” he sighed, a small pout showing on his lips.

“Stop!” Steve laughed, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist.

“But I don’t want to,” Bucky muttered.

“Jerk,” the blonde huffed.

“Punk,” the brunette purred.

“Are you two ready to go?” a voice spoke.

They parted from each other as Thor and Bruce stood near them, a bag of flowers held in Thor’s hand. Steve’s mood immediately changed, it was time to say a proper goodbye.

“Yeah, we’re ready,” he mused.

Bucky held his hand out to the blonde as Steve laced their fingers together, his eyes vacant of all the emotion he had just seconds ago.

“Let’s give him a nice send off,” Bucky soothed.

They walked in silence, all four of them, with Bucky stealing glances at Steve now and again. Steve was reserved, he tried to hide all the emotion boiling up inside, he wanted to remain stable so he could at least say a few words for his pal. Thunder rumbled in the distance and Bucky looked up at the sky, the clouds dark and gloomy. When he looked back down, he saw the pet cemetery, and a few figures making their way up a hill. Once they got closer, the brunette saw Tony, Loki, Pepper and Jarvis. Pepper had tears streaming down her face as she tried to wipe a few away. Jarvis handed her a tissue and she smiled softly, giving his arm a squeeze.

She’d only looked after Cap for a night, but enjoyed his company, they were inseparable in minutes. Tony had his arm wrapped around Loki’s waist. He’d met Cap once too, when he dropped by Steve’s while Bucky was in hospital after the crash. Even then, Cap managed to claim the heart of Tony who didn’t really like animals very much. His sunglasses sat over his eyes, but behind them, tears pooled in them as he tried to keep it together. Loki could tell by the tremble in Tony’s hand, his eyes sad as he whispered softly to his loved one.

“I can’t believe they’re all here,” Steve choked out.

Bucky hadn’t noticed that Steve was shedding tears, wiping them on the sleeve of his shirt. He was overwhelmed wih happiness at the turn out, and he felt so grateful. The brunette had to wrap his arm around Steve to try and keep him upright.

“Hey...easy Steve, it’s okay, I’ve got ya’,” he whispered.

Steve sobbed as he held onto Bucky’s hand as they passed the gates. Light trickles of rain started to fall from the clouds and Bucky couldn’t help but curse. Of all the ways the weather could have gone, it had to rain. As they reached the hill where a grave sat with Cap’s collar hanging on it, Steve buried his head into Bucky’s neck.

“Shh,” the brunette hummed.

Tony turned as he saw Steve, tilting his sunglasses up on his head. His eyes were red and thankfully the rain did mask his tears a little. He stepped down the hill as he approached Steve. The blonde stared at him, Tony staring back.

“I’m so sorry Steve,” he whispered.

“Not your fault,” Steve replied, blinking away tears.

The brunette grabbed Steve in his arms, embracing him warmly as he let tears fall. The pair of them weeping together.

“Thank you for coming,” Steve whimpered, arms tight around Tony.

“Anything for you Steve, anything,” Tony choked out, voice shaky.

They pulled away and Tony embraced Bucky as Loki greeted Steve with a hug. Everybody shared a warming and comforting hug before standing in front of the grave.

_To a beloved pet, Cap_  
 _You will never be forgotten_  
 _R.I.P_

“I remember when I first found him...a lonely, starving little pup. I didn’t think he would make it at first, he was in such bad shape. But he did and he grew up into a gentle dog. He was everybody’s friend, my best friend. He’s irreplaceable, no other dog will be like him. We had such fun times, I’ll miss throwing his ball for him, I’ll miss holding him at night, I’ll miss him fetching things for me. And I’ll miss-” Steve paused, a shaky gasp leaving his lips. “I’ll miss that tail wagging every time he saw me. I’ll miss him so much. He didn’t deserve this. But he isn’t in pain now. I hope he’s at peace. I love ya’ Cap, and I’ll miss you terribly,” he added, giving a small salute, Bucky following suit.

No one else could find the words to say anything. Tony could hardly make out a word, Loki didn’t know what to say, Pepper was crying on Jarvis’ shoulder and Thor was blubbering into Bruce’s arms as he tried to soothe them. There wasn’t a dry eye at all. Bucky stepped forward, a flower twirling between his fingers as he stood close to the gravestone.

“Cap, you were such a great companion to Steve. And I only spent a small time with you, but you were lovable and sweet. My metal arm didn’t scare you at all, you were a brave little canine. Steve loved and nurtured you like you were a kid, you certainly felt like it. We’ll miss you pal,” he spoke, tears sliding down his cheeks as he knelt down and put the rose against the stone.

He wiped the salty droplets away from his eyes as he stood back up and took Steve’s hand again. One by one, everybody else lay flowers from roses, to lilies, to sunflowers. The rain left droplets on the petals and it looked beautiful, the whole moment was beautiful and heartfelt. Steve felt Bucky trembling, reality finally hitting the brunette as the blonde kissed his temple gently, resting his cheek on his hair.

“Thank you for coming everyone,” Steve spoke softly.

“You’re welcome Steve,” Tony answered.

After a few more words, the others began to make their way back to the gates. Bucky and Steve stayed, Bucky leaning into Steve’s touch.

“I swear, whoever did this...I’ll find them Cap,” he issued. “I promise,” he whispered.

And he would die trying if he had to.

* * *

Bucky and Steve got caught in the heavy downpour of rain after work was finished. Their clothes were drenched and Bucky shrieked when Steve jumped in a puddle and splashed water over him. They’d decided to make a trip to buy comfort food, like chocolate, thinking they might settle on the couch and watch some movies. Of course, the idiots that they are, didn’t think to take Bucky’s car, they walked. Steve pulled Bucky undercover so they could wait the rain out. The brunette’s hair stuck to his face and Steve laughed as he swiped a few strands away, resting his hand on Bucky’s cheek. Bucky gazed back at Steve with adoration, eyes searching the blonde’s.

He smiled and lent up, lips brushing on the blonde’s, before they met. Steve slipped his hand to the back of Bucky’s neck, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. Bucky thought it was utterly cheesy, Steve loved it. The rain was starting to slow down and become lighter, some of the clouds opening up. Steve moved his lips away, resting his forehead against Bucky’s, his eyes staying closed. Bucky’s breath was cool on his lips, letting out soft pants as he came down from the high of the kiss.

“I never thought I’d say this. But, you’re the best kisser I’m not lying,” he whispered.

“Back at you,” Steve hummed.

The brunette’s eyes opened, blue-grey eyes glinting as he glanced into Steve’s.

“And gosh do you have beautiful eyes,” he commented.

Steve blushed.

“Thanks Buck,” he chuckled.

Bucky smiled.

“I think it’s okay to go home now,” he mused.

Steve nodded as he took Bucky’s metal hand in his, his other hand grabbing the shopping bags. Bucky dragged him out from underneath the cover as they started to wander up the street.

“I thought this morning went great, The Winter Soldier looks promising,” Steve spoke.

“I had fun doing it, it’s different,” Bucky answered.

“We’ll definitely do more,” Steve replied.

“You’re going to get so much recognition for it babe. I’m proud of you,” Bucky crooned.

“I’m proud of me too,” Steve joked.

“You vain idiot!” Bucky exclaimed, followed by a laugh.

“I’m joking!” Steve protested. “If anything, I’m proud of you,” the blonde issued.

“Why?” the brunette questioned.

Steve stopped in his tracks and glanced at Bucky, before staring straight forward again.

“I’m proud of you everyday Buck. I was proud of your confidence when we first met, proud of how you weren’t afraid to show emotion. I was proud of you when you weren’t afraid to see if I was interested in you. I was proud of your strength when your accident happened, even at the hospital your bravery made me proud. I was proud of you for picking yourself back up from the darkness. Dammit Bucky I’m proud of you every second of the day because you put up with me,” Steve explained.

Bucky’s eyes pooled with tears.

“This isn’t meant to sound bad...but it hurts everyday to be in love with you. It hurts in a good way. Because it’s real. I love you...so much. And god help me if I ever screwed this up. I’d hate myself forever,” he continued.

“Steve,” Bucky squeaked out.

“Bucky let me fin-” Steve paused, being interrupted by Bucky.

“Stop talking you meatball,” he choked out. “I understand. I love you so much too,” he added.

Steve smiled as he lent down and kissed Bucky’s tears away.

“Don’t cry babe,” he crooned.

“Sorry,” Bucky chuckled.

They began walking again, the rain stopping for now. Bucky’s breath rippled out his mouth in small, white wisps. It was getting pretty cold now and he couldn’t wait to get back to the warmth of Steve’s apartment.

“Almost there,” Steve soothed.

Bucky gave the blonde’s hand a squeeze and kept his eyes set straight ahead. He’d forgotten how much he missed Steve, if they hadn’t apologized this morning, he didn’t think he’d manage it at work. He felt that he needed to be in a good mood to work his best. They rounded the corner, Steve’s apartment block coming into view. Steve sighed with relief as they turned into the short pathway to the glass doors.

“Home, sweet home,” Bucky hummed.

Their footsteps echoed off the walls as they took the stairs up to the apartment. Bucky’s shoes were a little slippery and Steve ended up catching him around the waist before he fell.

“My damn hero,” he gasped.

Steve laughed as he pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Bucky dumped his wet shoes and jacket on the clothes rack to dry, his clothes underneath seemed to have dried quick even after Steve jumped in the puddle. He wandered into the lounge area, rubbing his hand through his damp hair. An arm circled his waist and he grinned as he felt Steve’s lips brush his ear.

“So I was thinking...hot coffee, biscuits and some TV,” he purred.

“And then?” Bucky questioned, with a little anticipation, resting his hand on Steve’s.

“Then maybe we can cook dinner together, then watch more TV,” he continued.

“Then?” Bucky crooned, voice lowering.

“Then we can have a shower...together,” Steve hummed.

Bucky shivered.

“And then we can go to sleep...but not until I’ve kissed the living hell out of you and given you a goodnight butt squeeze,” Steve teased.

The brunette laughed, hand falling over his mouth.

“Stop turning it into a joke you мудак,” he whispered.

“Sorry, but honestly, does that sound okay?” Steve asked.

Bucky turned around to face Steve, leaning into his chest.

“Sounds perfect,” he purred.

The blonde grinned, giving Bucky a small peck on the lips, as he went to unpack the shopping bags. Bucky sauntered over to the bookshelf by the TV. He scanned his eyes down every shelf, Steve had it all organized from TV shows to movies.

“Hey Stevie?” he spoke, turning around.

“Mm?” Steve hummed.

“Can we watch The Great Gatsby?” Bucky asked.

Steve tore his eyes away from making coffee as he stared at Bucky.

“You’ve never seen it?” he questioned.

“Never had the time to,” Bucky replied.

“We can watch it then, it’s really amazing, so full of colour but really emotional,” Steve mused.

“Am I going to get punched in the feels?” Bucky queried.

Steve scoffed.

“You’ve spent too much time reading things in the Supernatural fanbase. They say things like that,” he issued.

Bucky shrugged as he smiled and turned back to the bookshelf.

“Maybe after that we could watch Star Trek: Into Darkness,” the brunette mused.

“Beam me up Scotty!” Steve exclaimed.

Bucky snorted.

“No Kirk,” he replied, making an attempt at a Scottish accent.

“You can beam me up any day Bucky Barnes,” Steve crooned.

The brunette blushed as he pulled the DVD’s out from the shelves.

“Stop that,” he huffed.

“Someone must have shot you with a phaser set on ‘stunning’,” Steve replied.

“Are you kidding me!” Bucky yelled. “Star Trek pick up lines!” he chuckled.

“You’re the Obi-Wan for me?” Steve mewled, with a pout, sounding rather pathetic.

“Oh my god,” Bucky groaned, dramatically dropping down to the couch, as he lay on his back. “I’m totally swooning over here,” he joked.

“You must be the Impala because I’d love to-” Steve stopped, being interrupted immediately.

“Don’t you dare!” Bucky exclaimed.

“Ride you all night long,” Steve whispered.

“Fuck,” Bucky breathed out.

“Oh I’m sorry, did I rouse the trouser snake in your jeans?” the blonde questioned, grinning like an idiot.

“Stevie,” Bucky grumbled, bringing out the ‘E’ in his name.

Steve laughed as he grabbed the packet of chocolate biscuits and brought the mugs of coffee over to the couch. He placed them down on the coffee table, before straddling Bucky’s waist as he lent down, lips brushing the brunette’s.

“You’ll have to wait till’ later,” he purred.

Bucky groaned.

“We should just do it in the shower so we can clean off afterwards,” he hissed.

“Now there’s an idea,” Steve whispered, huskily, kissing the hollow of Bucky’s neck.

“боже мой,”  _Oh my god_  Bucky grumbled. “Stop котенок,” he added.

“Alright, let’s watch these damn movies,” the blonde spoke, moving off of Bucky.

The brunette sat up as he grabbed the coffee and a biscuit. Steve put the DVD in the player and grabbed a warm blanket as he sat back down. Bucky nestled into his side as Steve shared the blanket between them, grabbing his own coffee and biscuit. He could feel Bucky’s free arm wrap around him gently. A smile crossed his face as he rested his gaze on the TV as the movie began.

_“In my younger and more vulnerable years, my father gave me some advice. "Always try to see the best in people," he would say. As a consequence, I'm inclined to reserve all judgements. But even I have a limit,”_

* * *

Work went smoothly and accordingly the next morning. Bucky was decked out in his Winter Soldier gear again, racing up and down streets and bounding over walls. Having the thrill of the chase running through his veins was his favourite thing about this new project. Steve enjoyed being behind the camera again, snapping photographs of his boyfriend clad in all his gear. He’d gotten ones of ‘behind the scenes’ where Bucky would still be wearing the mask, but he knew he’d be laughing because of the crinkles at the corner of his eyes. Steve lent against a wall as he admired them during a break. The weather had cleared up since yesterday and the sun was shining brightly, so Steve got some pretty excellent shots.

It was late afternoon by the time they had finished, Bucky was ready to go home, until Steve ruined that thought. After most of the staff had gone home, Steve wandered over to where Bucky stood under the shade, his casual clothes back on, which was just a plain red t-shirt and denim jeans. Steve thought the shirt was a little tight on him, not that he was complaining really.

“Hello handsome,” Steve crooned.

“Hey yourself gorgeous,” Bucky retorted.

The blonde smirked as Bucky loosely wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and kissed him tenderly. They were both in an affectionate mood that afternoon, possibly from last night. The pair did get up to a bit of ‘mischief’ the previous night.

“So, I need a favour,” Steve hummed.

“Uh huh?” Bucky replied.

“Could you help me pack some of my artworks in my office into boxes? I’m selling them and putting new ones up, we’ll need to pack them in your car though,” he mused.

“That’s fine babe, anything for you,” Bucky soothed.

“Thank you Winter Boo Bear,” the blonde answered.

“Oh my god not this again,” Bucky groaned, cringing slightly.

Steve smiled, kissing Bucky’s temple before going away in search of Thor. Since they’d started this whole project Steve was calling Bucky his ‘Winter Boo Bear’ just to annoy him. They were doing the photoshoot just outside ‘Roger That’ so there wasn’t any need for a long walk back. Bucky played with the dog tags around his neck, waiting patiently for Steve. It hadn’t taken Steve long to find Thor, he wasn’t that hard to miss.

“Well that’s everybody sent off home. Looks like it’s just you and I,” he crooned.

Bucky grinned widely and held out his hand to Steve. The blonde took his hand, lifting it up as he pressed kisses against the metal. The brunette chuckled slightly, his eyes twinkling at Steve. His heart skipped a beat whenever Steve treated him with affection. The pair of them made their way up the stairs of ‘Roger That’ because the elevator needed repaired. All the flights of stairs were a bit torturous for both of them, but they conquered them as a team. When they got to Steve’s office, the artworks were already sitting in neat piles. Bucky couldn’t help but smirk at how organized Steve was.

“Alright, just pack as many as you can into a box, then take them downstairs and sit them by your car,” he spoke softly.

“Yes sir,” Bucky teased, giving a salute. “You’ll be doing this too I hope?” he taunted.

“Of course I will,” Steve chuckled.

Bucky nodded as he went to work, packing pictures and paintings into a cardboard box. Steve knew how to pack them quickly and was out the door within minutes. The brunette grumbled to himself, but kept going anyway. It ended up with Bucky packing the boxes and Steve taking them down to the car.

“Teamwork!” he exclaimed happily, taking the last box.

“I’ll be down in a minute, I want to check out these new photos and paintings,” Bucky issued.

“Don’t keep me waiting sugar, we have a dinner date remember?” the blonde soothed.

“How could I forget,” he hummed, blowing a kiss at Steve.

Steve chuckled loudly as he wandered out of the room. He made his way downstairs carefully, because the box was a little heavier than the others. He hummed to himself, thinking about Bucky, about life, about how precious it was. Finally, he reached the door to the car park and pushed it open with his foot, the afternoon sun fading over the horizon. The blonde sat the box down and gave out a loud, exhausted sigh, stretching his arms a little.

“Steve,” a voice spoke, slightly too harshly.

The hairs on the back of Steve’s neck prickled as he tensed.  _No_  he thought. It couldn’t possibly be who he thought it was, not again, but his voice sounded all too familiar.

“Richard...when are you going to leave me alone?” he asked, eyes glassing over with worry, and anxiousness.

Richard’s presence was off putting, it always had been.

“I told you I would keep coming back,” he muttered.

“I told you to stay away,” Steve retorted.

“I can’t do that,” Richard replied.

“Yes you can. You have to Richard, you’re interfering with my life, my relationship with Bucky. I’ve been nice and civil, I haven’t gotten a restraining order against you. But now, I think I might have to. This is too much,” Steve explained.

His back was still turned and Richard’s eyes burned into his skull, he could practically feel the intensity. Of all the people who could bother him so much, it had to be Richard. Steve thought prison would have changed him, to be a better person, he really did. Richard was a lost cause now and Steve couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please leave, before Bucky comes down here,” Steve ordered.

“Bucky’s here?” Richard asked, sounding genuinely calm for someone who got pinned against a wall by him by the throat.

“He is, yes. And he’ll probably do a lot worse than last time,” Steve answered.

“How can he when I’ve already done the most damage?” Richard scoffed.

Steve turned, face filled with complete confusion.

“What are you talking about?” he wavered.

Richard smirked wickedly.

“I’m sorry about what happened with Bucky at the pier,” he hummed, swaying from side to side as he tilted his head.

The blonde’s eyes widened.

“Sorry for Cap as well, I guess,” he continued.

“You-” Steve paused.

He felt tears welling up in his eyes, tears of grief but also anger.

“You...it was you!” Steve yelled. “You knocked Bucky over at the pier! You injured him!” he spat.

Then it all dawned on him...Cap, his best friend he laid to rest yesterday.

“You killed Cap! You killed my best friend you bloody monster!” he screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Bravo Steve, but I had to get your attention somehow,” Richard mused, casually.

“I thought you would have changed Richard! I thought you might grow up! But you didn’t! You’re a psychopath!” Steve roared, stepping forward.

“I wouldn’t, if I were you,” Richard growled.

“Oh what are you going to do Richard? You don’t scare me! You never did! I’m happy now and I want it to stay that way!” he yelled, moving again.

“Steve,” the younger man replied, shaking his head.

“Go away! I could punch you right now until you bleed but I won’t! I’m not that kind of person!” he exclaimed, eyes red raw with tears. “Just get out of here and back o-” he gasped suddenly, eyes widening.

Richard’s hand clamped over his mouth as Steve screamed in pain. The knife dug into his stomach as Richard gave it a slow twist. Steve’s eyes flooded with tears, his mouth agape as he stared down at his stomach. He gasped shakily as the knife was pulled out roughly. The blonde fell to his knees, hand trembling as he pressed it to the weeping wound.

“I warned you Steve. And you didn’t listen, you should know you never screw around with me. I guess you didn’t learn that from the past. Also...I don’t think Bucky would have heard you, so things are good...for me anyway,” Richard whispered, crouching down as he waved the knife in Steve’s face. “Goodbye Steve,” he added.

Steve winced and groaned, letting out shaky rasps as Richard ran from the scene. His vision was going a little hazy as he tried to crawl his way to the wall. He managed, but as he stood, he collapsed again, bloody hand smearing the wall’s surface. The pain was overwhelming, blood oozing through his fingers. As the fluid rose to his throat, he called out to Bucky.

“Bucky!” he cried weakily, face screwing up in agony.

The brunette had closed up Steve’s office as he jogged down the hallway, humming songs to himself. All he could think about was the date tonight, they hadn’t been on one in a while. He made it down to the fourth floor when he heard something that made his heart stop, his face paling.

“BUCKY!” Steve screamed, sounding strangled, a heaving cough following after.

Bucky turned to the window, eyes falling on the scene outside. Red stained the footpath and a hand print was smeared on the wall.

“Steve!” he yelled.

He sprinted down the stairs, taking shortcuts when he could. At the last set of stairs he slid down the railing, landing on both feet at the bottom.

“Steve!” he exclaimed, panic in his voice.

The brunette nearly broke the glass down as he forced his way outside.

“No...no, no, no please,” he wavered, rushing to Steve’s side. “Steve, babe I’m here, I’m here,” he whispered.

His hands searched Steve until he felt something wet on his fingers. Blood tinted his metal hand as he moved Steve’s hand away, a shaky cry leaving his lips.

“Oh god Steve. Christ,” he gasped.

“Buck,” Steve choked out. “I-I should have listened, I should have listened to you,” he rasped, swallowing the lump in his throat, pain ripping through him again. “It was him...Richard, I’m sorry. I’m so s-sorry...” he stammered.

Bucky was sobbing, hands shaking as he pulled his phone from his pocket. It took him some time to explain to the operator about what had happened, tears choking him up.

“Steve keep your hand on the wound please, for god’s sake, please,” he begged, voice breaking.

He knew it, he knew it all along. Richard was out to get them, to get revenge for no reason whatsoever. And he’d gotten them, he’d gotten Steve. Bucky’s hands cupped Steve’s face, tear droplets pouring down his cheeks as he kept his eyes on Steve, wiping a few strands of hair from the blonde’s face.

“Steve don’t give up okay? Stay with me. You’re going to be alright, you’ll be fine,” he cried out, lip trembling.

“Bucky,” Steve breathed out, eyelids dropping slightly. “I’m not going anywhere, remember. Because I’m with you till’ the end of the line,” he whispered.

“Oh god Steve,” Bucky wept.

The sirens were loud in the distance and Bucky felt relief wash over him as he held Steve.

“Stay with me,” he pleaded.

“Who’s the hero now? I love you...” Steve uttered, coughing again, red liquid running down his chin.

His eyes suddenly fell closed as he slipped into an unconscious state, head falling against Bucky’s shoulder.

“No no no Steve, come on. Don’t do this. Steve please. моя звезда, пожалуйста!”  _My star, please!_  Bucky sobbed.

He only shook him gently, eyes wide with panic, fingers curling into Steve’s hair.

“Steve?” he whimpered.

Silence.

“STEVE!” he screamed, voice echoing in the street.

* * *

Footsteps, that’s all that could be heard as Bucky paced up and down the hallway. The hospital was gloomy and it reminded him of when he was in there. His eyes were bloodshot, his tears still rolling slowly down his face as he nervously bit his nails, metal arm tucked crossed over his chest. Steve was in the room across from where he stood, surrounded by doctors and nurses. Bucky didn’t know how bad he was, didn’t know if he was going to make it. His heart ached in his chest as the events played in his head. The brunette yelled in frustration, punching his metal hand into the wall. Nobody heard him, he didn’t want anyone to hear him.

_“Who’s the hero now? I love you...”_

Bucky broke down as he lent his head on the wall, shaking his head, metal hand balling into a fist so tight his arm gave out a straining whir. Sobs and unsteady heaves emitted from his lips as he trembled. Somewhere in his mind he blamed himself, he blamed himself for not protecting Steve like he said he would. His mind was filled with negative thoughts as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears that made his eyes sting.

“Where is he I need to see him!” a voice exclaimed.

“Just down the hall sir,” a nurse replied.

The brunette tipped his head up as the footsteps approached, he could barely see from his moist eyes. Tony stepped into the dim light, eyes falling on Bucky.

“Bucky!” he called.

Bucky remained quiet, he was too overwhelmed with anger, fear, worry and guilt. Tony quickly made his way down, looking into the room Steve was in.

“Oh my god,” he gasped.

Bucky’s chest heaved as a new wave of tears came on, hands shaking. He’d forgotten that he’d called Tony. He probably wouldn’t have made much sense because he hadn’t stopped weeping at all. Tony turned as he looked at Bucky, eyes glassed over.

“Bucky I’m so sorry, Steve will be fine,” he whispered, reaching out for him.

“Don’t touch me,” Bucky hissed, shakily. “DON’T TOUCH ME!” he roared, sounding like an animal.

He backed away, choking out whimpers as Tony stood back too.

“It’s okay Bucky...it’s okay,” he soothed.

Tony saw Bucky flinch, his eyes falling closed as he prepared himself for a punch, a slap, or a kick to the stomach maybe. But it never came, Bucky had ran into his arms, Tony’s back pressed against the wall. Bucky cried on Tony’s shoulder, fingers digging into his suit. The brunette was in shock for a moment, before his arms wrapped around Bucky.

“I’m here for you Bucky, it’s alright,” he crooned.

“I-I wasn’t there to protect him,” Bucky sobbed, grip tightening on Tony. “I could have protected him from that asshole and I didn’t,” he continued. “дурак,”  _Fool_  he choked out.

“Hey, hey...this isn’t your fault. You didn’t hurt Steve. I’ll have the police sent out to find Richard. We’ll catch him and I’ll make sure his ass stays behind bars. I swear to you,” Tony assured him, squeezing Bucky tighter.

“Thank you...so much,” Bucky whispered.

“Now why don’t you come home, you can crash at my place. Loki’s worried about you,” Tony issued.

“I’m not leaving Steve,” the brunette snapped, pulling away from Tony.

“Bucky, you need sleep. Remember what happened last time you let yourself slip,” the older man replied.

“Steve could be dying in there and you expect me to leave!” Bucky yelled. “You expect me to leave when he needs me the most!” he screamed.

His hands suddenly dug into the lapels on Tony’s suit, pinning him back to the wall.

“I’m. Not. Leaving,” he growled, eyes burning with anger.

It was like an entirely new person had taken over him. He sounded hoarse and manic, he looked like it too. Fear was ridden in Tony’s eyes as he touched Bucky’s hands gently.

“Bucky, let go of me before you hurt yourself or somebody else,” he whispered.

Bucky laughed briefly, before his brows knitted together.

“I’m already broken,” he crowed, eyes searching Tony’s.

“So am I, everybody is. But we can fix it. Have some hope Bucky, Steve’s the strongest man I know,” Tony soothed. “You don’t think I don’t know what it’s like to lose people? Or see people hurt? Believe me I do. I disliked my father so much when I was growing up. And then he and my mother died in a car accident a few years ago. Even though he and I clashed, I still loved him...and I never got to tell him that. I still have nightmares Bucky...I let myself become a wreck and then I found Steve and he helped me. Then when Steve and I parted ways I allowed myself to lose myself again, then I found Loki. And I don’t think I’ll ever go down that dark path ever again,” he added. “Don’t let yourself become a wreck again, think of how much it would pain Steve to see you like that again,” he wavered.

Silence fell in the hallway, save for the erratic beats of a heart monitor in the hospital room. Bucky’s grip loosened when he saw the tears in Tony’s eyes. He always thought the guy was a bit of an insensitive ass. But no, behind that hard shell, Tony was just as sensitive and emotional as Bucky was.

“I’m sorry...god I’m sorry,” he chanted, letting go of Tony, stepping back two steps.

Tony wiped the tears away as he choked back a few.

“I’ll come home with you...if you’ll still have me there...” Bucky whispered.

The brunette stared at him, nodding slightly.

“Come on then,” he mused.

“I just need a moment, please,” Bucky replied, arms crossed lazily over his chest.

Tony nodded in understanding as he made his way back down the hallway, disappearing around the corner. Bucky walked to the window of the room where he saw Steve still being attended to, eyes closed as if he was having a long sleep. The brunette held his hand to the window, a single tear sliding down his left cheek.

“Я тебя люблю моя звезда. только ты. быть сильным. Ты нужен мне...” he hushed, covering his mouth, whimpering out a sob once more.

_I love you my star. Only you. Be strong. I need you..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -jumps on a plane to a deserted island so you can't find me- I'm going to get so much hate for this. I'm sorry guys! Cliffhangers I know...bad things. I had a lot of trouble writing this, I mean, when I went to bed the night I finished it, I couldn't stop thinking about the scene with Steve and Richard and then Bucky and Steve...it played in my head and it was like seeing it happen before my eyes. Hardly slept that night D: I hope you can forgive me! I had to add in the Winter Boo Bear thing because I only just found out Chris Evans would call Seb Stan Winter Boo Bear and Seb got all embarrassed about it, I thought it was adorable. Next chapter is mostly going to focus on Bucky, two new characters close to him will be introduced...and we'll also be seeing a lot of Bucky's past life, mostly about some things he did in college relating to singing and such...it's pretty interesting what I've got planned, he's got a few secrets. They're also be a bit with Tony involved, you'll be seeing more of him. I might just also say that there will be past event things thrown in, what with Richard saying "you should know you never screw around with me. I guess you didn’t learn that from the past," that's obviously a bit of an indicator that things were pretty rocky back then. So I added a new tag in for it.


	13. Chapter Twelve - Must Be Haunting Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There is only one way to happiness and that is to cease worrying about things which are beyond the power of our will." - Epictetus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. But a cyclone took the power out for a week and then I was busy with the clean up. I don't like this chapter very much, it isn't my best. I had other plans for it but they changed again, so there's a happy ending for you all. But there are feels.

__

_“I’m not going anywhere. ‘Cause I’m with you till the end of the line,”_

_“I love you,”_

_“I was so scared that I might lose a man who I could see a future with,”_

_“Я тебя люблю, James Buchanan Barnes,”_

_“моя звезда,”_

Bucky gasped for air, sending water splashing over the edges of the bath. His chest ached as he winced and held his hand against it, trying to breathe in deeply. He hadn’t even realized he’d submerged himself under the water, remaining there for a while. The brunette got his breath back as tears pooled in his eyes at the past memories that played in his head. He wanted it all to be a bad dream, but he couldn’t have that, it was all real. As far as he knew, Steve’s condition was unknown, he hadn’t heard anything. Bucky wanted to wake up to the blonde’s arms around him. All he got that morning was an empty bed. Tony offered him the spare room and he was truly grateful for it. But it still didn’t ease the pain that he was feeling. He’d contacted Natasha, but she hadn’t replied back to him, he could only hope she did. Because Bucky needed her more than ever right now.

“Bucky? Are you alright in there pet?” Loki spoke, from behind the closed door.

“I’m fine,” Bucky choked out, sounding hoarse.

“There’s coffee and breakfast for you in the kitchen,” Loki replied.

“Thanks...I’ll be out in a few minutes,” the brunette answered.

He heard Loki’s dull footsteps disappear back down the hallway, Tony’s voice speaking to him softly. The brunette pushed himself out of the bath, letting the water drip off his body before he grabbed a towel and dried himself. Bucky felt sick looking at himself in the mirror, his eyes were tired and he looked like he’d seen a ghost. He sort of had, he saw the most terrifying thing he had ever seen in his life. He thought he’d seen terrifying stuff in his last relationship, but no, seeing someone you’re so helplessly in love with lying in a pool of his own blood was something far beyond what Bucky used to see. His hands fell against the vanity as he slumped to his knees and sobbed hysterically. He couldn’t handle the thought of losing Steve, he didn’t know how he’d cope.

“Bucky? Bucky, open the door darling,” Loki soothed, banging on the door.

“I should have went with him!” Bucky cried. “I should have been there! I would have taken that hit for him! I’d fucking die for him as long as he’d be okay!” he screamed.

He tugged on his hair as he buried his head between his arms, letting out choked sobs and small gasps.

“Anthony! Anthony get something for this door please!” Loki called, sounding panicked.

Bucky was losing it, he couldn’t take it, his brain was malfunctioning on him and all he could think of was negativity. The door slammed open as Loki rushed in, dropping to Bucky’s side. His arms wrapped around the brunette as he wept into the younger man’s chest.

“You’re alright Bucky, it’s alright,” Loki whispered.

“I could have-” Bucky stopped, choking out more sobs as his body trembled violently.

“Shh...” Loki soothed, rubbing his hand up and down Bucky’s back. “It’s not your fault, do you understand? Steve will make it. I know he will,” he added.

“And if he doesn’t?” Bucky asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“Don’t you dare think that Bucky. Don’t you dare. There have been times where I always thought of the negative side and I turned out to be so wrong,” Loki issued.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky whispered.

“We were only eighteen and Thor suggested we go to a Fraternity party in college. I objected but I went to look after Thor. We were there for only an hour and I’d lost him somewhere. When I found him, he was in a room, with someone over him, about to have his way with my older brother. He was drunk and drugged up. I was beside myself because when I managed to get some help, his body was failing on him. I thought I’d lost my big brother that night. I’ve never ever forgiven myself, but I stayed positive. And he is still here today. You can do the same with Steve,” he explained. “Do it for Steve,” he continued.

Bucky nodded as tears still slid down his cheeks, his body relaxing against the younger man’s.

“For Steve,” he murmured.

“Come on, get dressed and come and get something to eat. Then we’ll take you to the hospital to see Steve, alright?” Loki questioned.

“Okay,” Bucky breathed out.

Loki smiled softly as he kissed the brunette on the temple, smoothing his hand through Bucky’s hair. Bucky smiled back slightly, his hands sitting in his lap. He lay his head back against the vanity and let out a deep breath.

“Stay positive,” he sighed.

The brunette hoisted himself back up onto his feet, wiping away stray tears as he made his way out of the bathroom. Some of Tony’s clothes lay on the bed because Bucky didn’t bother to stop by his apartment on the way home from the hospital the previous night. He picked up the AC/DC shirt and pulled it down over his head, pulling it down to his hips. It fit comfortable as he put on briefs and then shimmied into the jeans that were a tad loose on him. Bucky left his hair as it was and rolled up the sleeves on the shirt. He wandered out into the hallway, following the smell of coffee and food. The sun was hidden behind grey clouds and Bucky sighed softly. Loki stood by the cook top, flipping a pancake over as he rubbed his back.

“Have a little too much fun last night?” Bucky commented.

Loki let out a small laugh.

“No pet, my back has still been a little tender since my accident,” he mused.

“Was gonna’ say, either that or you’re secretly a woman and you’re up the duff,” the brunette joked.

“Oh don’t be ridiculous you little snitch you,” Loki grumbled.

Bucky chuckled as he sat down at the table, grabbing one of the mugs of coffee.

“Do you and Tony want kids?” he asked.

Loki turned around, pointing the spatula at the brunette.

“I will slap your arse with this spatula. You ask too many questions,” he huffed.

“I’m asking good questions!” Bucky protested.

Loki sighed.

“I’d love children, I’d adore them in fact. Adoption, a surrogate, I don’t care, as long as I have a little baby to hold one day. I would like to get married first. To Anthony? I’m not sure, we all know how his last engagement went south,” he mumbled.

“With Steve, yeah,” Bucky replied, feeling a stab of jealousy in his chest.

“Whatever happens, happens,” the younger man chimed, placing some pancakes on the last plate to be stacked with them.

Bucky nodded.

“What about yourself and Steve? Any plans?” Loki queried.

“Bit too early for that,” Bucky answered. “We’ve only been together for a couple of months, not sure exactly how many,” he added.

“Yes, but when you’re in love you can’t stop yourself, there’s always that urge,” Loki hummed. “I assume you are in love with Steven?” he mused.

“Of course, truly, madly...deeply even,” Bucky whispered, looking down at his coffee.

“Do you see a future with him?” Loki continued.

The brunette looked up, a sad smile crossing his face. He did, he really did.

“Everyday...” he crooned.

Loki grinned as he brought the plates over and sat them on the table.

“Help yourself,” he issued.

“They smell great,” Bucky gasped, breathing in the smell.

Loki chuckled.

“They’re a family recipe,” he replied.

Bucky cut into one, drizzling some syrup on it, before popping it in his mouth. He let out a satisfied moan of approval and Loki let out a laugh as he joined him at the table. The brunette could hear Tony’s footsteps as he appeared in the room.

“Thank you doctor. No, I’ll pass the news on. Yes. Okay. Thank you again,” he spoke, ending the call.

Loki and Bucky’s gazes fell on him immediately.

“Steve’s stable for now. He’s resting and recovering, hopefully. The doctor said it was a good thing you were there Bucky. If Steve was left any longer he wouldn’t-” he paused, letting out a shaky breath. “He wouldn’t still be here,” he added.

Bucky’s fork dropped to his plate as he paled. He’d suddenly lost his appetite, feeling his stomach churn uneasily. Loki looked at him worriedly, his hand resting on the brunette’s.

“I’m gonna’ be sick,” he wavered. “I’m gonna’ be sick,” he added, chair scraping on the marble floor.

“Bucky,” Loki whispered.

The brunette rushed down the hallway back to the spare room, his stomach tying in knots. Loki grimaced when he heard him retch into the toilet, his hands falling over his face.

“Why did you tell him that you bloody idiot!” he yelled.

“I wasn’t going to lie to him!” Tony exclaimed.

“Well at least you could have let him eat first!” Loki roared, slamming his fists on the table.

“Hey...baby, calm down,” Tony soothed.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Loki breathed out. “I just feel terrible for Bucky,” he whimpered, tears welling in his eyes.

Tony rushed over to his lover’s side and wrapped him up in an embrace. At the best of times, Tony was the most caring man that Loki knew. Loki let out small, sharp breaths as he tried to calm himself down.

“Listen to me. Everything will be fine. We just need to be here for Bucky right now. Together, we’ll do it together,” Tony crooned.

Loki nodded slowly.

“I love you. I love you so much,” the brunette whispered.

“I love you too darling,” Loki choked out, wiping a tear away.

Loki hated seeing people hurting, he hated seeing Bucky hurt the most. Bucky went from calm to panicked within seconds. He couldn’t help but wonder if maybe something was happening inside Bucky’s head, something that wasn’t exactly right. For now he simply relaxed into his lover’s arms and prayed for Steve. Which was something he rarely ever did.

* * *

A heartbeat; the single pulsation of a human heart, an indicator of life. Steve’s heart beat was slow and stable, the lines of the monitor jumping at each pulse. He was hooked up to tubes and machines, most of them were the ones keeping him alive. Bucky stood outside the room, his forehead pressed against the glass. He couldn’t stomach going in yet, so he let Loki and Tony go in first. Loki had his hand resting on Steve’s, with Tony behind him, hands on his shaking shoulders. Tony tried to keep a straight face, but Bucky could see the tears streaming down his face.

_“I’m proud of you,”_

“Oh Steve...” Bucky gasped, covering his mouth with his hand.

The doctor had explained that Steve was lucky to still be alive. He wasn’t sure how his recovery would go, but his hopes were high. It put Bucky at ease, only slightly, as he mentally begged Steve to stay strong.

_“No not without you!”_

Bucky blinked back tears and shook his head. All his past memories were flooding back to him, either taunting him or keeping him calm. Natasha still hadn’t called him, but he was patient enough to wait, he had Tony and Loki there with him. His gaze fell on the couple again as he saw Tony lean down and press a gentle kiss to Steve’s forehead. Bucky knew Tony still cared a lot about Steve, he knew Steve still cared a lot about Tony. At least Tony was nothing like Richard. The brunette’s metal hand balled into a fist, he still had to find Richard. And when he did, it wasn’t exactly going to be a pretty sight. Richard made his blood boil to the point where Bucky had to take it all out on a punching bag before he hurt somebody.

“Bucky,” Loki spoke.

He flinched, his hand suddenly grasping the wrist that had touched him. Loki’s eyes widened in fear as he stared into Bucky’s distant eyes, misty with tears.

“Bucky love, let go of me,” he soothed, resting his hand on Bucky’s metal hand.

Bucky said nothing.

“Bucky...you don’t want to hurt me. I’m your friend. Now please, let go...” Loki whispered.

It was like a switch had clicked in his head, making him come back to himself. He released Loki’s wrist and stared at his trembling metal hand in fear.

“I’m sorry,” he wavered. “Oh my god I’m sorry,” he added, shoulders shaking.

“Shh, pet, it’s alright. I’m fine,” Loki soothed. “Go and see Steve, Tony and I are done now. We’ll be right outside,” he continued.

“Promise?” Bucky asked, sounding like a scared child.

“Promise,” the younger man replied.

The brunette nodded and parted ways with Loki as he stepped inside the room. Tony passed by him and gave his arm a gentle squeeze, before joining Loki outside. Bucky took slow steps towards Steve’s bedside, his ears filled with the  _‘beeps’_  of the machines. His hand rested on the bed, before it slid up and tenderly took the blonde’s, fingers curling into every curve. He sat down on the chair and rested his elbow on his knee. Steve looked peaceful, eyes closed, his breathing sounding calm. Bucky wanted to see his crystal blue eyes again. He missed them, just as much as he missed Steve when he wasn’t right beside him. His eyes welled with tears as he wiped them away quickly, letting out a small sniff.

“Hey Steve,” he spoke shakily.

He wanted to hear a response so badly.

“You had me scared you punk. Thought I was gonna’ lose you,” he laughed weakly, smiling sadly. “God Steve, I wish I was there. I could have stopped this. No matter what anyone tells me, I think it’s my fault. I wasn’t there to protect you like I said I would be. What kind of boyfriend does that make me? A pretty useless one. Can’t even protect the one I love from some fucking psychopath,” he continued, tears streaming down his face. “Fuck Steve I’m so sorry,” he choked out. “I love you. I love you so much babe. So help me if I never get to tell you that each and every day I will never forgive myself. I need you to stay here. I need you to wake up when you can. I don’t want to wake up without you by my side. You saw how lost I was when I had my accident, and I stayed in my apartment for weeks. I can’t do that again. I can’t, I-” he paused, sobbing harder, as he rested his forehead against their entwined hands.

Silence filled the room, except for Bucky’s quiet cries as he held onto Steve’s hand for dear life. He’d never felt so complete with someone in his life before. Steve made him feel everything he had always wanted. He made him feel special and loved, he made him happy. The blonde resting peacefully before him meant the world to him now, and if he lost him, he would basically lose his world.

“I-I want you to be here when I get back. I want you to be awake so I can see those damn beautiful eyes of yours,” he crooned. “Can you do that for me Stevie? You’re strong, I know it. Don’t let this take you. We’ve still got a long road ahead of us. We’ve still got things to do, people to see, places to go. Don’t give up моя звезда,” _My star_  he soothed. “I need my капитан,”  _Captain_  he added, pressing a kiss to Steve’s knuckles.

He looked up at Steve again, smiling softly.

“I love you Steve Rogers, remember that, да?” he hummed, standing up from the chair.

Bucky didn’t know what else to say, and he needed some breathing space. He’d had a lot to think about, and he knew he had to get away from Manhattan for a few days. The brunette could trust Tony and Loki to visit Steve. Then there was Thor and Bruce. He sighed as he let go of Steve’s hand, resting it on the blonde’s chest now.

“"Мое сердце принадлежит тебе,”  _You have my heart_  Bucky whispered.

He lent down, planting his lips gently onto Steve’s, feeling a tear slide down his cheek before he pulled back.

“I expect you to kiss back next time I see you,” he chuckled, wiping away more tears. “Stay strong for me kitten,” he added.

The brunette gave Steve one more quick kiss, before making his way out of the room. He was bundled up in Loki’s arms as soon as he left, his arms tight around Loki’s skinny frame. No words were exchanged, only emotions and warm embraces. It wasn’t until Bucky’s phone rang that he had to pull away. He retreated out to the front doors of the hospital. The rain poured down outside and Bucky sighed deeply. He fished his phone out, hoping it was Natasha, but it was Thor instead.

“Thor,” he answered.

“Bucky!” Thor replied. “I have been trying all morning to reach you. How is he?” he asked.

Bucky took a deep breath.

“He’s fine, he’s gonna’ be fine,” he whispered.

“Bucky...” Thor soothed.

“Oh I don’t know Thor!” the brunette exclaimed, falling against the wall as he slid down it. “I don’t know,” he whimpered, running his hand through his messy hair, letting out a choked sob.

“Easy my friend. Easy. Calm down,” Thor crooned.

“I can’t believe this happened. I knew something was off. But I didn’t think it would come to this. Steve doesn’t deserve to be in this state,” Bucky whispered.

“I know. I know. I’d only wished I had known that Richard was causing Steve so much grief. We could have fixed it sooner. We will find him I promise you Bucky,” Thor mused.

“Tony said that already. I just want it to hurry up so I can see that piece of shit rot in jail,” Bucky spat.

“We will get there,” the older man answered. “Have you told Phil?” he questioned.

“Yeah, he’s gonna’ come and see Steve this week sometime,” the brunette issued.

“And you? What will you be doing?” Thor asked.

“I’ve got somewhere to go. I need to get away from here,” he sighed.

“You’re just going to leave Steve?” Thor snapped.

“Don’t say it like I’m leaving for good,” Bucky bit back. “It’ll be a few days, a week tops. There are some people I need to see. I really need to see them. It can’t wait. But I know that Tony, Loki, yourself and Bruce can be here for Steve in the meantime,” he added.

“You better not leave for good. Stark has already done that to him. He tore his heart and Steve found it hard to love again, until you came along Bucky. Never have I seen him so happy,” Thor explained.

“I won’t. Jesus Thor, I love him! Okay! I love him so damn much it hurts. I wouldn’t be here at the hospital if I didn’t love him like I say I do! He’s the shining light in my day! Nothing is going to change that unless Steve and I decide that it’s over!” the brunette exclaimed.

“Alright, alright...I believe you,” he issued.

“Just let me do this, so I can come back and be okay for when Steve is awake,” Bucky breathed out.

There was silence as Bucky heard Thor shift in a chair, a cough following after. Bucky knew he was crying, he could hear him sniffling slightly.

“Don’t cry,” he soothed.

“I’m sorry,” Thor laughed weakly. “Steve and I have been friends for years. I would hate to lose him,” he sighed.

“We won’t,” Bucky assured him. “I need to go, but we’ll talk really soon okay?” he questioned.

“Of course. Please take care Bucky,” Thor hummed.

“I will, see you soon,” the brunette replied.

“Goodbye,” Thor answered.

He hung up and Bucky let his head fall into his arms as he let out an exhausted sigh. His body was aching for some proper sleep, but he couldn’t when all he could think about was Steve. Every time he closed his eyes at night he saw Steve, bleeding and near death. He needed to get away so that he could get some sense of closure. The brunette hadn’t see two very important people for over three years now, he felt terrible.

“Bucky? Are you ready to go?” Loki’s voice interrupted.

Bucky looked up, seeing Loki there holding his hand out to him. The brunette was so grateful for the friends he had made since he moved to Manhattan. While he missed Natasha and Clint so much, he was just glad he had Tony, Thor, Loki, Claire, Bruce and Bianca. His hand rested in Loki’s as he was pulled up, Loki’s hand resting on his arm.

“Steve is strong, remember that,” the younger man soothed.

“I know,” Bucky replied.

He had one last look at the hospital, whispering something in Russian with a small smile, before they ventured out into the rain. Bucky would be back for Steve, he would never leave his side.

* * *

_The fire started long ago_

_The flames burned out, still embers glow_   
_So charred and black_   
_There’s nothing left to burn, to burn_

Bucky wandered around his guest room at Stark Tower. He’d become like a second part of the household because Loki didn’t want him to stay alone in his apartment with nobody close enough in case he needed comfort. The brunette had held up strong for a while. But he still found himself going in search of Tony or Loki for some reassurance. Night had dawned upon them, it was early but Bucky wanted to sleep early because he was leaving around 7am the next day. Steve’s Harley was parked downstairs, Bucky was going to take his Impala, but wanted to feel the thrill of a motorcycle again. Bucky was driving to Kentucky, it was a long drive, but he desperately had to go. Even if Steve woke up while he was gone, he’d at least come home to a bit of a happier welcome.

The brunette sighed as he zipped his bag closed and dumped it by the chair in the corner. He gazed out the window at Manhattan, his reflection catching in the glass. He’d changed so much and he had to keep reminding himself that there was no going back. The new Bucky was something he had to embrace, but at least Steve gave him all the confidence he needed. Phil had gotten in contact with him and said he would definitely visit Steve while Bucky was away. He’d never heard Phil sound so panicked before. Bucky was about to go and have a warm shower before his phone started ringing. He picked it up and almost burst into tears when he saw that it was Natasha.

“Nat?” he spoke.

“Bucky! Oh my god I am so sorry I didn’t get your messages until now honey! I’m a terrible friend!” she exclaimed.

“It’s fine Nat,” Bucky replied.

“How’s Steve?” she asked.

“He’s uh-yeah, he’s fine. He’ll be fine,” he issued, pinching the bridge of his nose to stop the tears.

“Bucky...” Natasha whispered.

“He’ll be fine, he has to be I-” Bucky paused, suddenly letting out a choked whine that he couldn’t hold back.

“Hey, hey...shh,” Natasha crooned. “It’ll be alright,” she added.

The brunette dropped down on the bed, his free hand running over his tired eyes. He hated the feeling of doubt that surged through him.  _Why can’t I stay positive?_  he thought.

“It was horrible Nat. Seeing him there, blood pooling out of him. The way he screamed for my help, it sent chills up my spine,” he wavered. “It was the worst thing I’ve ever heard in my life,” he sobbed, the tears starting to rain down his face now.

“Honey, don’t talk about it. It’s hurting you,” Natasha whispered.

Bucky covered his mouth as he hunched over, shoulders shaking as the cries came out in short bursts.

“I failed him Nat,” he cried. “I failed at the one thing I had to do best,” he added.

“Listen to me James Buchanan Barnes. You are not a failure. You never have been. You never had ot easy, remember this. You’re still adjusting to some things. And I’m so glad you found Steve because I would never let anyone hurt you again. Steve proves that fact. He loves you so much and I could see it by the way he looked at you. And I know you love him too, you love him a lot. Do not call yourself something that you aren’t. Your flaws are what makes you a good person, your perfections are not everything. You give that man the greatest gift in the world and that’s love and affection. Please don’t give up on Steve,” Natasha explained.

His heart swelled in his chest, he did love Steve, more than he thought he could ever love someone. After the last few years he found it hard to trust again. But Steve won him over, giving him all he needed.

“I’m going to Kentucky tomorrow,” he breathed out, wiping some tears away.

“Oh, are you-” Natasha paused.

“да, I’m going to go and see them,” Bucky answered.

“That’s good, because its been a bit too long now. They’ll be wondering if you’re still kicking,” Natasha teased.

Bucky laughed softly.

“I just hope they don’t freak out at my new look,” he hummed.

“They won’t. You’ll be okay,” Natasha assured him. “You go there and then you come back and you be there for Steve,” she continued.

“I know,” Bucky murmured.

“Listen, I have to go to work. So I’ll call you sometime soon when you get back,” Natasha crooned.

“I’d like that,” the brunette answered.

“ Береги себя,”  _Take care_  she replied.

“ты тоже,”  _You too_  Bucky hummed.

Natasha hung up as Bucky sat his phone to the side, letting his head fall into his hands. He let out a shaky sigh and closed his eyes to try and calm down.

“Black Sabbath huh?” a voice spoke.

Bucky looked up from his hands and saw Tony leaning against the door frame. He hadn’t realized the song had changed.

“Uh yeah, I love them,” he chuckled softly.

“Finally, someone with good taste. Loki doesn’t like it,” Tony chimed, walking into the room. “He’s so old fashioned,” he added.

“Sometimes we need a little old fashioned,” Bucky mused.

“Touché,” Tony replied.

He sat down beside Bucky on the bed as he held a small book in his hands. Bucky eyed it curiously because it had his name on it. Tony grinned.

“Steve wanted me to give you this today. He gave it to me a few weeks ago. It’s an anniversary present. You two have been together for almost four months believe it or not,” he mused.

“Really?” Bucky asked, eyes widening. “I never keep count, I didn’t realize it was already that much,” he whispered.

“Time flies. Anyway, he wanted me to give you it regardless. I guess you’ll need to wait to tell him thank you,” Tony hummed, handing Bucky the book.

The brunette opened it up as he saw a map sitting in front of him. It was a map of Australia with three places marked on it. Bucky scanned his eyes over them and saw that two were major cities and the other was of a smaller town with beaches etc.

“Why do I need this?” he questioned.

“Turn the page over,” Tony replied.

He did and his heart nearly stopped as he stared at two plane tickets. There was a note on the other page and Bucky scanned his eyes over it with a flutter in his chest.

_“Happy Anniversary Buck. I love you so much and I wanted to spoil you for your birthday since you gave me the best birthday party ever. The day before your birthday, we’re getting on a plane and going Down Under. Yes, I’m talking the real deal. We’re going to Australia for the week. So pack your bags sweet cheeks, we’re going on an adventure.” - Stevie xx_

Bucky stared in awe. Steve had organized a trip for them to Australia. For his birthday. He couldn’t even wrap his head around it. His eyes read over the message again, fresh tears pooling in his eyes. Tony put his arm around Bucky’s shoulder and gave his arm a gentle squeeze.

“He has no idea how unbelievably happy he makes me,” he choked out.

Tony smiled softly.

“I bet he does know,” he soothed.

Bucky laughed a little.

“He probably does the sneaky shit,” he mumbled.

Tony’s eyes fell on the bag by the chair as he turned back to Bucky with a confused look.

“What’s the bag packed for?” he asked.

“I’m leaving for Kentucky tomorrow, for a few days. I need to clear my head. Otherwise I’ll have a relapse of when I got my metal arm, shutting myself away for days, weeks even,” Bucky explained.

“I understand, but what about Steve?” the brunette questioned.

“Phil’s going to see him sometime this week. I need you and Loki to visit him at times too. If he wakes up tell him I went to visit some important people and that I’m perfectly safe,” Bucky answered.

“Who are you going to see?” Tony queried.

“My parents,” the brunette replied.

“Oh,” Tony breathed out.

“My adoptive parents anyway,” Bucky sighed, looking at Tony.

“Adoptive?” he mused.

“Story for another day. I really want to get some sleep if that’s okay?” Bucky asked.

The brunette could only nod as he stood up, Bucky following also. They embraced warmly as Bucky gave his friend a gentle squeeze. Tony could be extremely caring when he wanted to be.

“Goodnight Bucky,” he hummed.

“Goodnight Tony. Thank you for everything,” Bucky replied, smiling kindly.

“It’s what friends do right?” Tony asked.

“Always,” Bucky chimed.

Tony nodded as he turned away and made his way out of the guest room. Bucky put his gift to the side before crawling into bed. When his head hit the pillow he lost himself to the powerful force of sleep. Tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

Bucky drove for as long as he wanted to. He rode to Pittsburgh one day, stayed the night and then took off early the next morning. The brunette made a stop in Cincinnati for another night where he met a few friendly locals. As dawn came he was back on the road, Steve’s Harley humming loudly as he sped down the roads. Bucky’s hair flew freely in the wind, Steve’s favourite jacket flowing out behind him also. Music played in his ears as he turned around corners, with a little bit of a lean on the Harley. It had been a while since he’d ridden one, and he honestly missed it. The brunette felt free during his journey, it was exactly what he needed.

Bucky had made a quick visit to the hospital on the day that he had left. He left some flowers for Steve by his bed and promised him that he’d come back to him feeling better and ready to start their life again. Bucky passed by a welcome sign and he knew he was close. His parents lived on a ranch in the countryside, with hundreds of acres for farming and horse riding. They’d raised Bucky there for a little while, before he moved to Brooklyn to be with Natasha and Clint. He was born in Brooklyn, but after the situation with his birth parents, his adoptive parents wanted to take him as far away as possible. It was tough for him, but he got through it all with the help of friends.

_The sky is calling_   
_The wind is at my shoulders_   
_Won’t let this chance pass me by_   
_Mama, I’m bent to fly_

He drove by stores and busy cafes as he picked up the speed slightly. Bucky was still nervous to see his parents again. It had been a few years since he had talked to them. He didn’t know what had happened exactly. The brunette actually wondered if they were still living at the ranch. He should have checked but didn’t have the time. Maybe he just had to hope.

_“You’re always welcome back here Bucky. We love you,”_

A smile crossed his face as he maneuvered his way down the twisty road. The engine roared and echoed down the deserted stretch of road. Bucky knew he wouldn’t see many people out at that time. Except those who worked early, but they mostly lived in the more populated parts of the state. The ranch was in Leitchfield and Bucky had timed his arrival perfectly. It was getting near noon and he was starving, he knew he shouldn’t have skipped out on breakfast. He’d passed by several other ranches and saw how much they’d changed, knowing the original owners had probably moved onto greener pastures. The fresh smell of newly cut grass hit his nose and he forgot how much he missed that smell. His mom would get allergies from it, but Bucky loved it when he was growing up. Horses grazed on the large acres of land and dogs lazed in the sun as it shone down on the porches.

People waved to Bucky from their homes as he sped by, returning a quick wave to them. Another smile crossed his face as he turned onto a dirt road. He slowed down and carefully drove the Harley up to the house he hadn’t seen in years. The sound of a barking dog made Bucky’s eyes widen slightly. Just before he had left for Brooklyn, his parents had bought a Pointer named Quinn, he wasn’t sure if they had kept him. Bucky killed the engine of the Harley next to a pick-up truck, his gaze falling on the house. It was still exactly the same, with just a small touch up with paint. The barn was still standing and he saw three horses out in the paddock. His heart warmed, they only ever kept three horses so that they had one each. The brunette knew then that he was in the right place. More barks came as Bucky turned his head and saw the familiar white and brown pointer he had grown up with for a while.

“Quinn!” he called.

Tears welled in his eyes as the canine came bounding toward him. Bucky dropped to his knees and held his arms out. Quinn jumped on his excitedly, licking his face as Bucky laughed, tears falling down his cheeks.

“Hey buddy,” he whispered.

Quinn nuzzled his shoulder, tail wagging quickly as the brunette hugged him.

“I missed you pal,” he soothed.

“Bucky?” a voice spoke.

Bucky’s head tilted up as he looked up at the porch. On the stairs stood his mom, looking a little older since last time, her strawberry blonde hair falling over her shoulders in loose curls.

“Mom?” he replied, standing up slowly.

She gave the brunette a once over before tears pooled in her eyes.

“Bucky!” she cried.

He rushed towards her as they met halfway, embracing each other comfortingly. Bucky held onto his mom tightly as he sobbed, he was too overwhelmed.

“You’ve grown up so much,” his mom whispered.

“I know mom, I know,” Bucky breathed out.

“Julie, who is it?” a deeper voice called.

“Robert it’s Bucky!” she called back.

They pulled away as Bucky looked up at his dad, seeing the grey starting on his brunette hair. His dad stared at him in shock, it had been a while since Bucky had been seen there last.

“Hey dad,” Bucky spoke. “It’s me, I just...grew up a little, and changed a couple of things about me,” he added.

“I know son, I just didn’t expect to see you here,” Robert replied.

Bucky smiled as he walked up the stairs to face his dad.

“Do I get a hug or what?” he asked.

Robert laughed as he pulled the brunette into his arms and gave his back a firm pat. Bucky grinned, wrapping his arms around his dad, squeezing tightly.

“What finally made you come all the way out here?” Robert questioned, as they pulled apart.

“A lot of things. I’ll explain inside, just let me grab my bag,” Bucky answered.

Robert nodded as he and Julie wandered back inside, Quinn staying behind with Bucky. He jogged over to the Harley and grabbed his bag, swinging it over his shoulder as he took the keys out. The brunette wiped the stray tears from his eyes as he sauntered back up to the house, Quinn close by his feet. He was nervous now, he’d never told his parents that he got into modelling, or that he was specifically set on males. Bucky didn’t even know how to tell them about his metal arm. Panic was washing over him now as he lent against the railing, feeling a little dizzy. Quinn whined and nudged his hand lightly.

“I’m alright buddy,” he crooned, pushing off the railing.

As he walked inside he could smell the faint aroma of cinnamon that his mom loved to fragrance the house with. It was all the same when he last saw it. Rustic and like a proper country style home. In the hallway there were still old photographs of himself as a kid and a teenager. Bucky chuckled as he dropped his bag in the lounge room, before coming into the kitchen and dining area. Robert glanced over at Bucky and smiled softly.

“How have you been doing since your accident son?” he asked.

Bucky blanched.

“Excuse me?” he wavered.

“Son, we watch and read the news. We saw what happened,” his dad sighed.

“Oh,” Bucky replied.

“We saw that young blonde man help you too. What a hero. Is he a friend? He knew your name,” Julie spoke up.

“No, he’s more than that,” Bucky answered. “Mom, dad, I moved to Manhattan after I stayed in Brooklyn for a couple of years. I became a model, I have been for a few years now and my career is going somewhere. Manhattan is where I work now and I work for a man named Steve Rogers. He was the one on the news, the one who saved my life. We were friends. But now we aren’t...because now we’re lovers. And I don’t think I ever told you that I’ve been gay for a while now too,” he explained.

Julie looked back at Bucky with a small smile.

“Honey, we always knew that,” she soothed.

“What?” Bucky gasped out.

“We always knew. There was just something about you that was different. And we kind of hoped that you had found someone,” she continued.

“You’re both unbelievable,” Bucky huffed.

Robert and Julie began laughing as Bucky let all the panic wash away. He was so glad his parents were smart enough to know, and that they were so supportive.

“Don’t think that we didn’t know about you sneaking off with one of your friends from school after tennis practice,” Julie issued.

“Mom,” Bucky grumbled. “We weren’t anything lke that,” he added.

“We know you ended up not becoming a couple, but you did have...moments,” Robert interjected.

“Oh my god,” Bucky groaned, hiding his face behind his hands.

“We’re sorry honey, we love to tease you remember,” Julie replied.

“Things haven’t changed,” Bucky laughed.

He sat down at the dining table as Julie brought coffee over, placing it down in front of him.

“Thanks mom,” he whispered.

“So, tell us about this Steve Rogers then,” Robert spoke, smiling over at Bucky.

The brunette smiled sadly as he thought about Steve. He wondered how he was, if he was still asleep...still alive even. A stray tear fell down his cheek and he wiped it away, taking a long sip from his coffee.

“Steve is...everything I could ever ask for. I know that I said that about you know who. But, I mean it with Steve. We did meet at work, I was interested in him straight away. We had a date one night, that was when I had my accident. He saved me even when I told him just to leave me, seeing the car on fire I thought it was over. But Steve kept me calm. My left arm was absolutely screwed. So I had to lose it, Steve’s ex-fiancé Tony Stark built me an entirely new arm that works with the brain waves in my head,” he answered, pulling up his sleeve and taking his glove off.

“Oh my-” Julie paused. “Oh Bucky,” she breathed out, reaching over to take his hand.

Bucky tensed slightly but let her take the metal hand into hers.

“Show me that it works,” she soothed.

The brunette swallowed the lump in his throat as he curled the metal fingers gently around his mom’s. Robert stared in amazement, his chin resting on his hand.

“That’s incredible son,” he mused.

“Yeah, Tony is a bit of a genius,” Bucky replied. “Anyway, so after my accident I kept myself shut inside, got a bit unwell, mentally, for a while. Until Steve came and helped me again. He showed me that I was the same man, I just had a different appearance. We made it official then, nearly four months it has been now. It was going great. I gave Steve a forties themed birthday he’d never forget and we told each other I love you that night. It was the greatest feeling in the world. I love him so much and I see it lasting longer than I imagined. But...a couple of days ago, things started to happen. Steve’s dog called Cap was baited, Steve’s ex named Richard kept showing up. Then-” Bucky choked, his hand twitching slightly.

“Take your time Buck,” Robert crooned.

He closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath as he rubbed his hand down his face. Bucky was still tired, no matter how early he went to bed. What happened still kept him awake at the worst of times.

“Steve was packing boxes into my car. His-Richard showed up. And he stabbed him. He stabbed him and left him there for dead. I was still upstairs but Steve was crying out for me until his voice went hoarse. I just wish I’d been there,” he sighed, blinking away tears.

“Is he alright?” Julie questioned.

“Stable, but resting. I don’t know mom,” Bucky whispered. “I just don’t know,” he added.

Julie stood up as she sat in the chair next to Bucky and embraced him. Bucky rested his head on her shoulder as he held on tightly. He let himself weep again, he felt better that way. With the company of his parents he felt safe and assured.

“Listen to me son,” Robert soothed. “If you love Steve so much and you believe in him. He will make it. You never give up on someone no matter how bad it looks. You remember when you were really sick and we thought we would lose you?” he asked.

Bucky nodded.

“We stopped thinking that because we knew you were a fighter. And with what we saw when Steve saved you, he’s a fighter too,” he continued.

“Your dad is right sweetie. Have people told you to keep positive?” Julie queried.

“Too many have,” Bucky chuckled softly.

“Well listen to them,” his dad whispered.

“Okay. I can do this, if you two believe it, then I will,” Bucky answered.

“That’s my boy,” Robert chimed.

Bucky sat back up as he grinned at his parents, he was so happy to have them. They gave him the love he needed so that he didn’t become a troubled man.

“Can I go out for a ride?” he asked.

“You don’t need to ask Buck,” Robert replied.

He nodded as he stood up and made his way to the back door. Bucky called Quinn over and took him outside. His shoes crunched on the rock path as he wandered down to the barn. It had been a long time since he’d been horse riding. If anything, he missed it, he wanted to do it more and bring Steve to the ranch. His phone chimed and he pulled it out of his pocket, seeing a message from Phil.

_“Thank you for looking after Steve. I hope you have a relaxing time away. You need it. If Steve wakes up I’ll make sure he knows where you are. You’re a great man Bucky. A true hero.” - Phil_

The brunette smiled widely as he pocketed his phone. Bucky was never going to give up now.

“Whataya’ think Quinn? Race ya’,” he crooned.

The canine didn’t have to be told twice as they started running. Bucky felt like a kid again. The ranch would always be home in his heart.

* * *

Days passed by slowly in Manhattan. Steve’s recovery had been up and down, the blonde still lay resting. However the doctors did see a slight change in his condition. Tony had visited most out of everybody who had been asked to visit. He tried to go at least everyday for a good few hours. The brunette was on his way there again, early Saturday morning. Loki had to attend some important meeting for work, Tony had the day off and had nothing else to do. If anything he killed his time by visiting Steve. He sighed as he pulled into the hospital car park and turned down the blaring music seeping through the speakers.

Tony was dressed casually in some jeans and a shirt, his suits became annoying sometimes. He stepped out of his car and wandered over to the passenger side, grabbing the flowers on the seat. The flowers by Steve’s bed would be wilting by now, so the brunette had decided to get more. His sunglasses were propped up on his head when he entered the lobby. The nurse Tony had become acquainted with smiled at him kindly as he gave a small wave in return. Tony made his way down to the new room that Steve had been moved into, since his condition was no longer a critical state, which was a good sign to him.

_“Steve hold on a second I gotta’ tie my shoe,”_

_“But you don’t have-”_

_“Steve, I know this is probably very sudden. But, will you marry me?”_

_“Oh my god...you’re such a sap! Of course I will!”_

The brunette smiled sadly at the memory of when he popped the question to Steve. He didn’t know why he kept thinking about it. Tony assumed that maybe he just wasn’t ready to let go yet. But he had to, he had Loki now and he couldn’t turn back time to fix all of the wrong things that happened. If anything he was glad that Steve had found someone new, somewhat. He only wanted the best for Steve.

_“Remind me never to make the same mistake of loving someone who can’t love me back as much as I need him too,”_

Tony’s heart sunk, he’d broken Steve’s heart and he really didn’t expect to be appearing in his life again. They had left off on bad terms. Yet here he was bringing flowers to the blonde while he lay bed ridden in the dank hospital. As he got closer to the room he let out a deep breath. He pushed the door open to the room and looked inside. Steve was still in a sleeping state, but he was sitting upright on the bed slightly. The brunette closed the door, before making his way over to the bed, placing the flowers at the end of the bed. He sat down in the chair, his eyes scanning over Steve intently.

“Hey Steve,” he spoke, taking the blonde’s hand gently in his. “I’m back for the tenth time this week,” he laughed. “I promised Bucky I’d come and see you, so I’m doing it. You look peaceful as always, but I wish you’d wake up already. Steve...whatever I did in the past, I am so sorry. I’ve wanted to tell you sorry for a long time now, you have no idea. I never stopped caring about you, ever, I still care about you now, if anything I care about you more now,” he continued, running his thumb over Steve’s knuckles. “God Steve, how come nobody saw this coming? We knew Richard was dodgy, but I guess he was your ex, you knew him more than all of us. You’re going to get through this Steve, I swear to you. Just remember I care,” he sighed. “Just remember that I never really stopped loving you,” he added.

Tony felt a few tears forming, but he blinked them away, shaking his head at himself.

“If you loved and cared for him like you said you did, then why did you leave him?” a voice interrupted.

The brunette jumped as he turned his head and saw Phil by the door.

“Phil,” he answered.

“Are you going to answer my question?” Phil asked, stepping forward.

Phil and Tony never got along with each other while himself and Steve were a couple. Their opinions seemed to clash all the time. And Phil basically thought that Tony was trouble from the very beginning.

“We couldn’t keep going. It would have broken Steve more,” Tony mused.

“He loved you for everything you gave him. You asked him if he’d marry you and then suddenly you didn’t want him anymore. Why was that Tony? Do you have some sort of commitment issues? How long will it be before you’re breaking Loki’s heart?” Phil questioned, eyebrows knitting together.

“Loki and I are in love,” the brunette growled.

“You said that about Steve and now look. He’s with someone else,” the older man grunted.

“I did love Steve! I loved him but I couldn’t be the man he wanted,” Tony hissed.

“All I want is the best for my son and Bucky gives him that,” Phil replied.

“You have no right to call him your son!” Tony yelled, standing up from his chair.

“I have every right Mr Stark! I raised him from when he was very young! At least I gave him a father figure when no one else could! I had a son once, but he passed away and having Steve in my life filled the open wound I had! Steve was not just some boy to me, he became family and I will call him my son if I want to! Don’t you dare tell me I have no right! Ever!” Phil roared.

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat.

“I know what you’re playing at Tony. Nothing goes by me. You said it yourself, you have Loki now, Steve is only a friend to you now. So help me if you wreck what Bucky and Steve have I will make your life hell,” Phil continued.

“I’m not doing that,” Tony muttered.

“Keep telling yourself that Tony. I have my eyes on you,” the older man mused.

“Are you finished?” Tony snapped.

“Yes. I’m going to go and get a coffee. Let me know when you’re done here,” he chimed sarcastically.

The brunette scowled as he watched Phil leave the room, before he slumped back in the chair. He took Steve’s hand again and gave it a small squeeze.

“Boy can your old man be stubborn,” he whispered.

A sudden coughing noise made Tony’s head tilt up quickly.

“Steve?” he breathed out.

The blonde’s eyes suddenly twitched, before they opened slightly, his face screwing up in pain. He made a choking sound again as Tony rushed to the door.

“I need some help here!” he called. “Steve, hey, it’s okay, someone is coming to help,” he soothed.

A nurse came in as she approached Steve and began working on the tube that had been placed down his throat. Steve groaned at the gross sensation as it left his throat, eyes watering a little.

“There we are, glad to see you awake Mr Rogers. You had us all worried,” the nurse issued.

She left as quick as she’d come in as Tony stared at the blonde. Steve blinked a few times as he rested his hand over his stomach, letting out a shaky breath.

“Steve?” Tony whispered.

The blonde turned his head, a small smile crossing his face.

“Hi,” he rasped.

Tony smiled, letting the happy tears fall down his cheeks.

“Thank god you’re okay,” he soothed.

“I can’t believe I’m still here,” Steve replied.

“Bucky got to you on time,” Tony answered.

Steve hummed.

“Where is Bucky?” he asked.

“He left,” Tony issued.

“Left?” Steve whispered, his face contorting into confusion. “What do you mean left? Did he-” Steve paused. “No...please tell me he didn’t leave for good?” he questioned, tears pooling in his eyes.

“Shit, no, I’m sorry Steve. I didn’t say that right. He left to go to Kentucky for a few days,” the brunette crooned.

“Why?” the blonde mumbled.

“Bucky can tell you when he gets back,” Tony mused.

Steve sighed as he turned his gaze away.

“I knew he’d leave. He wouldn’t be able to handle this. He can’t handle these things. This is all my fault,” he choked out.

“Steve enough,” Tony hissed.

The blonde broke down into sobs as he tried to wipe them away, letting out shaky gasps. It hurt every time he cried at that moment. Tony stood up and gently pulled Steve into his arms.

“It’s not your fault. It never was. Bucky will come back still loving you like he always did,” he assured him.

“I love him so much,” Steve whimpered, shoulders shaking a little now.

“I know, I know,” Tony replied.

Tony rubbed his hand soothingly down Steve’s back as he held him closer. The one thing he hated most was seeing Steve so upset.

“Have you got your phone?” Steve asked.

“Yeah,” the brunette answered.

“Take it out, we’re going to do something for Bucky,” Steve ordered.

And Tony obliged, no matter how much he wanted to say no. There was clearly more to this than anyone knew.

* * *

It was Bucky’s last day on Sunday. He’d be leaving the ranch on Monday morning, just before noon. The brunette went for a ride early in the morning down to the river to watch the sunrise. Quinn went with him and kept Bucky company as he thought about what he would do when he got back to Manhattan. Bucky was wondering how Steve was getting along. He wanted to call Tony or Phil to ask, but he didn’t want to fill himself with more worry. Last night his mom sat with him as he broke down again. He had tried so hard to not let it happen, but with how in love he was, it was impossible to hold back. It was around noon when Bucky came back to the ranch, sweating from the warm sun. He reached the end of the trail on his horse Houdini that had become his favourite since he had arrived. Bucky had gotten back into his horse riding like he’d never stopped doing it, it all came back naturally to him. He dismounted the stallion at the barn, taking his reins off to let the animal roam free in the paddock. The brunette let out a slow breath, wiping sweat from his brow.

“Fuck, it’s hot today Quinn,” he spoke.

Quinn barked loudly.

“Yeah?” Bucky chuckled, smiling widely.

He wandered into the barn and grabbed an axe leaning against the wall, swinging it over his shoulder. His skin glistened in the sunlight now from all the trails of sweat that cascaded down. Bucky was a hot mess,  _literally_. He slammed the axe down into a block of wood, hearing it crack slightly. The brunette did small jobs for his parents while he was there, he felt like he owed them. Bucky grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. He threw it to the side, breathing softly as his muscles rippled a little. Quinn lay down to catch some early morning sun as Bucky picked up the axe again.

He grunted loudly, swinging the axe down onto the wood, watching it split in two. Bucky’s metal arm twisted at each movement as he picked up another block, placing it dead in the centre of the tree stump. His mind suddenly began thinking about Richard and his arms tensed. The brunette gave out an angered yelled as he swung the axe down, hard, shattering through wood and into the tree stump. Bucky let go of the axe and stood back, his right hand squeezing his metal arm as it twitched. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, chest heaving, before opening them again. The thoughts of Richard lingered for a little longer before Bucky was able to push them back.

“Bucky!” Julie called.

“Yeah mom?” he called back, looking over to the porch.

“Coffee is ready!” she replied.

“Be there in a minute!” Bucky answered.

Bucky picked up his shirt and wiped sweat from his face, picking the axe up again. He gripped it tightly and swung it once more on some wood, hearing the sweet cracking sound in his ears.

“I can finish it later,” he mused.

Quinn’s sudden continuous barks tore Bucky away from his journey to the house. He squinted his eyes as he saw dirt billowing behind a car that was approaching on the road. His eyebrow raised slightly as the car turned into the ranch and drove up.

“What the hell?” he whispered.

The car pulled up beside the Harley that Bucky had left sitting there since he’d arrived. He walked closer and saw the familiar outline of the car as the dust started to clear. It was his Impala, displaying a few dirt marks here and there. Bucky hung his shirt over the fence as he slowly walked closer. The driver door opened and Bucky gasped suddenly. Steve turned around as he propped his sunglasses up on his head. Bucky’s heart started pounding as he stared back at the blonde.

“Steve!” he yelled.

The blonde’s gaze fell on Bucky, a smile crossing his face as he stepped forward.

“Oh my god,” Bucky whispered, breaking into a run.

He sprinted faster than he ever had in his life, feeling like he was running for a grand prize. The brunette ran into Steve’s arms, the blonde hoisting him up as he held onto him tightly. Bucky burst into tears of joy as he curled his fingers into Steve’s jacket. Steve smoothed his hand through Bucky’s hair as he sobbed happily. Bucky pulled his head away from Steve’s shoulder as he cupped the blonde’s face in his hands.

“Please tell me I ain’t dreaming,” he choked out.

“You aren’t dreamin’ sugar,” Steve crooned.

Bucky choked out a laugh as he pressed his lips to Steve’s, kissing him with everything he had. Steve smirked into the kiss as he deepened it, holding Bucky securely, his legs wrapped around the blonde’s waist. When Bucky pulled away, he rested his forehead against Steve’s and closed his eyes.

“I love you. I love you so much,” he chanted.

“I love you too Buck,” Steve soothed.

“God Steve, I thought you were a goner and I-” he paused.

“Shh,” the blonde hummed. “We don’t need to talk about it right now. But, you saved me Buck, you got there in time. Thank you,” he added.

Steve let Bucky slide from his waist as they embraced warmly, Bucky’s head resting on Steve’s chest.

“Don’t scare me like that again,” Bucky sighed.

“Why would I leave you Buck? Nobody is going to get rid of me that easily,” Steve answered.

“You’re a punk,” Bucky whispered.

“Jerk,” Steve retorted.

“I missed you so much,” the brunette mumbled. “How the hell did you know I was here?” he asked, looking up at Steve.

“You still had your GPS on, on your phone,” the blonde mused.

Bucky groaned, leaning his head against the blonde’s chest again.

“Of course,” he breathed out.

Steve smirked as he tilted Bucky’s head up and kissed him again, tenderly and sweetly. Bucky’s hand aimlessly ran under Steve’s shirt as he felt the stitches on his stomach. The brunette let out a sharp breath as he pulled away from Steve’s lips.

“It won’t scar,” Steve spoke.

“Not worried about that,” Bucky replied.

“Bucky,” Steve whispered.

“Do you want to come inside?” he questioned.

“Do I have a choice?” Steve asked.

“No,” Bucky issued.

He laced his fingers with Steve’s as they started their journey up to the house.

“That’s Quinn by the way,” he added.

“He’s adorable,” Steve chuckled.

Bucky smiled as he led Steve up the stairs to the front door. He opened it slowly as he stepped inside, Steve and Quinn close behind. Julie and Robert were in the kitchen cutting fruit as the blonde and brunette entered the room.

“Help yourself to coffee Bucky it’s in the-oh,” Julie gasped, her eyes falling on Steve.

“Mom, dad...this is Steve,” Bucky spoke.

Julie’s features softened as she grinned widely, putting the fruit down.

“You’re the one who saved my boy?” she asked.

“Yes ma’am,” Steve replied.

“Oh come here,” she crooned, throwing her arms around Steve’s neck. “Thank you. Thank you so much,” she added.

Steve grinned as he hugged Julie back, before they parted, Robert stepping closer now.

“Steve,” he mused.

“Sir,” the blonde murmured, standing up straighter.

Robert held out his hand as Steve took it, keeping the handshake brief, yet firm.

“Thank you for looking after my son,” he issued.

“Your son is a very important person to me. I’m glad he got raised so well by you two,” the blonde answered.

“Aren’t you just the sweetest,” Julie hummed.

Bucky sighed happily as he wrapped his arm around Steve, giving his hip a gentle squeeze.

“You must be exhausted. I’m sure you’re still healing,” Julie soothed.

“I am, I wouldn’t mind getting some shut eye,” Steve sighed.

“Well, Bucky you go let him sleep. Your mom and I are going to go to the river for a little while,” Robert offered.

Steve smirked as he nudged Bucky a little. The brunette felt the blush creep up his neck as he took Steve’s hand firmly.

“Okay, have fun,” he replied.

He took Steve down a hallway to his old bedroom, shutting the door loudly behind them. Steve looked around the room at the medals and trophies that sat on old shelves. He chuckled as he saw old photographs of Bucky.

“Cute,” he crooned.

“Shut up,” Bucky laughed.

“So you played tennis huh?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, and I played violin too,” he answered.

“No kidding? Why do you never tell me these things?” Steve huffed.

“It’s embarrassing,” Bucky grumbled, turning around to look at the shelves.

“Really?” Steve hummed. “I think it’s quite beautiful,” he added. “And sexy,” he purred, his hands resting on Bucky’s bare hips as he kissed his neck.

Bucky couldn’t keep in the small groan that left his lips as he tilted his head.

“Did you miss me that much?” Steve soothed.

“So much,” the brunette breathed out, feeling Steve’s fingers working on his zipper.

“Maybe you need to show me just how much...Sergeant,” the blonde growled softly, his lips grazing Bucky’s jaw.

Bucky shuddered.

“Don’t need to ask me twice красотка,” Babe he purred.

“Hmm, c’mere then,” Steve breathed out, turning Bucky around.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss as Steve guided Bucky to the bed, pushing him down to the cushioning mattress. He slowly dropped to his knees and ran his hands up Bucky’s thighs, purring softly. Bucky moaned wantonly.

“I’m so glad you’re back,” he gasped huskily.

“Me too Buck, me too,” Steve whispered.

Bucky and Steve lost themselves in each other’s love, all the hurt from days before draining away, slowly. For what felt like a long, long time, Bucky found happiness again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say a lot of Bucky's past would be thrown in, but it would have taken up half the chapter, so I'm going to write it in the next. I thought I'd let Steve and Bucky stay in Kentucky for another day and half some fun. Just as long as Bucky's parents don't cockblock em' lol. Also I think Tony is up to something too, you go Phil ;). Enjoy.


	14. Chapter Thirteen - His Tainted Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think we have all experienced passion that is not in any sense reasonable." - Stephen Fry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's more smut incoming, right at the beginning, but they get interrupted ;) poor boys. So basically the tension is there throughout the chapter. Bucky comes clean about his past, we see what he did back in high school, I had to go and listen to something I don't enjoy per-say but it was enjoyable for the chapter. Again, Bucky has a confession to make, and Steve starts to think something just isn't right. But it finishes on a happier with more passionate smut at the end ;)

_ _

 

_When you came in the air went out_

_And every shadow filled up with doubt_

_I don't know who you think you are_

_But before the night is through_

_I wanna' do bad things with you_

“Stevie,” Bucky gasped, his metal hand falling against the blonde’s chest.

“Buck,” Steve breathed out. 

It was early the next morning when the pair had woken up. Well, Bucky woke Steve up when he ducked his head under the bedsheets and-

“Hey!” Steve hissed, resting his hand on Bucky’s thigh. “Focus baby, you’re doing so well,” he purred. 

Bucky let out a small moan and rocked his hips forward, feeling Steve’s cock sink in further. It brushed his prostate and the pair gasped in unison. Steve rested his hands on the small of Bucky’s back as the brunette lent over him. He thrust his hips upwards and Bucky keened, his lips parting as he tilted his head up. 

“Y’know, you live up to your name...Bucky. You gonna’ ride me like a mechanical bull, a stallion maybe?” Steve teased.

“Steve,” Bucky grumbled.

Steve rocked his hips up again with a hum.

“Nngh-you’re balls deep in me pal, and you wanna’ make jokes?” the brunette hissed.

“Neigh,” Steve joked, with a swift shake of his head.

“I fuckin’ hate you right now,” Bucky groaned, letting his head fall against Steve’s shoulder. 

The blonde laughed from under him and ran his hands up Bucky’s back to his ribs. Bucky shivered slightly and sat back up, running his hands down Steve’s chest. He rolled his hips and threw his head back, moaning softly as Steve trembled under him.

“So good,” he grunted.

“да,” Bucky whispered.

“You missed me so much huh?” Steve asked.

“Oh yeah, always,” Bucky sighed, biting his lip.

He looked down at Steve, the blonde’s hand coming up to rest on Bucky’s cheek.

“You’re beautiful,” he soothed. 

Bucky smirked as he lent down, lips brushing against Steve’s.

“I can be more than that,” he hummed.

Their lips met in a deep kiss as Steve rolled his hips again, making Bucky moan into the kiss. Steve’s arms wrapped around Bucky as he pulled him closer and rocked his hips a little faster. Bucky grunted above him, his metal hand digging into the sheets as he moved with him.

“Good morning boys! I hope you’re ready for-oh,” a voice gasped.

Steve and Bucky stilled as the brunette’s eyes widened in horror.

“Mom!” he yelled. “Can’t you knock!” he exclaimed. 

Thank god he had some of the sheets covering the pair of them.

“I did,” Julie replied.

“Oh fuck me,” Bucky groaned, burying his face in Steve’s shoulder.

“Well I was working on that,” Steve mused. 

Bucky lightly punched him in the ribs.

“I didn’t know you boys would be up so early,” Julie spoke.

“Mom...” Bucky sighed, moving off of Steve as he pulled the sheets around himself. “I missed Steve a lot, there’s no reason as to why I wouldn’t do this,” he added. “Next time please knock and wait,” he grumbled.

Steve started laughing, only to have Bucky’s hand clamped over his mouth.

“Well sweetpea, this isn’t the first time I’ve walked in on you doing something naughty,” Julie retorted.

The blonde laughed louder and Bucky gave up as Steve rolled onto his side and covered his face with the pillow. Bucky slapped his hand on his forehead as he let out a deep sigh. Of all the days he thought.

“What did you come here for anyway mom? You didn’t finish your sentence,” Bucky mused.

“Breakfast is ready, there’s sausages there and-” she paused, trying to hide a laugh. 

Steve shrieked into the pillow, laughing hysterically as Bucky slapped him hard on the rear.

“We’ll be out in five minutes,” Bucky huffed.

Julie nodded and left, chuckling to herself as she disappeared back down the hallway. Steve was still snickering beside Bucky as the brunette turned and wrapped his arm around the blonde. 

“Stop laughing you punk,” he hissed.

“But it was f-funny,” Steve cackled. “Your mom is the best,” he added.

“Yeah, she is...” Bucky sighed.

Steve stopped laughing, seeing the change in Bucky’s posture as Bucky moved away from Steve and sat up. The sheets sat low on his hips and he ran his hands slowly through his hair.

“Buck...” Steve whispered. “You okay honey?” he asked.

“Fine, I just-” Bucky paused. “Steve, we gotta’ talk later. Once we get back to Manhattan tomorrow,” he continued.

“Yeah sure, whatever you want,” Steve replied, sounding worried.

Bucky’s gaze fell on Steve as he lent back down, pressing their lips together. Steve’s hand grabbed the nape of Bucky’s neck as he deepened the kiss. He pulled away and peppered a few kisses down the brunette’s jaw, earning a soft huff from Bucky.

“Mm, Stevie, come on we gotta’ go have breakfast,” he murmured.

“I have something you can have for breakfast,” Steve purred.

“Steven Rogers!” Bucky gasped, in a high pitched voice.

The blonde began laughing again as he pulled Bucky back down, stealing yet another kiss.

“I love you,” he crooned.

 Bucky scoffed.

“I love you too, you love sick puppy,” he mused.

“Woof,” Steve replied.

“остановись,” _Stop_ Bucky grumbled, pushing himself off Steve.

Steve sighed and threw his arms up, before sitting up and grabbing his shirt from yesterday. He smirked when the music changed on Bucky’s iPod and decided to start singing.

“I’m!” he sang, prolonging the lyric. “Hooked on a feeling!” he added.

“Oh god no,” Bucky groaned, pulling his shirt over his head.

“I’m high on believing, that you’re in love with me!” Steve continued.

He lent over the bed and slapped Bucky on his bare ass, earning a yelp from the brunette. Steve chuckled as he pulled on his briefs and then his jeans. Bucky yawned with a huge stretch of his arms, feeling his bones crack.

“Old geezer,” Steve teased. 

“Get fucked,” Bucky laughed.

“I would if you’d let me,” Steve retorted.

“Is that an invitation?” the brunette purred.

Steve simply smirked, flicking the iPod off. Bucky pulled on a pair of loose shorts as they made their way out of the bedroom. They were making their way down the hallway when Steve grinned.

“Your parents are playing the Bee Gees and you always laugh when I play them,” he mused.

“This is exactly why,” Bucky chuckled.

_More than a woman_

_More than a woman to me_

Bucky yelled in surprise when Steve dragged him into his arms as they started to dance down the hallway.

“Steve!” Bucky protested.

“More than a woman. More than a woman to me,” the blonde sang, in a high voice.

“Well clearly I’m not a fucking woman,” the brunette scoffed.

Steve grinned as he spun Bucky around, once, twice, before they stopped in the kitchen where he danced them around in a big circle a few times. Julie and Robert were sitting at the table, chuckling quietly as Steve finally stopped, planting a kiss on Bucky’s lips.

“You’re cheesy...and embarrassing,” Bucky huffed.

“Nonsense! He’s only having fun son!” Robert chimed.

“Oh I see how it is. You like Steve better,” Bucky replied.

“I’m the favourite!” Steve exclaimed.

“You’re both our favourites,” Julie laughed. “Come and get something to eat, boys like you need to eat well,” she added.

“I think you mean men mom, we’re in our twenties,” Bucky snickered.

“You’re still my little boy,” Julie soothed.

“Aw,” Steve gushed.

Bucky frowned.

“Don’t think you’ll be getting away with anything Steven,” Julie quipped.

“Steven,” Bucky snorted.

“Shut up,” Steve grumbled, as they sat down at the table.

Their knees knocked together and Bucky grinned as he picked up the toast and took a bite. Steve eyed him from the corner of his eye, picking up a piece of sausage and wrapping his tongue around it. Bucky’s eyes widened a fraction as he shifted in his chair, clearing his throat. Steve chuckled and bit down on it and Bucky smirked.

“Ow,” he whispered.

The blonde burst out laughing, covering his mouth with his hand as Julie and Robert stared at the pair as if they’d grown two heads.

“Inside joke mom,” Bucky chortled.

“I don’t even want to know what jokes go on once those two have had drinks in them,” Robert spoke.

Steve smiled smugly with a mouthful of toast.

“No jokes, more just...sounds,” he hummed.

“Steve! I swear to god!” Bucky yelled, kicking him under the table.

“Ow! Julie, Bucky’s being mean!” Steve huffed.

“You’re such a child,” the brunette grunted.

“Leave him be Bucky,” Julie scolded.

“I feel so attacked right now,” Bucky sighed, raising his hands in the air.

He felt Steve’s lips press against his cheek as a small blush crept across his cheeks.

“Love you Winter Boo Bear,” he crooned.

“Oh god not this again,” Bucky whined.

“Don’t be like that Boo Bear,” Steve whispered.

“Stevie,” Bucky growled. “My foot will be up your ass in a minute,” he added.

“Bucky,” Julie interjected. “There’s no need for that,” she continued.

“It’s okay Julie, we do it all the time,” Steve assured her.

Bucky let out a puff of air as he hunched over his breakfast, his arm practically blocking his view from Steve. He wasn’t exactly a morning person, and maybe he was a little pissed off from being interrupted in the morning with _private_ business. Steve’s smile fell as he rested his hand on Bucky’s thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. Bucky hadn’t even heard his parents leave, who decided to remove themselves from the obvious tension inside and vacate outside with Quinn.

“Hey,” Steve soothed, pushing some of Bucky’s hair back. “I’m sorry babe,” he added.

“It’s not your fault. It’s just me being stubborn. I’ve never brought anyone here to meet my parents before. I guess I was on edge about whether they’d like you or not. When you showed up I was so full of anxiety but it was pushed away just because I was so happy to see you alive and well,” Bucky answered. “And they do like you, I can tell. Hell, I’d be wrong to say they don’t love you as their own already Stevie. And that makes me so-” he paused, feeling tears spring in his eyes. “It makes me so happy,” he choked out, wiping his eyes with his hand.

“C’mere,” Steve encouraged, opening his arms to his boyfriend.

He pulled Bucky in close and kissed his forehead softly, running his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

“I love you, alright? Even if your parents didn’t like me I would still stay with you, because I love you, very much...and it’s only you I’d care about if everyone else disliked me,” he continued.

Bucky’s arms tightened around Steve.

“ты нужен мне,” _I need you_ he soothed.

“I know,” Steve replied.

It broke his heart to hear Bucky say something, like Steve was a lifeline, something must have seriously screwed him up in his past. The brunette smiled as he tilted his head up and pressed a kiss to Steve’s jaw.

“By the way, Tony gave me the anniversary present. I can’t believe we’re going to Australia,” he breathed out.

“Anything for you sugar,” Steve hummed.

“Punk,” Bucky chuckled.

“Jerk,” the blonde retorted.

Bucky grinned as he shifted and placed himself in Steve’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. Steve raised an eyebrow before Bucky lent in, grabbing the nape of Steve’s neck and pulling him forward. The blonde of course, responded approvingly, his hand squeezing Bucky’s thigh roughly as the brunette smirked into the kiss, before pulling away.

“Hey, you wanna’ go for a ride out to the lake?” the brunette asked.

“You goin’ all Brokeback Mountain on me?” Steve asked.

The brunette glowered at him.

“I mean...I’d love to see it,” Steve answered, with a sly grin. 

Bucky smiled as he stood up, bringing Steve with him. 

“Buck wait,” Steve spoke.

He was holding onto Bucky’s hand tightly, the metal one, as he lifted it. Bucky eyed him with curiosity as Steve just stared at his hand, running his thumb across the metal fingers, mostly on the ring finger. Steve suddenly came back to reality as he dropped Bucky’s hand and smiled.

“Nevermind, lost myself with something stupid,” he laughed.

_I bet_ Bucky thought.

“Come on,” he mused, pushing open the back door.

“By the way, did you get my video message?” Steve asked, as they waved briefly to Julie and Robert, before heading to the barn.

“No?” Bucky replied, pulling out his phone.

The brunette hadn’t looked at it since Bucky got to Kentucky. He opened up the message and pressed the play button. Steve showed on the screen, sitting upright in his hospital bed. Bucky smiled sadly.

_“Is it going?” Steve questioned._

_“Yeah,” Tony’s voice spoke._

_“Good. Okay, Bucky, jeez I’m shit at this,” Steve laughed._

_“Just keep going,” Tony chuckled._

_“Fine. Buck, happy anniversary. Four months huh? Almost five in the next few weeks. I just want you to know I love you and I’m here for you, always. I hope you like your present. Here’s to many more great months together babe, or years even. Can’t wait to see you,” Steve crooned, blowing a kiss at the camera._

Bucky looked away from his phone and smiled at Steve.

“You’re so cheesy,” he hummed. 

“You love it,” Steve answered. 

The brunette grinned and wrapped his arm around Steve’s neck, pulling him close. 

“Yeah, I do,” he whispered, bringing Steve in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

Saying goodbye was something Bucky really hated doing. Himself and Steve were on their way back to Manhattan now. They left early in the morning so they’d be back in Manhattan around noon. Bucky was back in the comfort of his Impala, while Steve rode beside him in the other lane on his Harley. They were just passing onto Brooklyn Bridge now, when Bucky the radio up when he heard ‘Money For Nothing’ by Dire Straits start to play. As the guitar solo came up, Bucky drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and started to nod his head. Steve chuckled as he drove a little faster and pulled in, in front of Bucky. He shifted a little and stood up on his bike, shaking his ass slightly. Bucky barked a laugh as he honked his horn at the blonde.

“Shake it doll! Shake it!” he called out. 

Steve snickered and sat back down on his Harley, giving the brunette a small salute as he sped forward. Bucky grinned as he followed behind Steve, humming along to the music. He flicked it to the eighties station and smiled wider when he heard ‘Footloose’ playing. The brunette moved to the other lane and pulled up beside Steve, smiling at the blonde as he started to shimmy his shoulders slightly.

“Been working so hard. I'm punching my card. Eight hours for what. Oh, tell me what I got!” he sang.

“I've got this feeling. That times are holding me down. I'll hit the ceiling. Or else I'll tear up this town!” Steve sang back.

“Now I gotta cut loose, footloose. Kick off your Sunday shoes. Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees. Jack, get back, come on before we crack. Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose!” they chorused in unison.

The pair laughed as Manhattan started to come into view. _Home, sweet home_ Bucky thought. He knew they weren’t heading home just yet though. Steve wanted to go and see Phil. Tony had still stayed when Steve had woken up, so Phil simply left a note with the nurses to pass on. The blonde knew Phil would be utterly pissed, he and Tony were like hot coals on a fire, they always used to fire up at each other when Steve was with Tony.

“Lead the way Stevie!” Bucky yelled, smiling softly.

His boyfriend smiled and nodded as he took the lead and led them down an unfamiliar street. Well, unfamiliar to Bucky, he had no idea where Phil lived in the city. He followed Steve down a long stretch of road, before they pulled up to a row of houses that were joined together. Bucky parked in behind Steve, blaring his horn as Steve jumped in fright. He laughed as he stepped out of the car, only to be grabbed by Steve and pushed back on the hood of the Impala.

“Hey Steve, as much as I want to make up for yesterday...now isn’t the time or place,” he mused.

“I know, but I don’t really care,” Steve purred.

He slotted his lips against Bucky’s and rubbed his thigh up the brunette’s, making him gasp softly. Steve pulled away and grinned as he fixed his jacket and helped Bucky back up. The brunette huffed and wrapped his arms around the blonde from behind.

“Just wait a minute,” he grumbled.

“Oh god, you know I can feel that?” Steve laughed.

“Yeah well you caused it!” Bucky protested.

“Think of Thor naked, swimming in cheese fondue,” Steve replied.

Bucky let out a small scream, banging his head in the curve of Steve’s back.

“My poor brain and eyes,” he whined.

Steve snorted as he rested his hands over Bucky’s.

“How you doin’ back there stiffy?” he asked.

“You’re the fucking worst,” Bucky groaned.

“Come on, Phil will be wondering what’s taking so long,” the blonde issued.

“I think he’d wait whilst I had my way with you in the back of the Impala,” the brunette retorted.

“Bucky!” Steve exclaimed, slapping him on the arm. “I didn’t even say if we’d switch roles one time yet,” he added.

“Party pooper,” Bucky sighed. 

He took Steve’s hand as they wandered up the stairs to the bright blue front door.

“Nice touch,” Bucky chuckled.

“Phil has an eye for colour,” Steve snorted.

The blonde knocked on the door twice, before they stood back. Bucky nudged Steve and smiled at him when Steve lifted his hand and kissed it. When the door opened, Phil stood in a sweater and jeans with a slightly weary look on his face. His eyes widened when he saw Steve, a smile crossing his face.

“Surprise!” Steve yelled, with a grin.

“Steve!” Phil exclaimed.

They embraced warmly and Phil sighed with relief, holding on tight to Steve.

“Wait, so you never told Phil we were coming?” Bucky questioned.

“Nope,” Steve chuckled.

“And what a damn surprise it is,” Phil laughed, as he and Steve parted. “Bucky, I haven’t seen you in a while,” he added.

“Good to see you again Phil,” the brunette replied. 

The pair hugged warmly and Steve smiled widely as Bucky patted his hand on Phil’s back. When they pulled away, there was a sudden smash and Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Dammit! Philly! We’re gonna’ need a new salad bowl!” a voice called.

“Philly?” Steve snickered.

Phil shrugged sheepishly.

“Come in, I’ve got some explaining to do, and someone for you to meet,” he sighed, ushering them in.

Steve admired the small house as they walked into the lounge, seeing comfortable looking couches and all the other necessities. 

“Oh, hello. Phil, you didn’t say we were having guests,” a voice spoke.

Bucky and Steve’s gazes fell on a middle aged man with brunette hair and a bit of stubble, his blue eyes looking over Steve then Bucky.

“Steve, Bucky...this is Mark. Mark, this is my son,Steve, well you know the story, and this is his boyfriend Bucky,” Phil introduced.

Steve’s heard swelled at the word _‘son’_. 

“Oh! Phil’s told me a lot about you!” Mark chimed.

Phil turned back to look at Steve and Bucky.

“We’re engaged,” he mused.

“And you didn’t tell me straight away!” Steve gasped.

“Tsk, tsk Phil,” Bucky taunted.

“Both of you stop that,” Phil huffed.

The couple laughed as they moved to the couch and sat down, Phil sitting across from them. 

“I’ll make some coffee,” Mark offered.

“Thanks honey,” Phil replied.

“Aw, honey,” Bucky crooned, nudging Steve’s ribs.

The pair started snickering again as Phil glowered at them.

“Alright, enough laughing, I swear your time away turned you into five year olds, I know it’s a bit of a shock,” he spoke.

“I’m not shocked, well, I didn’t know you were interested in men too,” Steve replied.

“Surprise,” Phil answered.

Bucky snorted.

“It’s great Phil, it’s nice to know you’ve found someone to spend the rest of your life with,” the brunette hummed.

“Thank you Bucky,” Phil soothed, smiling widely.

Mark wandered back into the room with four mugs, placing them all on the coffee table for everyone.

“Thanks Mark,” Steve chimed.

“No worries,” Mark chuckled, sitting down beside Phil. “Phil told me all about how you two met. Any plans yourselves for marriage?” he questioned.

Steve blushed as he took a sip of his coffee. 

“We’ve only been together for four months, I think that’s out of the question for now,” Bucky answered.

“Better now than never. Phil proposed to me after six months,” Mark hummed.

“Wow Phil you love struck puppy,” Steve laughed.

“Like you can talk, Steven,” the older man retorted.

Bucky snickered, recalling when his mom said that.

“Steven,” he scoffed.

The blonde kicked Bucky’s foot, earning a grin from the brunette. He placed his free hand on Bucky’s knee and gave it a gentle rub.

“With what he’s done for me the past few months. There’s a high chance it’ll go that way. I do love him, very much,” he whispered.

“Aw,” Mark crooned.

Bucky was blushing now as he rested his metal hand over Steve’s and laced their fingers together. Mark smiled at him sadly, as if to indicate that he knew the story behind the metal arm. The brunette simply smiled back at him.

“I’m just glad Steve is out of hospital. Really thought he was a goner,” he issued.

“I could hear you, before you left for Kentucky. Then after that I mostly heard Thor and Tony. But, Tony the most,” Steve replied.

Phil shifted in his spot, placing his coffee down on the table. 

“You need to watch yourself around him Steve,” he mused.

Bucky raised a questioning eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked.

“I just have this hunch. Something doesn’t feel right Steve and it’s mostly floating around Tony,” Phil answered.

Steve frowned.

“Everything is fine Phil. Tony hasn’t done anything wrong. He was there to support me when Bucky had his arm put on. He’s been nicer than I expected,” he sighed.

“But haven’t you noticed? This is all happening since you got together with Bucky. It’s like he’s trying to get on your good side, then he’ll lure you in and pounce on you then,” Phil explained.

The brunette’s jaw clenched and his hand squeezed Steve’s tightly. Steve stood up from his seat and glared at Phil.

“You’re just saying this because you two never got along!” he snapped.

Phil stood up then.

“I’m just saying be cautious! If anything, I’m trying to save yourself and Bucky from heartbreak!” he yelled.

“I can make my own fucking decisions!” the blonde roared.

“Steve enough,” Bucky interjected, resting his hand on the blonde’s chest.

Steve’s features softened as he looked at the distraught look on Phil’s face. 

“I’m sorry,” Phil whispered.

“Phil...” Steve breathed out.

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t-” he paused. “Nevermind,” he added, looking away from Steve.

The blonde grabbed Phil’s arm when he went to turn and walk away, his eyes brimming with tears.

“Dad...” he whispered, squeezing his arm.

Bucky stepped back then as Phil stared back at Steve, his eyes watering slightly. 

“Y’know, it has been a long time since you said that without hesitating,” he choked out.

“I owe you everything, and I hate when we fight. You deserve the title after everything you’ve done for me,” Steve replied.

Steve smiled through the tears as he and Phil embraced again, his grip tight on the older man. He’d relied on Phil so much in his life, he didn’t want it to end in a fight. Bucky wiped a tear from his eye as he swallowed the lump in his throat. It made him miss his parents and wish that they lived closer, he still wasn’t exactly over having to say goodbye to them that morning.

“I’m sorry,” Steve breathed out.

“It's okay Steve. I shouldn’t have stuck my nose in. I’m just worried,” Phil replied.

“I know. But everything will be alright. Promise,” Steve assured him. 

They pulled apart and Steve clapped his hand on Phil’s shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. Phil smiled and patted his chest, before dropping his hand.

“How about we sit back down and you can tell us all about Kentucky,” Phil suggested. 

Bucky looked up at Steve then and gave a small nod. So that’s what they did. They pushed aside the fading tension and told stories instead. Because at least then Steve knew he wouldn’t have to be fighting for Phil’s forgiveness. 

* * *

By nightfall, Bucky and Steve were back in the comfort of Bucky’s apartment. Steve decided he wanted to stay at Bucky’s for a change, and they dropped in at Thor’s for a couple of hours too. Bucky was popping the caps off some beers when Steve slid into his personal space and wrapped his arms around the brunette. He rested his chin on Bucky’s shoulder and kissed his cheek softly. Bucky smirked and rested his hand over Steve’s. The blonde lifted Bucky’s metal hand and moved to kiss his left cheek. Bucky still wasn’t quite fond with his metal arm, he still saw it as a burden.

“Buck, I know what you’re thinking,” Steve mumbled.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky sighed.

“Listen to me,” Steve whispered, pressing his lips close to his boyfriend’s ear. “You’re gorgeous alright? Everything about you, not just how you look. You’re funny and dorky, you’re smart too,” he added.

“Steve...” Bucky murmured.

“And I love you,” Steve continued, spinning Bucky around. “I love you and everything about you,” he soothed, brushing some of Bucky’s hair away from his face.

Bucky smiled and rested his hand on the small of Steve’s back, feeling the blonde move closer, his hands on either side of him. He looked into Steve’s eyes and lifted his hand, the cold metal brushing Steve’s cheek. The blonde leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, before opening them again, smiling back at his boyfriend. Bucky lent forward and kissed him then, quick but tenderly, before pulling away, chuckling as Steve still stood with his lips slightly parted.

“I love you too, y’know,” he mused.

“Oh I know,” Steve replied.

He grabbed one of the beers and stepped away from Bucky as he picked up the stereo remote and pressed play. ‘Pour Some Sugar On Me’ by Def Leppard started playing and Bucky grinned as he grabbed the other beer and wandered over to the couch with Steve. The blonde sat down but Bucky stayed standing as Steve raised an eyebrow. Bucky smirked as he dropped down, straddling Steve’s waist and leaning in close to him.

“Hi,” he purred.

“Hey there,” Steve chuckled.

The brunette pressed his lips to Steve’s and hummed as he put his arms around Steve’s neck. Steve’s eyes widened slightly when Bucky’s tongue grazed his bottom lip but closed shortly after. It wasn’t that Steve didn’t like the extra affection, the feeling of Bucky’s touch against his skin, but Bucky had been doing it all day an it started to worry Steve slightly. Bucky’s fingers were working on Steve’s buttons of his shirt when Steve grabbed his wrists.

“Bucky,” he breathed out.

“What?” the brunette replied, his breathing slightly laboured.

“What the hell has gotten into you? You haven’t laid your hands off me even for five minutes,” Steve issued.

Bucky frowned.

“Sorry, I didn’t realise I had a rule for when to touch my boyfriend,” he huffed.

“No, Buck-” Steve paused.

“What! Spit it out Steve! What did I do wrong now!” he yelled.

“Nothing!” Steve exclaimed. “You just-you’re being really affectionate like you’re trying to get your mind off something and that isn’t like you,” he added.

He saw Bucky’s face fall as the brunette’s hand lingered on Steve’s shirt. His eyes fell from Steve’s as he looked down, swallowing the lump in his throat. He had told Steve back in Kentucky that they’d have to talk later. It seemed that later just happened to be now and Bucky didn’t know what to say.

“Hey,” Steve spoke, tilting Bucky’s chin up. “What’s the matter? You can tell me anything sweetheart, y’know that,” he added.

Bucky smiled softly and shook his head as he looked down, cursing in Russian.

“I guess we’re having this talk now,” he murmured.

Steve shifted Bucky in his lap so that he was sitting sideways, his arm loose around Steve’s shoulder. The blonde wrapped his arm around Bucky’s waist and rested the other on his thigh.

“Talk. Tell me everything,” he soothed.

Bucky sighed and ran his hand gently through Steve’s hair.

“Robert and Julie aren’t my real parents,” he issued.

“What?” Steve replied.

“Yeah...I’m adopted,” Bucky sighed.

“Oh Buck-” Steve paused, feeling Bucky’s metal fingers press to his lips.

“Let me finish,” he whispered.

Steve nodded slowly.

“Mom died when I was seven. We were surfing at the beach and she fell off the board, got hit on the head by another surfer’s board. Dad went in after her but she was in there for so long. I remember calling 911 because my mom taught me how to do it. He tried reviving her but she was gone. Dad didn’t say anything for months, he started drinking, a lot, never raised his hand at me though, because I’d be out that door in seconds. Then the stupid bastard got caught up in crimes. He went to jail, I got put in foster care. The first home, the kid who was four years older than me hated me,” Bucky explained. “He used to use me as his punching bag. Until one day I hit him back and that was me back at the foster home. Then Julie and Robert came along and took me in, they couldn’t have kids of their own. They gave me a loving home, sent me to school, looked after me,” he added, feeling tears well in his eyes.”I was a performer in highschool, I did singing all the time and dance, in a way,” he continued. “I wasn’t always good though, I used to drink out of anger. I loathed my dad because he stopped caring about me and just left. But I miss him. I just-” he paused.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Steve crooned.

“I’m just glad I had Robert and Julie. They gave me a second chance, and...I don’t know where I would have been without them. I’m glad I went to Brooklyn and found Natasha and Clint. And I’m so fucking glad I took a shot at a job at your place. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have met you, wouldn’t have met the man I’ve come to love so much,” Bucky breathed out.

Steve’s eyes were pooling with tears as he smiled weakly and held Bucky tighter.

“I’d still try and find you,” he replied.

The brunette laughed, wiping away a tear.

“You really think we’d cross paths if I never moved here?” he asked.

“Destiny always follows you somewhere and it always clings onto that one thing you need most,” the blonde answered.

“You’re such a sap but it’s adorable,” Bucky scoffed.

“Thank you for telling me Buck. I want you to be able to tell me anything that bothers you,” Steve hummed.

“I should really do it more. I’m really sorry,” the brunette sighed.

“Don’t be sorry,” Steve chuckled.

He pressed a kiss to Bucky’s jaw and squeezed his arm around him tighter. Bucky tilted his head and kissed Steve, once, twice, before pulling away.

“Mom gave me copies of my old videos. Do you wanna’ see them?” he questioned.

The blonde’s eyes lit up.

“Are you kidding me? I’d love to see some!” he exclaimed.

Bucky smiled as he slid off Steve’s lap and wandered down to his room, opening up his bag that he still hadn’t unpacked yet. He grabbed all the discs, but kept a specific one at the bottom, deciding to leave it for last, or maybe leave it alone altogether. As he wandered back out, he saw Steve’s shirt discarded on the couch. 

“Really?” he laughed.

“Too hot ‘cause you’re here,” Steve mused.

“Flirt,” Bucky snorted. “So what do you wanna’ see? I’ve got one of my melodic metal one where I’m singing and dancing around and my classic rock one where I play violin,” he continued, leaving out the third disc.

“What’s the classic rock one?” Steve queried.

“Uh-” Bucky paused, looking down at the disc. “Dust In The Wind by Kansas,” he mused.

“Let’s watch that one, then the other ‘cause melodic metal sounds so interesting,” Steve issued.

The brunette nodded as he pulled the disc out the case and placed it in the DVD tray. Steve sat back and rested his arm up on the back of the couch as he took a swig of his beer. Bucky wandered back over and sat beside Steve, nestling into his side as the video played.

“Mom was good at recording videos,” he spoke.

“Julie right? Not your first foster mom?” Steve asked.

“Yes you dumbass,” Bucky laughed.

“Who’s playing the guitar?” Steve questioned.

“My teacher,” Bucky replied.

“What! Bucky, god damn he’s hot,” the blonde protested.

The blonde spluttered on his beer and barked a laugh.

“He was but that doesn’t mean I was gonna’ hit on him or anything. But I see how it is, you find him hotter,” the brunette issued, with a pout.

“I would have,” Steve mused. “But you’re the hottest of hotties out there babe,” he purred, nuzzling his face into Bucky’s neck and kissing it. 

The brunette groaned and rolled his eyes as the singing started from Bucky’s teacher.

_I close my eyes only for a moment, and the moment's gone_

_All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity_

_Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind_

Then Bucky joined in and a wide smile crossed Steve’s face, seeing the violin at his side. 

_Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea_

_All we do crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see_

_Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind_

Bucky lifted the violin and began playing and Steve’s eyes widened in amazement.

“Wow,” he breathed out. 

_Now, don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky_

_It slips away, and all your money won't another minute buy_

_Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind_

_Dust in the wind, everything is dust in the wind, everything is dust in the wind...the wind_

“What?” Bucky huffed.

“You playing violin, and your voice and just you. You don’t look much different there to when I first met you,” Steve answered.

“Yeah I didn’t change much,” Bucky chuckled.

Steve huffed when the video finished after the applause.

“That song is always too short,” he mumbled.

“I know,” Bucky answered, standing up again. “This one goes for a little longer,” he added.

“So what’s this one?” Steve queried.

“There’s this band called Kamelot that my friends and I got interested in during highschool. They’re sorta’ power metal, symphonic and the vocalist has this really raw but clear voice,” the brunette explained.

The blonde nodded as Bucky came back again and sat down. He lent up and kissed Steve on the cheek and smirked.

“I got to dress in fancy gothic coats and everything, it was great,” he hummed.

Steve whistled, smirking slightly.

“I can see that,” he issued, eyes trained on the screen.

Bucky was lowered from the rafters, a wide grin on his face as he held his hands out, the guitarists and drummer below him. They had a full set created, with a ghostly looking forest backdrop and fog crawling across the stage. Bucky’s metal arm twitched and he sighed irritably, seeing himself still with his actual left arm made him twitchy.

“You look great,” Steve chimed.

“Thank you,” Bucky whispered.

When Bucky reached the stage he began singing and Steve’s eyes widened yet again. It was a completely different tone, but it was on point.

_Come wind_

_Come snow_

_Come winterland_

_I have resigned myself to death_

_Come will to show the hidden hand_

_So I can draw my final breath_

_You could take me higher_

_So you said and I trusted you_

_I may be a liar, but betrayal lies on you_

Bucky smiled at Steve and laced his fingers through his as he saw himself sauntering around on the stage as if he owned it. He liked performing, and that performance was possibly his favourite. 

_I can feel when the journey ends_

_Final call for a last defense_

_Darkness come tonight_

_I have no fear of what you hold_

_Darkness come alive_

_You are the stories I've been told_

It zoomed in close on Bucky and he turned, a grin showing on his face, his eyes popping because of the black around his eyes.

“Jesus Christ,” Steve gasped, shifting slightly.

Bucky snorted.

_I possess the power_

_Of survival in the cold_

_Life is like a flower_

_As it stumbles out of fall_

_We all know when our time has come_

_This is where I will linger on_

“You okay there?” he asked, as the Bucky on screen suddenly let out a high note.

Steve swallowed.

“Yeah-” he paused. “You’re so talented and gorgeous and Christ...” he added.

The brunette laughed and squeezed Steve’s hand. 

“I’m flattered,” he mused.

They continued watching it in silence, Steve squeezing Bucky’s hand now and again. Bucky danced around the stage during an instrumental segment, his coat flying out as he still kept the grin on his face. Steve was mesmerised and couldn’t take his eyes off the screen, not even to grab his beer. Near the end, Bucky was back in the air, but at the end note he let his body go limp as a rumble echoed in the theatre and light rain started pouring over him, the stage lights gone so that it was just focused on Bucky. Steve smirked as he saw Bucky smile and then close his eyes, the light dimming slowly.

“Buck, that was fantastic,” Steve whispered.

“It was my favourite performance,” Bucky replied. “I’ll get us another beer,” he continued, standing from the couch.

Steve nodded and sat back, resting his foot on the coffee table. His foot knocked the discs off and he cursed, sitting up again to pick them up. He stopped when he picked up one that was hiding under the other two.

“Hey Buck,” he spoke.

“Yeah?” Bucky drawled.

“What’s this one? The Howling Commandos?” he asked.

Silence fell and Steve turned around to look at Bucky who had his head lowered, his hands resting on the counter.

“Buck...” Steve whispered.

“It’s nothing,” Bucky replied.

“I’m sure it isn’t, tell me,” Steve answered.

“No,” the brunette muttered.

“Fine I’ll just put it in the DVD player,” the blonde mused.

Bucky groaned.

“The Howling Commandos was a group consisting of myself and three of my friends, Dugan, Falsworth and Morita. I only ever called them by their last names, they always called me Barnes. I haven’t seen them since,” he explained.

“What kind of group?” Steve asked.

“An opera group,” Bucky answered.

“You think I’d judge you for that?” the blonde questioned.

“I don’t know, maybe,” the brunette sighed.

Steve stood up and put the disc in as he stood back, his arms folded over his chest. Bucky watched him, his gaze staying on him for a while. He could see himself and his friends walking out onto the stage, dressed in their tuxedos as they started to sing.

_Quando sono solo **When I’m alone**_

_sogno all’orizzonte **I dream on the horizon**_

_e mancan le parole **And words fail**_

_Si lo so che non c’è luce **Yes I know there is no light**_

_in una stanza quando manca il sole **In a room where the sun is absent**_

_Se non ci sei tu con me, con me **If you are not with me, with me**_

_Su le finestre **At the windows**_

_mostra a tutti il mio cuore **Show everyone my heart**_

_che hai acceso **Which you set alight**_

_chiudi dentro me **Close within me**_

_la luce che **The light you**_

_hai incontrato per strada **Encountered on the street**_

Bucky was taking the lead, his eyes soft and focused on the crowd as he sang. Steve’s face was still, his eyes stuck on the screen.

_Time to say goodbye_

_Paesi che non ho mai **To countries I never**_

_veduto e vissuto con te **Saw and shared with you**_

_adesso si li vivrò,now **Yes, I shall experience them**_

_Con te partirò **I’ll go with you**_

_su navi per mari **On ships across seas**_

_che, io lo so **Which, I know**_

_no, no, non esistono più **No, no, exist no longer**_

_It’s time to say goodbye..._

_Quando sei lontana **When you are far away**_

_sogno all’orizzonte **I dream on the horizon**_

_e mancan le parole **And words fail**_

_e io sì lo soand **Yes, I know**_

_che sei con me **That you are with me**_

_tu mia luna tu sei qui con me **You, my moon, are here with me**_

_mio sole tu sei qui con me **My sun, you are here with me**_

_con me, con me, con me **With me, with me, with me**_

It was done in Italian and a grin twitched at the corner of Steve’s mouth. He’s perfect he thought. Bucky could feel his nerves as the tempo picked up a little, his friends joining in. 

_Time to say goodbye_

_Paesi che non ho mai_ _**To countries I never** _

_veduto e vissuto con te **Saw and shared with you**_

_adesso si li vivrò **Now, yes, I shall experience them**_

_Con te partirò **I’ll go with you**_

_su navi per mari **On ships across seas**_

_che, io lo so **Which, I know**_

_no, no, non esistono più **No, no, exist no longer**_

The blonde suddenly let out a choked sound as Bucky sang at a higher note. He was bringing the note out as he brought the song to its end, leaving Steve shocked and amazed.

_Con te io li rivivrò **With you I shall experience them again**_

_Con te partirò **I’ll go with you**_

_su navi per mari **On ships across seas**_

_che, io lo so **Which, I know**_

_no, no, non esistono più **No, no, exist no longer**_

_con te io li rivivrò **With you I shall experience them again**_

_Con te partirò **I’ll go with you**_

_Io con te **I with you**_

A tear slid down Steve’s cheek, his hand covering his mouth when the applause became a standing ovation. Bucky stared at Steve as the applause kept going, the group bowing on stage. 

“Bucky,” Steve choked out, swallowing back some tears. “That was so beautiful. Why would you be ashamed of this?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” Bucky mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. “There’s more I would have been ashamed of than that,” he added.

His boyfriend raised a questioning eyebrow.

“I did a dance once, for the end of year concert when I was graduating. Around about the time I realised I liked guys,” he chuckled weakly. “I did an exotic dance, let’s just say there was lots of body work, and I ended up with eight guys numbers at the end of the night,” he issued.

Steve flushed scarlet red.

“Oh,” he breathed out. “I wouldn’t be ashamed to admit that it sounds amazing,” he wavered.

Bucky grinned.

“Maybe I’ll show you one day,” he purred.

The blonde hummed as he let his arms fall, his eyes falling on Bucky.

“Or...you could just show me now,” he whispered.

He wandered over to Bucky with a smirk on his face as the brunette felt his heart rate quicken. They were both still slightly annoyed that they didn’t get to finish the business they’d started that morning. Bucky felt a frown cross his brow until Steve was suddenly in front of him, his fingers lingering on the hem of Bucky’s shirt. 

“привет,” _Hi_ Steve crooned.

Bucky’s breath hitched when Steve trailed his finger along his hip bone. _And he’s speaking god damn Russian to me, this fucker_ he thought.

“Здравствуйте,” _Hello_ he whispered.

Steve smiled as he lifted Bucky’s shirt slightly, hands roaming over his abs to his hips and moved closer as his hips pressed against the brunette’s. Bucky gasped when the blonde rolled his hips teasingly, his metal hand gripping one of Steve’s biceps.

“I hate you so much,” he huffed.

“No, you love me,” Steve teased, brushing his lips over Bucky’s neck.

“Okay you caught me Stevie but-fuck,” he choked out, his other hand grasping the counter.

“Sorry,” Steve chuckled, kissing the bruising mark starting to form on the brunette’s neck.

They were interrupted by the sudden ring of Steve’s phone and he groaned as he pulled away from Bucky.

“There’s always something,” he grunted. 

“Just answer it babe, it might be important,” Bucky soothed.

Steve nodded and planted another kiss on Bucky, before answering his phone, wandering to the open space of the hallway. Bucky turned back to the beers and screwed the caps off. He fixed his rumpled shirt, still feeling the lingering touch of Steve on his skin.

“No, no I can come in tomorrow morning,” Steve wavered.

Bucky raised an eyebrow as he saw Steve slump against the wall, his hand bracing it. He stepped out of the kitchen and slowly made his way to Steve.

“Thank you, yes, alright,” the blonde breathed out.

He hung up and let out a shaky breath as he suddenly collapsed to the floor.

“Steve!” Bucky exclaimed, rushing to his side. “Hey, Stevie, what happened?” he questioned.

Steve’s face paled as he sat his phone down and swallowed the tightening lump in his throat. Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve as the blonde lent back against him. 

“Steve, tell me what happened,” Bucky soothed.

Tears ran down Steve’s face as he choked out a sob. But it wasn’t out of sadness, it was more out of relief. Bucky brushed some of Steve’s loose blonde hairs from his forehead and kissed his temple. 

“моя звезда,” _My star_ the brunette whispered. “Talk to me,” he pleaded.

Steve rested his hand over Bucky’s and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. 

“It’s Richard,” he choked out.

_Beat._

“He’s been arrested,” he added.

_Beat._

* * *

Steve woke at 5am the next morning, because he couldn’t sleep anymore. Bucky woke up around 11am, he had been exhausted from everything the previous night. He found Steve outside on the balcony, staring out at the city with his hand clamped around the handle of his mug. The blonde was dwelling and panicking about going to the police station. He’d been told he had to go so he could press charges against Richard. Steve felt sick to his stomach about having to see Richard again.

_“You killed Cap! You killed my best friend you bloody monster!”_

_“Bravo Steve, but I had to get your attention somehow,”_

The blonde gasped sharply and opened his eyes, his breathing laboured as he rested his hand over his abdomen where the closed wound was still visible. He heard the door open, but he stared down at the ground, his heart hammering in his ears.

“Steve? You okay doll?” Bucky spoke.

He reached for Bucky’s hand and the brunette stepped behind him to wrap his arms around him. Bucky lent down and pressed his head against Steve’s. His eyes fell on Steve’s bare torso, the fading wound catching his eye.

“Does it hurt whenever you think about what happened?” he asked.

“Yeah, every time,” Steve whispered.

“My arm does that, or it twitches,” Bucky soothed. “It’ll be okay Stevie. We’ll get through this,” he added.

“I’m just anxious about seeing him again. And if this goes to court, then what?” the blonde asked.

“Not _if_ Steve...this _will_ go to court,” Bucky replied.

Steve shuddered slightly.

“I don’t know if I can,” he sighed.

“Listen to me. I’ll be there with you. I promise. Till’ the end of the line, remember?” the brunette hummed.

“I love you,” Steve crooned.

“I love you too,” Bucky mused.

Bucky grabbed Steve’s chin gently and turned him to kiss him lazily, a small smile playing on the blonde’s lips.

“Ew, PDA,” a voice groaned.

The pair pulled away and saw Thor and Bruce out on their balcony, Thor’s feet propped up on the railing as he lent back in his chair.

“I’m in my own apartment you prick,” Bucky retorted.

Thor laughed and lent up on his elbow as Bruce sipped on his coffee, book in hand.

“What are you two doing today?” he asked.

“Gotta’ go to the police station, they’ve got Richard,” Steve replied.

“That’s great! I mean, great for you, at least he is locked up,” Thor issued.

“Yeah, I have to go and press charges. It’ll probably go to court,” Steve murmured.

“I’ll be there with you. We both will,” Thor answered, earning a nod from Bruce.

“We should probably go Steve, before it gets any later,” Bucky interjected.

“Okay,” Steve muttered.

“Let us know when you’re out of there. Perhaps we could meet for dinner,” Thor mused.

“Sure, we’ll let you know,” Bucky chimed.

Steve stood up and grabbed his empty mug as he and Bucky went back inside. He placed his mug down and ran his hands through his hair.

“I’m just gonna’ throw a shirt and some jeans on, then we’ll go. Seeing as you’re dressed already,” he issued, looking over Bucky’s plain black shirt and grey jeans.

“Stop staring!” Bucky laughed, pushing Steve away in the direction of the bedroom.

“I kind of can’t help it when you’ve got lovely muscled arms and a perfect waist and that oh so firm butt,” Steve purred, clenching his hands into fists.

“Shut up you dork,” the brunette huffed.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” the blonde hummed, disappearing into Bucky’s room.

Bucky lent against the kitchen counter and let out a deep sigh as he pulled his hair back and tied it with a band. _I need to cut my hair a little_ he thought. He reached down for his dog tags, twisting one around between his fingers, before picking up the blank one.

_“Save it for someone special,”_

The brunette smiled softly and dropped the tags, his metal hand resting on his hip as he stared out at the city from the window. He thought and dreamt a lot last night. Bucky thought about his future, about Steve. He didn’t know exactly where he planned on seeing it go. But for now, Bucky just wanted to live in the present and take each day as it came.

_“Bucky have you even done anything today!”_

“Oh no,” he breathed out.

_“I’m sorry I didn’t feel well this morning,”_

“No,” he choked out.

_“Didn’t feel well? What are you weak? Come here,”_

Bucky’s chest tightened as he held his hand over his hammering heart. Sweat formed on the back of his neck and his breathing was loud and ragged in his ear drums.

_“No,”_

_“I said come here!”_

His stomach churned as he held his head, a headache throbbing in his temple.

_“Stop it! Stop it!”_

He heard the slapping sound echoing in his ears, wincing and gasping, his body starting to tremble. His fingers clenched in his shirt as sweat ran down his forehead and tears pooled in his eyes. All he could see was blood, and it was coming from him.

_“When will you learn to obey orders!”_

The brunette’s chest heaved as he whipped around and gagged, retching into the sink.

_“Leave me alone!”_

Bucky trembled violently as he grasped the counter, coughing harshly as he tried to keep himself steady.

“Bucky? Buck!” Steve yelled, his footsteps loud on the wooden floor.

“Don’t,” Bucky choked out, his throat burning as he threw up again.

“Jesus Christ, Bucky,” Steve whispered, his hand resting on the brunette’s back.

“Don’t touch me!” Bucky cried out.

He whipped around and grasped Steve’s wrist, squeezing tight as Steve let out a small yelp, his eyes widening.

“Bucky it’s me. It’s Steve,” he breathed out.

“Steve...” Bucky whispered.

“Yeah, it’s me. Just me,” he replied, letting out a pained sob.

Bucky’s heart rate slowed as he blinked away tears and saw Steve in front of him, concern on his face.

“Bucky what was that?” he asked.

“I-” Bucky paused. “I don’t know,” he added.

Steve grabbed a glass and filled it with water while he dampened a cloth too. He wiped Bucky’s mouth then gave him the water as he washed out the sink.

“Buck, you looked like you weren’t even with me, like you’d stepped out of reality,” he issued.

Bucky looked up at him, his face pale.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” he answered, his voice cracking.

But he  _damn_ well knew what the flashback was.

“Bucky...” Steve sighed.

“I got abused in my last relationship,” he confessed.

His boyfriend sucked in a breath, his eyes clouding with anger and hurt.

“How long ago?” he questioned.

“Two years ago, but it kind of creeps up on me now and again,” Bucky mumbled.

“For fucks sake Buck...” Steve groaned, hanging his head. “Why do you never tell me anything?” he asked.

“I-I didn’t want you to know because I didn’t feel it necessary,” he winced, looking down at the floor.

“Buck, if you don’t tell me things I can’t help you. And I’ll worry about whether you’ll have a moment where you think I’m trying to do bad things to you,” Steve replied.

“I’m sorry...” Bucky whispered.

Steve stepped forward and pulled Bucky into his arms, holding him tightly. Bucky buried his face in the crook of Steve’s neck and let out a weak sob, his grip tight on Steve’s shirt.

“I shouldn’t be bringing my screwed up past between us,” he wavered.

“Bucky I don’t give a shit. I want you to trust me enough to tell me anything that bothers you, angers you, upsets you. You don’t need to bottle it away anymore. I’m going to help you. My friend Sam, remember him at my party? He’s a therapist, we’ll go and see him, he’d be happy to help. We’ll go see a doctor okay? Because I’ve noticed you stir in your sleep, you get up at ridiculous hours, or I hear you sighing because I know you’re awake and poking at your phone. As long as you get better, I’ll do this, for you, and I’ll support you,” the blonde soothed.

The brunette could only nod as he embraced Steve tighter, crying with relief and happiness as he relied on Steve’s warmth as comfort. Steve pulled away and kissed Bucky’s forehead, tilting his chin up afterwards.

“Look, tonight we’ll go for dinner with Bruce and Thor, then we’ll come home and relax. We’ll put on some music, we’ll have some beer. And maybe, finally, we can make up for our disrupted business the other morning because I just want to love you all night long babe,” Steve offered.

Bucky smiled softly.

“You sure know how to sound tempting but sappy at the same time. And you know how to cheer me up so quickly,” he issued.

“I’m your boyfriend, it’s my job,” Steve replied.

The blonde took Bucky’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, before leaning down and pressing a tender kiss to Bucky’s lips.

“Let’s get this over and done with,” he hummed.

“You ready to face it?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah. I’m ready to take this to court. No more fucking around. I can’t keep thinking he’ll change when he clearly won’t. After what he did, he’s a lost cause,” Steve answered.

Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve as they made their way to the front door.

“I’m proud of you Steve,” he whispered.

Steve smiled as they wandered down the stairs and through the glass doors, out into the sunny weather. They decided to walk to the police station because Steve wanted to hold onto Bucky for as long as he could before he would have to go in on his own to identify Richard and make a statement. He wasn’t so keen on having to do it alone. But Bucky was going to be right outside the room, waiting, just for him. And that was enough to put Steve at ease. He could feel Bucky press into him closer, his metal fingers curling around his hip. Steve smiled and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s cheek. He’d always wondered what his life would be like if he hadn’t met Bucky. It wasn’t the nicest thought, Steve honestly felt lost without the brunette. And he planned to keep it together for as long as possible, no matter what hurdles they hit.

* * *

They didn’t plan to drink much when they went out to dinner, but they did. Steve ended up carrying Bucky on his back and Thor carried Bruce on his back. Bucky and Bruce were the tipsiest of the four and their blonde boyfriends couldn’t help but roll their eyes at the pair.

“I’m gonna’ ride Steve like a mechanical bull!” Bucky yelled, at the top of his lungs.

“Bucky! We’re in public!” Steve snapped.

“That’s never stopped me baby,” Bucky slurred.

Thor laughed as Bruce started falling asleep against his back, his hair falling over his face.

“Bruce is falling asleep,” Bucky chuckled, his voice sounding croaked now.

“I think you need to go straight to bed,” Steve commented.

“Hell no! We’ve still got unfinished business babe!” the brunette crowed.

“Hmm, maybe,” the blonde hummed.

“Steve you’re a waster,” Bucky huffed.

“Wow, thanks sugar,” Steve retorted.

“жопа,” _Ass_ Bucky grumbled.

“Watch it,” Steve grunted.

Bucky chuckled against Steve’s neck as he lent his chin on the blonde’s shoulder. Steve turned into the apartment block with Thor as they staggered up the stairs, Bucky’s laugh echoing off the walls as he slid off Steve’s back. He lent against his door and fished out his keys, smiling wearily.

“Will we be seeing you at work tomorrow?” Thor asked.

“Yes, just maybe a little later,” Steve answered.

“That is fine. Goodnight Steve, Bucky,” Thor replied.

“Bye Thor!” Bucky chimed, as he lent over and kissed the blonde’s cheek. “Goodnight Bruce,” he added, planting a kiss on the brunette’s forehead.

“Alright that’s enough you tipsy, affectionate puppy,” Steve interjected, grabbing Bucky’s wrist.

“Oh please, you won’t know affection until I’ve got my hands down your pants, which I haven’t gotten to yet,” Bucky snickered.

Thor snorted and disappeared into his apartment as Steve took the keys and opened the door, guiding Bucky inside. He closed the door and took his jacket off, throwing the keys on the small table. Bucky suddenly let out a scream and Steve whipped around to see him crouching on the ground.

“Buck are you okay!” he exclaimed.

“I wanted to hug you but you stabbed me with little needle things,” Bucky whined.

Steve burst out laughing and helped Bucky back onto his feet, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Bucky that’s a cactus plant you hugged sweetheart,” he issued.

“Oh,” Bucky breathed out.

“C’mere, you’ve got one of the prickles stuck in your cheek,” the blonde chuckled.

They wandered into the lounge room and Steve went into the kitchen, finding a first aid kit in a drawer near the sink, grabbing tweezers and a band-aid just in case. He sauntered back over to Bucky and sat across from him, smiling softly.

“You’re an idiot,” he scoffed.

“I’m your idiot,” Bucky retorted.

“Yeah, you are babe,” Steve replied, taking Bucky’s chin between his fingers. “Hold still,” he added.

Bucky winced at the prickle being pulled out as it had embedded into his skin a little deeper than he thought. It made his eyes water a little and Steve wiped his eyes with his thumb, kissing the brunette’s temple.

“It’s out now,” he soothed, ripping open the band-aid and smoothing it over the small hole it left on Bucky’s cheek. “All better Winter Boo Bear,” he added.

“You’re still calling me that?” Bucky grunted. “Nurse Steve,” he teased.

Steve smiled and lent forward as he kissed the brunette softly.

“Always,” he whispered.

He stood up and went over to the stereo to put some music on, while Bucky took his jacket off, rolling up the sleeves on his red plaid shirt. Steve walked back over and held his hand out to Bucky, who took it gingerly, before being dragged off the couch. The blonde wrapped his arm around Bucky’s waist as they started to sway to the beat.

“Bob Marley huh?” he asked.

“Oh yeah,” Steve answered, smiling widely.

“To think I couldn’t love you anymore than I do now,” Bucky hummed, running his hands up Steve’s back.

Steve smiled as he pulled Bucky closer, catching one of the brunette’s hands in his, Bucky’s head falling on his shoulder.

“I wanna love ya’. I wanna love and treat ya’, love and treat ya’ right,” he sang.

Bucky chuckled.

“Is this love? Is this love? Is this love? Is this love that I'm feelin'?” he sang back.

He tilted his head up and stared at Steve, seeing the dopey smile on his face and the glint in his eyes. Bucky ran his hand behind Steve’s neck and pulled him down, pressing their lips together firmly. Steve hummed, his hands resting on the brunette’s hips as they still danced. Bucky pulled away and nipped Steve’s bottom lip, Steve planting kisses on Bucky’s neck, before hugging him warmly, still swaying their bodies. He really did love Bucky, more than words could even put together. Bucky stepped back and grinned, his eyes warm and full of love.

“I’ll be back,” he whispered.

“Y’know, if you did that in the Terminator voice I’m pretty sure I’d love you even more,” Steve teased.

Bucky snorted, before turning away, 

“I’ll be back,” he repeated, but in a broad Austrian accent.

Steve laughed and watched Bucky leave as he wandered into the kitchen to get a beer. He popped the cap off and took a swig, before going back to the couch and laying down. Steve stretched out, feet propped on the end as he sat the beer on the coffee table. He let out a small sigh and put his arms behind his head under the cushion. Seeing Richard at the police station had made him sick and Bucky had to take him away for a breather. Richard sneered at them both through the window and Steve felt his stab wound hurting yet again. The court day was set a few weeks before they were travelling to Australia, so it would hopefully put Steve’s mind at ease

“Stevie, stop thinking about that asshole. I can see it on your face,” Bucky spoke.

The brunette appeared in the room again, plaid shirt open and jeans discarded. Steve swallowed the lump in his throat. his eyes looking over the brunette.

“Did you eat your jeans while you were in there?” he joked.

Bucky swayed slightly and rested his hands on his hips, purposely pushing his shirt back. Steve’s heart rate jumped through the roof as he scanned his eyes over Bucky’s rippling muscles.

“Get over here. Right now,” he breathed out.

“Thought you’d never ask,” Bucky purred.

He sauntered over and crawled into the free space between Steve’s legs. A grin crossed his face as he stopped a few inches away from Steve’s lips, his tongue running along his own bottom lip before he bit it.

“You’re a tease,” Steve whispered.

“I know sugar,” Bucky answered, his lips parting slightly.

He pushed Steve down further into the cushion of the couch, his lips catching Steve’s. The blonde sighed contently and deepened the kiss as he moved his hand down Bucky’s side. His other hand stayed under the cushion, one knee bending slightly. Bucky’s tongue met Steve’s and he smiled into the kiss, biting down on the blonde’s tongue gently. Steve’s eyebrows raised in surprise as he slid his hand under Bucky’s shirt slowly. The brunette hummed, his metal hand reaching up to cup Steve’s jaw, lips melding into Steve’s. Steve brought his hand up and yanked the band from Bucky’s hair, letting his brunette hair fall over his face.

“Punk,” Bucky crooned.

“Jerk,” Steve retorted.

Bucky’s hips rolled right on Steve’s groin and the blonde gasped, letting his head fall back from the kiss. He heard his boyfriend chuckle as he moved down to Steve’s neck, kissing and biting, before he stopped and made a content noise, teeth digging into Steve’s skin.

“Bucky,” Steve moaned.

“Mine,” Bucky purred, breathing on the mark he’d left on Steve.

“Fuck,” Steve breathed out, opening his eyes a little.

“All mine,” Bucky hummed, rolling his hips again.

“I don’t know what’s better. Slightly drunk you or sober you,” Steve replied.

“Both,” Bucky answered.

“Both?” Steve questioned.

“Both is good,” the brunette added.

“Did we just quote The Road To El Dorado?” the blonde asked.

“Y’know who Miguel and Tulio remind me of,” Bucky snorted.

“Who?” Steve queried.

“Thor and Loki,” Bucky replied.

Steve barked a laugh and slapped his hand against his left pec, making Bucky raise an eyebrow.

“Left boob grab again,” he taunted.

“Shut up, but I can see those two as them,” Steve cackled.

Bucky chuckled and rested his hands on either side of Steve’s shoulders.

“Now where were we красивый?” _Handsome_ he asked.

Steve grinned and kissed Bucky again, his hand back down at the waistband of Bucky’s briefs. He slid his hand inside and Bucky purred, opening his eyes as he glanced at Steve.

“Where do you think you’re going sugar?” he questioned.

“Somewhere magical,” Steve purred.

The brunette choked on a gasp as he suddenly felt two of Steve’s fingers ease inside him, letting out a shudder. His eyes were wide as Steve looked up at him, a smirk curving on his lips.

“Ste-” Bucky paused, letting his head fall down.

Steve moved his other hand out from under the cushion and waved the bottle of lube in Bucky’s face.

“You planned this,” Bucky grunted.

“You bet I did,” Steve replied, crooking his fingers.

“Ugnh,” Bucky moaned, his breathing laboured as his hair hung over his face.

“We’re gonna’ go take a shower together, and I’m gonna’ make you feel so good babe. ‘Cause if I don’t get you in there now I think I’m gonna’ blow any second,” the blonde soothed.

“You have such a nice way of saying things,” Bucky joked.

He keened when Steve pushed his fingers deeper, his own fingers digging into the cushion, metal fingers whirring at the movement. Steve smirked wickedly.

“The sounds your arm makes are kind of a turn on sometimes,” he whispered.

“Mm, I hate you,” Bucky huffed.

“Love me,” Steve growled softly, twisting his fingers.

“Steve!” Bucky cried out, his eyes falling closed.

“So good for me sugar. Come on, let’s get in this shower,” he hummed.

Bucky groaned at the loss but he stood up anyway and took Steve’s hand as he lead the blonde to the bathroom. Steve tugged Bucky’s plaid shirt off before the brunette was working on Steve’s shirt and then his jeans.

“Fucking annoying piece of clothing,” Bucky grunted, shoving Steve’s jeans off.

He dropped to his knees and mouthed at Steve’s cock through his briefs. Steve moaned and stroked his fingers gently through Bucky’s hair.

“You want it sweetheart?” he asked.

“Please, oh please...” Bucky begged, with a hushed voice.

Bucky was brought back up to his feet, his cheeks and chest flushed, eyes pooled with black. Steve brought him back in for a kiss, rough and passionate as he hooked his fingers inside Bucky’s briefs, Bucky doing the same for Steve. Their briefs were thrown carelessly to the side as Steve guided Bucky to the bathroom, lips still locked as he felt around for the light switch. Bucky turned the taps on in the shower, Steve’s arms wrapping around him from behind. 

“How many times am I gonna’ have to say you’re beautiful in my lifetime?” he asked.

“Too many clearly,” Bucky teased.

“Don’t be like that, you’re so beautiful you even beat the beautiful stars in the sky,” Steve commented.

“Hmm, sap,” Bucky murmured.

Steve smiled as he stepped into the shower with Bucky, feeling the warm water rain down on his already flushed skin. Bucky kissed Steve with intensity, his arms wrapped around his neck, hips rocking against the blonde’s.

“Turn around,” Steve whispered.

Bucky did, in one quick movement as he was pressed against the glass wall of the shower. Steve ran his hands down Bucky’s chest to his hips, pushing his hips as little so the brunette’s back arched. The blonde’s lips pressed against his shoulder where metal met flesh, making Bucky shiver with want and desire. He peppered kisses up to Bucky’s neck, before biting and leaving a bruising mark on his skin.

“You’re mine too,” he breathed out huskily.

“моя звезда,” _My star_ Bucky choked out.

“Shh, I’ve got you gorgeous,” Steve hummed.

Steve’s hand came up to Bucky’s metal one, resting on the glass as he laced their fingers together. He kissed Bucky’s neck roughly, moving to his jaw as Bucky’s head tilted. His hand pushed the brunette’s hip again, before he moved closer. Bucky gasped loudly and let his head fall back when Steve breached him, his cock gliding in with one easy stroke. He felt Steve’s teeth graze his jaw, Adam’s apple bobbing in turn as Steve began to move. His thrusts were slow, intimate and Bucky felt like he’d died and gone to Heaven. No one had ever treated him with such tentativeness and passion in all his life. Steve was gentle and loving, his hips pressing into Bucky at each rut of his body. His teeth sunk into flesh and Bucky moaned, the sounds echoing in the room as he closed his eyes. Steve’s grip tightened on his hip and Bucky keened when the blonde picked up the pace slightly.

“Я тебя люблю,” _I love you_ Bucky whispered.

“Я тоже тебя люблю,” _I love you too_ Steve panted.

When they both reached the end of their tether, Bucky cried out in bliss, his grip tight on Steve’s hand. For the second time, he let tears well in his eyes, feeling Steve’s chest heave on the curve of his back as his release reached him. It felt different to them, it was a new level of passion.

“котенок,” _Kitten_ Bucky breathed out.

“I’ve got you щенок,” _Puppy_ Steve soothed.

Steve carried Bucky to bed that night, kissing and loving him until they fell asleep, safe in each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richard's been caught -throws confetti- I'm going to be looking forward to writing the court hearing part of the story that is yet to come. Courthouse drama and all. Oooo. Also I love protective Phil. Plus Steve staring at Bucky's ring finger...hmmm...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :) More to come and longer, I hope.


End file.
